Queen Of Maldonia II
by MyahLyah
Summary: It's been four years since Tiana and Naveen's lives were turned upside down from all have hit them, and just as they finally get acquainted with their life of peace, they face new challenges and temptation. Chapter 60 is up! The final chapter. R&R!
1. Our Palace Is Our Home

A/N: So here is the first chapter to the sequel. This sequel has everything from family to social rankings, sexism, drama, romance and yes, heartbreak. Naveen being...Naveen. Tiana being well...Tiana. Oh, and reviews are welcome, as always. I know a lot about every decade in the 20th century except the 1930s. For some reason my school never really got into that decade. Crazy that I am writing a fic that now takes place in it. Had no idea that so much happened during that decade besides the depression and all. I'll try to update twice a week, but for now bare with me. Life is 'faldi faldonza' for me right now. Don't know how long this fic will be, but based on what I'm writing so far it looks like it's going to be another long one, just like the last. Well, I do not own Disney nor PATF. Enjoy and **review**!

Queen of Maldonia II

Our Palace Is Our Home

Only four years have passed since the royal family's lives were turned upside down with so much drama. After their trip to New Orleans to celebrate their daughter A'lia's first birthday, life got easier for everyone after that. Nagina moved out of the palace to live with Jasmine in Giodonia. She was still bitter about Naveen embracing his late sister Tela. He even had a portrait of her in the royal hall with the other family members. A'lia was now five and such a tomyboy while her brother James was six and a half and such a daddy's boy. Naveen just turned twenty-seven and Tiana twenty-six. The peace in the palace was obviously there, and the couple wanted to keep it that way.

Both Naveen and James were in their family stadium playing soccer against two younger male helpers. The father and son duo were winning so far.

"Just one more goal and it's our game, son!" Naveen encouraged his boy. He was his pride and joy.

James kicked the ball into the net, passing the goalie.

"Achidonza! And we win again!" Cheered Naveen, picking his son up.

"Achidonza!" James repeated.

"Congratulations your majesties." Said one of the helpers.

"Thank you." Naveen said. "You two can clean the statium before getting cleaned yourself. You have the rest of the day off."

The servants widen their eyes, thrilled at what they just heard. "Oh thank you your majesty!" They both said, bowing as the father and son left the room.

"Papa, why did you give them the rest of the day off?" James asked.

"I felt that they deserved it." Naveen said, putting his son back down on the floor.

"Papa!" A'lia, Naveen's youngest and only daughter shouted happily as she ran over to him.

Naveen picked her up. "Oh my beautiful princessa! Where is your mother?"

"She is in the princess hall." She then wrinkled her nose. "Ew! You are stinka pilso!"

"Well what do you expect? We just finished an intense game of football!" James said with sarcasm.

Naveen laughed. "Yes, we do smell." He put her back down. "And I do not want you to smell like us."

James opened the door to his room. "Are we still going to go to the game tomorrow afternoon, papa?"

"Of course, now go clean up." Naveen ordered.

The daughter took her father's hand. "Papa may I join you and James?"

"Oh no pumpkin. This is only for boys."

"It's not fair! I love football, too!" The curly-haired girl pouted. "Why must you and James always have to do things together?"

"There you are!" Tiana said to the girl, walking down the hall. "Why did you just up and leave like that?"

"Because tea parties are boring!" A'lia whined.

"But you have company in there." Tiana said, and gave Naveen a kiss. "Had fun?"

"Yep. We won again." He responded, giving her behind a light pat.

"Not surprised." Tiana took their daughter's hand.

"I don't want to go back in there! It's bad enough that I have to wear this poofy dress!"

"Girl you are workin' on my last nerve. This is a charity tea party and you will be joining the other girls." Tiana demanded.

A'lia poked out her bottom lip.

"Oh no you don't. You put that bottom lip back in!" Tiana looked over at her husband and shook her head.

"But I hate tea parties!" A'lia said, now walking back down the hall with her mother.

Naveen laughed as they returned to the princess hall. He thought it was adoarble how his daughter suddenly took an interest in football. 'She will get over it soon enough' He thought to himself as he walked in his room, taking off his shirt, exposing his perfect six-pack. He went straight to the mirror to look at himself and smiled. "Yes, you are the most handsome man on earth."

He flexed his biceps and knew he looked good. "Yes King Naveen, you are-

A knock was heard at the door.

He didn't bother going to see who it was. C"ome in!"

Gabriella, a female helper walked in the room and saw the handsome king. She quickly trued her head. "Um, your highness, is Tiana available? The new oven has arrived. She has been looking forward to-"

"She's in the princess hall." Naveen said, still looking at himself. "Why don't you tell her in there?"

Gabriella curtsied before leaving the room.

Naveen never understood why Tiana was so casual with the help. He thought with all they been through she would be more cautious around people. Her _'southern hospitality'_ was more galling than anything else because he felt that the help were taking advantage of her,

The king looked at himself once more before undressing and going to take a shower. The thought of bringing up where the help stood with Tiana would be a waste to even ponder about.

()()()()

The little princess sat bored out of her mind as her mother took pictures with girls in dresses as poofy as hers. There were even pink unicorns wearing tiaras there. She hated having to go to tea and princess parties. She even hated dolls, minus the two her father gave her for her birthday...but she hated mainly anything that was "appropriate" for girls.

"A'lia why are you so upset?" Asked a red haired girl. "Your mother will take photos with you."

"It's not that." A'lia crossed her arms, turning away from her. "Leave me alone!"

The red haired girl did just that, joining the other girls on the other side of the room. A'lia looked over at the girls as they pointed and laughed at her. She had nothing in common with any of them. If she could, she would've punched each and every one of them on the face.

Tiana glanced over at her daughter and shook her head. She knew A'lia wasn't like a lot of girls, and she could relate since she wasn't into all the pink and flashiness girls are usually into. But she had no choice when she had a friend like Charlotte. At least her daughter had more options than she had, and the longer this party was the more she sympathized for the young girl.

"A'lia baby!" She called her daughter.

The princess dragged her way over to her mother. "Yes?"

Tiana bend down and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm ready to leave." She whispered back. "I wish I can play football. Like James."

"Then how about you mention it to your daddy at dinner?" Tiana suggested.

A'lia's face beamed at the diea. "Okay!"

"We're almost done here." Tiana said, rubbing her cheek.

A'lia was happy to hear that. If she saw one more unicorn she was going to scream.

()()()()

Later that evening during dinner…

Naveen took a sip of wine before asking how everyone's day was.

"Good." "Fun" "Bored." Everyone answered.

Naveen raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Did you say bored A'lia?"

The princess looked over at her mother.

Tiana nodded her head, encouraging her daughter to speak what was on her mind.

"Well…" The young girl started. "I do not like tea parties!"

"Why not?" Naveen asked, taking a spoonful of his dinner.

"They are boring! And too bright!" A'lia complained.

"They're not boring. You're just weird." Said an annoyed James.

"James." Tiana said.

"No, really! What kind of girl finds teas parties boring and too bright? A weird one."

Naveen laughed a little but stopped when he saw Tiana giving him 'the look'.

"Am I weird, papa?" A sad A'lia asked.

"No you're not weird at all. Some girls like tea parties while others don't. It's a personal preference of yours." He answered, taking another drink.

A'lia frowned. "What's a personal preference?"

Naveen cleared his throat before answering. "It's when you like or dislike something. You find tea parties boring while you like…?"

"Football!" She shouted.

"Football?" James asked.

"Uh, you like football?" Naveen asked. He never thought she was so serious about liking the sport.

"Yes, it's much more interesting than all the poofy dresses and tea parties."

"Football is for boys." James said. "You are definitely weird."

"James, if you say that word one more time than you will go to bed without dessert." Tiana warned.

"But she's saying she likes football! She's a girl!" James pointed out.

"Girls can play football." Naveen said and looked back over at his daughter. "And she will play it."

Tiana smiled.

"Really papa?" A'lia asked, now excited.

"Yes!" Naveen responded. "Now let's finish dinner and-

"Can we play after dinner?" She asked.

Naveen smiled. "We have to eat dessert-

"Then after dessert?" She asked again.

Tiana laughed while James rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow." Answered the king. "I have to get a few things out of the way first. But tomorrow I am all yours."

A'lia got off her seat and ran over to her father. He picked her up and both hugged.

"Thank you so much papa!"

()()()()

Later that night, after saying goodnight to the children both Naveen and Tiana went in their suite, ready to go to bed themselves. Tiana was so pleased at how A'lia handled everything with her father despite getting teased from James.

Naveen stretched his arms up while Tiana wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You did good this evening."

Naveen smiled. "I know."

Tiana let him go and started taking off her dress. "A'lia wanted to tell you that for the longest."

Naveen unbuttoned and took off his shirt. "Eh, she needs the attention. Once she realizes how hard the sport is, she'll get over it and move on to her appropriate activities."

Tiana frowned. "You think she's doing this for attention?"

"Yes." He responded. "Why else would she find interest in a sport like football?"

"Have you ever thought that she enjoys it?" She asked.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "She's a child. She will like football this week and perhaps uh ballet in the next week." He slipped on some blue pajama pants before getting in the bed.

Tiana rolled her eyes while slipping on her nightgown. "You are just…ugh."

Naveen rested his head on his hands. "I am irresistible, yes I know."

Tiana took her hair down and brushed it. She didn't want to argue, but what Naveen just said to her was not only offensive, but hurtful. A'lia was very good at playing football. Sure she wasn't as good James but with practice she can be. She set the brush down at her make-up table before getting in the bed herself.

Naveen turned off the light on his nightstand before quickly rolling on his side, resting his hand on his wife's tummy. He flashed her his pearly white smile.

Tiana shook her head. "Goodnight Naveen."

"Goodnight indeed…" He leaned over to kiss her but to his disappoint his wife turned her head. "What is it now?"

"I said goodnight."

"And I agreed." Naveen started kissing her neck. "We're going to have a goodnight."

"Sleeping, yes. Because we're doing nothing else." Tiana said, turning away with her back facing him.

Naveen rolled on his back and sighed. Why do you always do this?"

"Because I want to. Now, goodnight."

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

"Good Naveen."

"Fine..." Naveen pulled the covers over him. "Goodnight."

()()()()


	2. A Promise Is A Promise

A/N: Hey, I'll try to update every Tuesday and Thursday, for now. Later on though I will update three or four times a week. Just giving you all the heads up. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

A Promise Is A Promise

Tiana opened the door to her daughter's room and saw her all ready for her day with her father.

"Aw. Look at my lil girl. Excited about your day with daddy?" Tiana asked her daughter.

The curly haired girl smiled. "Yes! I even have on the Maldonian football team colors! See?" Showing her mother the colors emerald and gold on her uniform.

Tiana walked over to her daughter, touching her hair. "The uniforms looks nice, but you have to put your hair in a ponytail if you want to be able to keep up with your daddy." She fixed her daughter's hair. "There. Now you're ready to play football."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Tiana answered.

Gabriella walked in. "Your majesty the new order of chairs have arrived."

"Already? That was quick!" Tiana said. "And Gabriella, call me Tiana."

Gabriella curtsied. "My apologies, Tiana."

"We've known each other for years. You need to relax. Naveen isn't in here." Said Tiana

Gabriella smiled at Tiana before leaving the room.

"Well A'lia ya daddy should in the stadium room. You need me to walk you there?"

"Nope."

Tiana kissed her daughter on top of the head. "Goodluck baby. I'll try to make it there once I'm done."

"Okay!" The little girl said, walking out her room with her mother.

"Make mama proud baby." Said Tiana, watching her her run down the hall.

"I will!" A'lia shouted.

"And slow down!" Tiana warned as she began walking the opposite direction. She was relieved to know that the princess' wish was finally coming true.

By the time A'lia made it to the stadium room she saw that the door was opened.

"Papa!" She called out, looking around for him. She then noticed a male helper sweeping the floor. "Tomlis have you seen my papa? He's suppose to meet me here for a game of football."

"Are you sure about that? His highness left with the prince a half hour ago to see the Maldonian team play against Portugal."

A'lia frowned. "But he promised we'll spend the day together."

"I am sorry your highness." Tomlis said.

The little girl's eyes welled up in tears before running out of the room, down the hall and into her own room where she cried on her bed. Feeling betrayed and heartbroken.

()()()()

Naveen and James cheered along with the Maldonian crowed at their winning team.

"Achindonza!" Naveen shouted, pumping his fist.

"Woo Hoo!" James jumped up and down. "This is the best day ever papa!"

"Yes, it is my son!" Naveen agreed as four guards approached them. "Well, it is time for us to leave." He took his son's hand.

"Aw! Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Maybe next time."

They were escorted to the car and within minutes it drove off.

"Boy am I hungry." James put his hand on his stomach.

"We will be having dinner soon. I wonder if your mother helped prepare it?" Naveen wondered, feeling hungry himself. He was really enjoying his time with James after all the boy has been through the past year.

"You think she help prepare the beignets? Or the Maldonian-style truffles?" asked a hungry James.

"Does it really matter?" Laughed Naveen.

"Nope. They're both delicious."

Fifteen minutes later the car stopped right in front of the palace steps. The chauffeur opened the door for the father and son.

Naveen was the first to get out, helping his son out.

"That didn't take long." Said the king as he and James walked up the stairs.

()()()()

"Mmm!" Tiana said after tasting a little of the rotisserie chicken. "This is the bee's knees!"

"Well Tiana you always come up with the best ingredients!" Said a male cook.

Tiana wiped her hand on towel and looked up at the clock. "It's just about time for dinner. I wonder if Naveen and the kids are waitin' in the supper room?" She wondered.

"Perhaps?" The cook said. "Dinner will be out shortly."

"Thank you Nat!" Tiana walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second level. She saw that no one was in the supper room and headed up to the third level. The first room she went to was A'lia's.

"A'lia, baby? Are you in here?" She asked, opening the door. She saw her daughter on her bed, holding a football. Her eyes were red from crying. Tiana grew concern. "What's the matter?"

The little girl rested her head on the ball. "Daddy didn't show up for our day."

Tiana's eyes widen, feeling surprised and disappointed. "He didn't show up?"

The little girl shook her head 'no'.

The young queen sighed. "I will have a talk with him later." She then sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Maybe work interrupted his plans. You know how unexpected things are."

"But Tomlis told me that he and James left for a game. Papa could've at least taken me as well!" She cried in her mother's arms.

"He should've." Tiana said. She was going to have a good discussion with him later, but for now, she wanted her daughter to eat. "Everything will be taken care of, okay?"

The princess nodded her head.

"Good." She wiped away her daughter's tears. "Let's wash your face and hands before we eat. I'm starving!"

"Me too!" A'lia jumped off her bed.

"You know A'lia...If you want I can always play a little football. Back where I come from we call it soccer." The young queen turned the faucets.

The young girl laughed as she put her hands under the warm water. "Mama you are a great cook, but I don't think you will be so good at football."

Tiana laughed, turning off the water and drying her daughter's hands with a free towel. "I guess ya right about that. But I can try. I played some baseball when I was a girl."

"Baseball?" A'lia raised an eyebrow.

Tiana took her daughter's hand. "Yes, it's the all-american sport…"

"Baseball is alright, but football is the best!" A'lia said, her mood a little better.

()()()()

By the time they made it down stairs they heard Naveen and James's voices. A'lia held onto her mother's hand and Tiana's disappointment at her husband returned.

Naveen saw his wife and daughter. "Good evening to my beauties."

Tiana helped the young girl to her seat before taking her own seat. Neither responding to the king.

He noticed the two ignoring him, but blew it off. "Hey, what's for dinner?"

"Why don't you take the lid off your plate and find out for yourself?" Tiana suggested with a hint of sarcasm.

Naveen raised an eyebrow, doing just that. He smiled when he saw what was on the plate. "This looks good."

James looked over at his mother, hinting on her sarcasm "Mama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, eat your dinner." Tiana said.

A'lia looked over at her father and sighed. He didn't bother saying anything else to her and she couldn't help but to wonder if he loved her as much as he did James.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Do you love me?" Asked the princess.

He frowned, swallowing his food. "Of course I love you. Why ask a silly question like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to be sure. That's all."

Tiana looked over at her daughter and felt so sorry for her. She knew she had to talk about this manner with Naveen after everyone was settled down for the night. "Eat your food before it gets cold."

A'lia did just that.

()()()()

Later that evening after tucking the children in for the night the parents both changed into their night clothes and Tiana was ready to speak to Naveen about their daughter.

But Naveen had other plans. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and began kissing on her neck. "I've been thinking about you all day."

Tiana rolled her eyes and pulled herself from his arms.

"What?" Naveen asked.

"Do you know what you did today?" Tiana asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I spoke with my legal team about the charity ball. Um...I've spoken with Baron Amaya about the school project. I also left with James to go grab some lunch before seeing the Maldonian football team play, and was pleased that they won." He smiled, eying his wife's figure through the night gown she was wearing. "Lastly, I came back home to eat dinner with my family, and plan on making passionate love with my wife before the night's end."

Tiana rolled her eyes at him actually forgetting.

Naveen frowned. "What?"

"I can't believe you forgot about your own daughter!"

"I didn't forget about her." Naveen said, reaching out to get a hold of his wife.

But Tiana stepped back. "Do you not remember that you promised her a day with you?"

Naveen's mouth shot open. He completely forgot. "Faldi faldonza."

"Faldi faldonza is right! You two were supposed to be playing football and spending the day together. Naveen you have two children, not one. James gets to do everything with you while you're always leaving A'lia out." Tiana said, climbing onto the bed. "And it isn't fair."

Naveen followed. "But you should understand the reason behind James and I being so close. We almost lost him."

"Yes, we almost did and he is just fine now isn't he? Even teasing his sister every chance he gets."

He groaned, knowing where the conversation was heading. "Tiana, let's talk about this in the morning."

"Why wait now? You are so sure the bring up James' past illness every time we try having a conversation about A'lia."

"Tiana, we discussed this before…when we're in bed we leave all the drama, disagreements out." Naveen said, pulling her in his arms. "A'lia will be okay in a week. She will probably take an interest in something else. You know how little girls are, you were one."

Tiana pushed herself out of her husband's arms, now angry with him. "I can't believe you're talking like this? It's like you're taking a step backwards."

"I don't want my daughter playing a male sport. It's not ladylike." Said the king, wanting to end the night in peace, not arguing.

"She's a child Naveen!" Tiana reminded him.

"A girl child!" Naveen reminded her back. "Like I said, we will talk about this in the morning. Now come here..." He tried kissing her.

Tiana turned her head. "I don't think it's right how you think that because James is a boy he can say or do whatever he wants while you feel that A'lia being a girl she's just in some childish-faze when it comes to liking football-a supposed male sport."

Naveen sighed. "Tiana…"

"She's a human being Naveen. She has feelings, dreams. Just like James"

"She doesn't know what she wants right now Tiana. When you were five did you have dreams? I'm sure you wanted to play dolls, dress-up, jumping rope with your friends."

Tiana shook her head. "You are being ridiculous right now. You know damn well that I've always wanted to have my own restaurant since I was practically born. My daddy even believed in me and thought I could do it. Why can't you do the same for A'lia?"

Naveen shook his head and groaned again. Tiana mentioning her father always guilt him and he knew she was right. "Fine, I will make it up to her!"

"How about starting tomorrow?" Tiana suggested.

"Tomorrow is no good. I have to go to Giodonia but-you know what? Tomorrow could work. I don't have much to do there except to see the new zoo, take press photos. I could bring both children along!" He said with a smile.

Tiana smiled and gave her husband a brief hug. "Good. I will make sure the children are dressed for the weather. I heard it's gonna be a little chilly out tomorrow."

"Eh. It'll only be fifty degrees out. No big deal." He said, pulling his wife back into his arms. "So…now that I've taken care of everything. We can-

"Goodnight Naveen." Tiana got out of his arms again and laid down.

Naveen gave his wife an evil grin. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready to go to sleep." She turned off her light on the nightstand.

The king brushed his lips on her ear. "Mi benita-

"Benita isn't doing anything tonight, but sleeping." Said the queen.

"Are you on the rag?" Naveen asked with a raised eyebrow. That would be the only reason for her to reject him almost every night this week.

"Nope." Tiana answered, now laying on her back.

He took her hand and started kissing his way up her arms and neck.

She moaned. "Naveen…"

"You can't…" He kissed her cheek. "Expect me…" He kissed her lips. "To not go to bed…" He kissed down her breastbone. "After seeing you so angry with me, and wearing so little." He managed to get between her legs. Flashing her that smile.

Tiana sighed. She wanted her husband just as much as he wanted her, but she wasn't going to give in too easy. "Naveen, I don't know if I should give you all of me tonight. You didn't exactly keep your promise to our daughter-

Naveen groaned on his wife's abdominal. "Tiana, I promise you that I will keep my word. King's honor." He crossed his fingers.

"Hmm…" Tiana playfully thought. "I don't know...what if you have to go to another game-

Naveen's lips pressed onto hers, opening her mouth with his tongue.

Both breathing heavily, lips smacking loudly.

Tiana could feel Naveen's hands go under her gown...she loved how he took charge, but tonight wasn't going to be the night it happen. So she pulled back from the kissing and teasingly says, "Mmm...that's enough for me."

Naveen groaned again. "Tiana..."

She couldn't help but to laugh at her husband as she wrapped her arms around him.

Naveen didn't find it so funny. "Why are you laughing? Do you think it's funny that you tease me like this?"

Tiana ran her fingers through his hair. "You keep your promise, and I will make tomorrow night worth your wild."

Naveen's mouth dropped open again. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Why not tonight? I told you I will keep my word?"

"Can you get from between my legs?" Tiana asked.

Naveen did just that, getting back on his side of the bed.

"Goodnight Naveen." She turned away from him.

The king grew frustrated. "You know, if I weren't such a gentlemen, I would've taken what I wanted already."

"Mm-hm. I love you, too." Tiana said with her eyes closed.

Naveen sighed as his head hit his pillows. "Tiana-

"A promise is a promise. Now goodnight!"

Giving up, the king reached over to his light on his nightstand and turned it off.

"Goodnight." He said, folding his arms.

()()()()

A/N: Yes, I ended the chapter with them going to bed again. That's what happens when you write before bed. Heh.


	3. The Rivalry Rules

A/N: The term 'on the rag' means "period or menstrual cycle" lol. I don't think people used that word back in the 30s, but I always wanted Naveen to ask Tiana that question. Anyway, here is chapter three! You already know I don't own Disney or PATF. Be on the look out for Naveen speaking Maldonian. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

The Rivalry Rules

"I don't know why she's coming with us to Giodonia." Complained James, sitting across from his father and sister.

"You re such a papa-hog!" A'lia took her father's hand.

Naveen sighed in frustration as his children continued to argue. The entire ride so far has been this way, and it left him regretting his decision on bringing them both with him. Promise or no promise.

"I am papa's favorite. Aren't I?" James asked.

"No, I am! Right papa?' Asked A'lia.

Naveen was about to rip his hair out. "You are both my favorite. Now vonvidi adanza, now!"

The two listened to their father as he asked for them to cool it down and not say another word to one another.

As much as he loved his children, the two of them together were always disastrous. He would never understand how Tiana could handle these two on a daily basis. He understandably expected her to end up zany, but she never did. Or never complained. His wife was a physically and mentally strong woman. One of the many reasons why he admired and love her so much.

The car finally stopped.

"Yay! We are at the zoo!" A'lia cheered, grabbing her bag of almonds.

James shook his head. "You are such a baby."

"I am not! Papa! James said that I'm a baby!"

Naveen got out of the car, picking his daughter up in his arms. James stepped out.

"James, do not call your sister a baby."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my baby." He joked.

"I am not a baby!" The five year old princess with curls whined.

"Yes you are!" Teased James.

A'lia threw a almond nut at her brother, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch!" James said, rubbing his head. He tried hitting her back. "You little-

"Hey, hey! You two stop, or I will have you stay in the car." Naveen warned.

"Fine with me! That way I can get her back." James showed her his fist.

A'lia stuck out her tongue.

()()()()

The first exhibit they visited was the African wildlife where they saw the lions, cheetahs, meerkats and more. Naveen and A'lia were having a nice time while James found it boring. It wasn't that he hated animals, he just hated having to share his father with his sister. He looked over at the two laughing and felt even more out of place. James grew jealous.

He was thankful that it was time for them to leave the first exhibit. After walking into another part of the zoo, James saw an animal that definitely caught his attention. It was a pup and he had to have it.

"Papa! Can I have this dog?" James pointed at the pup.

Naveen looked at what his son was pointing at and widen his eyes at the wild animal. "You want THAT thing?"

"Yes. I think he would make the perfect dog."

Naveen scratched the back of his head and read about the animal. "African Wild Dog. James, there is no way your mother would allow you to have this dog."

"But what about you? You're the man afterall! And the king!"

"Being a man or king has nothing to do with it." Naveen explained to his son.

"The dog looks scary papa." A'lia held onto her father even more.

James snorted. "You're scared of everything you baby!"

"Watch your tone! She is your sister!" Naveen warned. "And no. You are not getting this dog. You have enough pets at home."

They all left that exhibit and walked into the Australian wildlife. A'lia saw an animal and quickly pointed at it.

"Look papa! Isn't she cute?" The little princess pointed at the baby koala.

"A joey?" The king asked with a raised eyebrow. "It barely has fur."

"Oh, give her the joey." Said a young woman walking over to them.

A guard blocked her from coming closer.

"I just need to get to where my father is." The woman said, looking over at Naveen.

Naveen looked at the woman and saw that she looked harmless. "Let her."

The woman walked over to the little girl, who was held by the king. "I heard if you say pretty please with sugar on top you can have anything you want." She gave Naveen a seductive gaze. He was very familiar with that gaze. Many of his female fans/supporters would give him the same exact look. If only they knew that the gazing didn't put any effect on him.

A'lia liked the idea and decided to try it. "Papa! Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Naveen smiled at the woman. She was very attractive, but wore a little bit too much make-up for his taste. Another reason why he loved Tiana, her natural beauty.

"Papa!"

A'lia's voice startled the king and he answered. "I'll think about it."

James frowned. "She can have that rat while I can't have my dog?"

"That dog is very dangerous James." Naveen said.

The woman laughed. "Your father is right. Did you know that the African wild dog can grow up to being over sixty pounds? And they are very wild, no matter how trained it is. You could be playing catch with that pup someday and it could snap and really hurt you."

"You know a lot about that dog. Are you a zookeeper?" Naveen asked.

"No. My father is a zoologist." She looked over at Naveen. "He's always loved animals and would tell me everything about them. Guess it's natural for me."

Naveen nodded his head. "Well, thank you for explaining the dog to my son."

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Mariah." She extended out her hand.

Naveen shook her hand. "I'm pretty sure you know who I am."

"Naveen, king of Maldonia." She responded, pulling her hand back. "I should go see my father before leaving, but you all have a wonderful time here." She started walking...switching away.

Naveen looked at the back of her and couldn't keep his eyes off her hips. He always appreciated a nice pair of hips, before getting married. But there was something she lacked, a behind. _'Not everyone can be as perfect as my Tiana.'_ He thought to himself.

James didn't like seeing his father look at another woman. "Papa, why are you looking at Mariah like that?"

A'lia agreed. "Papa do you think she's prettier than mama?"

Naveen frowned. "What? No! She's pretty, but can't ever outshine your mother. Did you notice how much make-up she wore? Your mother hardly wears it. Less is best, no?"

"I guess." James answered. "But I never see you looking at mama like that."

"I think you are over-analyzing things here James. Plus, the woman looked like a child." Naveen took his son's hand and walked on to the next exhibit.

()()()()

"Oh that is so good to hear!" Said a very happy Tiana. She was speaking with her mother about the restaurant's sells. "Even if the world is going through a depression I can see a turn around. Thank god."

"Yea, thank him! All these rich folks comin' in here to 'save' have done some good. The musical guests even pay, without me askin' to." Eudora said.

"Well keep up the good work. I'll try to be there by the end of the month." Tiana told her mother. Every other month she would go back to New Orleans to check up on her restaurant.

"Alright babycakes. You kiss the babies and Naveen for me. Bye now!"

"Bye!" She hang up the phone and left her suite feeling good about having the day to herself, and knowing that her restaurant was back to booming despite the economy. Ray and Evangeline were definitely looking after her.

"Tiana!" A female servant approached her.

"Yes?"

"Baron Amaya is waiting for you in the guest waiting room."

Tiana frowned. "Which waiting room?"

"On the second level."

"Alright. Thank you Jannifer." Tiana said, walking down the stairs. When she made it to the room, she saw a young man who looked to be in his early thirties smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Hello Baron Amaya!" She extended her hand.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Buenas tardes Tiana."

"Oh." She was charmed. "So beautiful. Where are you from?"

"I live in Barcelona, Spain but was born in Salzburg, Austria, so I come from both cities." He answered. "I've been looking forward to finally coming to this beautiful country and meeting an even more beautiful queen."

Tiana laughed. The charm was gone. "My apologies for Naveen not being here, but today-

"It is alright. I can see him some other time as I will be staying here for a while."

"That's right." Tiana answered. "I'm assuming my help already took your things?"

"Yes." He answered, studying her appearance.

Tiana noticed him looking at her and felt a little awkward. "Naveen told me the reason for your trip here was to open a school?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I've been trying to find the best location for a school and decided to go with Maldonia."

"Why this country?" She asked.

"The climate changes are mild and this country's economic state is almost perfect! Especially during this time, and it would be nice for the children here to speak Spanish. I understand that your country's languages are English and Maldonian?"

"The nation's languages are English, French, Italian, Greek and Maldonian. I guess adding in Spanish wouldn't be a bad thing." She joked.

"Funny and beautiful." The Baron was charmed by the queen.

"Baron Amaya, if you don't mind what is your first name?" Tiana asked. She hated calling people by their last names.

"Eduardo is my first name." He smiled.

Tiana had to admit, he was very attractive and well built. The only thing he lacked was that he wasn't as tall as Naveen. "I like that name. It's very beautiful."

Eduardo couldn't help but to keep smiling. He found Tiana extremely attractive, but he knew he couldn't do anything with her. She was married, to his dear friend. "Thank you." He looked out the window. "If you do not mind I would love to see your garden."

Tiana put her hand on the intercom. "Okay, I'll have someone-

The Baron put his hand onto hers. "You can show me where to go, if you don't mind."

She pulled her hand away, a little surprised at the move, but brushed it off. "Alright." She opened the door. "You will definitely love it once you see it. We've had so many guests say the pictures doesn't do any justice."

Naveen and the children saw Tiana walking out of the guest room with a gentleman. He squinted his eyes, realizing who it was.

"Edurado!" Naveen said, walking over to the two.

"Naveen!" The Baron responded back.

Both shook hands.

"You are early! I expected you later."

"I had no idea that the ride here would be so quick."

"Yes, yes..." Naveen said. "As you can see…I have my children with me." Naveen was still holding A'lia.

"You are a beautiful young lady." Eduardo shook the princess' hand and kissed it.

"You're pretty." Said an honest A'lia.

Eduardo laughed.

"And this is my son…" Naveen looked around, noticing he was no longer at his side. "I wonder where James went?"

"In his room." Tiana answered. "You know how he is. Once he gets home he's back to the games."

"Well, you will meet him later." Naveen laughed. "I see you met my wife, Tiana."

"Yes, and a beautiful wife indeed." The baron flirted.

Tiana shook her head, over the Baron's charm. "I was just about to show him the garden."

"Oh the azalea garden! You will love it." Naveen said.

"It's my favorite!" A'lia shared.

"Alright A'lia." Tiana took her daughter from Naveen. "Let's wash those hands and get you something to snack on. I have interviews to do today." She started walking on. "See ya'll later!"

Naveen and Eduardo watched as Tiana and A'lia walked away.

"Your wife is gorgeous. Where in the United States did you find her?" Eduardo asked, still watching her walk.

"She's from New Orleans." Naveen answered. "She owns a restaurant there."

"Cajan city! I've been there plenty of times! Does your wife happen to be the proud owner of Tiana's Palace?"

"Yes!" Naveen said.

"Beautiful, smart, funny and a businesswoman. You've got the best!"

"Yes, I do." Naveen agreed. Putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come into my office, let us speak on why you're REALLY here! This school…" They started walking down the hall.

()()()()

Tiana turned the sheet of paper around, looking over the resume. Mariah nervously sat across the queen. She's never been so intimidated in her life.

"You're only eighteen." Tiana said. "Are you sure you want to nanny for two young children?"

"I can do it." Mariah answered. "I've practically raised my younger siblings while my parents traveled the world. I even took in some orphans when I was fifteen! I've done humanitarian work-

"I can see it here on your resume, sweetie." The queen reminded her. "Everything looks good, but you do understand that if you are hired you will have to deal with my legal team with the contract, you are on-call no matter what, and you will have a room in the nanny section of the palace."

"I understand." Mariah said.

"Congratulations." Tiana and Mariah shook hands. "Okay, I need you to start today. One of my nannies just had a baby and she is usually the one who deal with both my children. Now James can be a little difficult, but he means well. A'lia is a sweetheart, but a little pushy."

Mariah nodded her head.

"I'll show you James' room first. Hopefully he isn't doing puzzles. He loves his games." Tiana and Mariah both got up and walked out of the conference room.

The queen stopped when she saw her husband and Baron Amaya standing outside the office, down the hall. "Naveen!"

Naveen turned to see his wife. "Hey, what's up?"

"We have a new nanny for James and A'lia." Tiana introduced her husband to the young woman.

Naveen extended his hand out and looked at the woman. He did double take. "Mariah?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

The young woman beamed at the king. "Hi, Naveen."

()()()()


	4. A New Nanny A Kept Promise

A/N: 'You Don't Need To Know My Name' I wish I knew your name. lol. That way I could've written the second half of this note for your eyes only. Your math is off by a few years. When I said four years later, I meant four years after A'lia's 1st birthday, which was at the end of the first 'Queen Of Maldonia' story sweetie. Naveen and Tiana married in 1926. James was born in 1927 while A'lia was born in 1928. 'An Ending Brings A New Beginning' was the name of the last chapter so that would mean that this story takes place in 1933(four years and some months later) and will go on to 1934 and so on...A'lia is five. And what does drinking in the 1920s have to do with this story? Its 1933 and Tiana never drank anyway, so please focus on the story and try to stay on topic while reviewing. I appreciate and enjoy reading and receiving reviews because I enjoy writing and giving readers stories of their favorite movies(couples) but when off topic ones pop out of nowhere I have to answer and like I said, I wish I could just reply to your real screenname instead of wasting space here. I have a feeling that I did this with you before on the first 'Queen Of Maldonia' installment. I hope you have a better understanding of the years and math now. Because this will be the last time I explain it on an author's note. lol.

Anyway, back on topic...I do not own Disney or PATF. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

A New Nanny/A Kept Promise

"We have a new nanny for James and A'lia." Tiana introduced her husband to the young woman.

Naveen extended his hand out and looked at the woman. He did double take. "Mariah?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

The young woman beamed at the king. "Hi, Naveen." And shook his hand.

"Um, I met her at the new zoo in Giodonia earlier. " He answered. "But I didn't know she was interested in becoming a nanny."

Mariah laughed. "I've always wanted to do some form of childcare, your highness.."

"I see." Naveen said, looking at his wife. He wasn't so sure he could trust this woman working around his children.

Tiana shrugged and mouthed 'What?'

He smiled at Eduardo and Mariah. "Excuse us…" Taking Tiana's hand, walking them in his office. "Why did you hire her?"

"Because I felt a warm and caring vibe from her? She seems like she's really good with children, based on her resume. And I figured since she's young she can keep up with them."

"Did you do a background check on her?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. You know before we even interview our nannies we check their past." Tiana pointed out.

"I don't know about her." Said Naveen. With all the drama they've been through he couldn't help but to get a little overprotective of his wife and children.

Tiana sighed. She knew he was in his protective mode and she understood. "If she isn't what I thought she was then I will fire her. Okay?"

Naveen nodded his head. "Okay." And gave her a kiss. "Keep an eye on her."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes before walking out of the office.

"Alright Mariah, let's go see James." The queen said to the woman. "Naveen is waiting for you, Eduardo."

"Thank you." He said, walking in the office.

"James should be in his room." Tiana began knocking on the door. "James?" She opened the door to her son reading a book. "James."

The boy looked up at his mother and at the woman he saw earlier. "Mariah?"

She smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"Guess I'm the last person to meet her." Tiana said with sarcasm. "She is your new nanny."

He stood up. "I didn't know you nannied."

Mariah laughed. "It's nanny and yes, I do."

"But I thought Alicia was my nanny?" James frowned.

"Alicia just had a baby and won't be back for a couple months." Tiana explained. "And Mariah, when James' nanny returns you will be A'lia's nanny full-time." Tiana told the nanny. "Well I should let you meet, or see A'lia."

"I'll see you soon James." Mariah waved.

James waved as the women left the room.

"He is such an adorable boy."

"He is." Tiana agreed, opening the door to her daughter's room. "A'lia baby? This is mama."

A'lia walked out of her playhouse with a face full of powdered sugar.

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "How many beignets did you eat?"

"Four?" The princess answered with a full mouth.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "I told you one beignet."

The little princess looked down at her hands.

But Tiana couldn't stay mad at her daughter for long. "But I can understand why you love them so much." She went down to A'lia's level, wiping the girl's face with a hankercheif that was in her pocket.

Mariah smiled. Seeing how Tiana handled her children was refreshing. She was stern, but sweet. Suddenly her mind went off to Tiana's husband. Wondering what he was doing in the office.

"Mariah, this is A'lia, my daughter." Tiana interrupted the woman's thoughts.

Mariah smiled at the princess. "You look exactly like your father."

A'lia frowned. "I look like a boy?"

"No!" Mariah laughed. "You're a very beautiful girl. You just favor him."

"No I do not! Everyone says that I look exactly like my mama! We even have the same hair color and lips. See?" She pointed at her lips. "My mama is very beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world. Papa says so!"

Tiana loved that her daughter always stood up for her, even if what Mariah said didn't mean much to her. "Baby it's alright. Everyone have a different way of seeing things."

"The only things I don't share with my mama are my eyes." A'lia explained to the nanny.

"They are very blue." Mariah said, feeling a little awkward.

Tiana noticed. "Um, you can help A'lia get ready for her ballet lessons."

"Ugh! I hate ballet mama!" The princess complained.

"I know, but your daddy thinks it's-

"The appropriate thing for girls. I know." A'lia finished and pouted.

"Now A'lia…" Tiana started, fixing her daughter's hair in a ponytail. "Don't give Mariah a hard time."

"I won't."

Both kissed.

"Well, she's all yours." Tiana smiled.

Mariah smiled back.

"See ya'll later." She said, walking out of the room.

Once the queen closed the door behind her she let out a sigh, resting her hand on her tummy. Her daughter can be a handful and only hoped that Mariah could handle her without going nuts.

"Hey." Naveen said, walking over to her. "How did the children feel about the nanny?"

"They seem to like her." Tiana answered.

Naveen looked down at her hand, resting on her tummy. He raised an eyebrow. "A little tired?"

"No." Tiana answered. "I thought about what you were saying about Mariah."

"You know, forget what I said." Naveen rested his hand on her back. With his day free he wanted to spend time with his wife. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"A walk?" Tiana asked. Now suspicious at her husband. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing at all. Just want to walk with my wife." Naveen smiled.

"Where is Eduardo?" asked Tiana, feeling her husband's hand rubbing her lower back.

"He's in his room. We'll see him later at dinner."

Tiana nodded her head as they started walking. "How was the trip to the zoo?"

"It started out as a disaster, but ended pretty well. A'lia's new pet should arrive in a couple of weeks."

Tiana'd eyes widened. "New pet? Oh Naveen." She softly hit him on the chest. "You're always spoiling them. Why do you think they act the way they do?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "It is only a Koala."

"You got her a koala?" Tiana asked. "How much was it?"

"She was donated to us!" Naveen laughed. "Which explains why she's arriving in a couple of weeks. She's getting her shots updated and will arrive here flea-free. Try not to worry so much."

"You are so weak when it comes to our children." Tiana teased, walking pass their bedroom doors, but Naveen took her hand, stopping her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, giving her a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you were up to no good."

"Mmm. Mi benta soji bo a min o panza, nai?" He said in Maldonian. (My beautiful wife is refusing sex from me again, yes?)

Tiana sighed, wanting to sleep with him but to also go for the walk. "Naveen…"

Naveen picked her up in his arms and carried her into their room. "We can go for a walk later." Naveen closed and locked the doors behind them.

"Naveen…" Tiana said again.

The king ignored her as sat his wife on the bed. He got on the bed himself and started sucking on her neck.

Tiana barely fought him off her since she didn't want him to stop. "Mmm…we should wait later. After dinner?"

"I can't wait any longer Tiana, and I kept my promise." He started unbuttoning her shirt, and unsnapping her bra. "Mmm" He moaned as he began kissing on her breasts. "I deserve this." He continued kissing further down.

Tiana sighed. Her husband's lips did feel good on her. "You did keep your promise."

"Yes, I did." Said Naveen, unbuttoning Tiana's skirt, pulling it down , along with her panties. "And as my wife my who..." He kissed on her lower abdominal. "...loves her husband very much..." He lifted her left thigh up and kissed the inner part of it. "...would never break her promise of making this worth my wild..."

Tiana deeply exhaled with her eyes closed. He knew exactly where to kiss her.

He lifted the right leg and kissed the inner thigh.

"Oh Naveen..." The queen breathed out.

"Yes?" He asked, giving her an evil smile.

"I want panza and now!" She demanded.

Naveen licked his lips before following his wife's order.

Tiana felt her husband lift her legs over his shoulders. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt his lips on her _lips_… "Mmm Naveen…"

()()()()


	5. Help From The Queen

A/N: Have to get this story moving with a new update! Drama will definitely be coming in soon. Everything is slowly building up so be on the look out for when things start hitting the fan. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

Help From The Queen

Tiana looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She loved the new finger wave style she did herself this morning, and couldn't wait to show Naveen. He was in his office with Baron Amaya speaking about the new school for most of the morning. She hope that he would be free later this afternoon for she had go to a charity event she was already late for.

Tiana stood to see how her hair and dress would look together. She approved, knowing she looked good. The dress she wore was the color of chocolate with floral prints that fell just below her knees. The weather was nice enough for her to dress this way.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in."

Mariah and a helper walked in. The nanny saw how good Tiana looked and grew envious.

"You look beautiful your majesty. Are you and the king going anywhere today?" Asked the helper.

"Oh, no. Just me. I'm going to a charity luncheon." Tiana said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is there anything you need your majesty?" The helper asked.

"Oh no I'm good Brigett." Tiana answered. "But you have to call me Tiana. I hate the 'your majesty' talk."

"My apologies, Tiana." Brigett smiled.

"I should be back by the time James and A'lia are done with their studies." Said Tiana, looking over at at Mariah. "You pretty much have some time to yourself."

Mariah's jealous spelled caused her to not hear what the queen said to her.

"Mariah?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

The nany shook her head, looking over at Tiana. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said that you pretty much have some free time for yourself. What were were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing." Mariah lied. "I know that I have time to myself, but I don't know what to do around here."

"Well there's plenty to do here and if you want you can go shopping or do some sightseeing." Tiana suggested, walking pass the young lady. "I should get going." Brigett opened the door for the women to walk out into the hall. "You enjoy yourself."

Mariah smiled. "I will."

"Come on Brigett. I still have one more thing to do before leaving." Tiana said. Brigett quickly followed her down the hall.

Mariah sighed and watched Tiana walk down the hall. She rolled her eyes at the back of the queen. The jealousy she have for her grew even more when she saw how beautiful she looked just a moment ago. She also knew Naveen would love the look later. The thought of Tiana in his strong arms instead of her made her sick.

Suddenly, she heard the king and Baron Amaya's voices on the opposite end of the hall. She smiled as the two men walked her way.

"Good afternoon, your highness." Mariah greeted.

Naveen nodded his head as he and the baron walked pass her. She felt rejected, but brushed it off. Watching him walk on. "I'll be in your bed soon, Naveen. Just wait."

()()()()

"Now about this school…" Naveen said, walking down the stairs. "What kind of students would you like to attend there?"

"I was thinking any student. This will be one of the biggest schools in world so all children are welcome."

"I don't know about that." Naveen frowned. "It could get pretty nasty if you accept every child there."

Eduardo laughed. "You and Tiana contrast on that idea. Just yesterday she told me that all students should be welcomed at the academy."

"Yes, yes…" Naveen's arrogance was coming out. "She doesn't understand big business like I do."

"But she has her restaurant?" The Baron said.

"Yes she has that but it isn't as big as this school. We are looking at four average size universities all together."

Eduardo nodded his head, agreeing. "Yes, it will be very big. Ave Maria Vargez Academy" He said before sighing.

Naveen looked at his friend and felt bad for him. "Maria would've been proud of you."

"She would've been." Eduardo agreed. "At least the children of Maldonia will have an excellent school to go to. Maria loved this country and it was her first choice for this school."

Naveen smiled. "She always had great taste in location." He patted his friend on the back. "Now, about the teachers…"

()()()()

Tiana walked into the hall and was greeted with curtsies from all the public official's wives and guests. She laughed and shook her head.

"Very funny."

The women laughed.

The first to greet her was Aunt Jasmine. "It's so good to see you Tiana."

"Likewise" Tiana returned her hug.

"I would like to thank you for that generous donation for the Giodonian Medical College for Women. You would be surprised at how much less that school gets compared to the Men college."

"Well, you know that some people…preferably some men aren't to fond of working women." Said Tiana.

"Exactly." Aunt Jasmine agreed, taking the young queen's hand. "Come, let us speak with some of the students of the school. They've been looking forward to speaking with you."

Three women all beamed when they saw Tiana near them.

They curtsied.

Tiana nodded her head. "Thank you ladies! I've heard so much about your school and about you three taking a stand."

"Oh yes your majesty. It is such an honor to meet you." One student said.

"Yes, thank you so much for the donation. So many of us have to use old equipment for our studies and it could very difficult to really get things done."

"Well expect more funding." Tiana promised. "It's a shame that the men medical college gets the media attention. I will make sure that changes immediately."

Aunt Jasmine smiled. "You are definitely in good hands now ladies."

Nagina joined in on the group with a glass of wine in hand. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Good afternnon Lady Nagina." The students said.

Tiana looked at her mother-in-law. "How do you do, Nagina?"

"I am fine Tiana. And you?"

"I'm doing well." Answered Tiana, smelling alcohol in the woman's breath. She hated alcohol.

Jasmine felt the awkwardness between the two and decided to cut through it. "Nagina, there is something that I would like to discuss with you."

"Right now?" Nagina laughed.

"Yes." Jasmine put her hand on the woman's back. "It is about my lights. Were you messing with them?"

"Yes. They were too bright, especially at night…"

Tiana shook her head as the two walked away.

"Excuse me your majesty, if you do not mind. I was wondering if it was possible for you to come visit our school again someday?" A student asked.

"I don't see why not? I would love to." Tiana said with a smile. "But there are some things I would like to handle right away as this money get to the school."

"Some new jackets would help." One student blurted out

"New jackets." Tiana nodded.

"Here I am your majesty!" Doris, Tiana's assistant said running over to her. "You said something about new jackets?"

Tiana frowned. She didn't remember seeing her assistant leaving with her, but was use to her popping up out of nowhere. "Yes, you can you write down new jackets for the students?"

"Okay." She took out her pad and pen and began writing.

The queen knew everything was taken care of. "Doris, if you can please write down whatever these ladies need for their school."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I'll see ya'll later." Tiana waved at the small group.

"Bye your majesty." The students waved back.

"Call me Tiana." She said.

"Um, Tiana?" One student called.

Tiana turned to look at the woman. "Yes?"

"I really appreciate you helping us. Some of us have been through a lot just to get this far and to finally have you really here is truly a blessing."

"What is your name?" Tiana asked.

"Rachel." he red hair brunette answered.

"Well Rachel it is a pleasure and honor to be in the presence of our future doctors who happen to be women. You don't see a lot of women doctors. Especially around here."

The student smiled. Very pleased that the queen was so supportive of their school.

As Tiana was about the walk away Rachel says, "My husband left me on the first day of class."

Tiana turned to look at the woman again.

"He didn't want me going to school and he made it very clear. Even though my dream was to be a doctor. Before your help I had doubts on whether I made the right choice or not..." Tears ran down her face.

Tiana went over to the woman and gave her a hug. "You're doing good Rachel. Keep working hard, you're almost there."

"I loved my husband so much. I wish he would've stayed." Rachel said. "He wanted children right away, but I wonder if my selfishness ruined my chance at love? He worked so hard for me."

"Who knows?" Tiana said, pulling back. "Just know that you'll be fine now. You're all are taken care of. An education is the key to success along with hard work."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"You take care, Rachel." Tiana said, walking away from the woman. After hearing that story she knew she would have to do everything in her power to help these girls. But the only person who would probably be in her way is her own husband. She sighed thinking about their future argument and his excuse for not going along with her plans.

()()()()

Tiana opened the door to Naveen's office. Seeing him and Eduardo in a deep conversation.

Naveen heard the door open, seeing his wife standing by it. "Just in time." He got up to give her a kiss.

"Just in time for what?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naveen put his hands on her waist, walking them back over to his desk.

"Eduardo and I were discussing about the school and I thought the of idea of having a cooking class program-

"I too thought of the idea." Eduardo shared, smiling at Tiana. Who was looking _very _good in his eyes. "You look beautiful this late afternoon. Did you change your hair?"

"Oh." Tiana touched her hair. "Yes, I thought I try something different."

"It suits you. _Very_ well." Eduardo complimented, checking out her figure in that dress.

Tiana smiled. "Thank you."

Naveen sighed, not paying the two any attention. "Yes, yes now back to this program-

"You know what Naveen…" Eduardo got up. "We can always discuss the school in the morning. We've been working on this all day with the legal team, contractors, possible teachers…I'm sure you would rather spend the rest of the afternoon with your beautiful wife here."

Naveen frowned. "I can spend time with my wife later."

"Actually there was something that I wanted to speak with you about." Tiana said.

"There you have it!" Eduardo clapped his hands. "You two can talk. I think I will rest a bit before dinner."

"We still have a lot to talk about before the building process." Naveen reminded him.

"And we will do just that. Relax and enjoy your wife." Eduardo gave Tiana a wink before opening the door. "I will see you two later." He left the room.

Naveen went back at his desk, sitting down. "So, how was the charity luncheon?"

"It was alright." Tiana took a seat across her husband. "I met a couple of the students at the Giodonian Medical School for Women."

"Hmm?" Naveen looked down at some paperwork.

"I had no idea how low-funded the college was. Did you know that they had to wear jackets that were worn by former students?" Asked Tiana, looking at her husband. She knew he was half listening to her. "Naveen?"

"I'm listening." Naveen said, flipping over a paper. "That school is low-funded. I'm sure the donation we gave them will cover whatever problems they are having there."

"Not really." Tiana said. "I mean it will help somewhat, but did you know that the men medical school's funding outnumber the women by almost fifty percent?"

Naveen began writing on the paper, not listening to his wife.

Tiana grew frustrated. "Naveen. I'm being serious here!" She got up from the seat.

"Look, I have to finish up this paperwork and I promise-

"It's okay." Tiana cut him off, heading to the door.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do." Naveen said, still signing the paper.

Tiana put her hands on her hips. "I definitely got your attention the past few nights. I guess I have to be naked in order for you listen to me!"

"Tiana..." Naveen sighed.

"If you're not going to do anything about the medical school then I will!"

Naveen finished signing the paper and placed it in a folder. "Tiana what more can we do for that school? I already have so much on my plate."

"We can talk to the administrators there? Or the staff about fixing-

"I'm already busy with so much Tiana." Naveen said, walking over to her.

"I want to help these women Naveen. They will be someone's doctors someday."

Naveen looked at his wife and smiled. He had to admit, she never backed down on anything, and knew she would do right by those students. "Then help them." He kissed her lips.

"There's so much to fix like the funding situation." Tiana said as Naveen rubbed her side.

"Then fix that." He smiled.

"And media attention?" Tiana asked.

"You can get that fix."

"And support?" She asked. Referring more to having his support.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "That can be fixed."

Tiana smiled, and gave her husband a hug. "Thank you."

Naveen returned the hug. "If anyone can fix a problem its definitely you." He pulled back from to hug to look at his wife's hairstyle. "You did this yourself?"

"Yes." She lightly patted her head. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He took her hands while taking a step back to get a better look at her.. "You went out to a charity event looking like this?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You don't like the dress?"

"No, I love the dress, but with a body like yours in this dress...I am surprised no man has attempted to kidnap you for himself." He pulled her back in his arms. "You look _really _good." He leaned forward to kiss her neck.

Tiana laughed, taking a step back. "I should get started with this-

he king's lips interrupted his wife's sentence, wrapping his arms back around her. "Yes, we should go in our room and make violent love, yes?"

"I don't know..." Tiana teased.

"Come on..." He rubbed her behind. "I won't bite...unless you want me to?"

"Mmm. Bite me anyway you want." Tiana pressed her lips onto her husband's.

"Achidonza...mi benita panza..." Naveen liked the sound of that.

Just then A'lia and James busted in the office.

"Mama! Papa! A'lia bit me!" James shouted, interrupting the couple's love spell.

"He pulled my hair first!" A'lia shouted back.

Naveen and Tiana both sighed.

"Before we fix the world let's try fixing our children." Naveen said.

"I'm already ahead of you." Tiana responded.

()()()()

A/N: LOL. The kids interrupted them! Anyway, I have two pictures of Tiana's hairstyle and of her dress. I will try to get a picture of how Baron Amaya look so that you all can get an idea.


	6. A Queen's Lost Soul

Queen of Maldonia II

A Queen's Lost Soul

Two months have passed and the school project Naveen and Baron Amaya have been working on has already begun the building process. That wasn't the only thing he was currently working on. Naveen also planned to throw the biggest and best royal party anyone has ever been a part of, and just this morning thought that James' room needed to get renovated. Tiana thought that he was crazy, but he thought that since A'lia got her room done why not his son, too? Even if he just got his room done less than a year ago. At least today would end on a calmer note with A'lia's ballet recital and James' junior fencing match. He was looking forward to that.

But right now, he had to get to the conference room for a meeting with Baron Amaya.

Naveen walked inside the conference room where he found Mariah and James playing a game of checkers. He frowned at the two. "Um, why are you two in my conference room playing checkers?"

"My room is getting renovated plus I'm getting new furniture, remember?" James said.

"There are other rooms." Naveen said.

"But you said that we weren't allowed to go in any of them without you or mama being present?" James reminded him.

Mariah laughed when she saw the confused look on Naveen's face. "You just spoke with the royal interior decorator this morning your majesty. And I remember you telling the prince just that."

"Right…" Naveen said, trying to remember which conference room he was suppose to meet Eduardo.

"And Baron Amaya is in the second conference room waiting for you." She told him.

A helper walked in the room. "Your highness you have a phone call. Would you like to take it in your office?"

"No, I'll take it in my room." Naveen said, walking out of the room. All the work he put himself into along with trying to have another baby with Tiana was finally catching up with him. As he walked in his room he took hold of the telephone and fell onto his bed. "Yes?"

"Good morning Naveen." Said Jasmine.

Naveen frowned, sitting up. "Aunt Jasmine?"

"Naveen. I really need for you to come here in Giodonia."

The king shook his head. "Can't do that."

"But you have to. Your mother is sick."

He sighed. "Faldi faldonza."

"She really needs you here, Navee."

"I'll be there soon."

()()()()

Tiana watered the flowers in the green room. Besides cooking she always enjoyed planting and watering the flowers. She would even help the royal florist from time to time.

"These flowers are so beautiful." The queen shared. "You've done a great job at taking care of them while I was busy with...everthing"

"It is a pleasure Tiana. But you are also the reason why the flowers have blossomed so beautifully." Complimented the royal florist

"No, you will take full credit for these gorgeous flowers." Tiana said, not knowing that Eduardo walked in the room.

Once she heard the door close she turned and saw the handsome gentleman. "Hello." She smiled.

"Hola." He smiled back, and looked around the room. "Wow, it's truly beautiful in here, but the sight of two beauties standing in front of me outshines the flowers."

Tiana shook her head while the florist covered her mouth, blushing.

"Very charming Eduardo." Tiana said. "So your meeting with Naveen already ended?"

"No. It never started. I was waiting in the conference room for a half an hour."

The florist curtsied before leaving the room.

"Oh that's not like him." Tiana said as she continued to water the flowers.

Eduardo watched the queen water the flowers, and his heart skipped a beat as he thought of his wife. The way Tiana was watering the flowers were exactly how his wife did it. As if she wanted to make sure they had enough water, but not too much. He sighed and turned to look at some wild flowers. Again, thinking of his wife. "Pink gazanias."

Tiana saw that Eduardo was looking at the flowers. She walked over by him. "They are my favorites here."

He nodded his head.

"I can look at them all day." Tiana said.

Eduardo closed his eyes, holding in his emotions.

"Sometimes when I'm stressed over something, or if my day isn't going well I water the flowers and make sure to stop by these gazanias. For some odd reason they bring in-

"Peace." They both said at the same time.

Tiana looked over at Eduardo. "So you get the same reaction, too?"

The Baron smiled. "No, but my wife said the exact same words you said about these flowers. Gazanias were her favorite, too."

"Were?" Tiana frowned.

"She died a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said. "She was a lot like you actually. Hard worker, always there for the needy, strong-will, beautiful…" He stopped and wiped his eyes.

Tiana felt sorry for the man after seeing his emotional state. "If you don't mind me answering, how did she die?"

"She had cancer." He answered and put on smile for the sake of himself. "She fought as hard as she could, but knew she wouldn't make it." The memories of his wife sick still haunted his mind, but he knew that he couldn't cry in front of Tiana. "I think you and Maria would've been great friends."

Tiana put the water can down.

And Eduardo shook his head. "Please forgive me. This whole school project, the flowers...everything...it's all been pretty hard for me to move on. Today is actually the anniversary of her…" He stopped again.

"Do you want to sit down?" Tiana offered.

"No. I'm fine."

"You aren't. I can get someone-

Naveen walked in the room and saw the two. "Hey, is everything alright in here?"

Eduardo quickly put on a smile. "Yes." And wiped his eyes. "Everything is perfect. Tiana and I were talking about these gazanias and how much they mean to us."

Naveen nodded his head. "Yes, yes…um I have to make a quick trip to Giodonia."

Tiana frowned. "Giodonia? What happened now?"

"My mother is sick."

"Oh my god." Tiana said. "Do you want me to-

"I won't be there for long." Naveen looked at his watch. "Tell the children I'll make up for missing their activities." He gave Tiana a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me when you get there." Tiana said.

"I will." Naveen said.

"Good luck." Eduardo said as Naveen left the room.

Tiana sighed. "Well, I should get going."

"Me too." The Baron agreed. "Again, I apologize if I made you feel at all-

"It's alright Eduardo." Tiana said, opening the door. "You take it easy." Leaving the room.

Eduardo took a seat and exhaled. "Tina, you remind me of Maria..." He looked up at the glass ceiling. "Please forgive me Maria, but I the feelings I have for Tiana are...are...No!" he got back up. "I can't be falling inlove with my friend's wife. I won't fall inlove with her."

As Tiana started walking up the stairs she felt a soreness from her lower abdominal. She kept walking until she got to her room where she went right to her mirror.

"I can't believe I am going to go through this again." She smiled at herself. Tiana just found out that she was expecting again and the timing was absolutely perfect. Just a week ago she's been thinking about having another child despite already having two equally spoiled children. But with all the work in Maldonia, raising the children and going to her restaurant in New Orleans, she hardly had any alone time with Naveen. Except at nights, or if they were lucky to have free afternoons. She was just as surprised as the doctor was when she found out.

She put her hand on her tummy bump and laughed at the thought of telling Naveen the good news. She wondered how he'd react. Would he even enough pay attention when she gives him the news? Guess she'll find out later tonight.

()()()()

Naveen made it to Jasmine's palace ready to see his mother. He was worried throughout the entire ride as memories of losing his father came to mind. He and his mother may have their differences, but she was still his mother and he loved her.

"Naveen." Jasmine said, pulling him up the stairs. "She's sleeping right now, but I am sure she would wake up for you."

Jasmine opened the door for her nephew. "She's been talking about you all morning."

"Where is Kanad?" Naveen asked.

"He is in football practice." Jasmine explained as she peeked in the room. "She's asleep right now."

Naveen walked in the room and the first thing that came across his nose was the stench of alcohol.

"What the hell?" He wondered where that smell was coming from.

Nagina grinned at her son. "Oh Naveen darling. You've made it!"

Naveen frowned. "Are you drunk?" He looked over at Jasmine who was standing beside him.

"Nagina is ill Naveen. She's drunk." She confessed.

"Since when? I don't remember her ever being drunk?" He walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and pulled open the drawer where he found an empty bottle of wine in it. "When did this start?"

"Naveen!" Nagina took Naveen's hand. "Tiana was gorgeous at that charity luncheon a couple months ago. Why didn't you come?" She looked up at him as her eyes watered up. "Do you not miss your dear mother?"

Naveen couldn't stand seeing his mother this way, so he stormed out of the room. Jasmine followed him out.

"Naveen-

"What did you do to my mother?" He asked, feeling shocked, anger and confusion.

"Your mother's been a secret drunk for years Naveen." Jasmine said.

"I don't remember her drinking this much until now. When she moved in with you!" Naveen didn't know who to blame for his mother's drinking, but with her moving in with his aunt it was very easy to put the blame on her. "I thought that her moving in with you would do her some good, but it made her much worse than what she is!"

"Your mother has been drunk for years Naveen!" Jasmine repeated. "Even before you were born."

Naveen shook his head. Not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"She can't stay here with me if she plans on drowning her sorrows in booze." Said Jasmine.

"I don't believe you." Naveen said. "Our plan was to keep her here and away from Maldonia for now-

"She's getting worse. She needs help." Jasmine said.

Naveen ignored her and walked back into the room and saw his mother crying. He grew worried for her. "Mother..."

Nagina looked at her son and smiled again. "Naveen, I'm not a drunk."

"Is it true about you drinking in secret even before I was born?"

Nagina closed her eyes as she fell back onto the pillows. "Jasmine told you?"

He couldn't believe this was actually true. "Why are you doing this to yourself? To your family?"

"You and the family hate me now!" Nagina answered. "You kicked me out of the royal palace, and ignored me for years. Every month I expect you to personally give me money, but instead it is sent to me by your people. Kabir was this way with me, too." She began crying. "He would throw money, jewelry at me but never give me the physical love I want and deserve."

"I don't hate you, nor does Tiana or the children." Naveen said. "You just needed time for yourself. You were clearly bitter about the affairs that papa had and me accepting Tel-

"Don't say her name." Nagina cut off her son and licked her lips. "I need a drink."

Naveen saw an empty glass cup on the nightstand and pitcher of water. He poured it in the glass and handed it to his mother where she took a sip.

"Ugh. Water." Nagina complained. "I want some scotch."

Naveen frowned. "Scotch? What about asking if your grandchildren are alive and well? Or if Tiana is fine? Or how am I feeling?"

Nagina sighed.

"You know I missed my children's activities because of your selfishness." Naveen said, feeling pity and disappointed at his mother. "I know papa hurt you. He hurt our entire family, but I refuse to let him bitter me out of living my life!" Naveen then walked out of the room.

"Naveen! Son!"

The king stopped outside the room, looking down. Feeling ashamed.

Jasmine slowly walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

"Have someone pack her things. I will have my people pick her up in the morning."

Jasmine nodded her head.

"And have someone pack my brother's things. I can't ever let him end up like her, or my father." Naveen said before walking down the halls where guards were waiting for him. Seeing his mother drunk like that really woke him up. He knew he had to fix the problem and fast.

()()()()

Tiana looked at herself in the mirror dressed in her nightgown. She was wearing a blue gown that fitted perfectly on her growing body. She was barely showing right now, but knew in a month the bump would get noticed enough for everyone to realize that she is indeed expecting.

"I don't know whether to call you a blessing or a beautiful mistake." She said, putting her hand over her stomach.

Naveen walked in the room with the thought of his drunken mother still fresh in his mind, not paying attention to Tiana who just climbed onto the bed.

He plopped on the bed and groaned.

Tiana knew that groan he made wasn't a good sign. Especially after visiting his mother. "How is your mother doing?"

He didn't bother answering as he sat back up, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Naveen-

"Not right now Tiana." Emotion could be heard in the king's voice. He knew he couldn't hold back from his wife, and a shower could somewhat help. So he stood up and undressed while heading in the bathroom.

The young queen sighed as her husband's shower began. Right now definitely wasn't the time to tell him about the pregnancy. His mood was clearly gloomy. And with him behaving this exact way with his father's death it was best she gave him his space. She got off the bed to go to the dresser where she took out some pajamas for him to wear. It was the least she could do for him.

About a half hour later Naveen walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He put on the pajamas his wife left out for him.

Tiana watched as her husband dress and noticed how quiet he was.

The past several years have changed Naveen dramatically. He wasn't the carefree, music loving, charismatic man she fell in love with anymore. There were times like the past couple of months where that side of Naveen would come out, and she enjoyed that. But when something like his mother being sick or if something catches him off guard he would turn into King Naveen. The colder, sterner and overprotective man she like everyone else had to deal with. At least there was one thing that hasn't changed, and that was his love for her.

Naveen turned off his light on his nightstand and turned to look at his wife, who was already laying down looking at him.

Tiana saw in his honey colored eyes that he was lost. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Naveen shook his head 'no'

"Alright then." She said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." Naveen said, and kissed her hand.

"I love you, too." Tiana responded. She could always tell him about the baby in the morning. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hold you." He pulled her in his arms. "Just feeling you in my arms like this always makes me know that I did something spectacular with my life."

Tiana smiled. She loved hearing how appreciative he was to have her. She felt the same way for him.

"I have a couple of meetings in the morning, but I am free for the rest of the day. Perhaps we can do something together, yes?"

"Mmm-hmm." Tiana agreed.

Naveen kissed his wife once more. "Good. I will think of something for just us."

()()()()

The morning...

Tiana woke up to the beautiful sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining beautifully through her window. She saw that Naveen had already got up but left was a small white lace covered card folded on his pillow. She opened it. A smile spread across her lips as she read it.

_My beautiful wife,_

_Today will be a day only for us._

_Meet me in the foyer by ten o clock, and don't be late._

_Your husband,_

_Naveen_

Tiana fell back onto the bed with a smile on her face, wondering what he had planned for them. It's been a while since they spent a full day together.

Just as she sat up she felt moisture in between her legs. She frowned and pulled the covers from over her. Nothing.

Once she stood up she felt an ache on her lower back.

"Ow." She rested her hand over it as she walked in the bathroom to shower.

"There I go again with these back pains." Tiana said to herself. She knew the pain was one of the symptoms of being pregnant. "Warm water will ease these aches." As she undress and got in the warm shower water a sharp pain hit her back.

"Ah!" She moaned outloud as the pain stretched to her lower abdominal. Tiana lost her balance and leaned onto the wall. "Mmm…" She fell onto her knees. Suddenly, she felt a huge gush come out of her. Her eyes widen as she looked down at a huge blood clot followed by a heavy flow of blood running down her legs.

"No!" Tiana cried as the shower water hit her. "My baby…"

()()()()


	7. Lost In Secret

A/N: That last chapter had just about everything in it, huh? I'll try to do more than just two updates per week for now. I really want to get this story moving so more updates to come. The next one will be on Tuesday.

Oh, and I love to read different PATF stories. Just wanted to say that there are so many different ones out there and I can't help but to want to read more. If you haven't already, you should check out 'Two Paths, One Destination' and 'Jordynn'. Both great stories. I recommend them!

Okay, back to the story now. Read and review. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia II

Lost In Secret

Tiana fell back onto the bed with a smile on her face, wondering what he had planned for them. It's been a while since they spent a day together. She stretched.

Just as she sat up she felt moisture in between her legs. She frowned and pulled the covers from over her.

Once she stood up she felt a sharp pain on her lower back.

"Ow." She rested her hand over it as she walked in the bathroom to shower.

"There I go again with these back pains." Tiana said to herself. She knew the pain was one of the symptoms of being pregnant. As she undress and got in the warm shower another sharp pain hit her back.

"Ah!" She moaned outloud as the pain moved to her lower abdominal. Tiana lost her balance and leaned onto the wall. "Mmm…" She fell onto her knees as she felt a huge gush come out of her. Her eyes widen as she looked down at a huge blood clot followed by a heavy flow of blood.

"No…" Tiana cried as the shower water hit her. "My baby…"

As she tried getting back up she felt more blood rush out of her. Her heart breaking as she was witnessing her own child literally washing away from her. She sat back in the shower and stayed until the bleeding stopped.

"Your majesty." A female helper's voice said from her bedroom. "Are you in the bathroom?"

"Um, yes." Tiana said. "I'm almost done in the shower!" She quickly washed herself up and whatever blood that remained on the shower floor before leaving the bathroom in her robe. She saw the female helper sitting on the bed bench waiting for her.

"Gabriella, what brings you in here?" Tiana asked, walking in the closet to pick out a dress.

"His highness wanted me to assist you this morning. Your day together is postponed for an hour."

"Not surprised." Tiana tried to get the thought of losing her child out of her mind. "What time is it now?"

Gabriella walked over by her. "Five minutes to ten. Would you like some breakfast, or brunch?"

"I'm fine." Tiana lied as she pulled out a lavender colored dress. "How does this look?"

"Beautiful."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Be honest."

"Beautiful!" Gabriella smiled. "I most certainly cannot wear that dress. It is much too small for me."

Tiana laughed. "We're both about the same size!" She handed the help the dress as she snapped on her bra and slipped on her panties.

"You are too nice your majesty-

"Stop calling me that. My name is Tiana."

"I know, but his highness-

"Naveen."

"...he doesn't like it when I call by your name. You're a powerful figure, I'm just a servant." Gabriella honestly said, handing the dress to the young queen.

"I wasn't a powerful figure before I married Naveen." Tiana reminded the helper. "You know about me being a waitress." She sat at her make up table brushing her hair.

"I know." Gabriella said, looking around the room. Her eyes stopped at a rug that was beside the bed and noticed a few red spots on it.

Tiana saw the helper looking at the rug through the mirror.

"Do you need that rug clean Tiana?" Asked Gabriella.

Tiana closed her eyes.

"Tiana?"

"Yes, can you take care of that?" She asked as she started combing her hair.

"Your hair look lovely short like that. What style are you going for?"

"I had finger waves but I got tired of putting gel in my hair. Thank goodness it's shoulder length."

Gabriellla rolled the rug. "It will grow back very quickly. But your hair is still very wavy."

Tiana remained quiet as she applied a small amount oil in her hair.

"Did you hurt yourself this morning?" Asked the helper.

"Uh, I cut my hand." Tiana lied.

"Really? How bad is the cut? I can bring in a doctor-

"Yes, you can do that once you soak that rug." Tiana said, her mind back to her miscarriage. "Thank you."

Gabriella curtsied before leaving the room.

Tiana didn't even notice the girl leaving since her mind was absorbed at the loss of her baby.

()()()()

"I am sorry Tiana, but you did suffer a miscarriage." The doctor said.

She closed her eyes, holding in her tears.

"This is devastating, but you are still very young and capable of producing many children with his highness." The doctor helped Tiana up. "It wasn't your fault. It happens to women every minute of the day."

Tiana sighed and looked up at the clock. "Guess I should freshen up before my day with my husband."

"Are you going to share the news with him?"

"Oh no." Tiana shook her head. "He has enough to stress about. And you're right. I can always have another baby."

"Keep in mind that you may bleed or spot. It's normal, and once that's all done I say try again."

"Thank you doctor." Tiana got off of her bed.

The doctor felt bad for the queen and grew a little concerned about her not telling her husband.

"Tiana as your doctor I only want the best for you, and in my opinion I think you should share this news with the king-

"I said THANK YOU doctor." Tiana didn't bother looking at him as tears ran down her face.

"Have a nice day." He said, leaving the room.

Tiana hugged herself, feeling alone and helpless. She really needed this day with Naveen to be a good one for the sake of her sanity.

()()()()

Naveen decided to spend his day with Tiana at their newly built yacht. It was one of the first biggest in the world. Fit for a king, and queen.

"You know, we should've planned a day together months ago. Nights in the bedroom are wonderful, but you know the with interruptions and…" Naveen stopped what he was saying when he noticed Tiana staring off. "Are you alright?"

She looked at her husband and smiled. "I'm fine. I just…this morning has been so hard for me."

Naveen frowned. "What happened?"

Tiana didn't want to tell him about the miscarriage, so she thought of a lie. "It's nothing."

"It has to be something for you to be in heavy thoughts about it."

"Let's talk about your mother." Tiana changed the subject. "Last night you were clearly upset. What's wrong with her?"

"I just found out that she's an alcoholic. Have been for years."

Tiana's eyes widen. "What?"

"She and Kanad should be at the palace by now. I already have a doctor there to help her with this."

"Oh Naveen, I'm so sorry." Tiana put her hand over his.

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her. "Today is about us...no bad more news."

Tiana knew her husband was still upset about his mother, but he was right. No bad news should ruin their day.

Naveen gave his wife an evil grin as he thought of an idea. "Filip is driving the yacht." He scooped her up his arms, carrying her into one of the rooms.

"Naveen!" Tiana laughed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Mmm. Mi benta es y panza…" He put her on the bed.

"Naveen..." Tiana said as he started kissing on her neck. "Not today..." She put her hands on his chest.

Naveen took her hands and pinned them on the bed. He enjoyed the game she was trying to play. He began kissing Tiana's ear and whispering. "Why not?"

"Because it's the time of the month again." She lied.

He stopped what he was doing and sat up. Disappointed. "Oh."

She sighed, sitting up herself.

Naveen thought of what she just said and it didn't make any sense to him. "But I thought you just had your period a couple weeks ago?"

"I guess it's early?" Tiana said.

Naveen took her hand and kissed it. "We can always try other things…with our hands and mouth, yes?"

"Sorry Naveen. I'm just not in the mood right now." Tiana stood up and walked over to the bar area.

Naveen followed her over. He figured her distance behavior was because of him. "What did I do this time?"

She shook her head. "It's not you."

"Then why are you so distant with me? We have an entire day together. No children, no work, no one else to bother or interrupt us." He cupped her face with his hand. "I think we deserve this after all the time we spend away from each other."

"Do you want to have another baby?" Tiana asked him out of nowhere.

Naveen shrugged. "Sure. Why not? We've got two spoiled brats already. Why not make another one in the process?"

Tiana looked at Naveen with watery eyes. "Naveen, I'm serious."

Naveen's smile faded once he saw how serious his wife was. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand on her tummy. "Are you pregnant?"

She turned away from him, wiping away her tears.

"Tiana…" Naveen was getting very confused by her behavior. "Are you pregnant or not?"

"No, I'm not pregnant." She turned to look at him. "I just wanted to know if you wanted more children."

"Of course I want more children. Children are a blessing, even ours." He caressed her face. "With parents as good-looking as us, why not have more? They always come out so beautiful."

Tiana closed her eyes. Her husband could be silly when he wanted to be. She looked into his eyes. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." He kissed her.

Tiana smiled. She loved Naveen when he was at his natural state. "I wish you were always this sweet."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto him. "If I were always this way then no one would take me seriously."

"Well if that's the case then at least act this way with me and our children. Your stubbornness is rubbing off on us now."

The king pressed his lips onto his wife's, but Tiana pulled away. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm not going to fall into any of your kissing traps. And knowing you whether I'm on my cycle or not you find someway of getting sexual pleasure out of it."

"What is wrong with that? You are very addictive." Naveen flirted with his wife, approaching her.

"How am I that addictive? You're a king, nothing is suppose to be addictive to you except power." Said Tiana, backing away from her husband.

"I love my power, but I also love my wife." Naveen pulled her back in his arm, pressing his lips onto her.

"Mmm…" Tiana knew she wasn't suppose to have sex with her husband, but the way he was holding and kissing her made her think otherwise. As Naveen started pulling up her dress, the images of losing her baby flashed in her mind. "No…" She pushed him away.

"No?" Naveen raised an eyebrow.

Tiana sighed. "I'm so sorry Naveen." She had to tell him the truth. "This morning I had a mi-

"Your highness! You are needed at the palace!" A guard interrupted the two.

Naven groaned. "I told you NO interruptions!"

"But its your mother." The guard said. "You told me that if there was-

"ALRIGHT!" Naveen cut off the guard and. "Tiana-

"It's okay." She responded, with her hand on his cheek. "There are three hundred and sixty-five days in a year. We could squeeze in another day."

He gave her a kiss and took her hand. "I'll make up for it. I promise."

"I know you will." Tiana said, picking up her pocketbook. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Just outside this room. I'll walk you there."

"How sweet of you." Tiana joked as they left the room. "My husband is a gentleman."

"Only when he wants to be." He joked back as they made it to the bathrooom door. "I'll be waiting outside."

Tiana walked in the bathroom to check herself. She was surprised to see no more blood but felt a little tightness on her lower abdominal. With all the joking and romance she knew that she could no longer hold her emotions. So she broke down on the floor.

"Hold on Tiana." She tried comforting herself. Crying help a lot, and she knew she had to move on. "It'll get better. There will be more pregnancies."

"Your majesty? His highness is waiting for you." The guard said from behind the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" The young queen said, walking over to a mirror. She frowned when she saw her face. Anyone could clearly see that she was crying so she splashed a little water on it. After pat drying her face she look out some mascara and lip stick. After fixing her face went back out to be with her husband.

"We should be in Maldonia in about fifteen minutes." He told her, with her arm around her.

Tiana rested her head on her husnad's chest. He was so good to her while she felt she wasn't the same for him. Keeping this miscarriage from him was hard, but knew that it would be best to keep it to herself. No matter how guilty she felt.

()()()()


	8. A Queen's Place

Queen of Maldonia II

A Queen's Place

A month has went by since Tiana's miscarriage and as the days went by, so have her thoughts about it. She quickly eased back into her regular self with the help of her children and her participation at the women's medical school. Naveen has been out of town on business for the past couple of weeks while Baron Amaya was wrapping everything up for the new school. With the children busy with their own activities today, it left left Tiana to having a day to herself. With her helper accompanying her.

"The garden is always beautiful this time of year." Shared Tiana, who was holding a red book in her hand. "But with winter coming, I know it won't last much longer."

"At least we have the green house." Gabriella said, noticing a young man working in the garden. She smiled at him.

Tiana found Gabriella's crush on the young man adorable. "I see you smiling at Lathan. He is handsome."

Gabriella blushed. "Oh, I was just admiring the flowers."

Tiana laughed. "You can't fool me Gabriella. I think you should go and talk to him."

"I can't Tiana. What if he doesn't find me attractive?"

"He will…Lathan!" Tiana called the young gardener.

Gaabriella's eyes widen. "Tiana? Please?"

"Come here real quick!" The queen waved for him to come over.

Lathan stopped what he was doing before approaching the young women. "Yes your majesty?"

"I have a question." She said.

Lathan listened on.

"Are you married?"

"No, your highness." He answered with a smile.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Lathan put his hands in his pocket. "No your majesty. Are there any admirers?" He asked, looking at Gabriella.

She blushed.

Tiana smiled, satisfied with the answers. "I will leave you two be. I have to see what my children are doing."

"Have a good day your majesty." Lathan said.

"Call me Tiana, and you two have fun." Tiana winked at Gabriella.

Gabriella winked back.

The queen made it back into the palace hearing voices, with one of them sounding like her son's. She followed the voices until she had it the foyer. Where she saw Eduardo speaking with James.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

James ran over to his mother and taking her hand. "Mama, Baron Amaya claims that Spain has a better football team than Maldonia. Tell him who's the best?"

"Why Maldonia of course." Tiana said, walking over the baron, with the help of her son.

Eduardo chuckled. "Of course you would side with your son and country. But sorry to disappoint you both because everyone knows that Spain is the best football country in the world."

"You better be lucky that Naveen is out on business, he would have your head for what you just said." Tiana joked.

"Oh you don't say…?" Eduardo laughed. "I had no idea that Maldonia still performed beheadings as a form of punishment."

"Maldonia does beheadings mama?" An exciting James asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes, still holding on her son's hand. "Baron Amaya was only joking. Now let me fix you something to eat James. "

"No time mama. I have to get ready for when Teddy comes over."

"Oh he's coming today?" Tiana asked. Teddy is a friend of James.

"Yes." James said. "Can he stay for dinner?"

"If it's okay with his parents." Tiana responded.

"Achidonza!" James said, running down the hall. "Thanks mama!"

"Stop running James!" Tiana yelled in return before shaking her head.

"He is a fine young man." Eduardo said looking at her book.

"Thank you…" Tiana noticed the baron eying her book.

"Book looks like a mouthful. What is it about?" Eduardo asked.

"Just something to get through the day." Tiana started walking. "Anyway, I better finish it." She didn't see the butler walking her way and before Eduardo could warn her she accidentally bumped into him, causing the book to fall on the floor.

Eduardo picked it up and saw the title. _**'An Angel's Absence. How To Deal With A Miscarriage' **_He frowned._**  
**_

"I'm so sorry your majesty." The butler apologized. "Please, forgive me."

"It's alright." Tiana looked down at the floor and panicked a little. "Where's my book?"

"Here you go." Eduardo said.

Tiana quickly snatched the book away from him.

"Tiana, I'm so-

"Thank you." Said a now upset Tiana. Before a tear ran down her face she quickly walked away from the man.

"Mama!" A'lia shouted from down the hall.

Tiana took in a deep breath, wiping her tears before her daughter reached her, and gave her a smile. "Hey baby!"

A'lia wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm so excited! I'm playing football with Kanad, James and Teddy!"

"Oh really?" Tiana picked up her daughter. "You are getting so big!"

"I can't believe that I am going to play football!" A'lia said, but frowned when she thought about her father. "You won't tell papa, will you?"

Tiana smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you mama." A'lia kissed her mother on the cheek before noticing a red book in her hand. "What's this book about?"

"It's nothing, baby. Let's get you ready for your football game." Tiana said, changing the subject.

"Achidonza!" A'lia shouted with excitement.

()()()()

Tiana decided to watch her daughter play with the boys just to get the miscarriage off her mind. She felt that the baby she lost shouldn't run her life and that she have two beautiful children who needed all of her to be there for them. _'It's time to get past this.'_ She thought.

"Goal!" A'lia screamed after she kicked the ball in the net. She and Kanad are on the same team against James and his friend Teddy. Kanad gave the princess tips on the sport with kicks, passes and fakes and since then she's been scoring like crazy.

"Good girl!" said a proud Kanad, giving the princess a high five.

"Beginner's luck." A jealous James said to Teddy "It's time to get this girl."

Teddy whispered something into the prince's ear.

Kanad sighed in annoyance. His nephew was being a bad sport and he had enough of it already. "Oh come James! We are in the middle of a game here!"

"We were only discussing on what to do next." James explained as Teddy ran by Kanad.

James gave his sister an evil grin.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" A'lia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tiana watched the children play and wondered what her son was up to.

"You're not even suppose to be here…girl." James teased.

"You're just jealous because Uncle Kanad and I are winning!" A'lia said.

"Alright, let's get back to the game." Kanad said, kicking the ball over to James.

James started kicking the ball and instantly A'lia stole it from him. He grew angry and instead of trying to get the ball back he tripped his sister, causing her to twist her ankle and fall hard on her face. She screamed.

Tiana saw her daughter fall and ran down to the get her.

Kanad was the first to assist her. "Are you alright A'lia?"

A'lia rubbed her eyes as the tears rolled down her face. "I want my mama!"

"Here I am." Tiana got down to her daughter's level.

A'lia rested her head on her mother's chest. "James tripped me."

"I did not!" James lied, looking over at Teddy.

Tiana shook her head. "James, you need to apologize to your sister."

James frowned and grew angry. "I will not do that!"

Tiana gave him 'the look' and he quickly changed his expression.

"Alright! I'm sorry, but girls shouldn't play football." James crossed his arms.

"You need to go in your room, right now!" Tiana ordered.

James looked at A'lia.

She stuck out her tongue.

"If papa was here he would put you in your palce!" James pointed at his mother.

Tiana looked at her son. This time with no emotion at all.

James grew fearful at the look of his mother's face and regretted what he said. Instead of apologizing he ran out of the room.

"Teddy, your friend is going to be in his room for a while so I will call someone to pick you up." Tiana got up, helping her daughter. The little girl tried to walk, but fell into her mother's arms.

"Ow!" She whined.

Tiana picked up her daughter. "What hurts?"

"My ankle." She pointed at it.

"I will call the doctor in." She looked over at Kanad. "Kanad can you keep Teddy company until someone picks him up?"

"Sure thing." The prince answered. "Come on Teddy. I'll help you with your footing."

"Okay!" The young boy said.

A'lia wiped her tears away as her mother walked them out of the football room. "All I wanted to do was play football."

Tiana felt bad for her daughter. "You will play again once your ankle is better."

()()()()

"Hmm…this ankle looks beaten up, but she will be back on her feet within a couple weeks. Just keep the ice on it." Said the doctor, as he zipped his bag close.

"A couple of weeks?" A'lia whined. "But I want my ankle to be better now!"

"Shh! It will be." Tiana said, giving her daughter a kiss.

Mariah sat on the foot of the bed. "And until then we can find other activities like playing with dolls-

"I hate dolls…except for the ones my papa gave me!" said A'lia.

Tiana laughed. "I will make sure to tell your daddy to buy you more dolls."

Naveen opened the door to his daughter's room holding two dolls. "I already got them!"

"Papa!" A'lia shouted in happiness. "I didn't know you were back."

He frowned when he saw his daughter with a bandage around her ankle. He looked over at his wife. "What happened here?"

"On my first real football game James got jealous because I was stealing the ball from him, so he tripped me and I sprained my ankle!" A'lia answered.

"Her ankle will be fine if she stays off of it." Tiana explained.

Mariah quickly got off the bed as the king went over to his daughter. Checking her bandaged ankle. "This is why I don't want you playing football. It's too rough."

"I'm okay papa. And I can handle James. He was only jealous because Uncle Kanad and I were beating him and Teddy."

Naveen sighed and handed the dolls to his daughter. "Here are some dolls…they won't hurt you."

A'lia frowned. "But they are no fun papa!"

"No more football!" He kissed his daughter on top of the head before getting back up. "Don't put any weight on that ankle."

A'lia poked out her bottom lip, holding in her tears.

Tiana noticed how irritated her husband was about their daughter playing football, but she didn't agree with the order. "Naveen-

"Come in the suite." He said, walking out of the room.

Tiana sighed. "I'll be right back." And followed him down the hall before reaching their suite. Once she closed the doors to their room she saw her husband standing before her. She knew he was fed up.

"When I came back home today all I wanted was for my children to be happy, but instead I get a son who doesn't want to speak to me and a daughter who is physically hurt." He shrugged his shoulders. "What happened here?"

Tiana sat her book on the bed before answering. "I think A'lia already told you what happened-

"I see that…" Naveen cut off his wife as he walked over to get a drink. "Why was A'lia even playing football in the first place?"

"Because she wanted to, Naveen." Tiana said, resting her hands on her hips. "Kanad was out there with them so I didn't see a problem-

"I don't ever want her playing football." Naveen ordered before taking shot of vodka.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It's not about what you don't want Naveen. She likes football whether you like it or not."

"Tiana she is a girl who will grow up to becoming a woman someday. I don't want her growing up thinking she can play a male sport."

"So what if A'lia's a girl? James enjoys ballet and he's a boy."

"And there happens to be men in ballet." Naveen said walking back over to her. "Do you see any women playing football?"

Tiana rolled her eyes again.

"My point exactly." Naveen said. "You are A'lia's mother. I expect you to teach her how to act like a princess, not a prince."

"I won't do such a thing."

"What?" Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"I will treat A'lia the same way I treat James, and if she wants to play football then I will let her." Tiana folded her arms.

Naveen shook his head and laughed. "Tiana you are a very funny woman." He took her hand. "That's what I love about you." And kissed it. "Always trying to prove something. It's no wonder our daughter thinks she can play football."

"Our daughter loves football, and she's very good at the sport Naveen. There isn't anything you or I can do!" Tiana tried explaining to her husband.

"Yes there is…she has to know her place and now is the perfect age to explain-

Tiana frowned and yanked her hand away from his hold. "Wait—know her place? I can't believe you're at this again."

"This is a man's world Tiana. I don't want our daughter disappointed. And on top of that she is a princess and it's about time she acts like one."

"You keep saying the same thing, but I don't agree with this-

"I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER PLAYING FOOTBALL!" Naveen snapped.

Tiana was surprised at his tone, but wasn't having it. "You have some nerve. She is in her place…a child's place. Unlike you, you hypocritical pig!" Tiana brushed passed him to go to her makeup table.

Naveen followed her. "How am I being a hypocritical pig? I want the best for our daughter. And if you can't show her where she stands then I will have someone else do it."

Tiana raised an eyebrow at her husband "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said, I will have someone teach my daughter how to act like proper young lady. Because as of now, you are doing a pretty damn lousy job."

Tiana slapped Naveen across the face. "How dare you, you bastard! I'm a wonderful mother to our daughter...and son! I'm here with them everyday while you are gone weeks and months at a time. When I leave to go back to New Orleans where are our children? With me! I'm feeding them, clothing them, making sure they are alright when they are ill! It took James almost dying for you to come back home!" Tears began falling down Tiana's face. "When they need someone to comfort them, who do they always come to?"

Naveen didn't answer.

"That's right! They always come to me! Do you noticed that?"

Naveen looked down, not looking at his wife.

"So don't you dare bring in someone else to raise OUR daughter! Last time I checked, I was doing a damn GOOD job at raising her!"

The king closed his eyes. He really wanted to kick himself for over speaking again. He knew Tiana was a wonderful mother. So why did he say what he said? "Tiana..."

She turned away from him.

He sighed as he tried taking her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Tiana pulled her hand away, and walked passed him. "I don't even want to look at you right now." She picked up her book from the bed before leaving the suite.

Naveen decided to let her be for now. He didn't understand why she was so against him when it came to their daughter all of a sudden. It was as if she changed…just as the world changed. Everyone was now against each other. His allies who were once close were now separating and threatening one another over power. He didn't want to talk to Tiana about it because he knew she would worry, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. All he wanted was for everything to remain the same at home. He wanted his princess to remain the sweet little girl that she is. Not turn into his rough tomboy. He wanted to always be there for his son, but with him always leaving the relationship between the two was beginning to strain again. Then there was his Tiana. They had fights before, but they weren't this nasty. He knew he went too far this time.

He sighed as he rested his hand on Tiana's make-up table and felt soft fabric on his fingers. He looked down and found baby booties sitting there. He picked them up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Tiana have baby booties on her table…" He stopped and thought about what he just said. A smile cracked on his lips. "Could she be having another baby?" He wonders outloud. That would explain the slap, which still sting. He placed his hand on his face and laughed. "I've got to make up with her!" He held on to the booties as he jogged out of the room.

()()()()


	9. Your Love

Queen of Maldonia II

Your Love

"Like I said, I will have someone teach my daughter how to act like proper young lady. Because as of now, you are doing a pretty damn lousy job."

Tiana slapped Naveen across the face. "How dare you, you bastard! I'm a wonderful mother to our daughter...and son! I'm here with them everyday while you are gone weeks and months at a time. When I leave to go back to New Orleans where are our children? With me! I'm feeding them, clothing them, making sure they are alright when they are ill! It took James almost dying for you to come back home!" Tears began falling down Tiana's face. "When they need someone to comfort them, who do they always come to?"

Naveen didn't answer.

"That's right! They always come to me! Do you notice that?"

Naveen looked down, not looking at his wife.

"So don't you dare bring in someone else to raise OUR daughter! Last time I checked, I was doing a damn GOOD job at raising her!"

The king closed his eyes. He really wanted to kick himself for over speaking again. He knew Tiana was a wonderful mother. So why did he say what he said? "Tiana..."

She turned away from him.

He sighed as he tried taking her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Tiana pulled her hand away, and walked passed him. "I don't even want to look at you right now." She picked up her book from the bed before leaving the suite.

Naveen decided to let her be for now. He didn't understand why she was so against him when it came to their daughter all of a sudden. It was as if she changed…just as the world changed. Everyone was now against each other. His allies who were once close were now separating and threatening one another over power. He didn't want to talk to Tiana about it because he knew she would worry, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. All he wanted was for everything to remain the same at home. He wanted his princess to remain the sweet little girl that she is. Not turn into his rough tomboy. He wanted to always be there for his son, but with him always leaving the relationship between the two was beginning to strain again. Then there was his Tiana. They had fights before, but they weren't this nasty. He knew he went too far this time.

He sighed as he rested his hand on Tiana's make-up table and felt soft fabric on his fingers. He looked down and found baby booties sitting there. He picked them up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Tiana have baby booties on her table…" He stopped and thought about what he just said. A smile cracked on his lips. "Could she be having another baby?" He wonderd outloud. That would explain the slap, which still sting. He placed his hand on his face and laughed. "I've got to make up with her!" He held on to the booties as he jogged out of the room. Heading to the royal green house.

()()()()

Tiana entered the royal chapel with tears running down her face. The fight she and Naveen just had was intense, but what hurt her the most was his doubtful comments on her parenting skills to A'lia. She knew she was an amazing mother but with Naveen telling her otherwise really hit her. It hurt and besides her flower in the royal green house, prayer also eased her sorrows.

"Lord, I honestly don't know why I'm so upset over my husband's comments on me being a good mother. I feel that A'lia deserves to be treated the same way as James gets. She's human, right? Being a girl shouldn't stop her." Tiana took in a deep inhale and exhaled before continuing. "I love my husband...but he confuses me sometimes. One minute he's the Naveen I fell in love with and the next he's this completely different man. Don't get me wrong, I can understand why he's the way he is now. I too find it difficult trusting people after all we've been through. But there comes a time when it gets tiring. He disagrees and thinks that because I'm American that I forgive easy." She paused before continuing. "Whatever problem we have, please help us overcome it. Just as I'm trying to overcome losing this baby."

Bringing up her miscarriage always upset her, so she began crying briefly before going on. "I feel that I have no one to talk to about this but you. But then I wonder everyday…why did you take my baby from me? Why God?" Tiana shook her head. "I know that it's with you right now, but I really wanted another child…But I know my baby is in good hands with you to love for eternity. But all I ask is for another child. I appreciate the children you've blessed me with, but I really need to move on somehow. So please help me do so. Amen." Just as she stood, she heard the door closed from behind her. She turned and saw no one. Brushing it off, walked down the aisle, and out of the chapel where she saw Naveen heading her way.

"Tiana…" said a very happy Naveen, taking her hands to his. "I apologize for my choice of words. You are a wonderful mother to both our children. Especially to A'lia."

Tiana didn't bother looking at him.

"I know you hate me right now, but I am really sorry." Naveen said, putting his hand on her tummy. "And I know about the baby."

Tiana's eyes widen. "You do?"

"Yes." He pulled baby booties from his pocket. "You have no idea how wonderful this news is!" He pulled her in for a hug. "Please forgive me for being a hypocritical pig."

Tiana hugged Naveen back feeling just as worse as she before. "But Naveen-

"I know things have been difficult with me traveling a lot, but I promise that I will be home more often." He looked into her eyes.

Tiana could tell that he was being sincere.

"This baby is a blessing for us—for our family! Yes it will become a spoiled brat, but it will be our spoiled brat." Said a very excited Naveen. He smiled at the thought of a new baby crying in the palace. "It's been a while since we heard baby cries. Changing dirty diapers, watching you feed and singing baby lullabies…" He sighed. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time. Thank you Tiana." He said before pressing his lips onto hers.

Tiana wanted to tell Naveen the truth, but seeing him so happy right now made the truth very hard to come out.

"Ah a happy occasion!" Eduardo said, coming out of his room. "What is the good news?"

"Tiana is pregnant!" Said a very proud Naveen.

Eduardo raised an eyebrow. "Pregnant?" He looked over at the young queen. "Congratulation."

Tiana hated having to lie, and for Naveen to open his big mouth. "Thank you."

"Did you see a doctor yet?" Naveen asked. "If not we can call him-

"I saw him a couple days ago." Tiana lied again. "I was feeling sick lately and wondered why…I thought of the possibility of being pregnant but I had to make sure."

Naveen kissed her on the cheek. "Like the beautiful and smart woman that you are."

"Your highness!" A helper shouted while running down the hall. "You have an important phone call from the president of Germany!"

"Ugh." Naveen groaned. "Meet me in the diamond hall Tiana. I'll try to make it there a soon as I can."

They kissed once more before he left. Leaving just Tiana and Eduardo.

"Well, I better get to the diamond hall." Tiana started walking.

"I know you're not pregnant Tiana." Eduardo said.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I saw the book, and I heard your prayer…" The baron said, feeling sorry for the queen. "If you would like to talk-

Tiana frowned. "You heard my prayer? What are you some kind of stalker-

"I left right before you were done. But I think you should tell Naveen the truth." Said Eduardo. "I know it isn't my place, but-

"You're right. It isn't." Tiana started walking down the stairs, shocked that Eduardo knows her secret. She only hoped that he isn't the one to tell Naveen the truth.

()()()()

At the diamond hall…

Naveen kissed his wife's hand as Gabriella poured wine into his glass. He noticed how quiet his wife was and figured it was still about their argument about A'lia. But he stood by his words about her not ever playing football.

"Would you like a drink of wine Tiana?"

"Gabriella you know that Tiana doesn't drink, and I would appreciate it if you would call her by name the name you were trained to call her."

"My apologies your highness." Gabriella curtsied.

"Naveen." Tiana said looking at him with a frown. "She can call me Tiana."

Gabriella grew a little nervous after Naveen's sternness and said, "It's alright your highness. I-I –Is it there anything you both need?"

"No." Naveen answered, not even looking her direction.

Gabriella froze.

Naveen looked back up. "Why are you still in here? Go!"

Gabriella curtsied before rushing out the room.

Tiana gave her husband 'the look'

"What? She was being a pest." Naveen said.

Tiana rolled her eyes before standing. "You know, you can be a bully to the help."

"They are called servants, and I am not being a bully. Just putting her in her place."

"There you go with people in their place again. What is wrong with you?" Tiana asked.

Naveen pulled her on his lap. "You know I can't trust any of these people-

"Gabriella has been with your family for her whole life. Her parents even work for your family!" Tiana never liked the way her husband treated the help for the past several years. She could understand him not trusting after his own family turned against him with lies, blackmail and on top of that his father's philandering past secrets. But she felt that his cruelty was unnecessary. "I don't like you treating our help as if they are animals."

"I don't treat them all that way!" Naveen said, defending himself. "If you were in my shoes then you would understand more better."

"Oh I understand alright." Tiana tried getting off Naveen's lap, but he held onto her.

"What are you doing?" He gave her an evil smile.

"Hmm…I was about to ask you the exact same question." Tiana said. "Can you let me go?"

"No. I want to hold my beautiful pregnant wife while drinking my favorite wine." Naveen took a drink of the wine. "Mmm….sweet. Just like you."

Tiana couldn't live this pregnant lie anymore. "Naveen, there is something I need to tell you."

"Already on it." The king said, sitting the glass down on a table.

"What?" She frowned.

"I already arranged for the press to come in the morning." He said.

Tiana's eyes widen. "What for?"

"We're going to announce the pregnancy." Naveen said, rubbing her thigh.

"But I don't want you to do that." Said Tiana, getting off her husband's lap. "I don't want any press here when they don't have to be."

Naveen smiled, standing himself. "Fine, I will cancel the press visit, if that's what you want." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But we're going to have to announce it sooner or later."

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed. "This is not good."

Naveen studied his wife's face and grew a bit concerned. "What's the matter? I thought being pregnant causes women to glow. You are far from glowing."

She looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? You're giving me another prince or princess." He put his hand on her tummy. "We have a baby in there to look forward to."

Tiana's eyes welled up. "Naveen, there isn't-

"Mama…" James walked in the room looking upset.

The parents looked at their son.

"James, what's wrong?" Asked Naveen.

"I would like to apologize for tripping A'lia." He looked down. "I had no idea that her ankle would be messed up."

"I think you should be apologizing to her." Tiana said.

"I tried, but she doesn't want me in her room."

Naveen was proud of his son. "Good for you for trying to be a man and own up to your mistakes." He gave his son a pat on the back.

Tiana folded her arms, watching the two. _'Owning up'_ being the keywords. She placed her hands on her tummy. How was she going to explain this to her husband?

Just then, Mariah walked in the room and smiled when she saw Naveen speaking with his son.

Tiana saw the nanny entering the room. "Is there anything you need?"

"Oh…" Mariah didn't see the queen. "A'lia wanted to see you."

The young queen saw that Naveen and their son was still talking. "I'm going to see A'lia James. Maybe this time she'll let you come into the room."

"Alright." James said,

"A'lia will forgive you." Naveen said.

James sighed as he and Tiana started walking out of the room.

Naveen went to pick up his glass as Mariah continued to watch him. He felt her watching him, and he turned. She had already left the room.

_'That was odd.'_ Naveen thought. He could've sworn the nanny was watching him. So he turned again, and was shocked to see Mariah back in the room. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but Tiana was wondering if you would be joining her and the children for dinner?"

"Yes…" Naveen said, walking past her.

Mariah followed. "Tiana would also-

"Can you please address her by the appropriate names you were trained to use when I am present." Naveen cut her off, which caught the young woman off guard.

"I will your highness."

Naveen nodded his head as he headed down the stairs.

Mariah sighed as she watched the king go down the stairs. _'He is so handsome.'_ She thought.

"He will never give you the time of day." Gabriella said from behind her.

Mariah rolled her eyes and faced the woman. "Don't you have work to do, servant? Or better yet, a gardener to stare over?"

"I heard about you stealing husbands from other women." Said Gabriella. "I will not stand here in this palace and let you try to even attempt to take his highness from Tiana. You will only embarss yourself in the process anyway."

Mariah snorted. "You don't know men like I do. Espeially men like Naveen. I saw the way he was looking at me that day we met at the Giodonian zoo."

"You read wrong. He is that way with all women. His heart only belongs to Tiana. He was most likely comparing you to her...guess she won that comparison again."

"You sure know a lot about him." Mariah said with a snarly smile. "Were you one of the lucky servants to have slept in his bed during his philandering days?"

"Only a whore like you would think of such a thing." Gabriella said. "My family has been serving his highness' family for centuries."

Mariah laughed. "You're calling me a whore? You don't even know me."

"I know you enough to never trust you."

"Just wait-after Naveen gets a tatse of a real woman he will divorce Tiana and marry me!"

"You are nuts."

"Bow to your future queen." Mariah said.

Gabriella shook her head before going down the stairs herself. She knew Mariah was bad news the day she stepped in the palace, and only hoped that both Naveen and Tiana would never trust her.

Mariah slowly walked down the stairs, feeling as if she was on cloud nine. She felt very hopeful that the king would fall for her, but knew she had to play dirtier to tempt him. Just then she saw Naveen's mother and brother.

"Good evening Lady Nagina and prince Kanad."

Nagina didn't bother saying anything, but Kanad smiled. He thought that Mariah was very attractive. "Good evening Mariah."

The nanny looked at the young prince and was impressed how mature he looked and sounded at such a young age. _'I can always work my way up to the king.'_ She thought as she smiled back at him.

"Well, I will be in the evening room." Nagina said, walking in the room.

Kanad looked Mariah up and down. "So, you're one of the nannies?"

Mariah gave games him seductive expression. "Why do you ask?"

He prince walked over to her, taking her hand. "I ask because you look too beautiful to be watching children all day. What you need is a man to take care of you."

Mariah pulled her hand back. "I can take care of myself." She started walking away from him.

The prince followed. "I promise you won't regret it."

Mariah thought the young prince was annoying, but that smile of his reminded her of Naveen. And her plan was already working. "Alright."

Kanad smiled.

"Kanad..." Nagina peeked out of the room.

The prince sighed. "Meet me in the family den after dinner."

Mariah winked before he walked in the room. She smirked after the prince left her sight.

"Don't you think that you have my son wrapped around your finger you slut." Nagina said.

The nanny turned to look at the middle age woman. "Excuse me?"

"How dare you try to take advantage of my fourteen year old son!" She said.

Mariah shrugged and started to walk away, but Nagina took a hold of her wrist.

"Stay away from my sons. Both of them." Nagina warned.

Mariah yanked her arm away.

"I will no longer have whores ruin my family!" Nagina said befoe heading back into the room.

Mariah shook her head. "I guess have to get this drunk what she's been quenching for." She headed upstairs to the wine room and grabbed a full bottle. She left the room to go into Nagina's room, where she laid the bottle on her bed. "That'll keep you out from ruining my plans to marry Naveen."

()()()()


	10. Guilt Of Hearts

Queen of Maldonia II

Guilt Of Hearts

Within a couple of weeks A'lia's ankle was fully healed. She was looking forward to playing football, but Naveen stopped her from ever playing. She never understood why her father was always so hard on her with football, and not James. Sure he was a boy but she could play just as well and could handle the hard blows that went with it.

"It isn't fair." A'lia said to herself. "Papa never lets me have fun like James."

The young princess hopped off of her bed to go grab her ball. It was the same ball Naveen gave to her for her birthday. He since then took the ball after her 'incident' with James, but just this morning she took the ball back. She only hope that he would forgive her for taking back the ball so she left him a small note on his desk explaining why she loves the sport.

The past couple of weeks have been interesting for her when it came to her father. He was always nice to her before, but lately he's been extra happy and in a more upbeat mood. This morning and afternoon A'lia saw her father and she would get a smile or wink from him. He was even nice to the help. She was curious of his behavior because all she could remember of him is acting very stern to everyone.

A knock was heard at the door.

A'lia quickly hid the ball under her bed before answering. "Come in."

Mariah walked in the room. "Hey you!"

"Oh, hi." Said a disappointed A'lia. She was hoping it was her father coming in to speak with her about playing football.

"Why the long face?" Asked Mariah. "Today you will be practicing for another recital."

"I hate ballet." A'lia said.

"But you're so good at it." Mariah walked over to the princess' closet and took out the attire. "Madam Hatchett is looking forward to seeing her favorite student."

A'lia sighed, going over to her nanny. "I still hate ballet."

"But when you grow up to becoming a famous dancer you will laugh at your hate. Just wait and see!" Mariah said, helping the girl with her clothes. She then noticed a bracelet on the princess' wrist. "Beautiful bracelet."

"My papa gave it to me last week." A'lia explained, taking off the bracelet, handing it over to the nanny. "He always gives me and mama jewelry from around the world."

"Where did this come from?"

"Somewhere in Greece. My papa has family from there. He made a short visit there because they weren't able to make it to the upcoming royal ball so they sent us all gifts. My papa said this bracelet came from a great aunt of his. She's my great-great aunt."

"Well it's very beautiful and expensive-looking." Mariah said, wanting to know more about the king. "So, how is your father like? In general."

"He's nice, funny, brave." Explained the young princess, putting on her shoes. "He's also a very good dancer and mincer!"

Mariah giggled a little. "A mincer? So he can cook?"

"Not really. My mama taught him how to mince when they were friends."

"Friends?" She handed the princess her bracelet.

"Yes they were best friends before they got married. At least that's what they told me." A'lia loved talking about her father, but wondered why her nanny wanted to hear about him. "Mariah why are you asking so many questions about my papa?"

"Oh—um, I was only curious…" She quickly turned the subject into football. "Did your father ever un-ban you from playing football?"

A'lia sighed. "No…he doesn't believe that I should play, even if I do like it."

Mariah took the princess' hand. "Well then I guess you should listen to him. He makes the rules, you follow."

"My mama doesn't think I should."

"Well she has no choice. Surely she listens to what a man like Naveen have to say." Mariah said, annoyed that A'lia even brought up the queen.

"She and papa had a few fights over it." A'lia added.

"Fights?" That caught Mariah's interest. "How bad are the fights?"

"Really bad, but they make up quickly." A'lia smiled.

Mariah didn't like hearing that. In fact, she didn't want to speak more about it. "Well I should be taking you to your ballet lessons. You might be Madam Hatchett's favorite student, but she definitely hates tardiness."

"Can't we just hide for the next two hours?" A'lia pouted, but then thought of an idea. "I know a room on the second level where we can hide and not get bored. It has enough space for us to play football!"

"Now what would your father think if he caught us?" Mariah asked.

"My papa wouldn't know since he's always so busy." A'lia pointed out.

Mariah laughed. "Let's get you to your class." She opened the door, and saw Kanad just as he was about to knock on it. "Kanad?"

"Oh..." He smiled when he saw Mariah with his niece. "I see you're busy-

"Hey uncle Kanad!" A'lia smiled. "Is there anything you need?"

The prince looked at the nanny. "There was something I needed to show Mariah here."

Mariah cursed in her thoughts before pasting on a fake smile. "Right now?"

Kanad took her hand. "She'll be back A'lia."

"I'll be waiting." A'lia said. Hoping neither returns so that she could ditch her lessons.

Kanad pulled Mariah down the hall and into another room where he started kissing on her neck.

Disgusted, Mariah pulled back. "Not now..."

"I know you want us to keep this in secret, but I really miss you and I really am ready to go to the next level with you." The prince said. He has fallen in love with the nanny.

Mariah knew of the young boy's 'love' and hated having to feel him in order to get to Naveen. So she wrapped her arms around him. "I want us to go to the next level but I am not ready. You understand?"

"I understand, and I will wait as long as you want." Kanad pulled from the hug. "When that day comes, I promise to be very gentle. It is an honor to be your first and hopefully only."

Mariah gave the prince another hug before leaving the room. The thought of sleeping with Kanad was sickening. It wasn't his physical appearance. He looked very mature for his age, it was his age alone. But knew it will be worth it once she gets Naveen to herself. And the fact that he thought she was a virgin was laughable. "I really hope this works for me at the end."

()()()()

Naveen and Eduardo shook hands proudly as they made an agreement on what date the school should open.

"I think the fourth day of September will be the right day to begin classes." The baron said, holding in his emotions.

"Yes, it is!" Naveen agreed. "Plus it will give the school and students enough time to get everything settled." He looked over at the baron, who was wiping his eyes. He knew it was about his wife. "Maria would've been proud Eduardo."

"I know." Eduardo said. "I just wish she was here to see it for herself."

"She is." Naveen said to his friend. "I don't want to sound like a lame-brain, but over the years this has helped me somewhat...prayer. Tiana has taught me that prayer can help with loss or when you need to let out your emotions. Growing up I never really believed in anything such as God. My family have so many different beliefs that it was really hard for me to connect to any of them."

"And Tiana helped you find what to believe in?" Asked Eduard.

"Yes." Naveen answered. "But if you don't believe in God-

"I do. Maria helped me find him as well." Eduardo shared. "She was a strong believer until the last day of her life." He closed his eyes. Finding it difficult to speak about his wife. Tears ran down his face. "Prayer does work, but going to bed alone every night is still very hard. Even if a year has gone by."

Naveen hated seeing his friend this depressed. He could somewhat relate to how he felt, but at the same time he didn't understand.

Eduardo exhaled. "There's nothing I can do now."

"Maria Vargez was her maiden name, right?" asked Naveen.

"Yes, but it was still her name after we married. She chose to change her lastname after we moved to Austria. Baroness Maria von Amaya…" The baron chuckled. "She always hated when people call her a baroness. She was very casual with everything."

"So is Tiana. She even have the help calling her by her first name." Naveen shared. "I don't know what it is about women and names."

"Tell me about it." Eduardo laughed. "Just be sure to never ask Tiana to change that about her. It could be very refreshing and…"

"Normal." Naveen finished. Thinking about his wife. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her."

"Don't ever think that way." Eduardo warned. "Just enjoy her. She is a beautiful woman inside and out. And if she seems a little off, please don't be too hard on her."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Eduardo knew he said too much. "She's a little sensitive. I'm assuming with the pregnancy and all."

Just then, James walked into the office. "Papa, may I…" He stopped when he saw Eduardo in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I will come back later."

"No, no wait!" Naveen stopped is son. "Come back in. What is it that you want?"

Eduardo stood up. "I'll leave you two be" Walking out of the office.

James took a seat across his father, remaining quiet.

"So why did you come in here with nothing to say?" Naveen joked.

"Oh, well there was this thing I read about the prince of Kanseja having his very own telephone in his room-

"Absolutely out of the question." Naveen cut him off.

"Ah come on papa! All the kids are beginning to have their own telephones."

"And what are you going to do with that telephone besides use it once or twice before getting bored by it?"

James grew furious. "It isn't fair! You give A'lia everything she wants! Why can't I have a telephone in my room?"

"Because I said you can't have one." Naveen answered.

"Manu paz e sanza!" James cursed (This is utter horseshit!)

"You better watch your tone with me young man!" Naveen warned. "Now go in your telephone-less room and stay in there until I say so."

James got up from the chair. Opening the office door…

"Push _my_ chair back in before leaving _my_ office." Naveen ordered in a stern tone.

The prince did just that before pouting out the room.

Naveen sighed outloud after having to say 'no' to his son. It was hard, but he had to start setting boundaries with him—Tiana was right. He did seem to treat his son better than his daughter with certain things...including football. The letter he got from A'lia was cute, but he still stood by not having her play football.

Tiana opened the door to the office and saw her husband in heavy thought. She smiled, knowing what he was thinking about.

"How did James handle not getting a telephone for his room?"

Naveen grunted.

Tiana laughed, walking over to him. "He's spoiled…but he will be alright."

The king pulled his wife on his lap. "Did he ask you first?"

"Yep, and his response was _'well you are a woman so it isn't up to you'._"

Naveen sighed in frustration. "I really have to talk to him about being disrespectful to you, and women."

"You think?" Asked a sarcastic Tiana.

Naveen looked down at his wife's tummy and rested a hand on it. "Where is the baby?" He joked, changing the topic.

Tiana completely forgot about the whole pregnancy/miscarriage again.

"If I remember correctly you were a little fuller down here." He put his hand on her lower abdominal. "And by now I could tell you if we are having a son or daughter, but with this child I haven't the slightest clue."

Tiana got off Naveen's lap. "I forgot I have to watch A'lia practicing for her recital."

Naveen got up. "I'll join you. It's about time I get to see if our daughter has got her father's loose feet."

"Oh no it's okay." Tiana said. "Don't you and Eduardo have to finish that school-

"We're already done." Naveen said.

Tiana grew uncomfortable, and Naveen could feel it. Making him grow skeptical. "Are you alright?"

Tiana took her husband's hand. "Yes, let's go see A'lia."

"No…" Naveen stopped her. "What is it? You can tell me."

Tiana put her hand on her abdominal, guilt running up and down her body. "It nothing." She gave him a kiss.

Naveen had an strange feeling that his wife wasn't being truthful with him. Whatever it was, he hope that she would tell him soon. He hated if his own wife was keeping secrets from him.

()()()()

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to update more often like I said I would. I told you my life is 'faldi fladonza' right now. But I will definitely update for you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!


	11. Resisting Temptation Part One

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading them, especially the ones that involves speculation. LOL! Keep the speculations coming! They are fun to read. Especially about Mariah raping Naveen. No way would I ever write that, but great creativity! Okay, time to read. I do not own Disney or PATF...enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

Resisting Temptation part one

Naveen kissed Tiana's neck after making love with her this morning. He always enjoyed their morning sessions and only did it when the children weren't in the palace.

"Mmm…mi benita…" Said a satisfied Naveen, holding his wife in his arms. "Waking up like this everyday would be my last dying wish."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes at her husband. "You are crazy, you know that?"

"I don't think I'm crazy. I'm just in love…what is wrong with that?" He asked, kissing her neck. "You are my addiction."

Tiana laughed. "How so?"

Naveen moved his kisses up to her cheek. "Your skin is so soft..." He then kissed her forehead. "Your scent is so refreshing..." And finally his lips met with hers in a deep kiss, which lasted a couple of minutes before him saying, "And you taste so sweet…not to mention you're the most beautiful woman I have set my eyes on."

Tiana wrapped her arms over her husband's shoulders. "Mmm…good answers." She pressed her lips on his, slipping her tongue is his mouth. Using his own lips, Naveen caught his wife's tongue and lightly sucking it, which drove the young queen crazy. And the fact that she felt Naveen harden between her legs made her know that Naveen was going just as crazy.

"I'm ready for another session." He said into her ear.

Tiana smiled. "Then I guess I should leave before you catch me…" She tried getting from under her husband, but he playfully pinned her arms over her head, giving her an evil grin.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. "You're mine for the rest of the morning."

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

()()()()

Later that day, Tiana sat poolside watching Naveen, Kanad and the children play in the pool.

She was wearing a white bathing suit that reached to the upper part of her thighs. The black belt around her waist made it look smaller than it already is.

"Mama come swim with us!" A'lia shouted from the pool.

"She doesn't want to get her hair wet." Naveen teased.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes at the two before standing up.

Naveen liked what he saw and whistled at her.

James frowned at his father. "Why did you whistle at mama like that?"

"That young man is a real woman. What a looker?" Naveen pointed.

The prince looked at his mother, not really understanding the concept. "She's only mama. Nothing more, nothing less."

The king laughed at his son. "When you grow up, you will have a beautiful woman to whistle at."

James shook his head, disagreeing. "Girls are disgusting. Look at A'lia."

The princess poked out her bottom lip. "I am not disgusting!"

"Naveen is so handsome." Mariah said. Staring at the king's toned body. "The things I can do to him."

Gabriella sighed in annoyance. She enjoyed Tiana and the children, but hated Mariah. "You are living in dreamland Mariah. Just give it up."

"I would, for him, _anyday_."

Gabriella shook her head.

Kanad turned to see Mariah gazing at his brother. He grew a little suspicious because she never looked at him that way. If they weren't keeping their relationship a secret he would've questioned her seductive gazes.

Mariah felt eyes on her and saw that it was the prince who was watching her. She put on a fake smile and winked at him.

The prince winked back, not sure if her smile was sincere, but it didn't matter to him. He knew he had her since he was a prince afterall.

Naveen witness the whole exchange and didn't like it. "Kanad..."

He looked at his brother.

"Be careful when getting involved with the help, especially the nannies." He warned.

"Oh _I_ am..." Kanad grinned while nodding.

A'lia splashed water on the prince

"Ah...hey!" Kanad shouted.

Naveen laughed. "You needed to cool down." He joked as he set his eyes back on his wife, who was holding a towel. "Kanad, do..." He stopped when he saw his brother climbing out of the pool to dry. "Hey, you two!" Naveen waved for Gabriella and Mariah to assist the children while he go over to Tiana.

The young queen saw her husband coming her way with a sly grin on his lips.

"Hey sweet patootie!" Naveen flirted.

Tiana took a step back. "Don't try using that slang on me."

He took a hold of her wrist.

"Naveen! Dry off first!" Tiana laughed as she threw a towel at her husband.

He did just that before pulling his wife into his muscular arms. "I am surprise that your husband let you out of the palace in this little number, yes?"

"Oh, no he didn't mind. Just as long as I stay away from men like you." She teased.

Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. "Men like me, eh?" He quickly dipped his wife before pressing his mouth on hers.

A'lia covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laugh while James gagged. Mariah was green with envy while Gabriella shook her head at the foolish nanny. Kanad also saw Mariah's jealousy and grew frustrated. So instead of going to her he stormed out of the pool house.

"Mmm…Naveen." Tiana slowly pulled back from the kiss.

"Tiana…" He ignored her tone as he tried to continue the kiss.

"The children are watching us." She reminded him.

Naveen stopped and turned to look at the audience. He waved at them.

"Hi papa!" A'lia waved back.

Naveen laughed and patted Tiana on the behind.

"Naveen!" Tiana said, feeling a little embarrassed. "The children are in here."

"They've seen us affectionate before." Said Naveen with a smile on his face. "You need to loosen up…remember this morning?" He whispered in her ear.

Tiana couldn't help but to blush. Making love with Naveen always brought out another side of her…a wild one.

Baron Amaya walked out in his swim trunks, revealing his toned physic. He saw the children in the pool and Naveen standing with Tiana…and that's where his eyes stopped at.

A helper approached him with a towel.

"Gracias." He said, taking the towel.

"Eduardo!" Naveen shouted, catching the gentleman's attention. "Over here!"

The Baron walked over to them. "Your pool house is magnificent."

"We just got the entire pool house furnished. The biggest in the world." Naveen bragged, with an arm around his wife.

Baron Amaya nodded as he looked at Tiana. "And you look absolutely gorgeous this afternoon."

"Thank you Eduardo." Tiana responded with a smile.

"You must've been a model before becoming a queen." He complimented, eying her from head to toe.

Tiana laughed. "No."

But Naveen took the comment serious. "I actually would love for her to model, but she refuses to."

"Oh here we go again." Tiana said. "Naveen, I have no interest in modeling and I'm mad that Eduardo here even mentioned it."

"You would make a perfect model in Spain." He smiled at her.

Tiana saw the look into the baron's hazel eyes and felt his attraction for her. Which confused her a little because she didn't seem to mind his gaze.

"I think she would make a perfect model for any country." Naveen said.

"Except Germany…" The Baron shared. "When I lived there earlier this year I've seen so many people including dear friends change…damn Nazis."

"Let's not speak about Germany here." Naveen said to his friend. That was the last thing he wanted his wife to hear about.

Tiana decided to not question about the country and move on to the children. "A'lia, James it's time to get out the pool!"

"Ah mama!" James whined.

"Can we stay in a little longer?" asked A'lia.

"Nope. You stayed in long enough." Tiana went over to her seat picking up towels for the two.

Eduardo caught a quick glimpse of the queen's derrière. He liked what he saw.

Mariah and Gabriella walked the children over to Tiana already wrapped in towels.

The nanny looked at the queen and said under her breath, "She looks like a chocolate pig in that bathing suit."

Gabrilella whispered, "That is the biggest lie I've heard from you today...besides thinking that Naveen is in love with you."

Mariah rolled her eyes at the king, who was watching his wife while speaking with the baron. "I wish Naveen would stop looking at her like that."

"You are damn a fool." Gabriella said.

James frowned as his mother put a towel over his head. "Come on mama! I can do it by myself."

Tiana shook her head. "Go ahead then." And moved on to A'lia, who was glad to get a towel on her wet curls. "My baby appreciates everything I do for her. Don't you A'lia?"

"I'm not a baby!" A'lia said.

"Oh ys you are." Naveen said. "You're our baby!"

The princess poked out her bottom lip. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!" James teased.

"James, Naveen stop it." Tiana laughed as she took her daughter's hand. "A"lia isn't a baby. She's a big girl now."

"But you will always be my baby." Naveen kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I'm going to help dry these two dry up. I'll see you later." Tiana said to Naveen.

They both kissed.

"You owe me." He whispered.

"Hmm." Tiana playfully rolled her eyes and waved at baron Amaya before walking on with her children and the help.

Eduardo waved back as his eyes remained on Tiana until she left the pool house.

Naveen noticed his friend watching his wife. If looks could kill. "Enjoying the view?"

The baron looked at his friend. "Oh...um, I am sorry, but-

"It's no problem. Just as long as you don't try anything." Naveen gave his friend a pat the back.

Eduardo shook his head. "I would never do such a thing. Tiana is such a beautiful woman, and I've never seen a bathing suit worn so…so…"

"I understand what you mean." Naveen chuckled a little. "I have the best."

"You most certainly do." Eduardo agreed. With Tiana still on his mind.

"But I believe that too much staring can lead you into trouble, my friend." Naveen said with a hint of warning. He saw all the baron's gazes at his wife in the pool house.

"I respect you too much to ever break our friendship." Baron Amaya extended his hand.

Naveen shook it. "Good to hear, my friend. Good to hear." He said. "The day you disrespect my marriage is the last day you'll ever see Maldonia."

The Baron watched as Naveen left the pool house and sighed. "I'm sorry Naveen, but I don't know if I can hold back from Tiana any longer." He looked up at glass ceiling, noticing cloud coverage and thought,_ 'Why must she be exactly like you, Maria? Why?'_

()()()()


	12. Resisting Temptation Part Two

A/N: Wow, spongetina. lol. I've never heard of that word either, but thanks to having really old family members an uncle of mine told me about 'sweet patootie' meaning a hot chick(or woman). Yes, I have an uncle THAT old. Thanks to my grandmother having 13 children...! And Nazi is spelled with an 'i'. It just sounds like it's spelled with an 'y'...Oh, and Naveen will be finding out about the miscarriage as soon as you all think. Many of you have sent me personal messages about Naveen's possible reaction and you will find out how much he reacts to the lying and covering up on Tiana's part. And I posted a picture of how Tiana's bathing suit looked from chapter eleven. Okay, enough with the notes. Time to read and review soon after! Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia II

Resisting Temptation Part Two

Tiana rolled over in bed to see her sleeping husband still sleeping.

"How did I end up so blessed?" Tiana asked, caressing his face.

"Mmm." Naveen moaned in his sleep.

She kissed him on the forehead while running her fingers through his thick hair. She loved his hair, it was always so silky and perfect. Even in a mess.

Naveen opened his honey colored eyes and gave his wife a grin. "Good morning mi benita."

"Good morning mi benito." Replied Tiana.

Naveen stretched before continuing. "I had an amazing dream about us. I had just finished my phone call with the duke of Maldonia and you know how much of a drag he could be...anyway, I was so tired that I all I wanted to do was fall asleep, but that change once I got in the suite because I walked in on you...in my bed, waiting for me to taste every inch of your body-

"That happened last night crazy." Tiana laughed.

"Mmm." Naveen pulled her on top of him. "Then that was one hell of a night." And slapped her behind.

"Ouch!" Tiana slapped him on the chest.

"What?" Naveen asked with a grin

"Nothing." Said a smiling Tiana. "Absolutely nothing."

"Was last night good for you?"

"You know it was. Every time we're having sex it good. You never disappoint." Tiana said. Even though Naveen is the only man she's been with she was very satisfied in bed with him. "Why ask?"

"I don't know." Naveen said. "Perhaps I would like to know how I'm doing when it comes to pleasing my wife?"

"Mm...okay. You're doing an amazing job then." She kissed his nose.

"Yes, I am amazing." Naveen bragged, rubbing his wife's derrière. "Mmm…my mounds."

Tiana tried getting off her husband, but that didn't happen.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. Ready for more.

"Um, yes I am. I have to use the bathroom."

The king let his wife go, watching her get out of the bed. He frowned when he saw her putting on her robe. "Now why hide your beautiful body?"

"Because I don't want to tempt you." Tiana joked, walking in the bathroom.

Naveen got out of the bed without a robe. The king was very proud of his body. Before going to the closet, he made a stop but the mirror and approved of his bed head. "Yes, you are very handsome Naveen." He looked at his toned physic, nodding his head. "Perfection."

Tiana walked out of the bathroom and witnessed her husband admiring himself. She shook her head. "You are such a narcissist."

"I cannot help if I look this good." Naveen said, still admiring himself. "I must to be the most handsomest king in this world, hell in this universe!."

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Well world's most handsomest king, I am going to take a bath."

"Why not join this handsome king in the shower? We haven't showered together in months."

Tiana thought about the shower he was talking about and the memory of losing her baby seemed to have happened all over again.

Through the mirror, Naveen saw his wife staring and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you alright?"

She didn't answer.

"Tiana?" He turned to look at her.

The young queen looked at her husband with watery eyes.

Naveen grew concern as he went by her side. "What's the matter?" He put his hand on her abdominal. "Is it the baby?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled before answering, "I should take a bath." And started back in the bathroom, but Naveen took her hand instead. "Tiana…"

"I don't want to go in that shower, okay?" She snapped, before walking in the bathroom.

The king was very confused about the outburst. Something had to be wrong for her to act that way. "Tiana…" He saw that she wasn't in the first bathroom so he figured she was in the second bathroom, where the tub was located.

The guilty feelings of hiding her miscarriage was getting the best of Tiana. Ever since that dreadful day in the shower she couldn't bear looking at it whenever she went in the bathroom. The painful memory of her child being washed away from her was just as strong today as the day it happened.

Tiana got in the tub as the warm water was still running, not noticing her husband, now wrapped in a towel watching her.

"Why is it so hard to tell him?" She asked herself.

"Tell me what?" Naveen asked. Very concerned for his wife. "Did something happen to the baby?"

"Everything is fine, Naveen." Tiana didn't bother looking at him. Everything was going so well. Why ruin it with old news?

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Naveen knew she was hiding something from him.

She closed her eyes. "You should go take you shower."

"I can do later." Naveen said.

"But you have to leave for your trip to Theodonia-

"I can always push it back a couple hours. I am king, right?" Naveen got down on his knees so that he was on his wife's sitting level. "Are you okay? You just snapped in the room."

"I'm sorry about that." Tiana apologized, wiping away her tears. Now debating whether or not if she should tell him the truth. "Naveen, a couple months ago-

"You don't have to say anymore. It's your hormones. I forgot how snappy you can get." He kissed her on the head.

Tiana frowned.

"I'll leave you be. I love you." Naveen said.

"I love you, too." Tiana responded, holding in her tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, caressing her face.

"Yes." Tiana lied, closing her eyes.

Naveen didn't want to push her, so he decided to have her tell him on her own terms. "I'm going to shower, but just remember that you can talk to me about anything. I am your husband."

"I know."

They kissed once more before he went back to the first bathroom.

Tiana sighed as she felt like she failed again. "Why can't I just flat out tell him?"

()()()()

"I don't understand why papa had to go to Theodonia just to make a few speeches. He promised me that I could join him on his next trip." Said a bored James.

He and A'lia were in the kitchen with Tiana, who were preparing their lunches. She decided that since it was so nice out that they have lunch by the garden.

She enjoyed the help serving her and the family, but always felt that she would lose herself if she were to depend on them and to her husband. Her independence was very important to her. It was also very important that her children had a sense of that, despite being raised in such a privileged setting.

"It's so boring here. Especially being around girls all day." James complained.

Tiana was getting tired of her spoiled son's selfishness. "If you are so bored then why don't you help me prepare lunch?"

"What?" He frowned.

"You heard me!" Tiana said with a raised eyebrow.

"No thank you. That is woman's work."

"Well I guess head chef is in the wrong profession." Tiana said with sarcasm. "Come on A'lia, help mama with lunch."

"Okay!" A'lia ran over to help her mother. "Where do I start first?" She asked, looking at the freshly baked beignets, already in a basket. "Mmmmm!"

Tiana laughed. "Just sit the bread on the plates and use this spoon to spread the mayonnaise across it." She handed her daughter the spoon.

"Okay!" A'lia dipped the spoon in the jar.

"Try not to take out too much." Tiana warned.

James sighed out loud. "I don't know why we're eating outside, better yet eating near the garden."

"Gonbunza alkayal James!" A'lia said in Maldonian.

James frowned. "Me? Complaining too much? That's all you do! You're just acting like a fake princess around mama you baby!"

"I am not a baby!" A'lia shouted.

"Hey you two stop that arguing! You are going to need each other someday so I suggest you get along starting now." Tiana demanded. She hated that her children despised one another.

"How can I get along with a baby?" James asked.

"James, A'lia is five years old. She is not a baby." Tiana said.

"She is too! I'm almost seven and I don't whine as much as she does!"

"You're doing it right now." Tiana pointed out. "Now you either help us prepare lunch, or you get nothing. How about that?"

James sighed again

"I wouldn't sigh anymore if you know what's good for you."

"What is good for me?" James asked.

It took all of Tiana to not spank him, but she made a promise to Naveen to never hit their children. Without looking at him she replied, "Come over here and find out what's good for you."

James stayed quiet after hearing his mother's answer. The way she said it made him feel a little nervous. So he decided to take it easy with his mother. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"Go wash your hands." Tiana said.

"But A'lia didn't-

"Wash your hands." Tiana gave him 'the look'.

The young prince walked over to the sink and started washing his hands. He wish his father was here. His mother wouldn't be so tough then.

()()()()

_Theodonia…_

Naveen took photos with supporters before joining the other officials in another room.

The first person to approach him was the duchess of the country.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Naveen." The brown-haired beauty said.

Naveen shook the young woman's hand. "Likewise. Where is your husband?"

"He is in Italy for the weekend to visit family." She smiled.

"Oh." Said Naveen. "Well it was nice seeing you again."

She nodded her head as she watched the king along with his guards head over to other officials. He seemed so different from the last time she saw him, or touched him.

"Linel." She called her butler over.

"Yes, duchess?"

"Tell everyone that I am a little faint. My apologies for leaving early." She then left the room.

"Your highness your presence always brings the good in this country. We really appreciate everything you have done for us." The governor said to Naveen.

"Thank you." Naveen said before going to the next official. He really wanted to be home with his family right now. And the thought of Tiana's behavior earlier this morning never left his mind. He knew something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Your highness." One of the guards said.

Naveen looked at the man.

"This butler would like to speak with you."

The butler bowed before the king. "The duchess would like to see you."

He frowned. "Where is she?"

"She is upstairs."

"Is she sick?" He asked.

"She was feeling a little faint."

Naveen waved for his guards to follow him up the stairs.

"I thought she would be downstairs." He frowned.

Linel the butler lead the king and guards to the duchess' door. "Wait here." He knocked on the door. "Duchess, he's here."

"Let him come in." She said from the room.

The butler opened the door for Naveen to walk in the room. The king stopped the guards from following him. "I'll be back." And the door closed behind him.

Naveen looked around the bedroom. "Everything still looks the same...Catherine?" He asked. Noticing the duchess was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a tapping sound caught the king's attention. Turning around he saw the duchess walking from another room wearing a silk robe smiling at him. "Hello Naveen."

Naveen quickly turned away. "Do you want me to come back in a couple of minutes?"

"No!" She quickly walked over to him. "Look at me, Naveen."

"What are you doing?" Asked Naveen, still turned away from her.

"You've seen me naked before." She took off her robe, exposing herself. "I missed you."

Naveen turned and saw the nude woman, and turned away again. "Catherine put on your robe."

"My husband doesn't even notice me anymore." She took his hand, but he snatched it away.

"I'm married." Naveen reminded her.

"Tiana doesn't have to find out." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Catherine…" He took her hands off of him and put the robe over her nude body. "I'm not interested."

Catherine saw the look in his eyes and noticed not one sign of lust in them. She felt ashamed. "Oh." Putting on the robe. "Please do not tell Tiana about this."

"What we had Catherine was over a long time ago. We were kids having fun."

The duchess crossed her arms. "That's all I was to you? Fun?"

"I'm sorry Catherine, but back then that's how I saw all the women I've fooled around with." He said.

"Until Tiana came into the picture."

"I love her, yes. She's my wife and the mother of my children." Explained Naveen, now feeling awkwardness between the two. "I should be leaving. You take care of yourself." He opened the door.

"Tiana…she is blessed to have you. Tell her that for me." Catherine said, looking at the king.

Naveen nodded before leaving the room.

()()()()

"Mmm! These beignets are good!" A'lia said with mouthful of the pastry.

"Honey don't talk with your mouth full." Tiana laughed. The three sat at the patio outside on the gazebo, behind the garden.

James finished eating his beignet and stood up. "May I be excused?"

"Not until you clean up your mess and put it in the basket." Tiana ordered.

The young prince caught himself before sighing and cleaned up his mess.

Tiana saw that her son did as he was told. "Okay, you may leave."

James slowly walked away.

"I don't ever want to leave mama! Mmm…!" The little princess bit into another beignet.

"That is your last one." Tiana said.

"Aw!" She whined, with a mouth full again.

"A'lia close your mouth."

"Sorry…oops!" The princess swallowed the last of he pastry before drinking a glass of milk. "Mama, may I be excused? I have to pee."

"It's 'May I use the bathroom', and you got to clean up you little mess first."

The little princess did just that before getting permission to run back in the palace.

"Slow down!" Tiana shouted at her daughter. She was now alone with a basket of empty plates and another basket with two beignets. "So much for a family picnic."

"Why wasn't I invited to this family picnic?" asked Baron Amaya, approaching the queen.

Tiana was startled by the baron's voice and stood up. "I didn't know if you wanted to join us." She opened the basket. "I don't have anything but these beignets.

"Beig-what?" He frowned.

"Beignets Eduardo. I'm sure you've heard of beignets since you've been all over the world."

"How do they taste?" He asked.

"Try for yourself." She handed him one.

He did just that and nodded in approval. "Mmm. I'm not much of a pastry person, but these are delicious!"

Tiana took the baskets and started walking back toward the palace. "You don't like pastries?"

The baron followed and took both baskets from her. "I don't mind them every now and then. But that changed after I got a taste of your beignet."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, entering the palace. "I'm surprised Maria hasn't baked you anything."

"Maria wasn't much of a baker, but she was an amazing cook." Baron Amaya followed Tiana into the kitchen. "No one is in the kitchen?"

"At my request." Tiana said. "You can sit the baskets on the counter."

He did as he was told and took out the last beignet. "I'm surprised Naveen hasn't gained a ton. These beignets…its as if they melt in your mouth."

"That's my goal."

"And you most definitely conquered it." He took a bite. "Beautiful, smart, and a splendid cook."

"Well, you know…" Tiana playfully bragged. "I guess I should get ready to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"To the library. Where I left my new book I ordered...a cook book."

"Mind if I join you?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure there are some books for you. What genres are you into?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Eduardo answered. Enjoying his time with the queen.

()()()()

The two made their way upstairs where the library was. Tiana walked over to the table she sat at earlier, but saw no sign of her book. "I told that book keeper to say away from my book."

"Per haps he put it back on the shelf?" He said.

Tiana looked up at the shelf and saw the book. "I found it." She went over to the latter.

Eduardo frowned.

"Do you mind holding the latter while I climb?" She asked.

"Let me do it. I don't want Naveen blaming me for your broken legs." He joked.

"Ha, ha very funny. Hold the latter."

He held onto the latter as she started climbing up to get the book. As soon as she got it, the book slipped out of her hand, falling onto the floor. "Are you alright down there?"

"Barely." The Baron joked again.

"I'm coming back down." Tiana said, doing just that. As she made it down the last step she felt Eduardo's hands around her waist, lifting her off the latter. The move surprised her.

After making sure she was on her feet, the baron looked down at the queen. "There. You're all in one piece."

Tiana looked up at Eduardo and felt…confused. "Thank you Eduardo."

The Baron smiled. He enjoyed holding Tiana in his hands, and wondered what it would be like to feel more of her. So he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

Tiana didn't bother stopping him...her arms wrapping over his shoulders.

Eduardo looked at the queen and felt so many memories of Maria returning to him. The way she was looking at him, the way she felt in his arms. All reminded him of his late wife. So he inched his face to hers, holding on to her for dear life.

Tiana didn't move...the fiery look the baron was her made her feel as if she was with Naveen. The way he held her felt so good...it was the same exact way Naveen held her...Even his scent was similar to Naveen. Naveen? Suddenly her common sense kicked in. What was she doing? What was he doing? Why was she still in his arms? Her mind was all over the place, and the only thing she could think of doing was to step back.

Eduardo saw the fear in her eyes and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Tiana…"

"No, I'm sorry." She said, picking up the book. "Thank you for helping me." She ran out of the library. Leaving the baron alone.

Tiana quickly ran down the hall before making it to her room. As soon as she closed her doors, she rested her back against it. "What was I thinking?" She wondered, resting her hands on her chest. "Why didn't I stop him?"

()()()()

A/N: Want to see how Baron Amaya look? I almost chose Flynn Rider (Tangled) but I change my mind because he doesn't have the 'look' of a Baron imo. Spongetina helped pick him out for me so thanks for your assistance. The pictures of Baron Amaya is on the profile page. His face reminds me of him the more I look at the pic. LOL!


	13. Resisting Temptation Part Three

Queen of Maldonia II

Resisting Temptation Part Three

Tiana sat on her bed bench still confused out of her mind about Baron Amaya. Why did she let him hold her the way he did? Why did she want him to do more when she is happily married to Naveen?

"This doesn't make any sense." Tiana said to herself. "I like Eduardo, but not in a romantic way."

Just then, her telephone rang.

She got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice." Naveen said.

Tiana was surprised to hear her husband on the phone, but was glad to hear his voice as well. "What's going on?"

"I'm tired. I'm at the ducthess' home. I just finished my final speech there."

"At Catherine's? Oh I haven't heard from her in a while. How is she?"

"She's...still alive." Naveen said. "She tried coming on to me."

"And what did you do?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think? I pushed her away. I cannot help it if women find me irresistable." Naveen bragged.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"And how are you and our children?" He asked.

"They are being their spoiled selves. It took all of me to not spank James." She answered.

"I'm glad you didn't. Spanking doesn't solve anything. Now, how is our baby?"

"A'lia is fine-

"No, I meant the one you are carrying right now." Naveen laughed.

Tiana's smile faded as her guilt returned. She hated lying to her husband, and with him being upfront and honest about Catherine, she knew she had to finally tell him. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon. Is there something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you…" Said a now teary-eyed Tiana.

Naveen heard the crack in her voice and grew concern. "We can talk about it now."

"No, not on the phone. I need you here." Her voice made it sound like she was crying.

"Are you crying Tiana? Is something wrong with the baby? Tell me right now." Naveen said. He had a feeling that something was wrong with either Tiana or the baby.

"Just hurry home." She said. "I love you."

"I love you, too but I want to-" Naveen stopped when he heard a click on the other end. He knew that was something wrong. "Hey, Honvel!"

The guard approached the king. "Yes, your highness?"

"I'm needed at home now."

()()()()

To get away from everyone Tiana sat in the royal greenhouse, thinking of ways to tell Naveen about her no longer being pregnant. Even the presence of her gazania flowers didn't give her a peace of mind.

"Maybe some New Orleans air could do me some good." The young queen said, pouring some water on the flowers. She then sat the water can down as tears ran down her face. She's never been concerned of someone's opinion until she married Naveen. They made a vow to never keep secrets from one another and she felt as if she failed that vow.

Eduardo walked in the room with so many thoughts in his head. He didn't know his feelings for Tiana would be so strong. Holding her in his arms felt right. It brought back memories of the happiness he yearned to have again. He knew that going to his wife's favorite flowers would give him peace, and remind him that Tiana is not his late wife Maria.

He stopped when he saw Tiana wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay, Tiana?"

The queen looked at the Baron, surprised to see him.

He smiled a little. "It's okay, I will leave now-

"Don't leave." Tiana said. "I was just leaving." She walked passed him, but he took her hand.

"Tiana…wait." He said, still holding her hand.

Her eyes were filled with tears "No Edurado...I have to go."

"Why?" he asked, his hand still holding hers.

More tears ran down her cheeks as she went into Eduardo's arms.

The baron figured her tears were about their almost at the library. "I am sorry for what happened in the li-

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell Naveen about this miscarriage." Tiana said, cutting him off.

Baron Amaya forgot about the miscarriage. _'Of course she would be thinking about that'_

"I just hope that Naveen doesn't get too disappointed. He really wanted to have another baby…I wanted this baby, and to lose it the way I did…" She broke down.

Eduardo comfort the young queen by rubbing her back. "Naveen will not be disappointed. He will understand why you didn't tell him."

"I pray that he does understand." Tiana pulled back.

Eduardo wiped her tears from her face. "You are too beautiful to cry. Smile for me."

Tiana didn't budge.

"Oh come Tiana! For me?" He made a funny face.

She couldn't hold back and laughed a little. "Thanks. I need a friend right now."

_Friend_. That word hit the baron hard, but knew that's all they could ever be. She's a married woman, and she told him that when Naveen's name came out of her mouth.

So Eduardo opened his arms and held Tiana again. "Anytime…my dear friend."

Tiana rested her head on his chest. She really apprecaited the support the baron was giving her.

"You know...I remember my years in the navy and not really connecting with anyone. Not even my own half-brother." Eduardo shared, still holding Tiana in his arms. "To make a long story short, my experience in the navy wasn't to grand until I met Naveen, your husband. He was about seventeen or eighteen, very different person when it came to women, but had an open-mind and heart of gold, as he does now."

Tiana pulled from the hug. "What does your navel past have to do with my secret?"

"If Naveen, a powerful royal figure could accept me publicly as a friend, after coming from a much hated family as mine then you have nothing to worry about. And the fact that he married you despite you coming from another country, no known names, and skin as dark and beautiful as yours says a lot about his character." He caressed her face. "You're his wife, he will love you no matter what. And he will also understand that you only kept this miscarriage a secret for his protection."

Tiana hugged Edurado again. "You're right. Thank you for reminding me of how good of a man my husband is."

He returned the hug. "Naveen is very blessed to have you."

Naveen walked in the greenhouse to find the baron holding onto his wife. Jealousy grew in him.

"Well isn't this a lovely union."

Both the baron and Tiana pulled from the hug.

Tiana quickly saw the jealousy in her husband's eyes. "Naveen-

"Go back to your hugging. You two were very comfortable before I walked in." The king said.

The baron shook his head. "Naveen, it isn't what it looks like."

Naveen approached the man. "Really now?"

Tiana stepped in between the two. "Naveen!"

Eduardo nodded his head. "Yes. Tiana needed a friend."

"She has a husband." Naveen said.

"I understand that, but you were gone so I thought I could-

"Could take my place? How convenient." Said an angry Naveen.

"Naveen he's right. He was only comforting me." Tiana said.

"Yes...comforting." Naveen said, looking at his wife. "Is this why you're so damn afraid to speak with me? Because your new _friend_ have everything taken care of?"

Tiana shook her head. "No..." She took his hand. "It's more than that. Eduardo was just being a gentleman."

"A gentleman by convenience." It took all of Naveen to not hit Eduardo. He clenched his fists. "I warned you to not try anything with my wife."

Tiana's eyes widen. "Naveen! He wasn't doing anything!" She tried explaining.

"So now you're sticking up for him?" He asked. "What aren't you telling me Tiana? That you two having an affair behind my back?"

"You know me Naveen." Tiana said.

"Naveen…" Eduardo started. "We are only friends. She was crying. I comforted her-

"Horseshit Eduardo!" Naveen cursed. "The way you were looking at my wife in her bathing suit? The side-flirting...how could I be so damn stupid?"

The baron shook his head. "But Naveen-"

"I thought you were my friend. But I guess my father was right about one thing. To never trust anyone. Especially the people closest to you." He looked at the baron and his wife. "Your work here is done Eduardo...permanently. You are no longer welcome in my palace. I banish you."

Tiana saw the hurt in her husband's eyes before he left the room, and knew she had to explain what he saw.

She followed Naveen to their suite. She closed the doors before taking his hand. "Naveen…stop it!"

He faced his wife, looking down at her. "What do you want?"

Tears were running down her face as she saw the pain in his eyes. "Naveen-

"Were you and Baron Amaya having an affair behind my back?"

"No…I would never…" She stopped and decided to change to a more important subject. "I lost the baby."

Naveen's stern look softened a little. He was not expecting to hear that. "What?"

"I lost the baby a couple months ago…in the shower." She explained.

Naveen shook his head. "What? No, no you couldn't have lost the baby two months ago. The doctor checked on you-

"I had him lie for me." Tiana confessed.

The king couldn't believe what he just heard. "Tell me you're joking." He said with watery eyes. "This is a sick joke, right?"

Tiana rested her hand on her chest after seeing her husband's hear breaking. "It's true Naveen..."

"Damnit!" Naveen shouted, walking away from his wife. "No, this isn't true."

Tiana tried touching his back, but was startled when he punched into the wall. He groaned, holding his hand.

Tiana covered her mouth with her hand as she watched him take a seat on the bed bench, covering his face with his hands. "Why didn't you tell me this the day it happened?"

"Because you were so happy...everytime I tried telling you…" She sat beside him. "You have no idea how much pain I felt when I held it from you."

Naveen's tears fell as he broke down. It broke Tiana's heart knowing that she was the cause of his pain.

She started rubbing his back. "Naveen, honey-

"So you thought that it would be a wise idea to tell another man about the miscarriage and not me…your husband?" He asked

She frowned. "What?"

Naveen wiped his eyes as he stood back up. "You heard me. You told another man about the miscarriage before even telling your husband? The father of that child?"

"I told you the reason why I didn't tell you, and Eduardo finding out was an accident."

Naveen started walking toward the door, but Tiana ran in front of him.

"If you're going to blame anyone blame me...I was too selfish to tell you."

Naveen sighed, walking around his wife. He didn't want to hear anything from her right now.

"Please don't leave Naveen." Tiana pleaded.

As he opened the doors he stopped and thought for a second. Tiana only did what she did for his emotional protection. Sure the loss of their child was heartbreaking, but for her to go through it, to hold in all that pain for as long as she could must've been hell. He couldn't leave his wife...not when she needed him.

So he closed the doors and turned to look at her. Taking both her hands with his; teary-eyed himself. "We will mourn our child together."

Tears ran down Tiana's face and she wrapped her arms around him. Naveen did the same with her.

"I'm so sorry." Tiana apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." Naveen apologized back. "To even think you would ever cheat on me was just my jealous heart. I know you would never do such a thing." He pulled back a little just to look down at her. "And I will apologize to my friend...our friend."

Tiana didn't say another word. All she could do is look at her husband's beautiful honey colored eyes that was filled with tears. She knew he was sincere with every word that came out of his mouth.

The king cupped his wife's cheek. "And when we are ready...when you're ready, I would like for us to try again. I want another child Tiana."

She only nodded her head. She too wanted another child.

Naveen kissed the top of his wife's head. "I love you and only you, and it will never end, Tiana. Don't ever forget that."

"I will never stop loving you Naveen." Tiana said. "My heart belongs to only you."

Both shared a kiss before embracing each other once again.

()()()()()


	14. Strumming My Love In The Moonlight

A/N: Thanks for the review, but one reviewer caught my attention…Tonisaqt. I never really thought about the whole sewer thing(even though the 'baby' really wasn't a 'baby' yet), but it did make me feel sick in the stomach for about 30 seconds. Thanks a lot. lol. Oh, and there's mostly fluff in this chapter...think of it as the intermission of this entire story. Just a warning. lol. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

Strumming My Love In The Moonlight

Tiana stretched on the royal bed after hearing noises from the closet. She sat up and noticed that Naveen wasn't on the bed sleeping, but his lamp was turned on from his nightstand. Looking over at the window she saw the moon beaming bright in the night sky. It was still night out.

"Three forty-five in the morning?" Tiana asked herself, looking at the golden clock on the wall.

"Sorry for waking you." Naveen said, walking out the closet with his ukulele.

Since learning of the miscarriage Naveen has been back to himself and very supportive, to even canceling some local and all out of country appearances. His sternness was even gone, it was as if the Naveen she fell inlove with returned, but for how long is the question? Since it's only been several hours since learning of the devastating news.

"Since you are up…" He got on the bed and under the covers. "It's been a while since I've played my Annabella."

Tiana smiled. _Annabella_ was the name her husband gave to the ukulele.

As he strummed the instrument, memories of their short marital life in New Orleans came to mind. She always wondered what life would be like if Kabir was still alive. Would their lives be as crazy as it is now? It probably would with all the racism, judging and there's the constant flirting her husband would be getting from the women customers. Not that she minded it since it brought in more customers. Then she thought about raising their children in the crescent city and how different their lives would be. James wouldn't be as bratty as he is and A'lia wouldn't have to worry about football (soccer). She would be more interested in baseball…

Naveen's voice brought her back to reality. Queen of three nations Maldonia, Giodonia and most of Theodonia, a mother of two and a wife to a powerful and respectful king. She never thought her life would be as crazy and hectic as this.

She smiled as she listened to Naveen singing _Ma Belle Evangeline_ in Maldonian, and instead of saying Evangeline, he used her name in the song instead. It was always a privilege to hear her husband sing because he rarely did it.

As he sang with his eyes closed. She thought, '_He is such a beautiful man' _His pajama shirt was open so she saw his very toned chest and abdominal, with a little hair just to make him more real...He was indeed the perfect man.

After Naveen strummed the final string he looked at his wife for approval. "So, how was it?"

"Beautiful." Tiana answered, smiling.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I can make the strings a little tighter-

"It's perfect. Don't change a thing about it…Even if its almost four in the morning."

Naveen laughed a little. "It is early" He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know why, but I woke up with this sudden urge to play this." He held the instrument. "It's been a while, you know…"

Tiana nodded her head.

"Oh how I missed my Annabella." He kissed the instrument.

"I'm glad you two found each other again." The young queen said.

Naveen smiled, laying his ukulele on the nightstand before turning off his lamp. The moonlight was shining through the bedroom window, making the suite very visible. He also noticed some the light shining on his wife, as if a halo glowed around her. Naveen was amazed.

"So beautiful." He said, mesmerized by her beauty.

Tiana saw the look in her husband's eyes. Noticing the love and lust in them.

The king took one of his wife's hands and kissed it.

Tiana put her other hand on her husband's smooth freshly shaved face, caressing it.

He kissed that hand with his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're so beautiful." Naveen said, slowly inching his face to Tiana's before pressing his lips onto hers. He used his arm to pull her closer to him.

She wrapped her arms over her husband's shoulders making her way on him, her nightgown raising up on her thighs.

Losing his balance, Naveen and Tiana fell onto their pillows. They looked at one another before returning to their kissing bliss. Naveen took off his pajama shirt before resting one hand on Tiana's waist and the other on her thigh. Tiana slowly pulled back from the kiss. Both breathing heavily.

Naveen looked up at his wife and saw the passion in her eyes. The moonlight really lit up the room, making it very easy for them to see each other.

"Let's make another baby…I'm ready." He said, now with both hands rubbing up and down her thighs.

Tiana lowered her face down to Naveen's. A moan escaped from his mouth. "Mmm…Tiana."

She put her finger over his lips as she rose up, feeling how ready he was under her. Her lips touched his left cheek. Naveen closed his eyes as Tiana kissed his right cheek.

"Mmm." He moaned as she kissed down his toned chest. "Tiana…"

She kissed down his six pack abs until Naveen stopped her.

"Tiana, come here." He said.

She did just that, laying beside him with a questioning look. "What is it?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "Let me take care of you." And kissed her lips.

"Mmm...But I want to take care of you…" Tiana's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt Naveen's lips on her neck. She was now under him.

"No…you've done enough of caring for me. Let me give you what you deserve. All of me." Naveen said, kissing down her breastbone. "But something is in the way." He slipped off her gown, pleased at what was underneath. "Yes, you need me to care…" He rubbed the sides of her waist "…for every inch…" He kissed down her breasts "…of this beautiful…" Then her abdominal. "…body."

Chills ran going down Tiana's spine with every kiss...

()()()()

Later that day...

Tiana was fixing up her hair. She thought about cutting it but decided to grow it back out. It was in finger waves in the front with the back of the hair in a bun.

Naveen walked back in from the balcony, straight over to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her.

"Mi beautiful benita…" He whispered, kissing her on the earlobe.

Tiana smiled. Having her husband's arms around her always felt good. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." Naveen answered, looking down at his watch.

Tiana widen her eyes. "It's that late?" She looked over at the clock. "Then why does this clock on the wall say it's only eight thirty?"

"I already made note for no interruptions." Naveen said, changing the subject. He changed the time just before Tiana woke up. "Don't worry. We will spend our entire day together; we deserve it."

"Where are we going?" Asked Tiana, letting him off this time.

"I'll let you guess where…" Naveen walked over to his nightstand, opening the drawer. Taking out a box. "Here." He handed it over to her.

"What is this?"

"Just open it." Naveen smiled.

Tiana opened the box and gasped at what she saw. "Naveen!"

He laughed. "I was going to give this to you for Christmas, but I decided that with it snowing why not give it to you now."

"It's snowing?" Tiana frowned, looking out the window. "How much is this worth? What kind of diamond…is this a black diamond? I never heard of a black diamond, or jem? What is this?"

Naveen always loved her reactions to his gifts. They were cute. "It's a black and white diamond ring. This particular black diamond was made in central Africa. It's what you're going to be wearing at the royal ball next month."

She blinked. "Next month?"

"Yes. I've told you about the royal ball."

"I can't go…I'm going to New Orleans." Tiana said.

Naveen groaned. "Tiana I need you at the royal ball. We are the king and queen of Maldonia correct?"

"I'm sorry but I can't go. I already been away from my restaurant long enough, and I can always go to the next royal ball in the spring." Tiana explained.

Naveen sighed, taking the ring. "Let me see your left hand."

She put out her hand for Naveen to slip the jewelry on her ring finger. "See how beautiful this ring look on your finger? Even with your wedding ring? Do you not want women to be green with envy at the sight of this?"

"Naveen..."

"And do you know how much this ring cost?" He said, easing his lips on her neck.

"Don't make me feel bad. You know I have a restaurant to look after." Tiana said.

"But you also have a duty here…as the queen of Maldonia?" Naven reminded her.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll those brown eyes at me." He kissed her hand. "Please join me at the ball and you can leave for New Orleans the day after. In fact, I will like to join you and the children."

Tiana gave her husband a kiss. "I'll think about it." She went over to the doors.

Naveen followed her, putting his hand over the door she was about to open. "Thinking about it means a polite no and I will not take any of that." He wrapped his arms around her. "It's either yes, or…yes."

Tiana sighed. "Why are you making such a big deal over this? There are two royal balls a year. Missing one of them won't hurt."

Naveen rested his hand on her tummy. "But I would love for my expecting wife to accompany me."

"I'm not pregnant yet and I'm sure you can manage without me. You've done so on your out of town trips."

"Then I will have no other choice but to lock you in this room until I get a yes from you." Naveen demanded.

Tiana laughed. "That's against the law!"

"Not if a king is locking his wife for his own pleasure." Naveen picked her up.

"Oh so since you're a king you can do whatever you want, how ever you want to me? Your wife?"

"Pretty much." Naveen sat her on the bed. "If I can't get you to say yes while speaking then I guess I should hear it along with you moaning my name."

Tiana laughed as her husband's lips attacked her neck. "Why can't you be the romantic husband I got to see earlier this morning?"

"He can return. Once you say yes to joining me at the royal ball...and perhaps my romance was simply caused by the moonlight?"

Tiana crossed her legs. "I can't go to the royal ball."

Naveen used his own leg to get between hers. "Then I will panza you up until you say yes..."

A knock was heard at the door.

The king groaned. "I'll be right back" He walked over to the doors. "I thought I said no interruptions…" He stopped when he saw James at the door. "James I thought you were in studies?"

"Where's mama?" He asked.

Tiana sat up, seeing her son look upset. "James baby. What's wrong?"

The prince ran over to his mother, hugging her. "I don't feel so good."

Tiana checked his forehead. "Oh my goodness you're running a fever."

"My lungs hurt again." He whined, rubbing his eyes.

Naveen pressed the intercom. "Have the a doctor come in James' room now."

()()()()

In James' room

"He has a head cold, but I would like for him to stay in bed until its gone." Ordered the doctor.

Naveen look over at his sleeping son. "So he doesn't have the pneumonia?"

"No, but as a precaution from his last cold that led to it I recommend that he stays in bed."

Tiana kissed her son on the forehead. "You'll be okay baby."

Naveen sighed as a helper stood outside the door.

"Your highness. Baron Amaya just arrived in your office."

"I'll be there in a minute." The king said before walking over to his wife and son. "I won't be long." He kissed Tiana on the cheek. "And I will see you later." He kissed James on top of the head before leaving the room.

"If there is anything else you need. Just buzz me." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Tiana nodded her head.

Once the king made it to his office he found the baron standing by the desk.

"Good morning." Naveen said, closing the door.

"Good morning." Eduardo responded. "My apologies for interrupting-

"Oh, no." Naveen said, cutting him off.

The Baron nodded his head. "I like to thank you for having me stay. With everything that happened-

"It's fine. I read everything between you and my wife wrong. Making myself look like a fool." Naveen admitted, approaching his friend.

Eduardo smiled. "Again, I greatly appreciate everything you've done for me. Our friendship means a lot to me and I my apologies for causing any trouble between you and Tiana."

"Our friendship means a lot to me as well. And if anyone needs to apologize its me." Naveen extended out his hand.

The Baron shook it. "Thank you, my friend."

Naveen nodded his head. "You can stay here for as long as you want. Besides the school I know you still have some unfinished business here."

"Thank you." Eduardo said. "But there is something that I would like to share with you…about the royal ball."

"What about it?"

"I got a letter from my half brother." He handed it over to Naveen. "He may show up."

"Alberto?" Naveen raised an eyebrow, reading the note.

"He calls himself Albert now."

Naveen sighed after reading the note. "Faldi faldonza."

"I know you two aren't the best of friends. And you know how I feel about him."

"Alberto has always been…different. For as long as I known him."

"Let's hope he doesn't come with trouble." Said Eduardo.

"He knows what will happen if he tries anything." Naveen said.

"Well, I should find a coat to wear in this odd weather." The baron laughed a little.

"Autumn snow is very common in Maldonia. I thought you knew of this?" Naveen said with a smile.

"It's been too long since I can remember." Said Eduardo, opening the door. "Enjoy your snowy day my friend."

"I will." Naveen responded as he sat at his desk with the letter still in his hand. The last person he wanted to attend his royal ball was Alberto Amaya…who is one of his worse enemies.

()()()()


	15. Panza, panza and more panza!

Queen of Maldonia II

Panza, panza and more panza!

In the Breakfast Room…

"Mmm!" Alia said, stuffing her mouth with pancakes.

"A'lia, please take your time." Said Tiana.

"A'lia is going to grow up as a slob." Teased James. He just got over his cold.

"Don't start this morning James." Tiana warned.

The prince sighed outloud.

"Hey now! Listen to your mother." Naveen ordered.

"But I thought you said that a woman's opinion-

"Shh!" He shushed his son.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Go on James. What did your daddy tell you about a woman's opinion?"

James looked over at his father who was shaking his head on the sly. "Nothing."

Tiana cut her eye at her husband. "Mmmhmm."

"What?" Asked Naveen, with a smile.

"You telling James that old fashion nonsense again!"

"What? I was only joking with him. You know how I was raised. Men rule the world, women cook and please."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Right…"

"Now don't get mad." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. "I would never think your opinion is any less."

"Ew! You two are disgusting!" James said.

"Then stop watching them, big head!" A'lia teased.

"I do not have a big head, piggy!"

"Okay, okay! You two need to shut it." Tiana said to the children.

"But A'lia started it!" James pointed out.

"But you are her big brother. You are supposed to be a great example for her." Naveen said before drinking some orange juice.

"What good is it for her anyway?"

"Papa!" A'lia called out.

"Yes?"

"May I play footba-

"Absolutely out of the question A'lia." Naveen cut off his daughter. "We've gone through this. You are going to stick with ballet."

"But I hate ballet!"

"Not another word of football." Naveen ordered.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Naveen, let her play."

The king raised an eyebrow at his wife. "What? She will not play."

"Please papa!"

"No, and we will not talk about this anymore." Naveen said.

"Football is for boys anyway" James added.

A'lia poked out her bottom lip.

Tiana knew that this side of Naveen was slowly returning. Whenever their daughter brought up football he would turn into papa bear and get overprotective. She also knew that this had to stop and now. "A'lia, baby you can play football. I grant you my permission."

Naveen sighed in annoyance.

The princess jumped off her chair to give her mother a hug. "Thank you mama!"

"Mmm. Anytime, baby. Now you and James should be heading to your studies. You know how your instructor is when late."

James got off his seat. "I don't see how A'lia gets to play football. She gets everything she wants."

"I love you too James!" Tiana said, as the two left the breakfast room. She looked over at Naveen and noticed how quiet he got at the other end of the table. "You mad?"

Naveen slammed his fork on his plate before standing up. "I'm going in my office." And started out the room.

Tiana got up to follow her husband.

"A'lia deserves to play football."

"We'll talk about this later." He walked up the stairs.

"No, we're talking about it now!" Tiana said.

Naveen kept walking until he made it by his office door. Where he stopped in front of his office door. "Tiana, you made your point. You wanted to be the hero while I look like the bad guy right in front of our daughter."

"That was not my intention-

"Then why…" He opened the office door. "…did you give our daughter permission to play a sport that isn't meant for her?"

"I've seen girls play football before."

"Well our daughter isn't one of those girls. She is the princess of Maldonia." Said the king, taking his seat.

Tiana closed the door and walked over to him. "I think as parents we should decide together. You're always so sure about A'lia not playing football. What about my opinion?"

Naveen ran his fingers through his hair. "We were so good. Why mess it up now? When we're trying to have another child?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders, sitting on her husband's lap. "I don't see anything messed up."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're just being overly sensitive." She pressed her lips onto his. Her tongue dancing in his mouth.

Naveen returned the sensual kiss and realized what his wife was doing. She picked a fight on purpose, and it turned him on drastically. "Mmm…you bad little pussy…" He pulled from the kiss, standing up. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Tiana wrapped her legs around his. "You know what I do to bad little pussies?" He flirted.

"Hmm…why don't you show me?" She flirted back.

He laid her on the couch as he unbuttoned his pants.

Tiana then felt Naveen's hands lifting up her dress.

"Mmm…you knew exactly what you were doing." Naveen said, feeling the lack of underwear under Tiana's dress. He started kissing on her neck.

"Well you felt for it." Tiana breath out.

Naveen lifted one of her legs up before entering inside her…

()()()()

"We should try for a baby everyday." Naveen said, laying on the couch. His fingers in her hair.

"Mmm…if I let that happen then I would be expecting triples." Said Tiana, laying on top of her husband. Both were fully clothed, and wasn't looking forward to returning back to their daily duties.

"I want more. About seven or eight." Naveen said.

"Triplets?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"No." Naveen laughed. "I meant that I want seven or eight children in total. I always had this dream of having a big family with two or three wives in my arms." He joked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Two or three wives..."

Naveen knew she just rolled her eyes. "But when I married you that changed dramatically."

"Oh, but two or three wives would make it so much more easier for that goal of having seven or eight children." Tiana said with sarcasm.

"It would've been, but there would also be no love there." He added.

Tiana snorted. "Keep talking this way and I will make sure that goal will never be fulfilled."

"Ouch." Naveen laughed. "Then how will I ever live without panza with my favorite and only wife?"

"I was just messin' with you."

"I know you were." Naveen kissed his wife on top of the head. "But just so you know, in Maldonia it is perfectly legal to have more than one wife." He said, rubbing her behind.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Old laws, old ways, old thinking. My father stopped that trend. Too bad the trend of sleeping with countless women didn't."

"Well that's why you will always be a better man, husband, father and king than he was." Tiana said. "But he did love you."

"Let's not talk about him…" Naveen still felt a grudge against his late father after finding about his past. "Do you think we'll have another son or daughter?"

"Whatever God gives us."

"God huh? Well he could give us both…perhaps twins?"

"I hope not."

"Or triplets…yes, I have a feeling that you will be expecting triplets. Two boys and one girl."

Tiana widen her eyes. "Please don't jinx me."

Naveen laughed. "My family is known for its triplets Tiana. You already knew of this..."

"Guess your mother lucked out. Can you imagine three Naveen's?"

Naveen laughed. "My great-grandmother was a triplet. She had two brothers. My great-uncles who lives just outside of Theodonia."

The office door open and Nagina walked in. "Son, I…" She stopped on her tracks when she saw the young royal couple laying on the couch. "Excuse me."

"Oh, no." Tiana got off her husband. "I was just leaving."

"Where are you going?" Naveen asked, standing up himself.

"I have to go visit the national women's workplace event." She gave Naveen a kiss, and whispered in his hear. "See you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." He watched his wife's derrière as she left the office.

Nagina saw what son was watching and shook her head. "You two still act like newlyweds."

"What brought you here? In my office?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I was only checking up on how my son is doing." She smiled.

"And how is your treatment? You know, with your drinking problem?"

"It's going well." Nagina lied. "The doctor who is working with me is also working with these other doctors on putting together a twelve step program. Not a lot of people are joining so it could be a while before that takes off." Nagina explained. "But that isn't the only reason of me coming in your office."

"What is it then?" Asked Naveen.

"I would like to spend some time with my sababenas, my grandchildren."

"You can always do that, without my permission." Said Naveen.

Nagina smiled. "I thought that since my illness you would have them avoid me."

"They are still your grandchildren mother. I will have them meet you at…?"

"The emerald hall. I love it out there."

"Your favorite room." Naveen remembered.

"Yes, I carried you in that room everyday when you were a baby." Nagina said, thinking of about the bottle of wine she stole from the kitchen a few minutes earlier.

Naveen walked over to his door, opening it. "Um, I will have the children meet you there after their studies. They should be done by three."

Nagina put her hand over her son's hand. "Thank you, Naveen." She said before walking out the room.

The king closed the door before taking his seat. His day started out perfectly, but for some reason when his mother's presence was before him, he had an eerie feeling, and now regretted his decision

"I hope I am making the right choice when having her see my children."

()()()()


	16. Kissing The Enemy

Long author's note to one of my "readers":

YouDontNeedToKnowMyName aka Criticizing Troll, aka William Stock I now know that you are just a troll who will make up any excuse to find 'errors' even if they don't exist. This will be the last time I 'feed' you and get any kind of attention from me. So for the final time I will thoroughly explain everything you put on your review. Its not that I'm ignoring your reviews it's just that I feel as if I'm repeatedly talking to a brick wall at correcting your errors every time you try pointing things out. Such as the ages. You are totally forgetting that in my story A'lia was born in 1928. The first 'QOM' story ended on her first birthday in 1929. The second 'QOM' story starts four years after that making her five years old, and 1933. Not 1931. 29 plus 4 equals 33. Not 31. And how am I making an 'idiotic' excuse on my reasoning for Naveen to illegally drink in his wife's restaurant on the first 'QFM' story? People did break the law back then. I'm assuming you read about it in history books and in movies/documentaries. It still happens on this very day. People break laws. Even real-life powerful figures break laws. What's new about that? You have to remember that I'm the author I can write what I want, and if I want to write about people breaking the law then I will just that. lol. And the term 'making love'. Why can't Naveen use that term with being sensual and romantically intimidate his wife? How would you know about the country of Maldonia except the few words Naveen used associated with the fictional country in the movie? Making love means 'sensual sex between two people who are in love with one another'. I can say that in Maldonian making love means 'renzi y del panza' in the 1920 and 1930s. Because I'm the author. See where I'm going? lol. And how am I punishing you for not responding to your reviews? I had no idea how personal this is for you to even think that way. This may come to you as a surprise, but I have a life outside of writing PATF fanfiction. I travel all over almost on a daily basis so I'm sorry if I can't always reply to your reviews. And I'm not just saying that to you, but to all my other readers. (This is why I thank the reviewers on my author's note...too bad I'm wasting this one) But I only ask for you to not tell the readers what to write on their reviews. It's very tasteless and immature. When I posted about being open to corrections I really meant it, and you didn't do that. You were wrong on everything you tried to point out to where you actually abused that privileged. I was going to suggest you personally message me if you have anymore issues involving my stories (so that we can have a normal discussion)but that creepy email you left me last night with you having a conversation with yourself made me realize that you aren't fully there. I hope you get the help you need and I'm pretty sure you'll be reviewing more 'anythings' and if that makes you feel better about being 'ignored' then bless your heart. lol. I read and write PATF fanfics as a hobby and I enjoy it a lot, and so does a lot of people here. Try to relax and not take anything on the internet personal. It isn't worth it. Drama, drama, drama! lol.

Wow...that was a LONG author's note. I apologize to my readers on this. I won't make a note this long again because it's almost as long as this chapter. Hahaha. Let's get back to the story. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia II

Kissing The Enemy

James ran down the hallway, out of breath and amused.

"Give me back my doll James!" Shouted A'lia. Her brother took the doll right out of her room during a fight. "I'm going to tell papa! He gave me that doll!"

Mariah chased behind both children getting out of breath herself. The rivalry between the two was unbelievable. How can two children so close at age hate each other so much?

"Alia! Slow down!" Mariah shouted.

The princess stopped on her tracks, covering her face.

"Aw A'lia." Mariah hugged the young girl.

"What is going on out here?" Naveen asked, opening his office door.

James nervously smiled. "I was just playing with A'lia, papa." He walked over to his sister with the doll. "Here you go."

The teary-eyed princess snatched the doll before running over to her father. "He stole my doll, papa!"

Naveen picked his daughter up before looking down at his son. "James."

"Yes?"

"Apologize to your sister." He instructed.

"Sorry." Mumbled the prince, avoiding eye contact.

Mariah watched as Naveen disciplined his son and felt her heart beating quickly. Seeing a father with his children was always beautiful to see, but Naveen was beautiful even without his children.

Naveen's eyes moved over to Mariah and saw her in somewhat of a daydream. "Are you alright Mariah?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh, um, yes!"

"You should take the rest of the day off. I got the children." He said.

"Oh no your highness. You must be so tired after the day you had." She said, feeling like his wife. _'I would make an excellent wife for him.'_

"Nope, but thanks. Come on James." He walked passed the nanny with James following behind.

Mariah watched as the king walked down the halls. _'He looks so good.'_ She thought eying his butt. _'So muscular'_

"You are such an embarrassment to the women help here." Gabriella said, closing the door to the royal den.

"What are you doing now? Spying on me?" Mariah said, rolling her eyes.

"No, but I will warn you to never try to seduce the king. He isn't that type of man."

"What do you know about men? You still haven't claim your mark by having that gardener sleep with you."

"I don't need to sleep with a man in order to claim him."

Mariah saw the gardener and thought of an idea "Hmm. That's what you think, Gabriella." And started toward him. "Hi there Lathan."

Gabriella widen her eyes. She didn't realize the gardener was just down the hall.

Lathan was holding a giant flower pot when the nanny approached him. "Hello Mariah."

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"No. I'm always so busy with gardening." He said, thinking about Gabriella, not knowing she was witnessing the two with Mariah blocking his view.

"Then how about we go out and have some fun after you're done and freshen up?"

Gabriella covered her mouth, surprised at what she was hearing.

"I don't know…" Lathan said. "I am interested in this one girl-

"Oh come on. I won't bite." She flirted.

Lathan was a little hesitate because he has feelings for Gabriella, but decided to go along since it was only for fun. "Fine. I'll see you by the front entrance in an hour?"

"I'll see you there." She looked over at Gabriella and winked.

The helper ran back in the den.

Lathan started down the hall as Mariah chuckled. "That'll teach you to get in my business."

"Psst...Mariah."

She rolled her eyes as she recognized that voice. Kanad. He was standing in the threshold of his door.

Putting on a fake smile, she walked over to the prince.

"Hello sweetie." She said.

He pulled her in the room and started kissing her. "I've missed you so much! I have practice later, but we've got some time together."

She pulled back. "I don't have time I have to be somewhere in an hour."

"Then we can make this quick. If you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows while locking the door.

Mariah knew she couldn't get out of this one. The young prince was annoying, but he did have skills...but that comes with being a royal. _'At least I'll have a real man later'_ She thought as she wrapped her arms over the prince's shoulders. "Then we have a half hour. What are we waiting for?"

"Achidonza."

()()()()

Nagina held a glass cup in her hand. Finishing off some whiskey she found in the room. She quickly sat the cup down and sprayed some perfume on herself.

Just then, Naveen and the children walked in the room, followed by a guard. Nagina took a mint out of her pocketbook and threw it in her mouth.

Naveen walked in the room and noticed how nicely dressed his mother was. "I had no idea that you would be so formal."

"Well I wanted to look my best for my beautiful sababenas." Nagina smiled, walking over to the three. "Hello James."

The young prince remained by his father.

"Go hug your azugana." Naveen told his son.

James slowly walked over to his grandmother and gave her a hug.

When Nagina felt her grandson's hug, her heart melt. "Oh James Kabir…"

Naveen hated that his son had his father's name. If only he knew about his past at the time.

"You look exactly like your father." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "And getting big!" She then smiled at her granddaughter. "A'lia…"

Naveen put his daughter on the floor so that she could give her grandmother a hug.

Nagina's eyes water up. "Oh my beautiful A'lia…"

"Don't cry azugana." Said A'lia, trying to comfort her grandmother. Despite the light stench of whiskey she smelled from the middle age woman. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."

Nagina kissed the girl on the cheek. "You are truly beautiful. You look exactly like your mother."

"And I have your eyes. See how blue they are?" She blinked her eyes for her grandmother.

"Yes, I see." She laughed.

Naveen enjoyed seeing his children and mother bond. It was long overdo, but at least it was finally happening. And she wasn't drunk. "Why don't we have a seat?"

They all took their seats on the loveseat and sofa.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Naveen asked his mother.

"Yes. But Kanad won't. He has practice later."

Naveen nodded.

"Does Tiana still cook with the help?" She asked.

"Yes." Naveen answered.

Nagina laughed. "She's such a hard worker. I always read about her on the newspapers. She is quite the queen."

"I rather for her to not assist our help, but she insist on doing it anyway." Naveen said. "And she is a wonderful queen, I agree with that."

"Mama says that it is important to have a good head on your shoulders. And hard work is the key to success." A'lia said.

"She even has your children helping?" Nagina asked her son.

Naveen nodded his head. "Yes, but I think it's good for them."

"I wish I thought of that for you and Kanad. You would've been a very different man…" She stopped when she realized what she was saying. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I love Tiana, and I'm sure that even if I did change my parenting skills you still would've found each other."

"I understood what you were trying to say." He looked at his son and noticed how quiet he was. "James? Why are you so quiet?"

James shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"It's alright James." Nagina said. "You can be as quiet as you like. I was a quiet child myself."

"Really?" asked an interested Alia.

"Yes." Nagina lifted the princess and sat her on her lap.

"May I hear stories of when you were a little girl?" She asked.

"Yes! I can tell you everything I did. Did you know your azugana played football?"

Naveen groaned.

"Really?" A'lia asked with widen eyes.

"My love for football started very early. I was about your age…"

"You were five?"

Nagina nodded. "About seven or eight. My father hated that I took interest in the sport, but after seeing how well I played he accepted it."

"Papa doesn't want me to play football at all." A'lia shared with her grandmother.

Nagina raised an eyebrow. "Really Naveen?"

"She's doing just fine with ballet."

She looked back at her granddaughter and asked, "Do you like ballet, darling?"

The young princess shook her head 'no'.

"Oh Naveen she is your only daughter-

"No." He simply said. "This discussion is done."

Nagina snorted. "You're becoming more and more like your father…"

"I am nothing like him." Naveen said, standing up.

"I'm assuming you have James playing football? Yes?" She looked at her grandson.

James remained quiet.

"Then I am right." She said with a smile.

Naveen sighed. "James, A'lia go to your rooms."

"Aww!" A'lia whined, getting up.

James had already started walking out the room with his sister following him out.

As soon as the doors shut Naveen looked over at his mother.

Nagina folded her arms. "Well I see how this is. You have James, a boy sticking with something he likes, but A'lia, a girl stick with something she doesn't like-

"James has nothing to do with A'lia liking football and I would appreciate it if you do not try to pick a fight with me in the presence of my children."

"I wasn't doing such a thing." Nagina smiled. "But the more protective you get over your daughter , the more I see a much younger Kabir in my eyes."

Naveen shook his head. "I will never be like that monster."

"He wasn't such a thing." Nagina defended her late husband. "Yes, he loved beautiful women and was a bully at first, but he was never a monster. Naveen, he loved you. He was proud of you-

"I have to go..."

"I know you loved him, too." Nagina said, standing up.

Naveen walked out of the room, leaving his mother alone. He hated talking about his father to anyone. Why would talking to his mother about it be any different?

Nagina plopped on the sofa. Now disappointed at how her conversation with her son ended. The thought of wine popped in her mind and she knew she had to get some, but where? She's already finished of what was left of the whiskey. Licking her lips she pondered on where more alcohol could be. "The second guestroom!" She said with excitement.

()()()()

Tiana was escorted into the palace ready to eat. Her visit at the school was a busy one. Once she made it up the stairway she heard moaning. Raising an eyebrow she walked up further where she found Mariah and Lathan kissing.

"Excuse me?" Tiana interrupted the two.

Mariah smiled, wrapped her arms around the gardener, but he quickly pulled away. Feeling ashamed.

Resting her hands on her hips. "Um, shouldn't you be watching my daughter?"

The nanny's smile faded. "She and James are with his highness for the rest of the evening."

Tiana looked over at the gardener. "You need to go in your room…"

The gardener followed the queen's orders.

Mariah decided that she should leave and quick, but Tiana wasn't having any of it.

"Mariah, stop and look at me!"

She did just that and turned to face the queen.

"You know what you did was very low, right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Mariah put on a nervous smile.

"I believe you do." Tiana said, looking at the nanny. "Now I advise you to not start up any drama in my palace. Do you hear me?"

Mariah nodded her head.

"Because that is what you're trying to do." Tiana shook her head. "You had to have known about Lathan and Gabriella."

"He isn't married." She said.

"You're right. He isn't, but you're not stupid either. Just about everyone including you know about Gabriella's feelings for Lathan."

"Well I guess he moved on-

"Don't try to use that con talking with me!" Tiana interrupted her. "I know you're not exactly an angel …much like Gabriella and I also know that you two aren't the best of friends…" Tiana realized that Mariah was young, but the move was very shady. Making her wonder if the nanny would try to do the same with her husband. "I don't approve of malicious behavior. This is strike one for you. Now go in your room." She ordered.

Mariah curtsied before walking down the stairs, full of rage. _'I'll show her!'_

Tiana sighed. She only hoped that Mariah's strike one was her only strike, and knew she couldn't trust her around her husband.

()()()()

At dinner…

"...Azugana Nagina told me all about her playing football mama!" A'lia said, feeling excited after learning of her grandmother's past with the sport.

"You played football Nagina?" asked Tiana.

"Yes. I was the only girl on the team one season before joining an all girls team." Nagina said proudly.

"I'm sure you were benched for most of the game since football is for boys." James shared. He was still unsure about his grandmother, but felt comfortable enough to finally speak his mind on sports and girls.

"Oh really now, James?" Nagina winked at Tiana.

Naveen sat his glass down. "Alright everyone let's continue eating." He said and pointed over to his son. "James…"

The prince nodded his head. He knew to remain quiet about the topic.

"Well, dessert was marvelous." Nagina said. "I am ready for bed."

"Aw!" Alia whined. "But you promised me one more story."

"Baby she will tell it to you tomorrow." Tiana said, also standing. "Now you and James have a busy day ahead of you."

James got out of his seat. "Can't I stay up an extra hour-

"No." Tiana said.

Naveen got up. "I'm going to the humidor room." He said to Tiana.

She rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop smoking."

Naveen shrugged. "I rarely smoke."

"It's the smell that bothers me more than anything."

They both kissed.

"Goodnight papa!" A'lia said

"Goodnight my princessa." He kissed her on the head. "Goodnight James." He patted his son on the back. He nodded at his mother and kissed his wife once more before leaving the room.

"If he smokes those Maldonian cigars he is going to end up like his father." Nagina said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Nagina." Tiana said, walking the children out of the room.

Nagina made sure she heard everyone walking up the stairs before pulling out her hip flask. She licked her lips before drinking the whiskey that was in it. "Mmm..."

"Nagaina, did you see a bracelet…" Tiana stopped when she saw the woman drinking out of the flask.

The woman quickly hid her flask. "You asked for a bracelet?"

Tiana rested her hand on her hips. "Now you know you aren't supposed to be drinking."

"Please don't tell Naveen." Pleaded the woman.

Tiana shook her head. "I can't keep that from him. You know he really wants you get better." She put out her hand.

"I will stop drinking starting now." She handed the flask to the young queen. "Just don't tell Naveen. I swear my drinking is now over."

Tiana took the small can. "You better keep your word." And walked out of the room. She knew she had to tell Naveen what she saw. She just hope he wouldn't take it too bad.

()()()()

Naveen entered his humidor room ready to smoke his Maldonian cigar. The room was filled with different cigars from around the world all neatly in their own shelves.

"Ah...yes." He said, taking out a Maldonian cigar. As he inhaled the scent of the tobacco he heard the door open. Mariah closed the door behind her and pretended to be surprisd.

"Oh! I'm sorry your highness."

Naveen frowned. "Why are you in here?"

She slowly walked over to him. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought that walking would help."

"In a humidor room?" He asked, now with a raised eyebrow. "Mariah there are hundreds of rooms in this palace-

"I know but for some reason..." She looked at the cigar he was holding. "The Maldonian cigar!"

He sighed in annoyance. "Goodnight Mariah."

She poked out her chest for him to look at her cleavage. "Can I have a cigar?"

He looked back at her and laughed. "You smoke cigars?" He knew what she was up to.

"My father had a humidor himself, the box that is and I would sneak and smoke a cigar whenever he's out of town or gone for a few days. He's zoologist."

"I remember." Naveen said.

"You do?" She smiled, getting excited.

"Yes, and I also remember that you should be in your room resting up. Tomorrow is a busy day for A'lia and James."

Her smile went away. "Right."

"So you have a goodnight and I'll have a good smoke."

"Goodnight your majesty." She said, feeling disappoint. She switched her hips as she walked over to the door. When she opened it she looked back at him, only to find him not payng her any attention. Sighing she left the room. "Why doesn't he love me?" She asked herself. "I'm young, I'm beautiful...what more could he want?" She walked down the halls and saw the royal family portrait. The family wore their royal attire including the crown. "What a beautiful portrait it would've been, if Tiana wasn't in it." She said with jealousy. "Once I get her out of the equation I will be standing by Naveen's side...with our children. James and A'lia."

()()()()


	17. The Obvious

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And CartoonLover95 it isn't possible for my head to get big thanks to my sister. LOL! Your review made me smile though. Tonisaqt are you a psychic or something? The koala will be kind of be featured on this chapter. lol. I'm always thinking 'wow, how does this person know?' And Naveen doesn't always smoke. It's a once every blue moon kind of thing with him. Or if he's stressed over something...like his mom. spongetina013 I totally forgot to write what a humidor is on the last chapter. You know those small boxes that store cigars? That's what it is, and I know some people who actually have humidor rooms in their homes. Some with furniture in it and everything. It's kinda warm in there because it has to be about 70 degrees with 70% humidity and did you know tobacco beetles and mold can form if it's over 75 degrees in any humidor? Or so I heard. Either way it's really gross.

Do any of you miss Baron Amaya? He'll be back. He's busy with the school project and keeping his distance from Tiana even though he and Naveen made up. And the ball will happen in chapter 19...omg I am soooo looking forward to posting that! It's going to be crazy especially with Alberto getting in the mix. LOL! But let's stick with the present, here is chapter 17...the obvious. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

The Obvious

A month later…

"Yes, sit the table all the way by the window and against the wall." Tiana instructed the helpers. On his recent but quick trip to Italy, Naveen was given a new diningroom set as a gift. It wasn't exactly her taste, a little too old-fashioned, but it suited the environment of the room.

"Everything looks perfect…Graci!" She said to the helpers.

The two men bowed. Danaza your majesty." They both said as Tiana left the room.

On her way upstairs she felt a little dizzy. "Ooh." She said as she kept on going up the stairs. Once she made it to the third level she saw Naveen speaking with one of the male help.

The handsome king saw her as well. "Ah, my beautiful benita!" Naveen put his arms around her waist.

Tiana almost falling in her husband's arms. "Hey..."

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Naveen walked her to a chair that sat in the hall. "You need a doctor?"

The dizziness stopped. She shook her head 'no'.

"Are you sure? I can always carry you to our suite and-

"I'm fine." Tiana cut him off, resting her hand on her tummy. She knew in her heart that she was more than fine.

"Well, I finally got my new shoes." Naveen bragged. "See? It took the royal cordwainer six months to make, but I say it's worth it."

Tiana looked down at the shoes. "It looks nice…" She then smelled something. "Do you smell that?"

"If you are talking about lunch then yes. I had the head chef prepare us some. I thought that with it being so nice out we could eat on the patio out in the Azalea Garden. But if you aren't feeling well-

"I'm fine now." Tiana slowly got up.

"Are you sure?" Naveen locked an arm with his wife.

"Yes. Let's get ready to feast."

()()()()

Tiana watched as Naveen ate his lunch. Her stomach grew very weak at the smell of the salad. _'What was I thinking?'_ She thought.

Naveen noticed his wife not touching her lunch. "Why aren't you eating your salad?"

Tiana took a sip of water before answering. "I'm not hungry."

Naveen noticed his wife looked a bit under the weather and thought about the possibility of her being pregnant, but he didn't want to jinx anything. "Well your fish soup should be here—and here is our lunch!"

The chef set Naveen's soup down first.

The smell of clams made her nauseous. And to make it worse, the chef sat her fish soup right in front of her. He sat a basket of bread in the center a long with a bottle of Chukasu sauce.

"Would you like any salt?" The chef asked the two.

"No." They both answered.

He nodded his head before walking away.

Tiana rested her hand over her tummy. Seeing the clams in her bowl was enough to make her realize that she needed to head to the bathroom and now.

Naveen grew concerned for his wife. "Tiana?"

She looked at him before getting up. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel so good right now."

Naveen got up as well. "Let's go to a bath-

Tiana gagged and threw up all over her husband's shoes.

"Faldi faldonza!" Naveen said as his wife continued.

Once she was done, Naveen gave her a cup of water. "Upsy-daisy!" He picked her up in his arms. "Let's walk you in our room and get a doctor."

Tiana rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I think I'm pregnant…"

Naveen had to laugh. "Yes, you throwing up all over my brand new leather shoes made it very obvious…"

()()()()

Naveen wiped Tiana's forehead with a hand towel as she lay in bed, waiting for the doctor to come check her up. The couple knew that there was a high possibility that they could be pregnant, but they were also prepared if they weren't...well Tiana was. Naveen was convinced that they are.

Naveen continued to wipe his wife's forehead even if there weren't any sweat. Tiana knew her husband meant well, but she was getting tired of the forehead rub down. "I'm fine Naveen."

"I just want to make sure that you are comfortable." Naveen said.

"I am." Tiana laughed.

"Are you sure?"

She sat up to give her concerned husband a kiss on the cheek. "See? I'm fine."

Naveen couldn't help but to smile at his wife's sweet gesture.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Naveen said.

The doctor walked in with his bag. "I heard Tiana…her majesty had a sudden case of nausea?"

"Yes. All over my brand new shoes." Naveen added.

"I've been feeling like this on and off all morning. It was the smell of fish soup that did it." She said.

The doctor nodded his head before looking at Naveen. "If you do not mind…I am about to ask your wife some personal questions-

"I know everything about her." Naveen said. He never cared for the doctor.

"Um, okay." The doctor went over to Tiana and started pressing down on her stomach, giving her a pelvic examination. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"A month ago." She answered.

"Mm-hmm..." Said the doctor

Naveen frowned. "A month ago?"

"Alright. Have you been feeling different lately? Dizziness while standing or perhaps walking? Sudden change in appétit?" Asked the doctor, taking a seat.

"I have been eating a little more, I guess? My dizziness started last night actually and I have been feeling exhausted."

"And you said the nausea started today?"

"Lastnight, but it was as intense as today."

The doctor nodded again, taking notes. "Sounds like you could be with child."

Naveen was glad to hear that. "Achi-

"But we will have to take a urine test."

Tiana rolled her eyes at having to go through this again. "Expected. Where's the cup?"

The doctor laughed a little. "So you're a professional with this, yes?" He handed her the cup.

"Yep." She said, with one leg on the floor.

"Tiana, let me help you off the bed." Naveen offered, taking her hand.

"Wow, I wish you were this caring everytime I get out of the bed." She took his hand as he helped her out of it. "I'll be back in a minute." She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Why does she have to take a urine test?" Asked Naveen. "I never understood that."

"I will need a sample of her urine in order to perform the test."

"And how is that done?" Naveen asked.

"I take a sample of the queen's urine and inject it in a female rabbit. A couple days later I check the rabbit's ovaries and if it changed then her majesty will be pregnant." The doctor explained.

Naveen frowned. "Don't you have to kill the rabbit in order to examine its ovaries?"

"Um, yes it has to die. That's how the test works."

Naveen shook his head. "If you told A'lia this she would be traumatized for life."

Tiana walked out of the bathroom and handed the cup to the doctor.

"Thank you." He sealed the cup. Before putting it in his pocket. "You two will find out if you are with child in a couple of days."

Just then A'lia and James entered the suite.

The two children had worried some looks on their faces.

"Why the long faces?" Tiana asked with a smile.

"Mariah told us you were sick. Are you sick, mama?" Asked the princess.

"Oh baby I am just fine." She answered.

"Yes, your mother is fine…" Naveen looked over at Tiana. He didn't know whether to tell the children about the possible pregnancy.

The doctor zipped up his bag before leaving the room.

"Then why was the doctor in here?" James asked his father.

"The doctor was just checking to see if your mother is-

"Getting better." Tiana cut off her husband. "But I'm fine now! He gave me some aspirin and I'm good as new." She walked over to the children. "Mama is just as healthy as before."

Both children gave their moth a hug.

"Mama may Cookie sleep in my room tonight?" A'lia asked. Cookie is the name of her Koala bear.

Tiana shook her head. "No."

"Aw!" The princess whined.

"Alright you two let's get you both ready for bed." She looked over a her husband. "You coming, Naveen?"

"Yes, I'll catch up in…?"

"James' room. You know the routine." Tiana answered before she and the children walked out.

Naveen exhaled. He really want his wife pregnant. "Let's hope that this rabbit dies." He crossed his finger before leaving the room.

()()()()

Two days later…

Naveen and Tiana sat in the king's office anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell them the news. Naveen more impatient than excited. He hated having to wait for anyone.

Tiana watched as he was pacing back and fourth before her. His antsiness was cute. "Naveen the doctor is on time. You're the one who wanted to get to the office an hour early. We could've met him in the suite."

Naveen sighed. "I know, I know, but I couldn't sleep. Waiting two days for a pregnancy result is a little much. Why don't doctors just invent another way of determining pregnancies? And sooner! Instead of waiting a couple of days, we could just wait a couple of minutes!"

Tiana shrugged. "I don't know about that, but whatever news he'll give us. We will be happy with it."

Naveen knew his wife didn't like disappointments, who didn't? But he hated when she had low expectations on things. "I have a good feeling that the doctor will give us some wonderful news. And that is we're going to have a new bundle of joy to look forward to."

Tiana laughed a little. "Why do you have to look at things on the bright side now? What if the doctor says that I'm not pregnant?"

Naveen wrapped his arms around his wife. "Then we will try again." And kissed her neck. "Making babies are very fun, yes?"

Tiana nodded her head.

"But I know it in my heart that you are expecting our third child." He put his hand on her tummy. "I can already feel the little bump."

"If we are, then what are we going to have?" She asked.

"Another boy." He answered quickly.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I even bother."

"Well you asked. And I was right with the first two. My track record says so" He gave her a kiss.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" They both said.

The doctor walked in bag-free, closing the door behind him. He looked at the couple.

"So…?" Naveen was anxious to hear the news.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations. You two are having another baby!"

"Achidonza!" Naveen picked up Tiana and spun them. "The rabbit died! The rabbit died!"

"Naveen!" Tiana laughed. "Stop it before I get sick again!"

The doctor smiled at the two. He was happier for Tiana than Naveen. Working with the royal family has been difficult, but Tiana made it easier for him to enjoy his job.

The king sat the queen back onto the floor and gave her a kiss. "You see how easy that was to make our son?"

Tiana rolled her eyes...again.

"Your majesty I will also like to give you the warnings of course. If you are feeling overworked then rest. I know how much you enjoy cooking, even with the help but take it easy. And as for those appearances, try to limit-

"She knows what she has to do." Naveen cut in.

"Good. Listen to your body." He said to Tiana.

"I will." Tiana smiled. "Thank you doctor."

"You're very welcome." Responded the doctor. "But do you mind if I check-

"You can do it later." Naveen said. "My wife and myself have some things to take care of."

"I'll call you in later." Tiana said, watching the gentleman take out a pill bottle from out his jacket.

"Take two multivitamins a days. It is very good for you and the baby-

"Thank you doctor." Naveen cut him off again.

"Stop it Naveen..." Tiana took the bottle. "I'll take it when I get some water."

The doctor nodded his head before leaving the room.

"That doctor is very smitten with you." Naveen joked.

Tiana laughed. "He's very sweet. And he's a very good doctor. He delivered our first two children."

"Exactly. He's seen too much of you. Especially places where they are marked for my eyes only."

Tiana shook her head. "You and your jealousy."

"Jealous in my own right." Naveen said, holding his wife. "Let's celebrate."

"How?"

Naveen shrugged. "In Theodonia for the weekend?"

Tiana frowned. "The weekend? I don't think so!"

"Come on! Just us two." Naveen begged. "The children will be fine. They have the nannies, Kanad and my mother...when monitored." He pointed out.

"I have appearances to show up to, and that princess party for the little girls of Maldonia this weekend. Then I have to pack for New Orleans-

Naveen groaned. "What about the royal ball?"

"I can't go Naveen. My restaurant needs me...my employees need me."

"Fine, fine. We can celebrate in the suite." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Tiana said, stepping back.

"Then what do YOU want to do?" He asked.

Tiana stood on her tip toe and wrapped her arms over her husband's shoulders. "I want to feel my husband's big and strong arms around me."

Naveen did just that.

She then rested her head on his chest. "And to just hold me, like this."

Naveen smiled. "I actually like this idea…when should we tell everyone the news?"

"Let's wait it out for a while. I don't want to get the family excited and then…you know." She said, looking up at him.

"I understand." He kissed his wife on top of the head. "But I know this time we will get our baby. _He_ also knows." Naveen said, looking up.

()()()()

A/N: I know some of you are like 'Who is this _He_ person?' Naveen meant God. For those who don't believe in religion don't worry. I'm not going to make this some Christian story…it's far from it actually. And about that whole rabbit test back in the day...wow, that was really harsh. Poor female rabbits. At least that cruel test was proven to be a myth and all women have to do is buy a test from the store, pee on the stick and see if two lines (or the word pregnant) show up on the stick. Some tests are so strong now that they can even tell you if you are pregnant two weeks after conceiving! Isn't technology great? LOL!


	18. Open Secrets

Queen of Maldonia II

Open Secrets

A week has gone by and Tiana's symptoms grew more and more stronger from the morning sickness, her strong sense of smell and extra hours of sleeping. She didn't remember being this lazy with her first two pregnancies.

She was first awakened by the thunderstorm outside and now by Gabriella, who pushed a cart full of food into the suite.

"Good morning Tiana!" Gabriella said. Closing the doors behind her.

"Ugh." Tiana groaned, covering herself with her blankets.

"His highness thought that you would be hungry since you didn't join everyone for breakfast this morning, again."

"I'm not hungry." Tiana whined. "And get that food out of here. It stinks."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you like bacon, eggs and toast."

Tiana's stomach churned at the thought of her breakfast.

"Well, I can have cook prepare-

"No." Tiana pulled the covers from over her head. "This breakfast is just fine." She said, trying her best to hold in her nausea.

"And here's your favorite…a fresh fruit salad!" Once Gabriella uncovered her breakfast, the queen jumped out of the bed to run in the bathroom.

The gagging noise from the bathroom startled the helper as she was not expecting the queen to get sick at such a simple breakfast. But then she thought…the only time she ever remember Tiana getting sick off food was when she was pregnant. She smiled at the thought.

Tiana dragged herself out of the bathroom before climbing back into bed.

"Um, Tiana?"

"Hmm?" She answered.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything else?"

"Uuugh." Tiana responded with closed eyes.

Gabriella saw some cookies in a sealed glass jar. "You should try some of those ginger cookies. It'll control the nausea." She suggested, knowing the young queen had to be pregnant.

"Mm-hmm." Tiana said, rubbing her tummy bump with one hand and picking up the jar in the other. "I forgot about these."

Gabriella pushed the cart by the door before going back over to her friend. "You've been sleeping in a lot lately."

Tiana didn't answer. Instead, she wanted to see how the helper was doing after the Mariah incident. "How have you been doing?"

"Me? I've been busy...you know with cleaning, assisting you and Lady Nagina-

"I know about Lathan and Mariah's 'date'." Tiana said.

"Lathan hasn't spoken to me since accepting Mariah's offer. I know she did that to get back at me..." She looked at the queen. "I just don't trust her. There's something not right about her."

"I know what you mean." Tiana said. "Which is why I'm going to let her go today."

Gabriella was surprised. "If it's because of the whole Lathan situation then you shouldn't. She's just a jealous girl-

"It's more than just Lathan. Yes, it takes two to tangle, but I've seen the way she looks at a lot of men, including Naveen." She said. "I know that look more than anything because I am a woman myself...I can trust my husband. Don't get me wrong, he's proven to me that he's faithful, it's Mariah who I don't trust. And after doing another background check on her I found out that her past was very nasty with committed gentlemen."

Gabriella was well aware of the nanny's past as well.

"And when I let her go later I won't mention what I know about her already...I know she'll be upset, but I don't want anymore drama under my roof."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I understand."

Still rubbing her tummy, Tiana says, "Now you give me your word...no, swear that you won't share this information with anyone else."

"I swear." The helper rested her hand over her heart.

()()()()

"But I don't understand!" Mariah said after learning that she was fired. "Why are you letting me go? I've been on my best behavior!"

"You're very young Mariah and the possibilities are endless for you. You can proudly say that you worked for the king and queen of Maldonia on your resume."

The young woman's face was sad on the outside, but inside she was furious.

Tiana pushed the check forward. "Here's your final check. Your things should be packed and a guard will escort you to a car that waiting for you outside."

Mariah stood up as did the queen. "Thank you for having me watch over your children. They have been angels."

Tiana nodded.

"But I know why you're firing me." She said with a smile.

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"You know that me and Naveen are meant for each other. You know he can't get enough of me!" The former nanny said.

"Mariah..." Tiana started, already getting annoyed.

"Naveen loves me and not you!" She said with her hands trembling. "He doesn't know it yet but he will!" She walked around the table.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked, taking a step back.

"You're in our way..." Mariah picked up a pen. "You're in our way! Both Naveen and I are to be married."

"Mariah, you need to-

"My children A'lia and James needs a REAL mother like me-

Tiana slapped the Mariah so hard that she fell onto the floor with the pen flying across the other end of the room. "You better calm your ass down!"

Mariah put her hand over her stinging cheek. Shocked by Tiana's strike.

"Now you act like a woman, hold your head up and get out of my office...now!" The queen demanded. Her hand stinging itself.

Mariah did just that, but wasn't done. As she was about to give Tiana a mouthful herself, a large pair of hands lifted her up. It was one of the guards.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mariah screamed from the halls. "I can't leave!"

Tiana ran over to her door. Witnessing the former maid kicking and screaming as the large man walked her down the hall.

"Naveen! Help! Help!" Mariah yelled.

Tiana shook her head at the sight and almost felt embarrassed for the woman...almost.

()()()()

Later that day, Tiana decided to spend some time with her daughter and Nagina. James was out at practice for the afternoon.

"…and that's how I was able to manage my recreational activities." Nagina said with a small slur to her daughter in law and granddaughter.

"Wow, I wish I can do all of that." Said an impressed A'lia.

Tiana knew her daughter was very fond of Nagina, but at the same time she didn't want her daughter to be disappointed. She also knew that Nagina was still drinking. The slur in her voice gave it away.

"I am very thirsty." Nagina said, taking a glass cup full of clear liquid.

Tiana noticed the bubbles in the ice drink, but didn't know if it was liquor or water.

"Mama, may Cookie play in my room?" A'lia asked out of nowhere.

Tiana frowned. "You know that koala is not allowed in your room after her last accident."

"But that was because of her diaper not being on."

Tiana shook her head 'no'

"Aw!" She pouted.

"Hey now, you better be lucky your daddy got you that thing. If it were up to me, I would've given you a toy koala."

The princess poked out her bottom lip.

Nagina laughed.

"Can I at least play with her?"

"Of course you can play with her.."

"Achidonza!"

"...in the royal zoo." She finished.

"Aw!"

"Now go in your room. I'll buzz for Gabriella to take you to the zoo. She loves Cookie, too." Tiana got up to buzz for the helper to assist the princess.

"Thank you mama." Said the princess.

"Have fun." The young queen replied.

Nagina watched as Tiana embraced the princess and thought back to her younger days as a mother. She wasn't as nurturing as her daughter-in-law and always regretted that.

After A'lia left the room Tiana looked over at the middle age woman, noticing her eyes watering up. "Are you okay Nagina?"

She wiped her eyes. "Oh, yes." She patted on the sofa, wanting Tiana to sit beside her.

She did just that and instantly smelled the alcoholic scent, making her feel a little sick to the stomach. "You're still drinking."

Nagina sighed. "Naveen has been giving me a mouthful ever since you told him about me drinking again."

"I only did it out of love Nagina. I really care about you and the last thing I want is for you to be sick."

"But it helps me unwind."

"And it also damages your life." Tiana reminded her. "I've never been a drinker. In fact, I hate alcohol…unless I use it as part of my dishes-

"But the alcohol is already gone when you're cooking it." Nagina pointed out. "I remember you telling me this-

"What lead you to drinking? Naveen told me that you've been doing it for years." Tiana said, interrupting Nagina's failed attempt at changing the subject.

Naveen walked down the hall and heard his wife and Nagina speaking from the emerald hall. He stopped by the door after he heard his wife's question.

"I believe I took the bottle after my fifth miscarriage." Nagina shared.

Tiana rested her hand on her chest. "Fifth miscarriage? Oh, I'm so sorry."

Nagina rested her hand on Tiana's free hand. "But the miscarriages didn't just bring me to the bottle. It was Kabir's constant cheating and verbal assaults. He was a good husband, when he wanted to be, but he also knew he was a king, a powerful one who could get away with anything." She looked at the young queen and smiled. "He loved beautiful women…he was even smitten with you."

Naveen shook his head, listening on.

"Did you not notice his gazes?" Nagina smiled.

Tiana frowned. "No..."

Nagina laughed a little. "Of course you didn't…you were focused on your new husband, my son." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I was once beautiful in his eyes…when we first met my father's kingdom was ending and I made a promise to marry the king of Maldonia once I turn sixteen." She sighed, remembering that day. "Kabir was the most handsome man I've ever met. Very tall, dark, built like a man should be, and his smile was very bright. Truly a beautiful man…" She pulled out a locket, opening it. The picture inside was of an older wedding photo of the two. "Here he is when he was twenty-three."

Tiana saw the picture. She was all too familiar with the portraits of the past kings and royal family before her. "He was handsome."

"Very sweet, romantic, passionate while we were courting…and two weeks later we married. It was the most beautiful day of my life. A lot of young girls including myself had dreams of marrying a prince or king, living happily ever after, but it's far from that. Duty as queen can make life very difficult. You know about the school I opened and me having to give up that dream in order to make my husband and people happy. But that wasn't the only thing I had to give up." Nagina wiped away her tear. "I was pressured into a life I thought I was prepared for. Producing a male heir was the most difficult for me to accomplish at the time."

Tiana really wasn't expecting Nagina to open up to her after asking the question, but figured it could do her some good, if it would help her drinking problem.

"We tried as soon as we left for our honeymoon…and you know that during the honeymoon phase you are suppose to be so inlove and crazy about one another. But I never enjoyed my honeymoon phase because we were so focused on trying to conceive for a son. And whenever I suffered a miscarriage he would pull further away from me…until he would spend his nights with our maids. I remember the night I experienced my last miscarriage, and how disgusted he was…

...

_A distraught Kabir threw a vase against the wall, the glass shattering all over the floor._

_An eighteen year old Nagina got off the bed, taking her husband's arm. "Please Kabir, we can try again..I can do it-  
_

"_I am tried of trying!" He pulled his arm away, causing the young queen to fall onto the floor. "My biggest regret was marrying you!" _

_Nagina crawled over to him. "Don't go back to her. Please…I'll do anything for you…"_

"_I know that I'm in a cursed marriage when even my own maid can bare me a child." He said, holding back his tears. "You've been nothing but a disappointment." He opened the doors and left his mourning wife in the room, slamming the doors behind him._

_A young Nagina cried hysterically on the floor. "Why can't I give him a son? What is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she stood up. "If I can't make my husband happy then I do not deserve to live." Rushing over to her nightstand she pulled out a razor blade. Putting it over her wrist she put pressure on it, cutting herself. "Ouch!" The blade flew from her hand, sliding down by the mini bar on the other end of the room. She slowly walked over to the bar and saw a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. She was hesitate about touching the bottle since it belonged to her husnad, but knew he wouldn't return to her room so she opened the bottle and poured some of the whiskey into a glass. Without hesitation she took the liquor straight and put her hand over her stomach, feeling the liquor's burning sensation. She sighed before pouring more into the cup…_

_...  
_

"…and I didn't stop ever since. Kabir has his maids and I had my liquor." Nagina sighed.

"Oh Nagina. I'm so sorry…" Tiana said. Having a better understanding of her behavior.

"It comes with the territory, darling. I've become so addicted to alcohol that it helped me not focus on my husband's infidelity. I grew bitter, but stronger I believe. Even strong enough to refuse with my husband after his long absences. Then I stopped caring about giving him an heir. That of course changed one night when he returned to my room. He threatened divorce and I still refused him because alcohol was my only love. It was always there for me when he wasn't. I mourned all my babies by myself when he was in the bed of other women. Why should I give myself to him after all his pain?" Nagina cried. "Oh course with any man come pride and eventually he took what he wanted from me, and a couple months later I found out that I was pregnant. Naveen was born several months after." Nagina smiled. "My beautiful son saved our marriage. I've never seen Kabir so happy…we reconnected."

Naveen was shocked to learn how he was conceived. And how much pain his mother had to endure for so long.

"My biggest regret is not raising my sons." The middle age woman confessed. "I had my help do it for me."

Naveen walked away from the room, going upstairs. He had to soak in what he just learned.

"And even though Naveen was conceived in a horrible manner. I do not regret him. Like I mentioned before, he saved my marriage. We were never close as you are with A'lia and James, but I do love him."

Tiana rose up from her seat. "Well, you overcame all the pain you had to go through to make your husband happy. Now its time you overcome your addiction. Your family loves you."

"I don't know if I want to. I've been drinking for this long…" Nagina's eyes watered up again.

"But you no longer have to hide. And A'lia looks up to you. If you can to stop drinking, please do it for her."

Nagina nodded her head. Realizing her selfishness. "A'lia is a such a beautiful girl…" She shook her head. "What is wrong with me?"

Tiana sat back down, wrapping her arms around the woman. "You have a problem and need help. But if you stick with this treatment you will be alright."

Nagina returned Tiana's hug. "My son is very blessed to have you for his wife. Such a big heart you have."

Tiana pulled from the hug, standing up. "Let me walk you to your room. I'll buzz for your doctor to come see you." She helped Nagina up.

"I have never told anyone of my story." Nagina admitted. "Thank you for listening."

()()()()

Tiana walked into Naveen's office to see him in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, closing the door.

Naveen looked at her and sighed.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Naveen groaned before answering, "I overheard everything my mother told you…about the cause of her drinking."

Tiana was surprised. "Oh, Naveen..."

"I'm glad she opened up to you like that." He said, standing up. "I had no idea how much pain my father put my mother through." He took Tiana's hand. "And for her to open up like that…shoes her how much she trusts you."

"She really needed to do that." Tiana said. "I can't imagine going through what she did. Five miscarriages would've killed me."

Naveen held onto his wife. "No it wouldn't have. You have no idea how strong you are." He kissed her on the head. "But I think my mother needs more help. Not only for her drinking, but mentally. My father treated her like dirt…and for her to still love him like this. It—it doesn't make any sense."

Tiana pulled back from the hug. "Naveen I don't even think the best doctor in this world could get her to stop loving your father. No matter how much pain he caused her."

"She didn't deserve this…no woman deserves that life." He cupped her face in his hand. "Know that I will never treat you the way my father did with my mother."

Tiana saw the hurt in his eyes, and felt his hand on her tummy.

"This child was conceived by love." He closed his eyes. "I—I was conceived by rape. I was basically a mistake thanks to my good for nothing-

"Naveen." Tiana wrapped her arms over her husband's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to hear what your mother said, but I know she doesn't regret you. She even thinks you're the reason why her marriage with your father worked. You are a blessing not only to your mother but for me, our children, this baby growing inside of me and to all our people in Maldonia."

Naveen pulled Tiana in his arm, holding her as in a tight hug.

They remained in the position for a couple minutes before sitting on the loveseat.

Tiana wiped away Naveen's tears. "I know you're hurt…"

"No, I'm fine." Naveen took his wife's hand and kissed it. "I don't know what I'll do if I lost you."

"You won't ever lose me." Tiana smiled.

Naveen leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. "You are the backbone of this family."

Tiana shook her head. "I can't take all the credit."

"I'm very serious when I say this…" Naveen said, rubbing her arm. "…to marry into this family, spend most of your time here, to carry and give birth to our children and hold in so much pain in order to protect me…" He stopped. "I never thought that love can go beyond…love, but it can. It did with us."

Tiana smiled. "You have gotten so sappy on me." She playfully pinched his cheek.

Naveen laughed a little. "It isn't being sappy. It's being in love." He kissed his wife once again before looking at the time. He frowned. "I thought you were suppose to be leaving for New Orleans later today?"

"I have to wait another week. It's been storming all day, if you haven't noticed."

"Right…" Naveen was pleased to hear about her postponing her trip. "So that means you will be accompanying me to the royal ball, yes?"

"What do you think?" Tiana asked with sarcasm.

"I think—I know that you will be the most beautiful woman there." He kissed her again. "Especially a woman who is carrying my son."

"Your son." Tiana shook her head. "I had a dream that I was holding a little girl."

"Perhaps in the next pregnancy which of course will happen as soon as we get the okay from the doctor to panza again"

"Nope...we're having a girl. Women will dominate the royal family for once." She joked. "And what makes you think that I would want to get pregnant eight weeks after giving birth?"

Naveen shrugged. "Because you can?"

All Tiana did was roll her eyes.

()()()()

A/N: Wow, so much in one chapter. And so much drama..yes, drama! And even more drama will emerge in the royal ball...which is in the next chapter! Can't wait to post that one next Monday...or Tuesday. Can you all wait until Tuesday?


	19. A Dark Cloud At The Royal Ball

A/N: Besides disclaiming that I do not own Disney or PATF I will like to warn of the possible language in this chapter. If you're offended then I apologize. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

A Dark Cloud At The Royal Ball

The orchestra's music filled the entire ballroom that was occupied by all the public officials from the surrounding countries and world. The ball has started an hour ago with no sign of the king of queen of Maldonia.

"I can't believe it took you so long to get ready." Naveen said to his wife as they were walking down the hall. Escorted by two guards.

"Better me than you Mr. 'I'm too fabulously handsome to attend a ball on time'."

"Well I do not waste my time getting dressed."

"If this dress didn't have real gold then maybe I would've been done sooner." Tiana said.

"At least it came out looking perfect." Naveen said.

She rolled her eyes.

"But not as perfectly beautiful as you." He tried to get his wife in a more uplifting mood before entering the ballroom. "Come Tiana. This is the royal ball. Do you honestly think I'm comfortable in this stuffy uniform?"

"At least your medals don't weight a ton." Said a tired Tiana. "That's what it feel like on my head."

"It won't be long." Naveen held onto Tiana's hand as they both walked into the ball room and were welcomed with applause from everyone.

Naveen wore a uniform especially made for royal balls with his turquoise Maldonian sash over his shoulder. Medals hung from the uniform and the crown sat perfectly on his head. Tiana wore a white evening gown with golden prints on it. The Maldonian sash hung over her shoulder with special golden prints made especially for the gown topping off with a white silk shawl. She felt that the black diamond Naveen gave her didn't go well with the dress, but he thought otherwise and insisted that the golden band matched perfectly with the golden fabric on the dress and sash. Her tiara finished off the look.

"I cannot wait until I get this thing off my head." The young queen complained.

"You know the routine. Once we are seated, the crown guards approach us with pillows, then take off our crowns…and replacing them with more lighter crowns. Don't want anyone stealing the crowns." Naveen said as he helped his wife to her throne before sitting on his own.

Tiana put on a smile, not really in the mood for chit chat, but knew she had to stick with the tradition of doing so.

Naveen gave her hand a small squeeze as he began his speech.

"Good evening my dear friends. It is that time of year again where you all drag yourselves to this god for saking dump to participate in the annual royal ball."

Everyone laughed.

"And as usual I am here to bore you all with ancient music and…"

Tiana placed her hand on her stomach feeling a little nauseous. _'Oh no not here…please don't make me do it here baby.'_ She thought to herself.

"…to see the most handsome man in the world, but enough about me."

Everyone laughed.

Tiana was relief when she felt her nausea stopping.

"…I hope you all enjoy yourselves and try not to eat too much. And I'm looking at you Ronald." He pointed at a man with an obvious pot belly.

Laughs could be heard.

Guards holding pillows approached the royal couple.

"Thank goodness." Tiana said as the guard took the tiara off her head, putting a smaller tiara on her head. "Now I have my neck back."

"It wasn't that bad." Naveen said, as the guard took his crown. "But I would love to steal a dance from you later." He stood, helping her stand as well.

"Much, much later. I'm going to grab some air."

"Is the baby giving you a hard time?" He asked.

"Off and on." Tiana said as an older woman approached them.

She extended out her hand to Naveen. "You're royal highness."

He shook her hand. "Good evening Lady Beatrice. How are you enjoying the ball so far?"

"Everything is splendid. You always amaze young man." She looked over at Tiana. "And this must be your Tiana. It is so nice to finally meet you." Said Beatrice.

"Likewise." Tiana responded.

The woman studied the queen before saying, "It's very rare that I get to meet a king's concubine."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

Naveen laughed. "A concubine? She isn't my concubine, she is my wife. The queen of Maldonia."

The woman covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness. I didn't know-

"Have you been living under a rock for the past seven years?" Tiana asked with sarcasm. More offended than anything.

The woman remained quiet, afraid to say another word.

Naveen put his hand on his wife's back, walking them both away.

"I swear some of these people are just as worse as the scums in New Orleans."

"Lady Beatrice isn't the brightest woman in the world. She doesn't read the newspapers, and she rarely shows up at social balls."

"I'm not surprised." Tiana put her hand over her growing tummy.

"Don't let an old hag ruin your evening." Naveen said. He felt bad for his wife, especially now that she's pregnant. And knew she would be extra sensitive due to her hormones. "And why would I waste our fortune with concubines?"

"Such an outdated way of living if you ask me." Said Tiana, crossing her arms. "The nerve of that woman…"

"Oh my beautiful and favorite king and queen!" Aunt Jasmine approached the two. Giving them both hugs. "How have you two been? How are the children?"

"We're fine, same with the children." Naveen answered.

"And Nagina. You know with her...problem."

"One day at a time." Naveen said. He was still a bit mad at his aunt and how she dealt with his mother's alcoholism.

Jasmine noticed Tiana yawning. "Already bored, Tiana?"

"I'm tired…" She answered. "But that's everyday."

"You are still young. You have no time to be tired. Especially in this gorgeous gown. Is that real gold on this dress?"

"Yes." Naveen answered for his wife. "But you haven't seen what's on her finger…" He took Tiana's hand to show off the ring.

"I could show her the ring myself." Tiana rolled her eyes.

Jasmine gasped. "What a magnificent ring. Is it a black diamond?"

Naveen nodded.

"Oh how I want this ring…" Jasmine said.

Tiana pulled her hand away. "You can have it! After tonight I can give it to-

"No one!" Naveen cut in. "You're not giving this away. Do you have any idea how much this ring cost?"

"I don't know how much it cost, but it is beautiful." Eduardo cut in the conversation. "But not as ravishing as the woman wearing it." He gave her a smile.

Tiana smiled back.

Naveen shook his friend's hand, "I thought you'd never show up."

"The damn tux came in late." The baron said.

Naveen nodded his head and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back…I have some business to speak of with the baron."

Tiana sighed as the two men walked away.

"Would you like something to snack on?" Jasmine asked as she looked down at Tiana's abdominal and noticed a little bump. "That explains your drowsiness…you're eating for two again?"

Tiana gave the woman a smile, confirming the news.

"Oh Tiana." She hugged the young queen. "I promise to not tell a soul."

"You better." Tiana said as they started over at the food table. "Hmm…"

"Your dress is beautiful but your little bump is quite obvious." Jasmine laughed. "It's a good thing you have that sash and shawl to hide it."

Tiana picked up a small cheese from the platter. "Do you think anyone else will notice?"

"Not at all. That tiny little waist of yours also helps with the disgust."

The young queen's eyes scanned the food.

"You know, the food here is always lovely, but I can't ever make up my mind." Jasmine said, as a helper walked over to them with glasses of wine.

"Thank you." Jasmine took a glass.

Tiana just shook her head, passing up the drink.

"My darling Tiana when I was with child a long time ago my midwife encouraged me to have a glass of wine a day."

"Oh well I'm not a fan of alcohol." She said.

Jasmine raised and eyebrow. "Really now? So you do not even serve alcoholic beverages in your restaurant?"

"Actually we just started serving some alcohol again. Not all has been approved as of yet." She shrugged her shoulders. "To each his own because I never found the taste or smell appealing."

The middle age woman nodded her head. "I must come to New Orleans and visit your restaurant. I've seen photos, but you know they just aren't the same as the real deal."

"Exactly." Tiana looked down at the food again. "Hmm…I don't have a taste for any of this food." She loved Maldonian food, but since getting pregnant all she's been craving for is her New Orleans dishes. That's all she's been eating recently.

"I'd try the Maldonian trout bites." Suggested a blonde haired man with a heavy German accent. "But I don't know…there is garlic in it."

Tiana looked over at the man, who was holding a book and thought he looked familiar, facially. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "My apologies. I am Albert Amaya-Kosh, of Austria."

Jasmine smiled at the young queen. "And I will see you later, Tiana."

She nodded her head before bringing her attention back to the gentleman. "Amaya? Are you by any chance related to Baron Amaya, of Barcelona…and Austria?"

"Yes. He is my half brother. But I've been living in Germany for the past several years. Have you seen him?"

Naveen shook hands with some guests before moving out of the crowd. He was thankful that he had on gloves. He then looked around to see if he could see Tiana. His eyes stopped when he saw her…speaking with Alberto Amaya of all people. He started over at the two.

Eduardo saw his half brother speaking to Tiana with Naveen approaching them, knowing this wouldn't end well he decided to also step in.

"Alberto…" Naveen said, putting his arm around his wife's waist. "What brings you here?"

The man's smile faded when he saw Naveen. "I was invited."

"I don't ever remember inviting you to anything of my events." Naveen said as he started walking outside with his wife, away from the man. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Tiana answered, looking back at the man. "But he's following us."

"I see you've met my wife." Said the king.

Alberto hated hearing Naveen use that word with for Tiana. "Yes, we've met. I forgot tell her how much of a beautiful darkie she really is…" He took her gloved hand and shook it.

Tiana snatched her her back and held in her tongue for the sake of Naveen. She looked over at her husband and saw the anger in his eyes and feelings with his hold on her tighten. He was in his protective mode.

"Brother!" Eduardo said, joining the small group outside.

"Eduardo." Alberto smiled.

The two men shook hands.

"I wasn't expecting to find my youngest brother here." Said Alberto. "In Maldonia of all places."

Eduardo looked over at Naveen before answering. "Well I felt that the air was much cleaner here and the people are more…_open_ with their views?" He then looked up at the sky. "And I don't ever remember seeing any dark clouds until you arrived."

Alberto laughed. "So what are you trying to say brother? Your old home means nothing to you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Eduardo answered.

"You might want to be careful with what comes out of that mouth of yours. For I will not protect you when change arrives." Alberto warned.

"Tiana, why don't you go and speak with Jasmine or caught up with some colleeges." Naveen whispered.

"Will you be alright?" She whispered back. Noticing the conversation getting heavy.

"Don't worry so much." Naveen kissed on on the cheek. "I'm a big boy."

"Okay." They both kissed.

"I still want that dance." He smiled at her.

She smiled back before returning in the ballroom.

Alberto watched Tiana walk back inside. "Your, uh…._girl_ must be a wild one in bed. For you to marry her, the lowest of all lows."

"Why are you here, Alberto?" Asked Naveen, holding back the urge of striking the man. He didn't appreciate his comments about his wife.

"To see how the king of Maldonia is holding up this country. I am very impressed. My leader would too be impressed, but of course fix _certain_ problems here."

Naveen laughed. "So what problems do you have with the country besides my wife being queen?"

"Oh so you're not naïve…" Alberto said. "But she isn't necessarily the only problem with this country."

"You are right…there is a problem with my country, and it is having the likes of you in it." Naveen said, already having enough of the man. "And if you don't want to be humiliated in front of my guests…yes, I welcome all people in my country and palace, then you should leave with whatever dignity you have left in that toxic mind of yours."

Alberto laughed. "If you don't play your cards right then you will have a lot more toxic minds coming in your country more often."

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Asked Naveen.

"Just a bit of advice with caution."

"The only advice...caution that I can give you right now is that you leave." Naveen warned, never changing his stern expression.

"I will leave, but I will like to meet more of your little friends." The blonde man said with an equally stern expression. "I am sure I may have somethings in common with them."

"I don't think you have anything in common with my _friends_." Naveen said.

"Alberto please don't try to start anything you cannot finish." Eduardo warned.

"My name is Albert, and why would I follow the orders of a man who turned his back on his own people? It's no wonder you are wanted dead back at home."

"I chose to not live the life you and your father live which is hate."

Alberto snorted. "My life is based on the purity of my people. We would've given you a free pass even after marrying that sickly woman, but instead you went along with the same man who married a woman who obviously a dark curse."

Naveen grabbed the man by the collars of his dress shirt. The rage in his eyes said it all.

"Yes, Naveen. Just one strike…do it." Alberto encouraged.

"Don't do it Naveen." Said Eduardo. "You do not need your peaceful country to get in a wars right now."

"Your country is in trouble no matter what you do _your highness_." Alberto laughed.

Naveen let him go. "Get the hell out of my palace."

"Or what? You will throw me in prison?"

"That could be arranged." Naveen shot back.

"So defensive when it comes to your…Tiana? You do know that her people are a product a curse."

Just as Naveen was about to attack the man, Edaurdo held him back. "No Naveen…he isn't worth it. Believe me." He then whispered in his ear. "There are times when I would love to choke him with my bare hands. We don't know for sure what he's capable of."

"Yes dear brother control that animal. His darkie whore's sinful energy has definitely rubbed on him. Rub being the keyword." Alberto smiled. "I've had a few darkies just out of curiosity. They are fun to play with, but once I was through with them I dismissed them to the wild like I do with all my wild animals…"

"Eduardo, take your hands off of me." Naveen warned.

The baron did just that.

"Leave my palace at once Alberto." Naveen demanded.

"Alright. I will leave. But before I go, I would like to give you a little suggestive reading" He handed Naveen a book.

"My Struggle?" Naveen asked, translating the German words written on the book. He knew about the book a long time ago through his father. And his disgust for it never changed.

"It is a very good read. I recommend the people of Maldonia...those who understand to be aware of this visionary."

"Visionary...very funny." Naveen said with sarcasm. "I'm sure this book of 'visionary' will make good toilet paper, Alberto-

"Albert." He corrected him.

"Alberto." Naveen said.

He smiled. "Mein Kampf is an excellent book _your highness_. And if I were you I'd read it along with the second volume. You too will praise him."

"I will never praise evil." Naveen handed the book back to Alberto. "And I think its time for you to go back to your master."

"I'll have plenty to speak with him about." The blonde man said before walking away. Just as he was walking toward the guarded entrance he saw Tiana speaking with some female guests. Who were of color as well. "This ball is much too dark for me…" He mumbled as he left the room and palace.

Naveen watched the man leave out the entrance. He was grateful to have Eduardo there when he was.

"I apologize about Alberto." Eduardo said.

"Don't ever apologize for your brother's ignorance." Naveen advised.

"Your highness…" A helper said, holding a book. "A gentleman wanted to give you this…"

Naveen knew it was the book, and was aware of the author behind it. "Throw it in one of the fireplaces. It'll make good firewood."

The helper bowed before following his orders.

"My brother has been completely brainwashed. Through his father and now through this crazed man." Eduardo said, shaking his head. "Even if his skin is fair and his hair is blonde he is still a Spaniard. We came from the same mother whose mother was half Jewish. I take pride for my mixed heritage. I will never understand why he doesn't."

"Your father was a decent and honorable man. His father is a good for nothing coward." Said Naveen.

"Yes, good for nothing coward indeed. His father left our mother when he found out she was pregnant. My father took her in, both fell in love and married. In my first years in life my father helped raised us both until his unexpected death. Then Albert Kosh, Sr came back and married our mother." He sighed. "She was a sweet woman and loved him no matter who despised our family."

Naveen shook his head.

"He can deny himself, but he knows the truth. But why live with self-hate?" The baron asked.

Naveen patted his friend on the back. "Let him hate. If he honestly thinks that one man will rule the world then that's his own tragedy."

"If our mother could see him now…"

"Come…this is the royal ball. Let's enjoy ourselves." Naveen encouraged. Despite feeling some sort of concern for his people's well-being.

"Naveen!" Called out one of his old friends.

"Eugene!" Naveen shook the older gentleman's hand. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ages! Ha! You young folks make me laugh."

"I'll talk to you later." Naveen told Eduardo before walking back inside.

Tiana just passed her husband not seeing him walking in the crowd. She went back outside and found the baron standing alone. " Eduardo…Have you seen Naveen?"

"An old friend of his pulled him into another conversation." He replied, studying the queen. "You are absolutely breathtaking."

Tiana smiled. "Thank you, even though I don't feel like it."

"What do you mean you don't feel like it?" He asked, "You are the most beautiful woman here."

"That's very sweet of you, but I am exhausted. I thought my first tiara was heavy, but I think this gown just topped it."

Eduardo laughed. "Is that real gold sewed into it?"

"Yes. It was Naveen's suggestion, or idea."

"He only wants the best for you. I can understand wholeheartedly." Eduardo said, looking inside at the dancing couples. "Would you like to dance?"

Tiana was a little taken aback by the request. "Oh…I was saving just one dance for Naveen-

"It won't be long. And Naveen is busy catching up." He extended his hand.

Tiana was hesitant. "I don't know…"

"Just one dance." The baron smiled. "Do you want me to beg?"

She rolled her eyes, taking his hand. "Fine, but just one dance."

Eduardo took one of her hands to his and his free arm around her waist. A slow traditional Maldonian folk song could be heard from the orchestra.

The baron looked into Tiana's brown eyes and knew his feelings for her never left. Every time he was around her he felt his wife's presence.

Tiana used her shawl to hide her pregnancy bump. It wasn't like she didn't trust the baron. She just didn't want another person to find out about her pregnancy. She gave Eduardo a smile before looking up at the two biggest stars glistening from above. The sky wasn't fully clear, but it was still enough for her to call it a beautiful night.

"I see your brother already left the ball." She said.

"He wasn't invited in the first place." He responded. "We were never close growing up."

"Oh."

"But I do apologize for his comments. He's never been respectful to anyone, especially women." He explained. Dancing with the young queen made him feel so god again. It was like dancing with his late wife again.

Tiana then felt Eduardo's arm pull her in closer with him. The baron's bold move reminded her lot of her husband and how he would ease her on him. The way he held her almost took her breath away, but there was something he was lacking. He wasn't Naveen. Her husband. The one and only man who could take her breath away just by being in his arms. She had feelings for Eduardo, but they weren't genuine like with Naveen, it was…confusion.

Tiana looked into Baron Amaya's eyes, seeing passion in them. The same passion Naveen had whenever he's looking at her. That passionate gaze always excited her. Making her yearn for more…could her feelings for the baron be lust?

"You have a way with your arms…" Tiana slipped out, and regretted her choice of words. "I mean…You're a very good dancer."

Eduardo smiled. "So are you…" He said as the music ended. They just stood there for a moment, reading each other out.

The baron's feelings for Tiana were love and of lust. He was very aware that she was taken by his bestfriend, but his selfishness seemed to get stronger and stronger when she was around him. He wanted her and bad.

Looking down at the queen's lips, Eduardo could no longer resist.

Tiana saw how close the baron was getting and just as she was about to react away, his lips briefly touched hers. Her eyes widen as she pulled away. "Eduardo. What are you doing?" She put a hand over her lips.

Breathing hard, the baron shook his head. "I'm sorry Tiana. Please, forgive me." He ran through the ballroom and the many guests before making it out in the palace halls. He then made it all the way up his room where he picked up a photo of his late wife that was sitting on his nightstand. "What have I done?" He asked himself. "Why can't I control myself around her?"

Tiana was shocked at what just happened. Resting her hands on her tummy she took a seat on the bench. Thinking. _'What just happened?' _She looked up at the stars. "Please tell me what happened was a simple mistake?"

Naveen walked outside and saw his wife looking up at the stars, not knowing what just happened to her. "Talking to Ray and Evangeline?"

She looked over at her husband, tears forming in her eyes.

Naveen raised an eyebrow and took a seat beside her. "What is it? Is it the baby-

"No…" Tiana said, wiping away her tears. "So much confusion."

"What confusion?" Naveen frowned.

"I feel so…overwhelmed. I don't know what it is."

"You're pregnant, and you miss your mother and restaurant." Naveen said, taking her hand and pulling off her glove. "We can always leave this country for a while."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying that we should go to our other home, in New Orleans. Together." He smiled.

Tiana embraced her husband in a hug.

Naveen laughed. "It's been over a year since I've been there and I actually miss your mother, too. It'll be nice to get away from the stress of running a country, even if it is temporary."

Tiana laughed a little, but felt somewhat guilty about Eduardo kissing her, even if she didn't return the kiss.

"After the dance you of course have save for me we can leave this ball for the night and discuss plans on leaving." He stood up, helping up his wife. "May I have this dance?"

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms over her husband's shoulders.

"If you take crazed Alberto Amaya out of the equation then I would say that this night has been a good one, so far." Naveen said, trying his best to not rub his concerned vibes onto his wife.

Tiana didn't bother saying anything else. What happened tonight with Eduardo alone made the night not so great for her. Him kissing her told her how he really felt about her. At least with them going to New Orleans she could have time to think and understand what was really in her head when it came to the baron.

()()()()

Before going to bed for the night, Naveen had an emergency meeting with the war consul in the 'War Room'.

"...and I want you all to come up with a war plan in the event of a possible invasion. Otherwise we will remain neutral. And make sure our intelligence agencies are sharing information with friendly nations." Naveen instructed.

"It will be taken care of, your majesty." Said the gentleman before leaving with the group of men.

As the prime minister was about to head out the door, Naveen stopped him. "I need to speak with you."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Do whatever you need to do to ensure of the peace and safety of our country." Naveen instructed the Prime Minister.

"A couple things we need to do is to turn a blind eye to what is happening in Europe, and also open our banks to any nation within Europe." The Prime Minister suggested.

"And make sure that our friends/allies know what we're doing." Naveen added. "My father and I might've had our share of disagreements, but there was one simple term we definitely agreed on."

"And what is that your highness?" Asked the Prime Minister.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

()()()()

A/N: OMG. This chapter was so hard to write. Making twists and turns and still keeping in some history but making some of my own stuff up...Crazy. I guess I can say that this author's note is the real intermission of the story. The first half of this story has ended and the second half will start on the next update. I do not know how many chapters I have left because so much still hasn't happened yet. Just know that the royal family will finally be going to New Orleans on the next chapter.


	20. Down In New Orleans Again!

Queen of Maldonia II

Down In New Orleans…Again!

"I wish mama would get up. She's been sleeping in her room for the past four days!" A'lia complained as she watched a puppet show with her father and brother.

"Your mother is just a little tired." Naveen said to his daughter. "And she hasn't been sleeping in her room the enture time."

"Well it seems like it." A'lia said. "Plus she's been throwing up a lot."

"She gets seasick."

"She noramlly doesn't get so tired though.

James sighed, getting annoyed by his sister.

"Why is she so tired?" The princess asked.

"Ugh shut up A'lia I'm trying to watch this show." James said.

"James watch your language." Naveen warned. "And A'lia, if you want to see your mother then all you have to do is ask. I can have Leni take you back to see her-

"Thank you papa!" A'lia hugged her father.

Naveen signaled for the guard to come over.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Escort A'lia to her mother." He ordered.

The princess took the guard's hand. "Come on Leni!"

"But don't you want a royal piggy back ride?"

"Okay!" The princess said as the guard put her over his shoulders. "Achidonza!"

()()()()

Tiana laid in the bed rubbing her tummy. The ship ride has been a horrible one for her. The sea air, the music, the children and Naveen was no better with his constant ukulele playing. The ginger cookies helped her stomach a lot, but she couldn't wait to get off the ship.

"Mama!" A'lia walked in the suite her mother and father were staying in. "Are you awake?"

"Yes…" Tiana answered, sitting up. "What brings you in here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you. That's all." The princess climbed on the bed, sitting beside her mother. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. You know how I get when riding on ships."

A'lia wrapped her arms around her mother. "You'll be alright."

"Aw." Tiana hugged her daughter. "Where's your daddy and James?"

"Out watching some puppet show. It was so boring that I had Leni bring me back here." She rested her head on the soft pillows. "This is the life."

Tiana laughed, rubbing her tummy. "Want some ginger cookies?"

The princess sat back up. "Do I!" She took a bite of the cookie. "Mmm! When do you think we'll arrive in New Orleans?"

"Soon." Tiana answered. "What are you most looking forward to?"

"Azugana Eudora and Uncle Louis more than anything! Oh, and Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Travis and cousins Jimmy and Jane!"

"Well you will be seeing them very soon. I know I can't wait to see your grandmother again."

A'lia rested her head on her mother's chest and noticed a difference in her mother's tummy. She put her hand on the bump, rubbing over it.

Tiana felt her daughter rubbing over her bump. "What are you doing?"

"Your tummy feels…hard here." Said the princess. "I don't remember it ever looking round."

"You want some icecream?" Tiana asked, changing the subject.

"Really mama!" A'lia grew excited.

"Why not?" Tiana was beginning to feel a lot better than she was a few moments ago. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate ice cream myself." She got off the bed.

A'lia watched her her mother put on her shoes before heading to the door. "Where are you going? I thought papa wanted you to order your food from here."

"I don't have to stay in this room all day." She took her daughter's hand, helping her off the bed.

"Okay!" The little girl said as they left the room.

They stopped when they saw Leni leaning against the wall reading a book.

"Leni I didn't expect to see you out here." Tiana said.

"I needed to catch up on my stories." The chubby but tall built man responded, turning the page.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What book are you reading now?"

"My Un-balanced Heart"

"The sequel to 'My Ad-justed Heart'?" Tiana teased while shaking her head.

"Hey! These books are very good to read" Leni pointed out.

"Come on mama let's go get some icecream!" A'lia reminded her mother.

"Alright! Um, Leni can you escort us? I haven't seen much of the ship or know where to go."

"No need to do that!" Naveen said. He and James rushed down the hall to meet the three. "We'll be arriving in New Orleans shortly."

A'lia jumped up and down. "Achidonza!"

"Achidonza indeed princessa!" Naveen agreed. Picking up his daughter with one arm while holding his ukulele in the other. "Do you all want the view of the city?"

"Yes!" A'lia said.

Tiana nodded her head as Naveen wrapped his arm around her, now holding the instrument in his hand.

"Eh. It's no big deal..." James said as he followed the family and Leni.

Tiana took in a deep inhale and exhale as she saw the city she grew up in. She was home again and the sound of jazz could be heard as the ship moved in closer to the shore. She looked over at her family and saw the excitement in their eyes. A'lia smiling ear to ear, James trying his best not to be obvious, but the smirk on his lips gave it all way and then there was Naveen. He didn't look a day over twenty as he inhaled and exhaled himself…taking the moment all in. This was his home, too.

Naveen looked over at his wife and gave her a loving smile. She returned the smile as a sea breeze came their way. Her signature curl brushed over her forehead, making him feel nostalgic. She didn't look a day over nineteen with her soft smile and a hint of innocence in her eyes. Tiana was the only woman to take his breath away and it still hasn't changed. Even after all the pain and betrayal they had to face.

"I have a feeling that this trip will do us all some good." He said.

Tiana couldn't agree more.

()()()()

"Oh my babies!" Eudora shouted before hugging her grandchildren. "How I missed ya'll so much!"

"I missed you, too Azugana Eudora!"

"Just call me grandma baby We've been through this.." She kissed her granddaughter before kissing James. "You are gettin' big, and looking just like ya daddy!"

"I drink a lot of milk azugana." He answered.

"iIt's grandma for you, too and you keep drinking it, but not too much. You don't want to turn into a cow."

James laughed. "That's silly."

Eudora then looked at the king. "How are you Naveen?"

He smiled. "I am well now that I see you."

Both hugged.

"Still charming as ever…you treating my babycakse right?"

"You know I am." He winked.

Eudora looked at her daughter and smiled. "Babycakes…"

"Mama!" Tiana wrapped her arms around her mother.

Eudora closed her eyes with so much emotion inside of her. "Oh how I missed you so. Phone calls do no justice." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mama, stop crying." Tiana said getting teary-eyed herself "You're gonna make me cry."

"You've been gone for longer than two months this time."

Tiana wiped her mother's tears.

Naveen watched the two in their moment and thought about his relationship with his own mother. In a way he envied Tiana and Eudora's relationship, but appreciated it, too.

"Well, now…" Eudora pulled from the hug, looking down at Tiana's black diamond ring. "What a beautiful ring."

"It's a black diamond." Tiana said.

Eudora winked at her daughter. "You did good, babycakes. Keep up the good work."

Tiana widen her eyes. "Mama!"

Naveen smiled when he heard the compliment.

"Alright." Eudora said as she saw the four guards holding their luggage. "Let's get inside now."

Once everyone's things were in their rooms they returned to the livingroom to catch up. Minus James and the gaurds.

"That boy know he can sleep." Eudora said. "I don't think I ever remember him ever being awake, even as a baby."

"He's only trying to keep up with his father." Said Naveen.

"Yes, but he is only six and should at least _try_ and enjoy his childhood." Tiana said. "He's got plenty of time to be an adult when he is one."

Eudora smiled at the couple. "You two haven't aged one bit…I still remember the day Tiana came home and bought a handsome prince with her."

"Really now?" Naveen raised an eyebrow at his wife. "So I wasn't the only prince to capture your heart?" He joked.

Tiana rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are a fool."

"Azuga-I mean Grandma Eudora is my papa the only prince my mama brought home?" A'lia asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Your daddy was just joking around." Tiana reassured her daughter.

"Can you tell me the story?" The princess asked.

"About Tiana bringing Naveen home?" Eudora asked and shook her head at the couple. "You never told this child about that day?"

Naveen and Tiana looked at one another. "We told her and James about our wedding-

"Of course you would tell her about that. But before they were married in front of everyone the two were missing for three days. I was worried sick because I thought my babycakes was gone forever…

…

_Eudora was waken by the closing of the front door. She rose up on her bed and grabbed her rifle from under it.  
_

_Just as she was about to open her bedroom door she heard a female voice shushing someone._

"_Naveen be quiet. I don't want to wake my mama." Tiana said._

"_Then we better hurry into your room before she wakes." Naveen eased his lips on his new bride's neck. "We have a honeymoon to start."  
_

"_No, Naveen." Tiana stopped him. "Not until we marry before our entire family."_

_Naveen groaned. "Fine…but can I at least have a kiss from my wife?"_

_Tiana wrapped her arms over her new husband's shoulders. "Your wife…that sounds so good." She pressed her lips onto his._

_Eudora walked into the diningroom and gasped at what she saw. "Tiana? Is that you?"_

_Tiana pulled from the kiss when she heard her mother's voice. "Yes, it me mama."_

_The two women hug._

_Naveen saw the rifle Tiana's mother was holding and grew a little nervous._

_Eudora pulled from the hug and sat her rifle down on the sewing table. "Where have you been? What happened to you? And why is the prince of Maldonia kissing you?"_

_Tiana smiled. "So many questions mama."_

"_Well I have a right to know don't I?"_

_The young princess walked back over to her new husband, taking his hand. "Mama, this is Prince Naveen."_

_Naveen took Eudora's hand and kissed it. "Hello Eudora."_

_The middle age woman raised an eyebrow. She was confused. "Hello Naveen. Is it alright if I call you that?"_

"_Absolutely." He answered. "But uh…there was something I wanted to ask you."_

_Eudora looked at her daughter and saw something in her eyes that she's never seen before…love. She's seen the passion and thrive for the old sugar mill but never saw her bright up in the presence of any man._

"_Um, Eudora?" Naveen called her name._

"_Oh, yes? You wanted to ask me something?" She asked._

"_Yes." Naveen answered. "I know this may seem a bit rushed, but when you're in love-_

_"In love!' Eudora smiled._

_"Yes, in love you never know what might happen tomorrow, or a minute from now."_

_"Just spit it out!" Eudora said, growing anxious._

_"May I marry your daughter?" He asked.  
_

"_Oh lord…" Eudora felt a little faint and fell onto her sewing chair._

"_Mama." Tiana said. "Are you alright?"_

_Eudora fanned herself. "Girl I'm alright. A prince just asked for MY permission to marry my daughter. MY DAUGHTER!"_

_Naveen took her response the wrong way. "I promise to always make her happy. Please do not disapprove of us-_

"_Disapprove? What are you talking about? Of course you can marry my babycakes!" She laughed._

_"Really? I can marry your baby-daughter?"_

_"Yes!" Eudora laughed.  
_

_Naveen lifted Tiana up in his arms. "Achidonza! She said yes!"_

"_I told you she would." Tiana smiled at her happy husband._

"_I am just glad my babycakes found her a man!" She then studied her daughter's green dress. "But that dress is definitely a no-no."_

_Naveen sat Tiana back on the floor._

_"And I don't know if that's what you wear in your country Naven-_

_"It isn't. Trust me." He said, but then remembered who they left ouide. "Louis!"_

_Eudora frowned. "Louis?"_

_"Mama try not to scream too loud when you see him." Tiana said, taking her mother's hand._

_"I don't think anyone or thing can get me more excited than you getting married...to a prince of all people!"_

_Naveen opened the front door and in came a huge alligator._

_Eudroa's eyes widen. "Is that an alligator?"_

_"Yes." Tiana answered._

_"Ahhh!" Eudora screamed.  
_

…

"…within a couple of weeks they married. And what a wedding that was!" Eudora said with pride.

Naveen took his wife's hand. "And a honeymoon for the ages." He kissed it.

A'lia sighed. "So romantic…"

"Yes it was." Eudora agreed. "Before your mama fell in love she was the biggest stick in the mud in all of New Orleans."

"Tell me me about it." Naveen said.

Tiana elbowed his arms.

"You two are funny." A'lia said.

"But Naveen has definitely been a great influence on her." Eudora smiled.

"Yes, but she calmed me down from my wild past." Naveen added.

A'lia's eyes widen. "Tell me about your wild past, papa!"

"And it is time for you to go to take a nap." Naveen stood up.

"Aw but I can't sleep. I would like to hear more stories."

"I will tell you the story of how your granddaddy and me met later. For now you should get in that bed." Eudora suggested, talking her hand.

"But I want to see Uncle Louis!"

"He'll be here later, after your nap." Eudora said. "I'll walk her to room."

Tiana and Naveen nodded their heads.

"Well now that A'lia is going for her nap, perhaps we could go out and see the city?" Naveen said.

"We just got here and you already want to see the town?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? It is only the afternoon."

"I've been on a ship for four days puking like a hobo, why would I want to go out in town besides seeing the restaurant?"

"Alright…" Naveen said in frustration. "We can go out later-

"You can go out…I'm not stopping you. Just a little beat right now." She put her hand on her tummy.

He looked down at her hand and sighed, he forgot about her being pregnant, just for a brief moment. "I will stay and rest with you. There's always tomorrow."

Tiana stood up. "Well I do want to visit the restaurant-

"The doctor told you to take it easy especially now that we're back in New Orleans."

Tiana didn't bother saying anything else as she walked up the stairs. Naveen followed.

Once they made it to their room, Tiana took off her shoes and got on the bed. "Mmm…finally I can rest." She closed her eyes.

Naveen took off his shoes before spooning behind his wife, resting his hand on her bump. "This bed does feel nice." He then started kissing on her neck. "But so does your soft and beautiful skin."

"Mm...no Naveen."

"Are you feeling sick right now?" He asked, rubbing his hand up under her dress.

"No, but-

"But what?" He asked. "It's been almost a week for us Tiana. I missed you."

"I miss you too but we are under my mama's roof. And the childrens' room is next to ours.

"They can't hear us." Naveen said. "And we can alwas go back to our home. You know the one we got as a wedding gift?"

"Mmm I guess we can be quiet." Tiana said as she turn on her back. "You have to make sure I'm quiet."

Naveen gave her an evil grin. "I don't know..." He got between her legs. "...my track record of keeping you quiet has never worked before." He presed his lips onto hers. "We can always go back to our home. There you can be as loud as you want." His lips then moved on her neck.

"Mmm..." Tiana moaned as she wrapped her arms around her husband's. And just as she felt Naveen's hands pulled down her panties her nausea returned. Her eyes shot wide open. "Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Naveen asked, throwing her panties on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Tiana got up off the bed and ran out of the room where she almost bumped into Eudora. "Where's the bathroom again?"

"To your left…" She watched her daughter run into the bathroom and within a second heard gagging noises.

Naveen stood in the door's threshold and saw his mother in-law. "She probably just ate some bad shrimp…on the ship!" He lied.

Eudora shook her head. "Mm-hm." And headed down the stairs.

Naveen sighed in relief.

"And Naveen?" Eudora asked from downstairs.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"Congratulations." She smiled.

He frowned. "How did you figure it out?"

"Tiana was one of the healthiest children growing up. It wasn't until she grew up and married you when the throwing up began." She gave her son-in-law a wink before heading down the stairs. "I'm gonna be a grandma again!"

Naveen scratched the back of his head and could only laugh.

()()()()


	21. A Pink…And Bubbly Reunion!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They were all really sweet and I so appreciate them. You have no idea! :-) Thank you 'Wins' and 'Carole' your reviews were really touching and made me really want to keep writing. It really makes me feel like I'm doing a good deed by helping you escape from the stress of the 'real world'. I actually have a lot of ideas on a 'real' fictional book. I just have to type everything I have written in my notebooks...yes, notebooks. How old-fashion of me. lol.

I've been so busy these past few days but now I can finally sit and update! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Charlotte's in it and will be in the story a lot more. Tiana needs her bff and so does Charlotte. I do not own Disney of PATF. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

A Bubbly…And Pink Reunion

"How did ya'll sleep?" Eudora asked the couple.

"Good…" Tiana answered. "…to finally sleep in a normal bed for once."

Naveen frowned. "What is wrong with our bed? Is it not good enough for you?"

"Yes, but you do realize that our bed is abnormally huge." Tiana said.

"Just enough room for us, yes." Naveen responded. "And for delivering our son later next year."

Tiana widen her eyes. "Naveen…"

Naveen smiled. "What? Your mother already knows you're pregnant."

Eudora walked by Naveen and popped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He frowned, rubbing his head.

"You ruined my fun." She sat two cups on the coffee table. "I was gonna play along with Tiana."

Tiana popped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Why are you women attacking me?" Naveen asked, now protecting his head.

"For opening your big mouth!" Tiana rolled her eyes.

Eudora laughed. "In his defense babycakes, I found out on my own."

"You see?" Naveen pointed at the middle age woman. "Now you have to apologize."

Tiana sighed, ignoring her husband's last comment. "I should be heading to the restaurant."

"Oh babycakes wait until tomorrow morning. The restaurant is just fine now." Eudora said. "Derell has been very good at keeping everything the way you like. You did create him to be exactly like you."

"Well I would like to see for myself." Tiana got up.

"Still as stubborn as ever." Eudora shook her head. "Just like ya daddy."

"Can I go mama?" A'lia asked, walking down the stairs.

"Yes, but remember it's December so put on a jacket-

"It is eighty degrees outside today. You ain't in Maldonia, child."

Naveen laughed.

"You better stop laughing if you know what's good for you?" Tiana warned. She still blamed him for exposing the pregnancy, even if he wasn't at fault.

"A little grumpy now that we're on your soil, yes?" Naveen teased. "Your mother is right though. You should go to the restaurant tomorrow."

She sighed ouloud. "Alright! I'll go there tomorrow, but first thing in the morning."

"Good." Eudora said, sitting on the chair.

Just then knocking could be heard at the door.

Neither Eudora or Naveen left their seats.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." She said with sarcasm. When she opened the door a woman in a pink dress smiling from ear to ear was standing before her.

"Lottie!"

"Tia!"

Both Tiana and Charlotte embraced one another.

"Oh Tia I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Lottie." Tiana responded, now feeling relieved.

"So you finally decided to come here." Eudora said as the two pulled from their hug.

"Oh Miss Eudora I'm terribly sorry." Charlotte said. "But you know how busy it could be with twins."

"It's about time you let us in!" Jimmy, Charlotte's son said.

"And how!" Jane, Charlotte's daughter agreed and stopped when she saw Tiana. "Aunt Tia!" She ran over to the young queen.

"Hey baby!"

A'lia stood next to Eudora as she watched the blonde girl hug her mother.

Tiana looked over at her suddenly shy daughter. "Come on A'lia. You know who this is."

The blonde girl smiled at the princess. "A'lia!" And ran over to hug her.

"Hi Jane!" A'lia laughed.

"Your hair is so pretty and curly!" The blonde girl complimented. "Do you use princess hair products?"

James walked in the room, wiping his eyes. "What is going on here?"

Jane let go of A'lia and ran over to the prince, knocking him onto the floor. "Oh my prince has finally come back for me!"

"Get off of me!" James yelled.

Everyone started laughing.

Jane kissed James on the cheek. "We're finally going to get married! In New Orleans of all places!"

"Mama!" James shouted.

Tiana shook her head. She thought it was cute.

"Jane hold him for as long as you can!" Charlotte encouraged her daughter. "Don't want to mess up like mama did!" She then jokingly winked at Naveen.

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen didn't find the joke at all funny.

()()()()

"…And Travis' paper business is going swell! I am so proud of my Travy-poo." Said Charlotte. The two friends remained in the livingroom to catch up.

"I'm happy for you two." Tiana said before sipping on some tea. "But where is Travis?"

"Out of town in Chicago. He's been in that dang town for three weeks now." Charlotte then rested her hand on her tummy. "He needs to hurry home because I have some wonderful news to share with him."

Tiana looked down at where her friend rested her hand. "Are you pregnant?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yes Tia!"

Tiana wasn't expecting to hear such news, but she was thrilled overall. "Congratulations…um, wow. Since we're being open right I guess I should say that we'll have to suffer through the summer together." She then put her hand on her own tummy.

Charlotte's eyes widen as she noticed Tiana's hand over her baby bump. "Are you pregnant too, Tia?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh this is prefect timing!" Charlotte squeaked. "My second dream is finally happening. We're gonna have babies around the same time! When are you due?"

"Early August." Tiana answered.

"Me too! I mean the baby is coming in early August, too!" Charlotte beamed. "Have you told everyone? I want to but Travis doesn't like being the last one to find things out and-

"Naveen, his aunt and my mother only know. We haven't told anyone else yet." Tiana said.

Charlotte grew even more excited. "We should announce our pregnancies together at Christmas dinner! Do you know how wonderful that would be?"

Tiana only smiled. Her friend never changed.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we both had girls? If you stay long enough I can throw a double babyshower the both of us! The theme will be pink-

"Lottie, let's not get ahead of ourselves here…" Tiana said.

"Travis tells me this all the time, but I can't help it if I love being happy! And the color pink...it's the best color of them all!"

Tiana shook her head. "So are blue, green, yellow, red-

"Pink Tia! Pink!" Charlotte said. "Oh please Tia! Let the double babyshower be pink!"

"Lottie…calm down." Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll calm down. But we have to make sure the children don't feel at all left out. Jane and Jimmy are only four but act like they are forty."

"Tell me about it. James already thinks he's grown." Tiana said.

"Mama!" A'lia busted into the livingroom. "I don't want to play with Jane! She wants me to wear a princess dress!"

Jane busted into the room. "But you're a princess! Don't you always have to wear a princess dress?"

"No! I wear regular dresses. And I hate wearing those! I much rather wear trousers and play football."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Play football? Wear trousers? But what about wearing your hair in fancy styles and wearing pretty jewelry with the princess dresses?"

"A'lia is a tomboy Lottie." Tiana said.

Charlotte couldn't help but to shake her head and laugh. "Just like you were Tia."

The young queen nodded her head before looking back at her daughter "Where's your brother?"

"He's playing jacks with Jimmy."

"And your daddy?"

"Right here." Naveen walked in the room with his ukulele.

"And where are you going?" Tiana asked.

"Out." Naveen answered.

"Out? Out where?"

"To the French quarter. Leni is joining me." Naveen explained.

"And what about the other three guards that came along with us?" She asked.

"Eh. They are playing jacks with the boys." Said Naveen, knowing his wife's hormones are the cause of her attitude.

"And you can't do that, too?"

Naveen leaned on the wall. "Nope. I want to get some New Orleans air. Hear some REAL jazz and-

"Look for Louis." She finished.

Charlotte laughed.

Naveen shrugged. "Can't you blame me? There is nothing to do here, but chit-chat. And why would I want to do that when I can share my original talent with all of New Orleans? Plus, look at this face?"

Charlotte shook her head as she watched the king talk. "Naveen you will always be a handsome man."

"I know…" Naveen said proudly.

"Don't feed his ego." Tiana said.

"No keep doing it. I barely get it fed at home." He teased.

"You keep talking and I will give you something to feed on." Tiana warned.

"Your beautiful lips?" He asked.

"My fist." She balled her hand.

"Oh you know you're crazy about me." He went to give his wife a kiss, but she turned away. "Oh you are playing hard to get now? Just wait until tonight. I will show you something hard to get."

"Ooooh Tia! You're in trouble!" Charlotte said.

"And you have to talk like that in front of children?" Tiana reminded the two.

Naveen looked over at the girls who were speaking to one another. "They didn't hear anything I said. Did you girls hear me?"

"What's that papa?" A'lia asked. "No..." Jane answered.

"You see? Now I am about to head out to the Quarter."

Tiana waved her hand at her husband.

Naveen bend over and gave his wife a successful kiss this time. "I know it's your hormones that are speaking for you. "Gasetu denezna."

"I love you, too." She said back.

"Aw!" Charlotte said as Leni entered the livingroom. She frowned."Leni? Is that you?"

The man nodded his head.

"It's been a while."

"Yes it has." He responded.

Naveen and Tiana kissed once more. "I won't be long."

"Mm-hmm, and if you are then I'm gonna have to come out there and knock heads off."

Naveen laughed. "Attagirl! Always looking after your husband!"

"Abinaza papa!" Said A'lia.

"Abinaza for now mi princessa." He said before leaving.

"Mmm…Naveen looks good enough to eat." Charlotte said. "His muscles got bigger."

"Lottie." Tiana stood up.

"Well he's still good looking, and I know you can't resist him." Charlotte also stood up.

"No, he can't resist _me_." Tiana walked into the kitchen.

Charlotte followed her. "I already know that, but you're just as bad."

"Let's talk about you and Travis. And how he happens to…how do you say it? Munch your muffins?"

"Smooch my muffins is what I say." Corrected Charlotte. "And let's not get my Travis' smooches and Naveen's munchin's in a tangle."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh Tia you know I love messin' with you!" Charlotte hugged her friend. "But are you sure you can trust Naveen around all those single women? Because they are out there. Especially in the French Quarter!"

"I trust my husband." Tiana answered. "It's the women who I don't trust."

"Of course you're a queen. You're an expert, but there are voodoo women who will do anything to get your man. I know one of them got my Travis once…"

Tiana's eyes widen. "Travis had an affair?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "It was one night and I happen to catch him coming out of some whore shack."

"Aw Lottie…that's horrible. What did you do?"

"I got back at him and slept with my chauffeur. He was tall, black...and rough!"

"Are you serious?" Tiana couldn't believe what she just heard.

The blonde nodded her head.

Tiana then rolled her eyes at her friend. "Only you would…oh Lottie…"

Charlotte laughed. "When I told Travis he went bananas, but what else could he do?"

"Divorce you?" Tiana asked in sarcasm. "You know how some of these men are. One mistake and they will leave."

"But he can't because I am the daughter of Eli LaBouff. He might be wealthy, but he is number two. Big daddy is number one."

"And that chauffeur got fired, right?"

"Yes!"

"Travis didn't get him hanged did he?" Tiana was still aware of the crooked criminal system for men of color.

"No! You know Travis isn't that way." Charlotte answered.

"Well you two obviously made up. You are pregnant with his baby."

"Yep. I remember the night Travis threw me on our bed, ripping my night gown off and having me-

"Okay, I don't want to hear that." Tiana cut off her friend.

"I know Naveen had to have done that with you more than a few times. Especially with those muscles."

"Yes, but I rather I not talk about sex right now." Tiana loved her friend but ever since she got married all she would want to talk about is sex and the color pink.

"Great! Let's talk about all the money we have!" Charlotte said.

"Let's not."

"Then we can talk about our babyshower-

"Lottie." Tiana rolled her eyes.

Charlotte laughed and looked down at Tiana's ring finger. "Okay Tia. Let's talk about that VERY nice black diamond you have on that ring finger of yours."

"Oh this ole thang?" Tiana half way bragged. "Naveen wanted me to wear this JUST for the attention..."

"Well it caught mine. Where did he get it from?"

"He actually had it..."

()()()()

Naveen rode on the passenger side of the car he bought before returning to the country and was still amazed at the sight of the city, but noticed some differences.

"The depression has closed a lot of the businesses here." He said. "I don't remember the city looking so...dead."

He then saw a woman with a black eye following a man in a suit. "She looks familiar…" He also saw her holding a young boy's hand."Eni, slow down a little."

The guard did as he was told and as the car drove by Naveen got a closer look and saw that her bottom lip was also busted. He was shocked when he realized who it was

"Georgia. That's Tiana's old friend." The king said. "She looks awful."

"Poor girl." Leni said, turning the corner. "Someone gave her a shiner.

"I wonder if that fella had anything to do with it?" Naveen wondered, but that suddenly changed when he heard the sound of a trumpet playing from down the street. "Do you hear that?"

"I hear it your highness." Leni responded.

"Around here, just call me Naveen." The king instructed the guard.

Just then a band featuring a chubby alligator could be seen performing on the side of the street. "Achidonza!" Naveen yelled as he jumped out of the car.

Louis heard that familiar chant and stopped playing once he saw who it was from. "Naveen!"

The two hugged just as the band stopped

"Oh man it's been a long time!" Shouted Louis

"A very long time my scaly friend." Naveen said, "How have you been?"

"Not too bad." He answered and looked at his band members. "Just felt like pouring some jazz on everyone's sobbin' moods."

"Yeah I've seen some of the town. Some in business, while most aren't. Guess the depression is still happening." Naveen said and smiled. "But aren't you going to introduce me to your band members? I don't remember these faces."

"Of course you don't royal. Louis just hired us a month ago." One of the men said.

"Royal?" A bearded man who was in the band asked. "Are you that king who took one of our girls and married her?"

"I didn't take her, but I did marry her." Naveen answered.

"My daughters are nuts about you! Ever since Tiana married you its been their dream to marry a prince." He said.

Naveen nodded his had. "Well, good luck to them."

"Anyway, the other fellas wanted to move on to bigger things." The Alligator explained. "We're still looking for one more person to join but haven't had much luck."

"Well..." Naveen smiled. "You _can_ have an old friend who happens to be a ukulele player take cover to spot, for now?"

"What you do think boys?" Louis asked the band.

"Yeah man!"

"Come on!"

"Get in here!"

"Bout time you asked!"

"You heard them! Get in here! Let's play a lil welcome home song for our friend." Louis said before counting. "And a one and a two…"

Naveen heard the band play the song 'New Orleans'. He loved the song and joined in.

A crowd formed around the band causing Naveen to start dancing. Some people joined in on the dancing which ended up turning into a small street party.

Naveen loved the energy. "Achidonza! I'm back where I belong!"

The crowd cheered.

Young women all smiled and giggled as they watch the king dance while playing the small instrument.

"I love you Naveen!" One woman shouted.

"No, I love you!" Another shouted.

"No, I love you the most!" Said another woman.

"I love all of you!" Naveen shouted back as a woman approached him doing the Lindyhop. "Ah...I love this dance!" He joined her as the crowd grew bigger.

"I want to dance with you, Naveen!" One jealous woman shouted.

"No he said that I was next!" Another said.

Naveen was on cloud nine as the jazz music poured in more people. Soon the whole street was flooded with random people either dancing or bobbing their heads to the music to people even serving food and drinks.

Once the song ended Naveen thanked the woman for the dance and eased back in with the band.

"This is amazing! The rush I'm feeling right now is…is….ahhh!"

Louis laughed. "And look at this crowd. You did this!" He raised his claw.

Naveen slapped it.

"Man, you gotta play with us more often!" One member said.

"How bout it?" Asked Louis.

"I think you should." Answered an attractive woman in a very tight fitted floral dress.

Naveen looked at her. "You think I should?"

She shrugged. "Why not? The band needs at least one good-looking face."

"Hey!" One member said.

"He might be a pretty boy, but I don't think he have what it takes to handle a band like us." The bearded man said.

"Is that a challenge?" Naveen asked.

"If you want it to be." He said.

"Then I will play with this band and prove to you all that I am more than a pret-handsome face."

()()()()

Later that night Naveen, Leni and Louis quietly made it back to Eudora's.

"Tiana is going to chew you out for not coming back on time." Leni said.

"Eh. I can handle her. Just one kiss and she's out." Naveen stumbled up the stairs.

"And you can barely make it up the stairs. Guess the beer here is just as strong as the ones in Maldonia." Louis said.

"I will admit the your beer is good, but it will never be as strong as Maldonia's."

"I don't drink alcohol. It does things to me." Said the alligator. "Like halluchions."

"Hallucination?" Naveen laughed a little. "How could someone as large as you be such a lightweight."

"Yea well Miss Eudora will lightweight our heads if she caught us comin' in here at three in the morning." Louis pointed out.

"If she has questions then leave them up to me to answer. I know how women think." Naveen said before going up the stairs. "Goodnight my friends."

Once he made it to the room he and Tiana were staying in he slowly closed the door and took off his shoes. He saw the back of her and had to be sure she was asleep. He smiled when he saw her eyes close and lightly snoring. "My sleeping beauty."

Naveen then took off his shirt before easing in the bed and under the covers with his wife, and sighed when his body hit the soft mattress. "Mission accomplished." He rested his head on his hands.

Tiana slowly opened her eyes and thought. _'__Mission accomplished? That's what you think__.'_

()()()()___  
_


	22. The Game Of Love And Thirst

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm updating from the airport! LOL! Here's the latest chapter! I will try to update tomorrow, but I don't know if it's possible yet! *finger cross* I do not own Disney or PATF! Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

The Game Of Love...And Thirst

Naveen woke up to Tiana getting dressed and what a vision it was. She was rubbing lotion on her dark brown legs and up her thighs. And what made it a vision for him was the fact that she was doing in her bra and panties.

"Mmm….get back in this bed and I'll give you a proper rub down." He said.

Tiana ignored him as she stood to put on her dress.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Tiana?"

Still ignoring him, she quickly picked up her pocketbook.

"Tiana I know you can her me." Naveen said.

When she didn't answer again, he hopped off the bed to go over to her. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"If you're going to approach me then at least wash that nasty alcohol off you –

"Whoa, wait! What did I do?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I have to get to the restaurant."

"Did something happen to it? It's five thirty in the morning." He took her hand.

"I guess you weren't listening to me when I told you about going there first thing in the morning." She pulled from his hold.

"Let me join you! A quick shower and I'll be as good as new-

"I think you should get more sleep. James and A'lia are expecting you to take them to the restaurant later...sober" Tiana said, avoiding him an eye contact.

Naveen knew his wife was angry at him. He could see it in her eyes, even if they weren't looking up at his. "Do you at least want me to walk you out? Are you using the car? How will you get to the restaurant?"

"I'll have Ronald or Ghandet to drive me. No worries…as you would say." She said, looking at her pocketbook.

He then cupped her chin in his hand, making her look at him. "Is this about me coming in late?"

She stepped back and went to the door. "I have to get going."

"No, wait!" Naveen stopped her. "We should talk about this."

Tiana shook her head.

He sighed. "I know I didn't keep my word...but last night was incredible! All the jazz music, the people, the energy-

"Well I'm glad you had fun,your majesty." Tiana said with sarcasm and opened the door.

Naveen put his hand over hers. "Now you know that I do not like you calling me that."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you like or don't like right now. Can you let go of my hand, please?"

"Not until we talk about my mistake. Yes, I know I should've left right before I decided to go to that juke joint-

"You went to a juke joint?" Tiana asked, now angier than ever.

"Yes, but I was only there for the music and drinks!"

"Ugh." Tiana twisted the knob and quickly left the room.

"Tiana!" Naveen followed her out into the hall, but decided to let her go. Speaking with her right now would be useless anyway. Walking back in the room he fell back onto the bed. "Tanda ef y idiotia paset fa?" He said in Maldonian. (How stupid could I be to even think I can get anything past her?)

()()()()

Tiana took Ghandet's hand as he helped her out the car.

"Do you need for me to escort you in the resturant your highness?" Heasked.

"No, you've done enough. And I already told you to call me Tiana."

A red hair man watched the queen as she walked over to the restaurant's door from his car that was parked down the street. "The famous Tiana has finally returned." He said with an evil grin.

Tiana opened the doors to her restaurant and the first thing she noticed were the pictures on the wall. One had her, Eudora and her father James on it. The second picture was of her and Naveen, who was kissing her on the cheek while they were standing in front of the restaurant. The third had her, Naveen and the children all smiling. The picture had to be at least two years old since they children looked so much younger on the photo.

"That has to change." She said before walking in the dining area. All the tables were made of wood and shining beautifully as if they were brand new. The chairs sat on stop completely the look of cleanliness. She then went up to the stage and noticed the floors were polished. "Good. Everything in here looks perfect." And started to the kitchen.

The red hair man watched Tiana from outside through the window, not knowing Ghandet was watching him all along.

"Sir, please step away from teh window."

The red hair man was startled by the man's deep voice. "Oh, my apologies. I was wondering when the resturant will be opening."

"Try later this evening." The guard pointed at the closed sign.

"She doesn't serve breakfast?" The red hair man asked.

"Sir, please leave." Ordered teh guard.

The red hair man snorted. "Like I will listen to a foreign beast." He quickly walked away. "I will meet her sooner or later."

"Try later!" Said the guard, folding his arms.

All the pots and pans were either hanging or stacked neatly in the shelves. Tiana nodded her head and saw the floor sparkling.

"Guess mama was right. The restaurant is just fine." Tiana said with a smile, now in a really good mood. "Hmm…I should get started on the menus!" But then she remembered about the gaurd outside. Opening teh door, she saw him with on alert.

"Hey, Ghandet!" Tiana called him. "You don't have to stand out there. You can go."

"No your highness-I mean Tiana I would like to stay out here and guard you."

She shrugged. "But I'm gonna be in here for a while."

"It is my duty."

She rolled her eyes. "Now you like Naveen, but if that's what you want to do then guard away." She went back in the restaurant.

Ghandet then looked down the street and saw that the red hair man was still sitting in his car. He was aware of stalkers, and knew that his mysterious red hair man was one of them.

()()()()

Naveen sat at the breakfast table feeling refreshed and ready to leave for the restaurant. He didn't like how his day started with Tiana and knew her anger was because of him coming home late. Then there was her pregnancy hormones. It definitely added the fuel to the fire and he knew that he had to make things right and soon.

"Papa when will we be leaving?" Asked James.

"As soon as everyone is done with breakfast." Naveen answered.

Eudora shook her head at her son in-law. She knew her daughter being upset about Naveen coming in late when she didn't say much before going to bed. While she understood her daughter's anger she also understood her son in-law wanting to have nice a time with friends. After all the conversations she had with Tiana about Naveen making everything about business in Maldonia she thought she would give him a break, and it would've been the case if it weren't for the pregnancy hormones.

"I'm done with my breakfast, papa!" A'lia said. "I would like to see mama now."

"I thought you wanted to play with your uncle Louis." He alligator said.

"I do but much later. I promised mama that I would help her today!"

"Have fun!" He said.

"Alright." Naveen stood. "Breakfast was wonderful Eudora. Thank you."

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name?" The middle age woman said.

"Excuse me…mother Eudora?" Naveen smiled.

"I guess…" She said. "And you're welcome, baby."

"Achidonza!" A'lia jumped out of her chair, taking her father's hand. "Let's go!"

"Um…" Naveen looked down at his daughter. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "What am I missing?"

"Thanking your azugana for breakfast."

"Oh…graci azugnana…I mean, grandma!"

Eudora laughed. "You're welcome baby. And that cute accent of yours."

"You're welcome." Eudora said and looked at Naveen. "Goodluck."

Naveen nodded his head.

James finished the rest of his orange juice before saying, "Thank you grandma. Bye Louis!"

"Bye James! You gotta teach me how to draw a trumpet later!"

"I will." He laughed at the gator.

"Hey Naveen. I'll met ya later! I want you to jam with me and the boys!" Said Louis.

"Will do." Naveen lifted the princess in his arms. "Abinaza!"

()()()()

"It isn't fair that we have to walk! In this heat." Complained James.

"You can always have Leni carry you." Naveen joked. The guard joined them before leaving the house.

"I'm good." The prince said, not wanting to be carried.

"James is so lazy! And it isn't even hot out!" A'lia teased, watching children playing tag as the walked by.

"Easy for you to say. You have papa carrying you you fat pig!"

"James one more assault and I will have you walk all the way back to your grandmothers. With no outdoor privileges. Do you hear me?" Warned Naveen.

"Yes, papa."

"I want to play tag papa." A'lia said.

"Not now A'lia. We are almost at the restaurant and I do not need for you to run all over the place. It isn't like at home." He said.

"Yes, papa."

He didn't want to be stern, but with his children being so spoiled it had be on at all times. He also didn't want to be known as a father who let him children pushover him for things.

Just as they were about to cross the street a man ran pass them with police officers chasing him.

"Hey boy! Stop!" One officer yelled.

Another officer caught the man. "Got him!" And pinned him to the ground. Catching the attention of some.

Naveen decided to go on, as he didn't want his children to see what could possibly happen next.

James watched the officers walk the man to the wagon in handcuffs. "Serves you right you dirty nigger." One officier said before slamming the doors shut.

"James." Naveen called his name.

The little boy caught up with his father. "Stay with me at all times until we get to the restaurant."

"Papa!" James asked, walking beside his father

"Yes?" Naveen asked.

"Why did they arrest that man?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"He didn't look like a bad guy. In fact he looked-

"Whatever he did and didn't do has nothing to do with us." He cut of his son.

James then thought for a second about the word he heard one of teh officers used. "I wonder why they called him nigger? Could that be his nickname?"

Naveen stopped walking and took his son by the hand. Looking him dead in the eyes. "Never say that word. Do you hear me?"

The prince nodded his head.

"That is a filthy word and should never come out of your mouth."

James saw how serious his father looked and knew to never repeat the word again.

()()()()

The rest of the walk was a quiet one as not only James was confused by the word he just heard but A'lia too was confused. She's never seen her father so serious with her brother.

Naveen saw Ghandet leaning on the car and frowned. "Ghandet?"

The man stood up. "Your highness-Naveen!"

The king approached the gaurd. "Why are you out here?"

"I was doing my job. Gaurding the queen." He said.

Leni laughed. "You rookies make me laugh."

"When are we going in?" James asked. "It's hot out here!"

Naveen nodded his head at the guard. Not really sure of him. "Well you can keep...guarding? We'll be in the restaurant."

Leni opened the door for the family to walk in.

A'lia tried to smell the aromas but to her disappointment she got nothing. "Where is mama?"

"Here I am." Tiana said, leaving her office, holding a folder. "Just finished working on the menus!"

Naveen noticed she was in a better mood, but wanted to be sure. "Did the staff leave you a mess to clean up?"

"Nope." Tiana smiled. "Everything looks fabulous! Even the kitchen! Definitely going to show the staff my appreciation."

"Mama when will you be preparing the beignets?" A'lia asked.

Tiana shook her head at her always hungry daughter. "Soon, but you are gonna help me, right?"

"Of course!" She said as her father put her down on the floor.

"I'm beat." James sat at one of the tables. "Can you bring me some water?" He asked his mother.

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "Why don't you go get your own water?"

"What?" James asked.

"I'll get it for him." Leni offered.

"No, I want him to get his own water since he wants to be a grown man." Tiana said.

James frowned. "But I'm really thirsty! It's hot out there."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It's only seventy-five degrees."

James whined. "Humidity mama!"

Naveen laughed. "Leni go take James in the kitchen."

James smiled. "That's right papa-

"So that he can get his own water." Naveen finished.

James' eyes widen.

"Once you learn how to respect your mother and women in general you will fix your own stuff for now on." Naveen said with a smile.

James got up from his seat with his head down.

"Can I have some, too?" A'lia asked, catching up with her brother and guard.

"Yes, you _may_ have some." Tiana answered. "All the cups are in the cabinet. Rinse before drinking." She told the three.

"We will!' A'lia said, running in the kitchen.

Naveen was thankful to finally get Tiana to himself. He was a little nervous about taking her hand, but he did it anyway. "Tiana…"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about coming home so late-

"It's okay." She cut him off. "You really needed to go out."

Naveen frowned, and was surprised at his wife's sudden change of heart. "I do?"

"Yes. You never have time to really have fun with friends in Maldonia. Everything is usually about business and taking care of the country." She stepped forward to him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "I was a little too hard on you, and I would like to apologize for that." She kissed his lips.

"But you have every right to be upset with me." Naveen said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I should've kept my word and spent the rest of the night with you. If I had to do it all over-

"It isn't that serious Naveen." Tiana laughed. "Loosen up. Have fun…but not too much that you forget that you're a married man."

"I would never forget about being married to a woman like you." He kissed her.

"Good. Now how was that juke joint? Was it better than my resturant?"

"Oh god no. The drinks were great, and music because I was involved but teh place was a wreck. The women even looked like men!"

"Naveen..." Tiana said. "That's mean..."

"Well they did!" Naveen said. "You have to go there with me sometime-

Tiana pulled him by the collar and pressed her lips on his. Cutting him off.

Naveen opened his mouth as he felt Tiana's tongue dancing inside it. But to his disappointment she pulled back. "What?" He asked breathing hard.

"You needed to shut up for a second." She smiled.

Naveen returned the smile. He loved it when his wife took charge. "I love you."

"I love you more." Tiana teased.

"No, I love you more." He teased back, knowing where this is heading.

"No, I know that I love you more…" She said, knowing how irritated her husband gets when she does this.

"No, I love you more and I know that you know that I love you more." The king responded, getting a little annoyed.

"No, I love you more than you know and that's another reason why I love you mo-

Naveen's lips cut her off. "You needed to shut up for a second."

"But I thought you liked games." She smiled.

"I love games, when it involves you naked in my arms." Naveen itched him lips toward his wife's.

"Mama! James broke the sink!" A'lia yelled from the kitchen.

"No I didn't!" James yelled back.

Tiana's eyes widen. "What did they just say?"

"I think something about James breaking the sink?" Naveen said, pulling her closer. "Where were we?"

Tiana pulled away. "In the kitchen!" She ran for the kitchen.

Naveen groaned. "Faldi faldonza." Before joining everyone else in the kitchen.

()()()()

The red hair man slowly walked past the sleeping guard and eased into the restaurant. He saw that Tiana wasn't in the dining area but heard her voice from the kicthen. He smiled and headed toward the kitchen door, but stopped when he heard a man and a child's voice. "Damnit." The red hair man cursed and hurried out of the resturant. Seeing the guard sleeping in the car, he lit a cigarette.

"Harry!" Travis, Charlotte's husband said, approaching the man. "Where were you? I thought you were going to meet me by the bank?"

The red hair man smiled at his friend. "I needed a smoke." He took out a cigarette and lit it up. "And find me a pretty young thing to quench my thirst."

()()()()


	23. The Needy In Lust

A/N: Thank you for those sweet reviews! :-) I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia II

The Needy In Lust

"Oh Tia I am so glad you finally got to see my new estate. The last one was much too small."

"It's beautiful Lottie." Tiana said. She, Naveen and the children were invited for lunch at Charlotte's new home. "Naveen couldn't be here. You know how he is with his music."

"It's alright. He have to bring his strong and handsome self here someday…at least we have my Travy-poo to keep us company while the kids are upstairs. Travis!" She yelled.

"Just a moment honeycakes!" He said from the next room over.

"Anyway, I told him about the baby. He wasn't surprised." Charlotte said. "I think he purposely got me pregnant just so that we could move on from our…mistakes."

"That's...swell." Tiana said. "Did you tell the kids yet?"

"Not yet, but I will soon. It's just that they are so use to being just them." Charlotte then looked down at her friend's ring finger. "Where's your black diamond? I mean, I love your white diamond, too. But where is it?"

"I took it off right after you left. That thing is heavy." Said Tiana.

"Or Naveen took it off for you…" Charlotte teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Not now Lottie."

Just then Travis and another man in a green suit walked in the livingroom.

"Good afternoon pumpkin." Travis kissed Charlotte and looked over at Tiana. "Hello Tiana. It's very good to see you again."

"Same here Travis." She answered.

"Travy-poo I didn't know you had company." Charlotte annoyingly said, noticing the red hair man.

"He'll only be here for a few more minutes. This is my good friend and business partner Mr. Harry Williams." He introduced Tiana to the man.

The man smiled at her. "How do you do, ma'am?" He took her hand.

"I'm fine." Tiana answered.

"Indeed you are." He flirted, and kissed her hand.

"And Harry this is Tiana, the queen of Maldonia. She is here on business, I'm assuming?" He asked her.

"Business and a mini vacation." Tiana said, pull her hand away.

"Queen? You don't say?" Harry said. "So you are the one who owns that restaurant by the Quarter?"

"Yep." Tiana answered. She saw how the man was looking at her, and knew what he was about.

"I love it there! Everything is the bee's knees!" His eyes never leaving her body.

Charlotte knew what he was about, too. "Well, Tia and myself have to move on." She interrupted and took Tiana's hand. "But we'll be seeing you boys later." She gave her husband a kiss.

"Nice meeting you, Tiana." Harry said as he watched the women leave the room.

Travis too was aware of his friend's actions. "She's a married woman."

Harry laughed. "Which one?"

"Very funny. You know I meant Tiana."

"But she's such a pretty little thing." He rubbed his hands together.

"Who happens to have a pretty strong husband. You don't want to mess with him." Travis warned.

"Oh you're no fun." Harry said. "It wasn't that long ago when you were looking the way of a sudden voodoo woman."

"It was a curious mistake that I regret to this day. I dishonored my vows and I'm still paying for them."

"But she was fun, wasn't she?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Travis sighed. "Yes…" He then shook his head. "But that doesn't give you a reason to mess with my wife's friend, who isn't at all voodoo."

Harry nodded his head. "I will leave her be…just wanted to have some fun while I was down here."

"You can your fun. Just not with her." He said.

"A little protective aren't we?"

"Tiana and Charlotte are like sisters…since they were tots." Travis explained.

"Understandable. I will leave her alone if she means that much to you and Charlotte."

"Why do I get the feeling that you will go against your word?" Asked Travis.

Harry smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's just get back to work." Travis said. "But I am warning you. Naveen doesn't take too kindly of men making a move on his wife. Any man wouldn't."

()()()()

Charlotte closed the door to her bedroom. "Ugh! I had to get you out of that room. If you stayed any longer Harry might've eaten you alive."

"Thought I was the only one who noticed his stares." Tiana said.

"I'm sure Travis noticed as well. I swear, I could just choke him." The blonde said.

Tiana laughed and appreciated her friend's frustration. "Lottie…"

"It isn't funny Tia. Travis has a bad sense of judgment on people. Sure he is good at making business deals, but horrible at personal deals. Harry was the reason why Travis cheated on me with that voodoo whore. Putting evil thought in his head."

Tiana shook her head. "That's a shame."

"And you're his type Tia. He's one of those men who would say a few sweet words and leave when he's done. I've seen him do with with colored or mulatto girls with my own eyes."

"I'm aware of that." Tiana said. "But I'm not worried about him."

"And you shouldn't. You have Naveen there to pound his face in." Charlotte said. "If I had a man like-

"Let's talk about this bedset you have here." Tiana changed the subject before her friend started making more sexual comments about her husband.

"Oh your mama made this for me! She also made Jane and Jimmy's!"

Tiana sighed. "Lottie you know that I don't want my mama sewing anything."

"I know but she couldn't help herself! And they are absolutely beautiful! She just finished working on Big Daddy's entire bedroom! Not just sewing either!" Charlotte said, getting in her gossip-mode. "And if you ask me, I think they are doing a lot more-

"I didn't ask you and I don't want to hear about that." Tiana cut off her friend. "But I have to talk to her about sewing. She has arthritis."

"Oh don't be so hard on Miss Eudora. Without her I would've gone loco with the twins." Charlotte then picked up an old picture. "Remember this…"

Tiana saw a photo of her and Charlotte covered in mud as children. "Our failed attempt at making mud pies…yes, I remember that day. I told you that mud and actual cake batter wouldn't go well together."

Charlotte laughed. "Those were the days. And I still can't cook a single thing."

Tiana frowned. "I thought you how to make gumbo."

"That was years ago. The last time I made gumbo I damn near burnt the kitchen."

Both women laughed.

"That is really sad." Tiana said. "I have to teach you again. It isn't at all hard."

"Cooking is easy for you Tia! Your daddy taught you everything you need to know about it! My daddy taught me how to be a rich."

A knock could he heard at the door.

"Come in! Charlotte said.

A'lia and Jane walked in.

The blonde girl ran over to her mother. "Mama, where do babies come from?"

Charlotte widen her eyes and looked over at Tiana who shrugged her shoulders.

"Jane, what brought this question on, sugar?"

"A'lia and I were playing dolls and-

"She asked me where they came from and I told her the stork." The princess explained.

"Babies can't come from a bird!" Jane said.

"Yes they can! My papa told me! Aren't I right mama?" Asked the princess.

"Faldi faldonza." Tiana said, using her husband's Maldonian term. "You are both right. A babby comes from a stork , but not a bird."

Both girls frowned. "What"'

Even Charlotte frowned. "Really?"

"Now ya'll go and play." Tiana told the girl.

Charlotte couldn't believe what she just heard. "Tia..."

"Yes?"

"Babies really do come from storks but not birds?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

The blonde laughed. "No."

Tiana shook her head and had to laugh herself.

()()()()

"Achidonza that was amazing!" Naveen applaud to the band. "Tiana is going to love you all tonight! Hell, everyone is!"

"Thanks man. It means a lot hearing that from you." Louis said. "Will you be able to make it at the juke joint tonight?"

"No not tonight. After the restaurant closes I plan on spending the rest of my night with my wife. If you know what I mean." Naveen winked.

"Oh yeah buddy!" One member said. "I got a girl who is waiting for me back in Canton."

"Canton?" Asked Naveen. "Where is that?"

"In Mississippi. I'm saving up enough just so I can provide for her after we gets married."

"Yeah, but at the rate you're going you will never have enough to afford a decent wedding." The bearded man said. "And you two are on baby number four."

"We'll get married. It may take a while but it will happen." The one member said.

Naveen frowned. "If you two share four children together then why is she all the way in Mississippi?"

"Her mama doesn't want her to live with me without getting married."

Naveen snorted. "But you two pretty much are married since you have children together."

"Exactly!" The one member agreed.

"Well I wish you luck my friend." Naveen said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked. "We still have some more songs to work on."

"I have to go pick up my family. They are at Charlotte's."

"That blonde idiot." One man said.

"Hey, she may not be the brightest, but she is my wife's friend. Sister, if it were up to them."

"You almost married her. Can you imagination if you did?" One member asked.

"I don't ever want to imagine marrying her. The thought of pink make me nauseous. Abinaza!" He said before walking out the door. Just as he reached his car he heard a woman crying. He saw Georgia with a man.

"Please help our son!" She begged him.

"You are embarrassing yourself." The man said, with a nicely dressed woman standing behind him.

"How could you leave me for her!" She cried. "I did everything for you! For you!"

"Come on baby. Let's get you away from here." The man said, opening his car door for the other woman.

"Don't leave us daddy!" The little boy begged.

The man pushed the boy away. "Go back to your mama."

And that was enough for Naveen to get involved.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"There isn't anything wrong here." The man said, getting in his car. "Just my ex-wife and her son begging for money." He balled his fist at them. "Stay away from me! The both of you!"

"Thomas please!" She cried. "I am your wife!"

"Ex-wife!" He yelled before driving off.

Georgia held on to her son.

"Mama why did daddy leave us again? What did we ever do to him?"

Naveen felt bad for the two, especially the little boy. "Is that your son?"

"Yes." She answered, pulling her son close to her. She didn't want Naveen to recognized her so she avoided any eye contact. "We're fine if you're concern."

"Georgia? Is that your name?" He asked.

She looked up at the young king and answered, "I should go…"

"Where mama? We got no where else to go!" Said the boy.

"We can go to grandma's." She lied.

"But she dead. The sheet men burn down her house. Remember?"

Naveen knew who the 'sheet men' were. It was another word for the Ku Klux Klan.

"You have nowhere else to go?" He asked.

"I have other family across town." Georgia said.

Naveen felt helpless. He really wanted to help the two, especially the boy. "Your boy. How old is he?"

"Three." She answered. "Look Naveen we are okay. I have sisters I can go to and I can find a job for me and my baby." She started walking away.

"No wait…" Naveen took off his wrist watch and handed it to her. "I'm sure you can get a lot of money for you and your son."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No, I can't-

"Then at least take it for your son?" He looked down at the little boy.

"But this is your watch."

"I have plenty of watches at home." He said.

She knew it would be dumb to refuse. "Thank you, Naveen."

"You have a Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

He nodded his head before returning to the car.

"Naveen?"

He looked back at her.

"Don't tell Tiana you saw me…I don't want her to see me like this." Georgia looked down at her hands.`

"I understand." He answered. "Would you like a ride? You and your boy?"

"No you've done enough." She said.

Naveen then started his car.

"Bye!" The boy waved.

Naveen waved before he drove off.

()()()()


	24. Liverwurst On Rye

A/N: Happy Holidays (I'm late with Christmas and Boxing Day) but who ever celebrates Kwanzaa then Happy Kwanzaa! Updating has been hard for me, but I manage to do it, right? lol. Thank you for the reviews. Dolphin0150 Did you mean Naveen was very nice? I agree. xXGlamorousGloraXx, I will definitely make sure to have more 'panza' in the story...I love writing about it and Naveen loves it as do Tiana. So more 'panza' is definitely in TiaNaveen's future. spongetina013 lol! Georgia's speaking voice does sound 'Dijonay Jones' from 'The Proud Family' LOL. FUNxsize, Harry is much like men(mainly white) who use to think they could do whatever they wanted to women (especially of color)back in those days. And the saddest thing about it was that they could get away with it because DNA tests didn't exist yet and the laws would be in their favor. wins, I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. I love the Tiana and Naveen characters and with them being in a time period such as the 1920s (and 1930s in this story) in the south I had to make sure to add in realistic details in my stories. I have families white and black who told me so much of the past, struggles, how they lived back then. Snobs looking at people (no matter the color) just because they didn't have much or any money. I am amazed and sadden by the history of this country (and others). It went both ways with the 'sad' being the majority. At least there were people like Charlotte La Bouf who looked past color and financial statuses. xfantasia2010x, I'm glad you like the story. And as for Georgia being in the story more...she'll make more appearances. PocahontasJohnSmithForever, Naveen is very good to others in need...even if his parents weren't always there they did something right with him. And I agree about Harry being creepy. *shivers* Well, here's chapter 24!

Queen of Maldonia II

Liverwurst On Rye

Naveen walked inside the mansion and wasn't at all impressed. "Eh. My palace is bigger." He said to the balding butler.

"Is there anything you need, your highness?" He asked.

"Tell my wife and children that I am waiting for them?" Naveen said with sarcasm.

The man nodded his head before leaving the livingroom.

Naveen decided to look around the room some more to change his opinion about the furniture arrangements and interior design and was still unimpressed. "It's too Charlotte in here." He said, picking up a small book that read _'How To Make Everything Look Glamorous In Pink'_

"What the-"

"Hello Naveen!" Travis said, walking in the livingroom. "How do you like the livingroom? Charlotte designed it herself."

Naveen saw the man and lied. "She did an excellent job here."

"It means a lot hearing it from you. I mean, you are a king afterall!" Travis awkwardly laughed.

"Right." Said Naveen, sitting the book back down.

Harry walked in. "Travis, I got everything done for the new-oh. Hello."

"This is my business partner Harry Williams and this is my old friend Naveen, king of Maldonia." Travis introduced the two.

Naveen didn't want to talk much, but he also didn't want to seem rude. "How do you do?"

Harry shook his hand. "No, how do you do? A king! You must be Tiana's husband, right?"

"Since there aren't any other kings in New Orleans. The answer is yes." Naveen said, not liking the man for some reason.

"I had the pleasure-privilege of meeting her. Very pretty she is." Complimented the red hair man.

"Right." Naveen said. He knew the man couldn't be trusted just by looking at him.

Just then, Tiana and Charlotte along with the children all walked in the room.

"Papa!" A'lia said giving Naveen a hug. "So glad you're finally here."

"I am hungry!" James rubbed his stomach.

"You already ate enough to feed two families." Tiana said.

"But that was soup. Soup isn't at all filling." Complained James.

Harry smiled. "Did you eat any rolls or bread with your soup?"

The prince shook his head 'no'

"Then there's your problem." He said, looking over at Tiana. "Don't you agree, Tiana?"

"It's alright James. I'll make you a snack later." She said, feeling the man's eyes on her.

Naveen looked over at Harry and could see the man literally undressing Tiana with his eyes. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She said to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tia!" Charlotte said, walking her way to hug her friend.

Tiana returned the hug. "Alright Lottie. Bye Travis!"

"Bye Tiana!" He answered.

She took A'lia's hand and began walking.

Harry folded his arms. "It was nice meeting you, Tiana."

Tiana nodded her head at the red hair man before heading out the door.

"Come on James." Naveen went to shake Travis' hand and hug Charlotte. "Abinza Charlotte, Travis...Heinz." He purposely skipped shaking the red hair man's hand by taking his son's hand.

"It's Harry." The red hair man corrected.

Naveen didn't bother responding. He knew the man couldn't be trusted around his wife and will make sure he to keep an eye on the man when he was around her.

Harry made sure that the king was out the door before saying. "What the hell does abinaza mean?"

"It means 'good-bye' in Maldonian." Charlotte answered.

"Well it sounds like something a savage foreigner would say." He said.

"Naveen is anything but a savage. He's exotic, intelligent and richer than you'll ever be." Charlotte spat before leaving the room.

The red hair man shook his head. "Oh Charlotte. What a funny woman. I guess the foreigner feels threatened?" He jokingly said. "Like he's met his match."

"You're playing with fire Harry, and I won't be there to help put it out." Travis warned. "Out of all the women in this city why take an interest in her? A married one!"

Harry laughed. "A piece of paper has never stopped me before. And as for taking an interest, let's just say that I love a challenge when it catches my eyes and Tiana will definitely be my biggest."

()()()()

"Glad to be out of there." Naveen said, starting the car.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. You should've seen Lottie and Travis' bedroom though." Said Tiana.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in their bedroom?"

"Because Lottie wanted some privacy to talk?"

"Away from that pervert Harry?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He isn't worth thinking about."

"He is if he's undressing you with his eyes."

"Naveen, let's talk about this later when the kids aren't around." Tiana said.

"Undressing with his eyes?" James asked. "How could he do that, papa?"

"You will understand when you get older." Naveen answered. "Now, Tiana-

"And what were you doing allday?" Tiana switched the conversation to him.

"Well…I was with Louis and the band remember?" He explained, turned the corner.

"Mm-hm." Tiana said.

Naveen stopped at the red light traffic light. "What? I didn't make any plans to go back to the juke joint."

"You have better not. I need your help with the restaurant tonight." Said Tiana.

"Please tell me that you will not be staying there the entire time?" He said.

Tiana remained silent.

Naveen knew what that meant. "Tiana..."

"We'll talk about it later." She said.

Naveen sighed as he saw that the light was still on red. "Damn American traffic lights. Why can't your lights be much faster and simpler like the ones in Maldonia?"

"Are you serious? The lights there are just as long and the reason why they are faster is because you get a pass for being the king of Maldonia." Tiana said with a raised eyebrow. "And you need to watch your language around our children."

"Which one? Maldonian or American?" He wiggled is eyebrows.

Tiana gave him 'the look'. "You know what I meant."

"I know what damn means, mama." Said a confident James.

"Well do you know what spanking means?"

James didn't answer.

Naveen drove on. "Do not worry about spankings James. You will never get them."

()()()()

Within twenty minutes, the family all made it back to Eudora's.

Before going in the house, A'lia saw children playing across the street. "Papa could we play with those children?"

"I don't see why not." Naveen answered, walking inside the house. "James would you like to go out and play later?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders.

"Answer me by words, not shrugging." The father ordered.

"I guess…yes." James said.

Tiana walked in the livingroom. "Mama, we're back!" She heard no answer. "Hmm...I guess she's not ho..." She stopped when she heard glass shattering in the kitchen. She looked back at Naveen who too had a concern expression.

He put an arm in front of her. "I'll go check." He then opened the kitchen door and saw a short old priestess with a snake over her shoulders smiling up at him.

"What ya'll don't recognize me?" She asked with sarcasm.

Naveen's eyes widen. "Mama Odie!" He hugged her.

The older woman grinned, patting him on the back. "It's about time ya'll came back. JuJu was getting anxious."

"Mama Odie!" A'lia ran to give the older woman a hug.

"Not so tight, baby. I am a two hundred and five years old blind lady!"

Tiana gave the woman a hug. "Oh Mama Odie it's so good to see you again!"

"I missed you, too baby."

"I am very happy to see you, but where is Eudora?" Naveen asked.

"She stepped out for a minute. Her lil boyfriend Eli picked her up…" Explained the voodoo priestess, taking a seat on the couch.

"Big daddy?" Tiana sat down beside the older woman on the couch. "But they are just friends Mama-

"Oh let your mama have a lil fun. If she wants a Big Daddy then she can have a big daddy." Mama Odie joked.

Naveen laughed.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"I'm going in my room." James said.

"So no hellos to Mama Odie?" The old woman said.

"Hi…bye." He skipped up the stairs.

Mama Odie shook her head. "That lil boy needs a spanking. There is no need to speak to your elderly that way."

"I agree!" A'lia said.

"You go in your room." Tiana said. "This is grown-up talk."

"Aw!" The princess pouted.

"Listen to your mother." Naveen said.

"Abinaza Mama Odie." The princess sadly said before going up the stairs.

"Now Mama Odie, I completely agree with you about James needing a spanking." Tiana said.

Naveen shook his head, in disagreement. "Our son will never get spanked. I was never spanked, nor have my parents been spanked-

"I was spanked and I learned my lesson everytime." Mama Odie said. "There ain't nothing wrong with it every now and then."

"Finally! Someone who understands!" Tiana said.

"Don't start." He told her. "We already discussed this. We are not spanking our children."

"Don't start." Tiana repeated with a snorted. "Talking doesn't seem to work with him Naveen!"

"And that's why he goes to his room without dessert, plus no football, or toys-

"He will find something else to keep his mind busy with or without those things." Tiana said.

"You two are quite the pair." Mama Odie said, taking a medicine bottle from her pocket. "Here you go Tiana."

She took the bottle. "What's this for?"

"For your nausea." She then placed her hand on the queen's tummy. "Expecting another miracle again."

"Am I that obvious?" Tiana asked.

"In a couple of weeks you will be." The elderly woman smiled.

Tiana smiled back. "You always know." JuJu rubbed his head under her hand. "Hey there JuJu." She said.

Naveen's stomach growled. "I'm so hungry...Do you have anything for me Mama Odie?"

"Yes." The older woman said. "You need to control your portions."

Naveen frowned. "Control my portions?"

Mama Odie grabbed her snake to assist her up. "I came here to see how my babies were doing and I see that you two are doin' just fine as husband and wife." She walked over to the king. "Lean forward."

He did just that. "Is there something on my…" He stopped when he felt the woman touching his face.

"Still have beautiful skin, but I can feel stress lines underneath…people giving you problems?"

Naveen stood back up straight. "I am having some problems back at home with my mother and-

"Enemies…you need to look closer at who your enemies really are."

Naveen frowned again, confused by her words. "What do you mean?"

Mama Odie then turned her head to Tiana. "You can open your heart, but not so much that you will get lost in those stars."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Stars who kiss once will try again, but without a care." She warned.

"Stars kissing?" Naveen asked, looking at his wife. "What is this about?"

Tiana knew it was about Eduardo kissing her.

"It means you gotta dig a little deeper. The two of you!" Mama Odie used JuJu as a walking stick. "Well I should get back home. My back is gettin' the best of me again."

"Would you like a ride?" Naveen offered, despite being confused at the woman's choice of words.

"I got a faster way." Mama Odie said. "Ya'll need to come to my neck of the woods."

Naveen smiled. "We would love to-

The woman disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Naveen blinked. "Yes, I need to sit down."

Tiana shook her head. "You know Mama Odie is special, right?"

"I think I already knew that when we were frogs." Naveen helped his wife up. "But thanks for trying to inform me."

Tiana snorted and headed to the kitchen.

Naveen followed her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"I am not following you." Naveen said. "I'm very hungry. What are you cooking for me woman?"

"Don't try to act all caveman with me now." Tiana went to the refrigerator. "Mmm…liverwurst."

Naaveen frowned. "Liver-what?"

"I haven't had this in a long time." She took out the lunch meat, lettuce, mayonnaise and mustard. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"Liverwurst sandwich? Why would I eat something that sound like an organ?" He asked, looking at the lunchmeat. "But it does look a lot like bologna."

"You were born and raised in Europe of all places. How could you NOT hear about liverwurst?"

"Stereotyping things are we?" He joked.

Tiana ignored his question and grabbed some bread before preparing the sandwich. "Try it." She handed in the sandwich.

Naveen looked at it. "What's it made of."

"Just give it to me." Tiana tried taking the sandwich away from him.

"No, no you made this sandwich for me and I will eat it." He took a bite. "Mmm…"

Tiana laughed. "See? Isn't it good?"

He nodded his head and took another bite.

James walked down the stairs and saw that no one was in the livingroom. He then looked across the room and noticed a radio. "I wonder if they have any good shows on."

Naveen finished drinking a cup of milk and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "That was excellent, and so simple." He kissed her on the ear.

Tiana finished her sandwich and started on her cup of milk. "Mmm…I should be headin' to the restaurant."

"I think you should relax first." He rubbed his hand over her baby bump. "At least for our son."

James heard his father's voice in the kitchen and remembered the reason he came down in the first place. He wanted the same toy soldiers Jimmy had. The boy was younger, but he had a lot of great toys. So he walked away from the radio and headed toward the kitchen.

Tiana put the cup in the sink. "Naveen you know I have to be there tonight."

"Right...but not for whole night?" He asked.

She turned to face her husband. "We'll only be there for a couple of hours."

"Well, I will make sure that you aren't on your feet the entire time." He leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned her head. "I can't get a kiss now?"

"Nope. Your breath is stinka pilso."

"Then I'll take my kisses instead." Naveen started kissing on Tiana's neck, making her laugh.

"Stop it! Naveen!" She continued laughing.

He started sucking on her neck.

"Stop..." She laughed, enjoying his lips on her neck.

He stopped his kissing and wrapped his arms around her. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Tiana smiled up at her husband. "I think I have an idea." And gave him a peck. "I hope our new baby looks like you."

James' eyes widen after he heard what his mother just said.

Naveen frowned. "What? I want our new baby to look like you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Especially your eyes."

Tiana rolled her eyes, making him laugh.

"What? You have beautiful eyes. I love getting lost in them." He kissed her on the mouth. "And your lips are perfection. Our son deserves perfection."

"How are you so sure if I'm having a boy?" She asked.

"Just listen to me for once." Naveen said, caressing her face. "I was right the first two times."

Tiana sighed. "Fine. We are gonna have a boy."

"Achidonza." He said in normal tone. "Now all I need is a kiss from you."

James stepped away from the kitchen door. "Another boy? How could they betray me?" He shook his head before running up the stairs.

"Oh come on…just one more kiss." Naveen begged.

"Okay, just one kiss, but no open mouth." She poked him on the chest.

"Why not? "

"Because we have liverwurst breath." She pulled from his hold. "And I have to freshen up before I leave anyway."

"Not without a kiss." Naveen scooped her in his arms.

Tiana sighed and gave him a closed mouth kiss. "There you got your kiss, now can you put me down?"

"I don't know if that kiss was good enough for me." He said.

"Naveen I have to freshen up."

"How can you get freshened up if you haven't got dirty?" Naveen gave her an evil grin.

Tiana saw that grin and look in his honey-color eyes, and knew he was up to no good. "Now Naveen…"

He started walking them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Time to renzi y del panza with my beautiful wife."

"But the kids are in the next room over." She reminded him.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door to the room they were staying in. "Eh. You have the pillows to help keep you quiet."

()()()()


	25. A Christmas To Remember

Queen of Maldonia II

A Christmas To Remember

A couple weeks have passed since James learned that his parents were expecting another baby, and he honestly didn't know what to think of it. Another baby would benefit for him, but also be a problem for him when he wanted to spend time with his father. Especially since this new baby happens to be a boy according to his parents.

James sat on the floor of Jimmy's room still thinking about what this new baby would mean to him. Not paying attention to the war game he was playing with his friend.

"James! Are you gonna play with me or what?" Asked Jimmy.

"Oh, I'm still playing." The prince said.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Jimmy.

James waved at the young boy. "You're too young to hear my answer."

"I bet I knew more than you when you were my age!" Jimmy said.

James shook his head. "Let's just get back to the game. Pow! Pow! Pow!" He pointed the toy solider at Jimmy.

"Pow! You know my mama's having another baby." The blonde hair boy said.

James' mouth drop open, feeling surprised. "Really? So is mine! Oops!"

"So that was your secret? And you thought that I was to young to figure it out!" Jimmy said.

"Who cares about babies? They are useless to me." James said, trying to change the subject.

"I care! I can finally have a little brother to play with. Jane is annoying!" Jimmy said.

"I blame my papa for getting my mama pregnant." Said James. "They both betrayed me for even creating another son."

The blonde boy frowned. "How can he make her pregnant? And how can they both create a son? I thought an egg grows inside the mama, and once it gets big enough a stork comes and brings the new baby to her. Jane thinks I'm crazy, but my mama and daddy always tell the truth!"

"I read a baby book from the royal library back at home, and it says that babies come out of…" He leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear.

Jimmy's eyes widen. "Yuck! It's no wonder girls sit while peeing!"

James nodded his head.

"So the whole stork story was a lie afterall? My mama and daddy are liars?" Jimmy asked.

James shrugged. "I guess they felt that you were much too young to know the truth?"

"I'll show them who's too young!" Jimmy said,

"And the reason girls have babies is because they aren't as strong as us boys." James explained.

Jimmy didn't hear what the prince said due to him being angry with his own parents. "I'll show them!" He stood up.

James frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs to comfort my mama and daddy!"

"It's confront and I don't think that's a good idea. Trust me, I'm older than you."

Jimmy opened the door. "Well if you don't want me to say anything you will have to catch me first!" He ran out of the room.

"Faldi faldonza." James sighed before running out the room himself.

()()()()

_Charlotte's bedroom_

"Now Lottie, the dress will fit just fine if you have your tailors who aren't my mama adjust the size for you." Tiana suggested. She was helping Charlotte find a dress to wear for the Christmas dinner.

"I am a fat piglet Tia." Charlotte pouted. "Look at you! You're body hasn't changed one bit."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now Lottie you are overreacting. Look at my bump. I'm actually bigger than you!"

"But your bump is cuter. It's not fair! I shouldn't have slept with Travis that night!" Charlotte cried. "I'm ugly!"

Tiana pulled out a royal blue dress. "How about this one? Dark colors are always slimming."

"I want to wear a pink dress."

"Well you can't fit any of your pink dresses so you will have to settle with this dress. It's beautiful and different."

Charlotte took the dress and slipped it on before going over to her mirror. "I guess it will do…I can always add in a pink flower-

"No pink today Lottie." Tiana said. "You're already beautiful enough."

"I look like an old maid." Charlotte complained. "I got to wear something that's pink." She then looked at Tiana's diamond bracelet. "Or I can borrow your Christmas gift-

"No, Naveen gave this to me and I actually like it."

"It too gaudy! And it's more of my style anyway dragging everywhere, Tia!"

"Lottie hurry up before you're late for your own Christmas dinner." Tiana was starting to get annoyed by her spoiled friend.

"Oh we won't be late." Charlotte fixed her hair. "You think I'm ginchy?"

Tiana rolled her eyes and took her friend's hand. "Let's go Lottie…"

()()()()

Christmas dinner started the minute Charlotte and Tiana arrived in the diningroom. Eudora, Eli, Travis and Naveen were at the main table. The children all sat with Louis at the children's table.

"Everything smells delightful!" Charlotte said, as a maid brought out ham.

"Mmm!" A'lia said. "That looks so good!"

Eli laughed. "The finest ham in all of Louisiana!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Eudora stood and left the diningroom.

Just as Tiana was about to call her mother she felt movement in her tummy. So she placed her hand over it.

"Are you alright?" Naveen asked.

She nodded her head. _'It could only be gas.'_ She thought.

Eudora came out with a glass casserole dish. "Here's the chitlens!"

Tiana's eyes widen, in disgust. "Chitlens? Ugh mama…"

"Well not everyone is as stuck-up as you babycakes." The middle age woman said, putting the dish on the table.

"Yea, I love me some chitlens!" Eli said.

"Here! Here!" agreed Charlotte.

Naveen frowned. "Chitlens? What's that?"

"It's absolutely disgusting and I forbid you to even put it in your mouth." Tiana said.

"It can't be that bad if your mother is eating it." Said Naveen.

"That's right baby! You get you some chitlens!" Eudora suggested.

"But we already have ham! Why eat this junk?" Said Tiana. She was thankful to have taken the remedy Mama Odie gave her.

"There are times when I wonder if you really are my daughter." Joked Eudora.

"What's chitlens?" A'lia asked.

"It's very chewy but also very good." Jane said.

"Chewy? May I try some mama?" Asked the princess.

"No!" Tiana answered.

Charlotte laughed. "Tia, it isn't _that_ bad!"

"I will try some." Naveen said, looking at his wife. "And so will our children…"

Tiana sighed.

Charlotte found this to be the perfect opportunity to make the announcement. "Tia…"

The queen looked over at her friend and knew what she was up to. "Yes?"

"You know, the announcement?"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes as she stood.

"What announcement?" Naveen asked.

"My second dream has finally come true! Tia and myself are having babies!" The bubbly blonde squeaked.

"What?" Jane and A'lia said in unison.

Tiana looked her at her daughter. "It's true."

"Oh mama!" the princess ran over to give her mother a hug. "Finally! A baby sister to play with!"

Naveen laughed. "Actually, you will be having a baby brother to help take care of."

A'lia poked out her bottom lip. "But I want a sister."

"It doesn't work that way." He said. "Now, go back to your table."

A'lia sat at her seat as James shooked his head. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because you are actually happy about this." Said the prince.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? Papa say we are having a baby brother! I can train him to be like me!"

James rested his chin on his hands. "Why would I expect you to ever be on MY side anyway?"

"I'll be on your side, James." Jane smiled.

The prince groaned.

The butler then entered the room. "Mr. Williams has arrived."

Charlotte frowned at her husband. "You invited Harry over for Christmas dinner?"

Travis gave his wife a nervous grin. "He doesn't have family here?"

The red hair man came in the room. "I hope I'm not too late." He then looked at the guest and saw how diverse the group was. And then there was Tiana. He smiled at her.

"Have a seat!" Travis said. "Between Naveen and myself."

The king scooted closer to his wife. Not wanting to be anywhere near the man.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Eudora started. "Let us pray…"

()()()()

"Mmm…that dressing was too die for!" Charlotte said.

"The turkey was to die for." Naveen added. "And those chitlens…you do not know what you're missing, Tiana."

Tiana waved her hand. "I can smell it…ugh!"

"You want some more, baby?" Eudora offered the king.

"Yes!" Naveen pulled out his plate.

"Don't eat too much, or you'll get indigestion." The middle age woman warned as she put more on his plate.

"Eh. My stomach can handle any food. Maldonian peppers are one of the world's hottest and I can eat that in my sleep." Naveen bragged, taking the Tabasco. "Isn't that right mi queena?"

"No." Tiana answered, rubbing her tummy.

Everyone laughed.

"Why must you be so hard on your man!" Eudora joked.

"I'm not hard on him." She cupped his chin with her hand. "I love my husband, stiny breath and all."

"And I love you, too." Naveen said as they kissed. "Stick-in-the-mud and all."

"Aw!" Everyone said.

Harry watched as Tiana whispered in Naveen's ear before standing and heading out the dining room. He found this the perfect opportunity to talk to her, so he stood up.

Charlotte noticed. "Where are you going Harry?"

"To the gentleman's room." He lied.

"There's another bathroom…upstairs." Charlotte said.

Naveen couldn't believe he didn't catch on to Harry's failed attempt.

Charlotte looked at the king and rolled her eyes about the red hair man.

More maids came out with cakes and pies.

"And we are about to serve dessert!" Eudora announced.

"Dessert?" A'lia asked. "Do you have chocolate cake?"

"Yes we do!"

"Achidonza! I want some!" The princess said with excitement and she saw pies sittig on the table! "May I have some pumpkin pie, too?"

"Oh that's sweet potatoe pie, baby." Said her grandmother.

"Well, I would like to also try that!" A'lia smiled.

"Sit down little pig." James teased.

"James!" Naveen gave his son a warning look.

"I still can't believe you gave your presents to other kids." Jimmy said to A'lia.

The princess shrugged as a maid sat a plate of desserts in front of her. "We are given presents almost everyday from everyone. Why not give some to needy children?"

"Oh, I could never do that." Said Jane.

"That's because you're not as important as my family. Your papa is a glass owner while my papa is a king. Big difference." James bragged.

Jane smiled at the prince. "And I will be your queen someday."

"You are only worthy enough to hold my candles." James said.

Jane sighed. "Anything to be near you."

A'lia frowned. "Don't waste your time with my brother. He's ugly."

James frowned back. "You're a blimp!"

Tiana walked in the room.

"Hey, hey!" Louis interrupted the two. "There's no ugly or blimp folks here!"

"Yes there is!" James said. "And it's A'lia! The fat and ugly piglet!" He tugged on her curly locks.

"Stop it!" The princess poked out her bottom lip.

"Piglet hair! Piglet hair!" He teased.

A'lia's eyes watered up. "Stop it James!"

Tiana saw her son bullying her daughter and walked over to him. Pulling him out of his chair. "Apologize to Louis and your sister! Now!"

James crossed his arms. "I won't do it! She called me ugly first!"

Naveen joined the group. "What is going on here?"

"We are about to leave." Tiana said. "Come on A'lia."

"Can't A'lia and James stay a little longer?" Begged Jane.

"I'm sorry Jane, but these two have had enough for the day." Said the queen.

Eudora walked over. "Aw babycakes they haven't even eaten dessert yet."

"Well, that's their problem." Tiana said, She was frustrated and was ready to leave.

"Tia I'll see you tomorrow!" Charlotte shouted from across the room.

But Naveen wasn't ready. "Don't let the children ruin your Christmas-

"I'm leaving with or without you." Tiana cut him off, dragging James out of the room with her.

"Let go of me! You have no right to drag me out of that room!" James said.

"You need to shut that big mouth of yours." Said an irritated Tiana.

"Or what?" He asked as his mother dragged him out of the front door.

Naveen sighed, picking up A'lia.

Louis got up. "I'll help ya'll if you want."

"No…enjoy your Christmas dinner." Naveen waved at his friend before leaving the room.

()()()()

"Finally! We are back at your azugana's!" Naveen said, putting A'lia down. "You two go up stairs."

"Why?" Asked James, giving his mother a dirty look.

"We haven't eaten dessert yet!" A disappointed A'lia pouted.

"Just go!" Naveen instructed the two.

James stomped his way up the stairs and mumbled. "Papa better handle that woman."

"He doesn't have to do anything!" A'lia said, following him up the stairs.

"Oh shut up!" The prince said.

"No, you up!" The princess responded.

Tiana sighed as she took a seat on the couch.

"You are definitely overreacting with James." Naveen said, sitting beside her.

"I don't think I'm overreacting at all Naveen. James is getting worse with his behavior and I'm this close to giving him what he really needs."

"Spanking doesn't solve the problem Tiana. I never got spanked, nor have my parents or their parents…my family never believed in it."

"Right, the same family who believes in beating their wives." Tiana added.

"That wasn't fair." Naveen said.

"Oh yes it was." Tiana stood back up. "When I was growing up spankings were for disobedient children. James is definitely acting that way. He's very disrespectful towards me and is a bully with his sister."

"A'lia isn't innocent herself." Naveen pointed out.

"True, but she has to defend herself somehow. She IS human, right? And we raised our children to never let others walk over them. I guess James took that literally with me."

Naveen got up. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Just then a scream could be heard from upstairs.

"What is going on now?" Tiana asked.

"They could be just playing." Naveen said.

"Mama!" A'lia screamed.

Tiana ran up the stairs. Naveen followed.

A'lia ran out of her room holding her face. That was red on one side. "Mama, papa! James hit me!" She cried.

That was it for Tiana. "James!"

Naveen put an arm in front of his wife. "Let me handle this."

"No, let me…" Tiana pushed his arm away as James came out of the room.

"What do you want?" The prince asked, looking at his mother.

Tiana took him by the arm, pulling him towards her and slapped him hard on the behind.

James' eyes widen. "Ouch! Mama!"

"It's time…" She hit him hard on the behind again. "…you…" hit "…learn…" hit "…how…" hit "…to…" hit "…be…" hit "…respectful…" hit "…towards…" hit "…me…" hit... "and"...hit..."others!"

James started crying and ran over to his father, who was now furious.

A'lia grew silent as she didn't know what to do.

"Mama hit me!" James cried in his father's arms.

"And you deserved it, too!" Tiana said. "Now go to your room!" She ordered.

James held on to his father.

"Go to your room." Naveen said to his son. "And you too, A'lia. Your mother and I are going to have a talk." His eyes now on his wife.

The little girl looked over at her mother. "Mama…"

"Go to your room. James won't touch again you if he knows what's good for him." She said, looking at her husband's

The little girl followed her brother in the room, closing the door behind them.

Naveen then walked over to Tiana, looking down at her. "Was that necessary?"

She looked up at him, with her hands on her hips. "I think it was."

Naveen shook his head, trying to keep his cool, but it was difficult for him right now. "How dare you strike my son?"

"I didn't strike OUR son. I spanked him, and he deserved it!" Tiana said.

"Our son isn't an animal." Naveen said, "He didn't deserve the spanking. Hell, he didn't need it Tiana!"

"He just hit his sister Naveen!" She reminded him.

"You had no right to spank him! He is a young man-

"A young man? He's almost seven! He's a little boy who thinks he's a man!"

"He is a prince and future king of Maldonia, and I refuse to have anyone including you try to make him less than he is." Naveen said.

"Less than he is?" Tiana asked. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you can discipline A'lia however you want since she is a girl, but James, my son is to never be spanked again. Or else" He warned.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

He said nothing and started walking in the room they were sleeping in.

Tiana followed him in, closing the door. "Or else what Naveen?"

"Don't hit him again. I forbid it." He said with his back facing her.

Tiana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And what if he disobeys you? Or hit A'lia again? Or some other person?"

The angry king turned to face his wife again. "Then I will handle his punishments!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Right. Telling him to _'don't do it again'_ or _'go to your room'_ is your way of punishing him."

"It's a hell of a lot better than beating him as if he's a child of a trash commoner." He spat out.

"A trash commoner?" Tiana repeated, her pregnancy hormones kicking in.

"Yes, a trash commoner!" He shouted.

Tiana pushed him. "So, I'm a trash commoner to you now?"

"If you're striking my son you are!" Naveen's tone remained loud as he blocked his face.

She slapped him again and started punching him on the chest. "I'm a trash commoner? You hypocritical bastard!"

Naveen took a hold of her wrists. "Don't you ever hit me again? Do you hear me?"

Tiana pulled from his grip. "Get out of this room! Get out of my mother's house since I'm just a trash commoner to you!"

"Not without my children!" Naveen shouted.

"No, you leave…NOW! Without OUR children!" She shouted back.

"Fine! I'll leave!" Naveen said, opening the door. He knew it would be a losing battle if he even tried to take the children with him. "Maybe being alone will do you some good with that commoner thinking you have going on right now." He said before slamming the door shut.

Tiana took off her diamond bracelet and threw it at the door. She then got onto the bed, resting her hand on tummy, and broke down in tears.

()()()()


	26. A Sour Start

A/N: OMG! Happy New Year? Everybody hates Naveen! LOL! But do not give up on him! Sure Eric is hot with those blue eyes, Aladdin have that vest, and Flynn (Eugene) Rider have that funny thing going on, but none are like stud-Naveen! Naveen brought sexyback to Disney! He will not disappoint so don't give up on him yet! LOL! I'm like one of those girlfriends who make up excuses for their 'bad' boyfriends. Let's see if he'll change his ways in this chapter.

Queen of Maldonia II

A Sour Start

Naveen woke up in the bed he and Tiana shared for a brief time after getting married almost eight years ago. The fight they had just last night was the worse they ever had. And he regretted a lot of the words he chose to use, especially on with his wife. He never thought of her as trash, better yet a commoner...except for the time they were frogs, but that changed dramatically. To see the hurt in her eyes when he called her such words guilt him and not to mention the slaps she gave him still stung his right cheek. She might've been a tiny woman, but her heavy hands made it otherwise. The love for his wife never changed and he wish he would've handled her spanking James differently. He remembered the night he left after the fight and furious he was...

_Last night..._

_Naveen ran down the stairs, not knowing James and A'lia were following him down._

_"Papa! Wait!" The princess shouted._

_Naveen made it to the front door before hearing his daughter's voice. He turned to look at her and noticed the redness on her left cheek. "A'lia..."_

_The princess ran to hug her father. "Please don't leave. Its all my fault, not mama's!"_

_James was still angry about getting spanked. "Let's go papa! We're not wanted here!"_

_The king got down to embrace his daughter and son. "Stay here with your mother."_

_"Are you going to be gone forever?" A'lia asked.  
_

_"No." He answered._

_James hugged his father. "Please let me go with you!"_

_Naveen kissed his son and daughter on the head before standing back up. "I'll be back. Your mother and I just need to spend some time apart for a little while. I'll be back in the morning."_

_Tears ran down A'lia's cheeks. "Don't leave papa..."_

_Naveen couldn't look at his daughter, so he opened the door and left the two heartbroken children in the livingroom. As he was walking down the porch stairs he saw Leni and the other guards outside._

_"Your highness! Where would you like to ride?" One of the guards asked._

_Naveen shook his head and waved. Leni knew what that meant._

_"He'll be fine. Just needs to be left alone." Leni said to the guards as he watched the king walk down the side walk._

_It took only twenty minutes for Naveen to make it to the home he and his wife shared. _

_"At least I have somewhere to go tonight." He said to himself as he pulled out a key from a small secret brick door next to the front door. As he entered the living room he saw the wedding photo of he and Tiana sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and sighed. That day was his happiest and proudest. Tiana stole his heart and gave him actual hopes and dreams. He was looking forward to working alongside his wife on her...their restaurant and starting their new life together, even making a few of their own. Then that all changed when he received the dreadful phone call that night about his ailing father. _

_"If only I seen the clues before he left." Naveen thought as he headed up the stairs._

_He layed in the bed thinking about the fight again, and the more he thought about it, the more distraught he felt. To speak to his wife the way he did. To see his children, especially his daughter in tears. To be alone...he hated being alone without his family, and for the first time he realized that was he slowly becoming much like his father. The one man who he despised.  
_

_Naveen closed his eyes, holding back his own tears. He knew he had to change his ways before he lose the most important person in his life. The reason for his happiness. The reason for his strength. But his pride kept him from getting back up and going back to her which added even more frustration. He rolled to his side and was faced with another picture of he and Tiana, but this time from their honeymoon in Paris. A small smile cracked on his lips as he looked at his wife. _

_"So beautiful..." He said, rubbing his finger over her face. Sitting back up he cursed at himself in Maldonian. Instead of spending Christmas night with his wife and children he was spending in an empty house. All because of him opening his big mouth after Tiana gave their son a spanking. He will admit that his son could be a royal pain, but he was still his son and didn't agree with him getting spanked. But his disagreement was the reason he was here alone and not with his wife in the first place.  
_

_Lying back on the bed he could only hope that tomorrow would be a better day one for him and Tiana. At least he hoped so.  
_

_...  
_

He was thankful Eudora kept up with the home for he and Tiana, but not so thankful that he overindulge the night before. His woke up with stomach pains and they were killing him.

Louis walked in the bedroom. "Hey Naveen I just let myself in—oh my." He stopped when he saw Naveen shirtless curled up on the bed. "You alright?"

Naveen groaned.

"A sudden case of overeating." The alligator said. "Why are you over here anyway? Tiana doesn't want to talk to anyone and the kids are as quiet as mice. What happened?"

Naveen sighed outloud. "Tiana and I had a fight lastnight."

"About?"

"Ugh." Naveen groaned. "For spanking James. Tiana spanked James."

"Man, it's about time!" Louis said, but saw the king giving him an angry look. "I mean—what a horrible mother!" Then he stopped again when Naveen's look never changed. "I mean-how am I suppose to feel?"

"Nothing…" Naveen answered, holding his stomach. "I need some soda mint tablets…" He moaned. "…or however you call it here. In Maldonia we call it tuchana kazilia"

Louis didn't know what to do. "Uh…I can get Tiana over here-

"I thought she wasn't speaking to anyone." Naveen cut off the gator.

"She will when I tell her how sick you are!"

Naveen didn't have anytime to be stubborn. "Just tell her to come here...now! Mi stomacha iz y gosi rahamaza sofo!" (My stomach is in knots and this heartburn is killing me)

Louis raised an eyebrow, now confused. "Uh…English, please?"

"My stomach hurts!"

"And if she doesn't want to come?"

"She has to. I need her." He whined. "Tell her that I am sorry for everything and that I love her!"

"Alright buddy. I'll get her!" Louis said, before leaving.

"Why do I feel as if I will end up suffering whether she gets here or not?" Naveen asked himself.

()()()()

Tiana sat on the sofa watching Eudora braiding A'lia's hair. The morning has been quiet for her since she wasn't really speaking to anyone. The fight she had with Naveen the night before was the worse they ever had. But she felt she was right when she spanked James. What was hurting her were Naveen's judgmental words. _'Trash commoner'_

Eudora looked up at her daughter and heard about the fight through the children. It really upset her to see both children so upset over their parents, and knew that they weren't at all used to seeing that from the two.

"Ouch!" A'lia said.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." Eudora apologized. "Grandma is almost done." She tied the ribbon at the end of the braid. "You have all this beautiful long hair and ya mama never braided it?"

"Her hair can't hold braids, mama." Tiana said.

"I guess Naveen's genes are that strong, but I can make these hold." Eudora said tying the other ribbon. "All done."

The little girl got up and stood in front of her mother. "How does it look?"

"Your two braids are very pretty just like the girl who's wearing them" Tiana smiled.

The princess returned the smile before going back to her grandmother, giving her a hug. "Thank you so much grandmama."

"No problem baby."

"A'lia go wash your face and brush your teeth." Tiana instructed.

The princess put her hand on her mother's tummy bump. "Okay. Bye baby brother." She said before going up the stairs.

Tiana looked at her mother and saw the look she was giving her. "What?"

"When are you gonna talk to me about the fight you and Naveen had after the Christmas dinner?" Eudora asked.

"It's no big deal." Tiana lied.

Eudora shook her head. "Well it's a big deal to me since you two were fighting in my house and worrying those children sick."

"I spanked James and Naveen got angry about it." Tiana shrugged.

"You spanked James?" Eudora asked. "What did he do?"

"He slapped A'lia on the face."

"Lord have mercy…I knew she was looking a little red on her left cheek! He had no business hitting that little girl." Eudora said. "You did right for spanking that behind."

"I know, but in Naveen's privileged world spanking is a trash commoner's way of discipline."

The middle age woman raised an eyebrow. "Run that by me again?"

"Naveen said that I was a trash commoner for spanking James."

"He called you, his wife and mother of his children a trash commoner?"

Tiana was embarrassed, but she couldn't lie. "Yes."

Eudora closed her eyes and sighed. "He have some nerve! After all you sacrificed for him? All the hard work you've done and stress I know you have to go through from living over there in the first place? He called my baby a trash commoner?"

"Mama, I'll deal with this-

"No, I want to talk to him! Where is he?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." Tiana crossed her arms.

"Oh, you care. He is your husband afterall, but he still had got a lot to learn if he thinks he can walk all over you and tell you what to do with your children. You gave birth to them and spend more time with them than he does!" Eudora was now furious.

Louis walked into the house and livingroom out of breath. "Tiana!"

"Louis what's wrong with you?" Asked Tiana.

"It's Naveen. He needs you right now."

She frowned standing up. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's sick. I went to check up on him at your house and he's in your room whining like a baby." Louis said.

Eudora laughed and covered her mouth. "Serves him right..._trash commoner_."

"Mama..." Tiana picked up her purse. "He could be really sick."

"Let him suffer...no wait. Let me go with you. I have some words for him." She said, following her daughter out the door.

Louis was about to walk out, but Eudora stopped him. "Um, Louis?"

The alligator looked down at the woman. "Yes, Miss Eudora?"

"You're looking after he children for us."

"But Tiana-

"We got this." She cut him off while walking down the porch stairs.

Louis closed the door. "Why do I have to babysit?"

()()()()

Tiana walked in the home and the first thing she saw was a wedding photo of her and Naveen on the coffee table. She picked it up.

Eudora watched her daughter and felt bad for her.

The queen sat the picture back on table before heading up the stairs.

"Babycakes, if it's alright I would still like to speak with your husband."

"After I give him some of this stuff." Tiana said, opening the door to the bedroom. She saw saw a shirtless Naveen curled up on the bed.

"Tiana?" He whined, hearing the door open.

"Yes, it me." She looked back at her mother who shook her head

"Take care of him first."

She walked in the room before closing the door. "How bad does your stomach hurt?"

"Very bad." He rolled on his back to look up at his wife.

"When did the pain start?" She asked.

"When I woke up this morning." Naveen answered. "Did you bring the tuchana kazilia?"

"No soda mints here." Tiana answered, taking a small bottle and spoon from her purse. "But I did bring this medicine Mama Odie gave me for my nausea."

Naveen looked at the dark blue bottle. "Why are you giving me medicine for nausea?"

"It's just a remedy for stomach problems."

Naveen then slapped himself off the arm. "Damn mafibas. I forgot how horrible they are here."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "If you didn't have the window so wide open then you wouldn't have to worry about mosquitoes." She closed the window before sitting on the bed. "Alright…" She opened the bottle and poured a small amount in a spoon.

"But it's December…shouldn't they be dead?" He asked.

"Open your mouth." She instructed.

He did as told and gagged at the taste of the medicine. "Ugh. How could you take this on a daily basis?"

"Shut up. Your stomach pains will be gone in a couple of minutes. Now lay back down" She said as he laid back down with his hands on his abs. She could help but to laugh. "Your eyes got too big for your stomach. That's what you get."

"I cannot help it if your food is so damn good." Naveen responded. "Ey sonza fa hestigon-

"Enoughi feniza el Maldonian!" Tiana cut him off (Enough with the Maldonian)

Naveen started noticing the pain going away. He sighed in relief and was thankful his wife was there to help him. "I'm sorry Tiana, but you know I speak Maldonian when I am uncomfortable."

"Mm-hmm." Tiana rolled her eyes. "I take it you're just fine now?"

Naveen smiled. "Yes."

"Good." She said, standing up.

Naveen quickly sat up and took her hand. "Wait—Tiana?"

She looked down at him.

"I, uh…I would like to apologize for my choice of words." He said. "What I said was uncalled for and furthest from the truth."

"I know." Tiana said and pulled her hand from her husband's hold.

"Wait! Tiana!" Naveen said. "Don't go! I need you."

She closed her eyes and turned back to look at her shirtless husband. "I'll see you later." And left the room.

Naveen sighed in defeat. The look in his wife's eyes said it all. She was still hurt by his words and she had every right to be.

Suddenly, Eudora walked in with her hands on her hips.

Naveen sat back up. "Ti...Eudora? What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" She asked.

Naveen shrugged. "Is it about the fight me and Tiana had last night?"

"Bingo." She sat at the foot of the bed. "Naveen you know I like you right?"

"Yes."

"And you also know that you are like a son to me...a son I never had."

Naveen nodded. "Yes, I know this-

"Can you shut up and let me talk?" She interrupted him. "Do you love my daughter?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love Tiana!"

"Then why belittle her? Your wife? The mother of your children?"

"I know what I said was wrong." Naveen admitted. "It was all out of anger for what she did to my son."

"Your son?" Eudora questioned him.

"I meant our son...my son with Tiana...ugh. You know what I meant."

"James has been acting up." Said Eudora.

"Yes, I know that but I believe, my family always believed that words are most powerful."

"But words don't always work Naveen. James is a bright young boy but doesn't know as much as he thinks he does, and it is your job as a father to tell him when he is wrong. He hit your daughter. Your baby girl!"

Naveen remained quiet.

"My grandson needed that spanking. He isn't respectful to his mother or sister, and if you don't put a stop at this then he will test you, and I know you won't let another man, even if he is your son try to rule your home."

Naveen sighed because he knew Eudora was right.

Eudora watched her son-in-law and had to get something out. "Do you hit my daughter?"

Naveen looked at her dead in the eyes, thinking about his own mother and the hurt his father caused for her.

Eudora took it the wrong way. "So, you hit my daughter?"

"What?" Naveen shook his head. "No, I would never hurt Tiana. She's the love of my life." He ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "I would never hurt her, but it seems as if I am becoming my father the more I think about my mistakes. Recently, I sound out that my father was abusive to my mother. He married her when she was still a child and he knew he could walk all over her." His guilt returned. "I made a vow to never hurt my wife, but I did that by verbally assualting her."

Eudora heard his tone and knew he was hurt.

"I'm reliving my father's life and I am practically raising James the same way he raised me. My father was gone a lot and left me do whatever I wanted growing up. I got away with a lot until I was old enough for them to finally cut me off." He explained. "I was actually a lot like James the more I think about it. My parents would talk at me or have the servants do their jobs for them and I would just brush them off because they meant nothing to me..." He stopped when he realized what he was saying.

"You need to stop that cycle with James." Eudora said, standing up. "Your family is use to male domination and for Tiana, a strong woman to spank James, a boy didn't sit well with you."

"You're right." Naveen admitted. "It didn't."

Eudora started at the door, but turned to look back at her son-in-law. "Naveen?"

He looked at her.

"I don't ever want you to disrespect my daughter the way you did last night. She did what she thought was best of that boy. You may want to change that tradition of disciplining your children. Because if you continue to have James carry on the way that he is now, there's no telling what he'll do next if you do nothing about it." She gave Naveen an emotionless expression. "And try to talk down on my babycakes again if you're bad."

"Eudora-

"And if I find out that you are doing the same to A'lia...but knowing my daughter, she wold never let you get that far. She would've already left after dealing with your high and mighty ass." And with that, Eudora left the room.

Naveen sighed. "Faldi faldonza..."

Eudora closed the door before walking over to her daughter. "I think he's slowly understanding babycakes."

Tiana gave her mother a small smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime...now if you excuse me I will have Leni drive me home."

The queen started walking with her mother. "I'll ride back with you-

"No, go talk to your husband. He heard what I had to say, but I'm sure he'll listen to you."

Tiana frowned, not understanding what her mother just said. "What?"

"Just go to your husband." Eudora encouraged. "I'll see ya'll later." She said as she walked down the stairs.

Tiana rolled her as she she opened the door to see Naveen sitting with his hands covering his face. She closed the door and slowly walked over him. "Hey..."

Naveen wiped his eyes before looking up at his wife. "I thought you were gone."

She shook her head 'no' and sat beside him. "Just my mama."

"Tiana I regret ever calling you a trash commoner." He caressed her face. "I was wrong about everything."

She listened as her husband continued to apologize.

"Spanking James was wrong for me because of how my parents raised me. As you know, I was never really close with my parents growing up. Sure there would be projects or royal appearances that involved my family, or helping out my father at his request…but whenever I misbehaved it would be dealt with from the servants and they were afraid to really say anything because they're beneath me. I guess it was always that way for my family. Never having time to discipline." He sighed. "When James was born I promised myself that I would try not to make the same mistakes my father made with me. I would step my foot down and discipline, vocally to him and not at him."

Tiana remembered his promise and understood , but didn't agree with his way of discipline. "Naveen I know you mean well with our children, but honestly from my experience growing up there were times spankings would be used as a form of discipline."

Naveen didn't agree. "I don't believe in hitting…_spanking_ a child. It's abuse to me. I heard of some royal families or higher ranking families who spank but my family has never done it and I would like it to remain that way…"

Tiana sighed in annoyance and was about to stand, but Naveen took her hand.

"…but I am willing to compromise." He finished.

She nodded her head and sat back down. "Good."

"And I will definitely work on holding my tongue when I get angry." He kissed her hand. "You are far from trash and a commoner. You're my treasure, my heart, my soul, my body." He kissed her hand again. "My strength, and I can't ever think of losing that."

Tiana slowly wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

Naveen completed the embrace by wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. "I don't ever want to lose you or our children. You are my life, the reason I wake up everyday."

"We will never leave you Naveen, but you have to realize that I don't like spanking our children either, but we should consider it if they are disobedient. We have good children, even if they aren't perfect." Tiana explained.

"You are definitely right, they aren't perfect either." He kissed her on the cheek. "But I will most definitely change when it comes to our son."

"And A'lia?" She pulled back from the hug.

"Yes, A'lia too. I know that I don't spend as much time with our little princessa as I should. There has to be something we both enjoy doing together besides football which I will not talk about right right now."

Tiana knew her husband wasn't fond of the idea that his daughter like the sport. "She blamed herself for our fight."

Naveen shook his head. "She has no idea how long we had this disagreement. I will talk to her."

"You should. You'd be surprise at how similar you two are." She said with a smile.

Naveen smiled back. "She's a lot like me? How?"

"She loves playing with your ukulele when you aren't using it, and she's pretty good at it."

"I got to hear her play." Naveen said.

"She can dance and you know she didn't get that from me." Tiana said.

"You have improved." Naveen laughed a little before getting serious again. "But that fight we had was…horrible. Everything about it was."

Tiana look at her husband's honey colored eyes and knew he was sincere, like he always was. She also noticed his eyes watering up a little. She smiled. "I hate any fight we have." Putting her hand over his cheek. "You don't have to cry about it."

Naveen laughed a little. "You're the only woman I ever cried over and I have no shame whatsoever."

"I've never seen a man look so beautiful while crying." Tiana said, even in his roughest he still looked good.

Naveen frowned. "I am not beautiful. I'm handsome."

Tiana caressed her husband's shaved face. "Then handsome."

"I don't deserve you." Naveen said, kissing her hand that was on his face. "This hand slapped some sense into my stubborn head."

Tiana leaned forward to kiss his right cheek. "Better?" She asked.

He nodded his head. She had no idea how aroused he got from that innocent kiss.

The two just gazed at one another, thinking of what to say or do next.

The king had something in mind. He looked down at his wife's lips and back at her hazel/brown eyes.

Tiana felt his eyes looking at her and knew what was on his mind. She too was feeling the same way due to his gazes, but she couldn't give him her this soon.

"That dress..." He licked his lips looking down at her breasts and back up at her eyes again. "It looks good."

Tiana crossed her legs, catching Naveen's attention. "Your legs looks really good, too..." He put on hand on her thigh, running it up and down her and soft and smooth skin.

The king's simple sensual touches was driving the queen crazy.

He then cupped her face in his other hand. "You look good...so beautiful." And pressed his lips onto hers.

"Mmm...no…" She pulled back, trying to fight the urge.

Naveen pulled her back in his arms and started unbuttoning the back of her dress. He knew she wanted what he wanted. "Why not? We are in this house all by ourselves…our house to be exact." His lips touched her neck.

"Naveen…" Tiana moaned, tilting her head to the side as the dress fell off her shoulders.

He moved his lips down to her breastbone, unsnapping her bra. Kissing each breasts.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned. "Stop…"

"Come on mi benita." Said the king, pulling her on top of him. "Let us renzi y del panza."

Tiana couldn't resist so she pressed her lips on her husband's neck, down his toned chest. "Renzi y del panza."

Naveen exhaled as his wife spoke Maldonian while kissing on him. He adored her southern accent, and there was something about her speaking his language that aroused him to the fullest.

"Tiana." He moaned as she kissed pass his navel. "Oh, Tiana…"

She looked up at him "How bad do you want me?"

He looked down at her. "Real bad…I want all of you..." His eyes rolled in the back of his head when he felt her hand brush over his erection. She then unbuttoned his trousers. Naveen helped by slipping off his pants and boxers.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"What?" Naveen asked, breathing hard. "I thought you needed help?"

Instead of making a smart remark she pulled off her panties instead. Positioning herself on top of her husband. She lowered her face to his until their lips touched. Both tongues dancing.

"Mmm." Naveen moaned, his hands rubbing over her hips and derrière. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tiana said, lips still touching.

Naveen moved his lips on her neck. "And you will always be equal to me. My only queen."

"I better be." Tiana slightly lifted up her hips and lowered herself on Naveen. Feeling every inch of him deep inside of her.

"_Achidonza…_" Naveen breathed out.

()()()()


	27. A New Year With A 'Harry' Situation

A/N: I will have Naveen and his princessa A'lia spend some time together in the next several chapters. I think its really important that Naveen keep his word and learn more about his daughter. Also, I will try to write more with James and his mommy Tiana, but you know how stubborn that little Maldonian prince can get so it will be difficult, but it will happen somehow. lol. This chapter is more about Naveen and Tiana fluff and of course by the title you know who is in it as well. If you want to see how Harry look (in my head) then I have a picture of him on my profile page. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

A New Year With A '_Harry_' Situation

Tiana held A'lia's hand as they crossed the street. Today they were having a girls' day while Naveen and James were having their father/son day, but that's the usual. Even if its been a week since the spanking, the prince was still mad at his mother about it. So mad that he hasn't spoken to her. A'lia hated choosing sides but knew who took care of her and it was her mother. So she sided with her.

"Mama I want icecream!" A'lia begged.

"What did I tell you about begging?" The queen asked her daughter.

"I'm sorry mama but I want some."

"Later, after lunch." Tiana said as they walked pass the Fenner Realtor building.

Harry saw Tiana walk by the building on his way out so he hurried her way. "Good morning-afternoon to you Tiana."

"Good afternoon Mr. Williams." Tiana responded, holding her daughter's hand while walking.

"Mr. Williams is my father's name. Harry is just fine." He said.

Tiana remained silent as she and A'lia walked on.

"On your way to your restaurant?" He asked.

"I just left the restaurant." She answered.

"Ah. Meeting your husband somewhere?" He asked.

Tiana didn't want to chit-chat and hoped that Harry would take the hint with her short answers.

But Harry wanted to continue with their conversation by bringing up another subject. "Congratulations on your pregnancy. Travis told me about it, but I couldn't really tell by your dress alone. Which really looks good on you." Harry complimented.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm taking my daughter out for ice-cream-

"Your daughter?" Harry didn't even notice the blue-eyed girl was with her mother. "My, my what a pretty little girl you are."

The princess remained quiet, finding the man a little scary.

Tiana was about to say something but A'lia cut her off when they neared the drugstore.

"Ice-cream! We're really getting ice-cream, mama?" Asked the now excited princess.

Harry laughed at the young girl. "Your daughter have the cutest foreign accent."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Excuse me Mr. Williams-

"Harry." He corrected.

"I thank you for walking us to the drugstore, but we best be get going." Tiana said before walking inside.

Harry followed her. "I'll pay for…" He stopped when he saw the black customers looking at him.

Tiana was so embarrassed as she too felt eyes on her.

"You have a good day, Tiana." Harry said before leaving the drug store.

A'lia looked back at the door. "Do you think that Mr. Williams will follow us again?" She asked.

Instead of answering her daughter's question, Tiana asked. "What flavor ice-cream would you like?"

()()()()

"That sundae was jansta ecjo!" Said the full princess.

"It was very good." Tiana agreed with her daughter. She looked around just to be sure Harry wasn't around.

A'lia noticed. "Mama who are you looking for?"

"Nothing baby. Let's get going." Tiana answered. This wasn't her first time worrying if someone was following her or not. When she worked overnight shifts at Cal's there would be men who would follow her all the way to the trolley, or would give her big tips just for 'favors'. Harry was no different from those men. The way he looked at her made her sick in the stomach. How could a man want a married woman? Better yet a soon to be mother of three?

She sighed and decided to focus on her daughter, who was watching the children leaving a toystore. "Where would you like to go next?"

A'lia then saw a soccer ball by the window of a toy store. "Can we go there?" She pointed.

Tiana looked at where her daughter was pointing at and smiled. "Alright. Christmas was just last week and you want to go to the toystore."

"I saw a football there!"

"Mm-hmm" Tiana said as they walked closer. She frowned when she read the sign that was on the window.

_Whites Only_

A'lia read the sign as well. "Whites only? Do we have to wear white to go in there?"

She turned them both away from the store. "Let's go another day."

A'lia frowned. "But we can change into white dresses and come back soon after! I would like to go there today." Looking back at the ball.

"Mama's tired." She said.

"Is it the baby?" A'lia asked.

"Yes." Tiana lied.

A'lia was about to ask another question but a puppy sniffing on the ground caught her attention. "Oooh mama look! A puppy!"

Naveen and James were walking down the streets of the quarter talking about the history of the city. James didn't mind his father telling him about the city, its just that everything would turn right back to his mother. Who he wasn't speaking to at the moment.

"…and that's how New Orleans came about." Naveen explained to his son.

"Wow, you know a lot about this town. Who told you about it?" He hated asking the question.

"Your mother." Naveen smiled. "She showed me all great places in this city. I got to experience the flavor, the culture, the beauty. All through her."

James looked up at his father and saw the sparkle in his eyes. He always looked that way when speaking about his mother. "I hope to never fall in love when I grow up."

Naveen laughed. "It's the best feeling in the world, my son, and it will happen to you someday. Trust me. Once you fall, you know and it could either lead to happiness or heartbreak."

"But you've broken hearts in the past papa." Said the prince.

"I would say I did, but one woman didn't make it so easy for me to capture her heart." Naveen explained.

James widen his eyes. "Who?"

"Your mother."

"Her again?" James sighed, not caring.

"Yes, her again. With your mother it was different. She was different from all the women I've been with who were willing to throw themselves at me…" He sighed, realizing his son was still a child. "When you fall in love, come to me and I will try to give you the best advice I can give."

The prince frowned. "Don't count on it."

"You won't be saying that in ten years, I guarantee." Naveen teased his son.

"Your father is right." Said a woman with a tight fitted floral dress, overhearing the two.

James' eyes widen when he saw the woman. She was very attractive and the dress she wore showed off her hourglass figure.

Naveen looked at the woman. "Hello."

She smiled back. "Hello…" And looked down at the prince. "This must be your son. He's very handsome, just like his daddy."

"Well…" Naveen loved compliments. "Yes, like father like son."

The woman extended her hand. "I'm Olivia Wilson…we danced before."

Naveen raised eyebrow. "We danced before?"

"Yes, when you were playing with The Firefly Five Plus Lou?"

"Oh!" Naveen didn't remember dancing with the woman. "You are a great dancer!" He lied.

"So are you! I bet you are good at _other _things, too." She flirted.

Naveen took her comment as another compliment. "Yes, I am."

She bit on her bottom lip. "Well then I would like to see that for myself." She took his hand and wrote on it using a pen she had in her purse.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He frowned.

"This is where I work at. If you would like to take me up on that." Olivia winked at him before looking down at a quiet James. "See you later, cutie."

The prince watched the woman as she strutted away.

"James stop staring at that woman." Naveen told his son.

"She's…wow…"

"There will be plenty more of those 'wows' when you get older." Naveen said, rubbing the ink off his hand. _'Why would I waste my time at a brothel?'_

"I wonder why her bong bongs were so big? Mama's aren't as big as hers." Wondered James.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Women come in different shapes and sizes."

"Like mama and her fat stomach?" James slipped out on purpose. "Oops."

Naveen shook his head. "Your mother is pregnant so it's normal for her tummy to grow. There is a baby in there."

James didn't want to hear that. "Olivia looks prettier than mama. Don't you think?"

"No." Naveen said, hurt by his son's bitterness to his mother. "James it's time you get over your anger with your mother. She did what she thought was best for you."

James smiled.. "I wouldn't tell mama if you were to see that other woman."

"James if you disrespect your mother one more time…then I will spank you myself." He warned.

"You are always standing up to her! She hit me!" The prince crossed his arms.

"For a good reason!" Said an annoyed Naveen. He was beginning to see what Tiana was Eudora was telling him about the young prince.

James groaned. "A woman's opinion means nothing to me."

Naveen sighed in disappointment. "James, you are very wrong. A woman's opinion is very important. Just as your mother's, azugana's and sister's are very important."

James frowned. "But on that business trip last year, I heard you and those men say that women-

"I didn't mean that. I was simply agreeing with those gentlemen to make a deal with their country on professional terms." Naveen explained to his son.

James was still angry with his mother for spanking him so he remained quiet.

Naveen noticed. "You know your mother loves you."

"No she doesn't." The prince responded.

"Yes she does. She named you after her father, your azugano, who she loved more than anyone on this earth, after me of course." Naveen said.

"There are a lot of James'" Pointed out the prince.

"True, but none like your grandfather. He worked triple shifts as a cook and still had time to be there with his family. Do you have any idea how difficult that can be on a person? "

James shrugged. "I'm only six and half. How would I know?"

Naveen sighed. "You have a lot to learn."

"I know a lot already!" James said.

"Not the right things." Naveen added.

"Is that what mama told you?" Asked James.

"Do you even know why you got spanked?" Naveen asked.

"Because mama hates me?"

"No, she spanked you because you were being disobedient and very disrespectful, and the more I hear you speak so coldly about her, the more I see why she spanked you." Naveen said.

"Siding with the enemy." James mumbled.

"Why shouldn't I? She's my wife and we are both your parents." Pointed out Naveen.

James grew angry. "I can't believe things are changing this fast. I thought we were friends papa!"

"That is my problem. I think its time for me to stop trying to be your friend and finally be your father." Naveen admitted. "When we get back to your azugana's I want you to pack all your toys. You will not be playing with any of them, and you will help your mother, A'lia and azugana clean."

James' eyes widen. "What? That isn't fair!"

"And if I hear you've been bullying your sister than you will get a spanking from me!" Naveen said in a stern tone. "Enough with this corrupted thinking"

"I can't believe this!" James pouted.

"Well believe it." Naveen said as they continued walking further. His son was slowly becoming his father and he knew it had to end it before it got worse. He had to admit, his demeaning thinking also wasn't helping and he did say a little bit too much in front of his son all his young life. Naveen vowed he wouldn't let his power get to him but that's what it exactly did. It was time he took control of it again and focus on making his family a happy one. Where everyone saw each other as equals.

And as on cue, he saw Tiana and A'lia with a puppy. "There's your mother and sister."

James groaned.

"The two most beautiful women on earth!" Naveen greeted the two.

"Hi papa!" A'lia waved.

"Hello my princessa." Naveen said to his daughter before going to his wife, giving her a kiss.

"How is your father/son day so far?" Tiana asked.

"Good. I think I've got my point across." He looked over at the angry prince before looking down at the puppy his daughter was patting. "Who's puppy does this belong to?"

"He's a stray." A'lia answered. "May we keep him, please?"

"I said she could if she can take care of him." Tiana told her husband.

"Why not? We have just about every animal in the world anyway!" Naveen laughed.

"He'll get better taken care of once we go back home." Said the princess.

"That puppy is a girl's dog." Said James. "And too-

"James..." Naveen said.

The prince crossed his arms.

"Let's take the dog back to the house and get it clean." Said Tiana.

"Achidonza!" A'lia said.

Naveen carefully picked up the puppy. "You are a cute little creature."

"May I hold her?" Asked A'lia.

Naveen carefully handed the puppy over to his daughter. "Be careful not to drop him." He instructed before taking his wife's hand. "You want to go out for a night of fun?"

Tiana laughed. "I have to be at the restaurant tonight. It's New Years Eve."

"I know that which is why I wanted us to go on our date after the celebration, and to spend the rest of the night together." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Naveen-

"Oh come on. New Year's Eve!"

"Do it mama!" Encouraged A'lia.

Tiana rolled her eyes again. "Alright let's do it!"

"Achidonza!" He kissed her on the lips. "We will spend the night alone. With no children." He said.

"Aw!' A'lia pouted.

"We always celebrate with the children." Tiana said.

"I know. Which is the reason I would like for us to spend it together. _Alone_." Naveen said, making sure use the word 'Alone' in a sense.

Tiana understood what her husband was saying. The last time she and Naveen had spend the holiday together was when she was pregnant with James. "Sorry A'lia. Your daddy's is right."

A'lia poked out her bottom lip while James shrugged

"Alright! No children…_alone_." She repeated to her husband.

"That's all I want." Naveen said before kissing her on the cheek.

()()()()

_Later that night…_

"…3, 2, 1…happy new year! _Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind_..." The crowd sang.

"You're ready?" Naveen asked."

Tiana put her finger over her lips as she sang along

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and old lang syne_…"

"I spoke with Darrell! He'll close tonight!" Naveen shouted through the singing crowd.

"Ugh! Come on!" Tiana said, taking her husband's hand before walking through the crowd.

"Happy new year!" Everyone cheered at the royal couple.

"Happy new year to all, and to all a good night!" Naveen said as he and Tiana left the restaurant.

They were both dressed up and ready to begin their date. Naveen in a white jacket and black dress pants with a bow tie to finish the look. Tiana wore a simple black gown and a white light jacket to cover her bump. She wore the diamond bracelet Naveen gave her for Christmas with matching diamond earrings. Her hair was in waves in the front and a tight bun in the back. Definitely dressed for the occasion.

"We are finally out!" Naveen put his hand on Tiana's waist before giving her a kiss. "Mmm…our first kiss of the new year and you already have me wanting you. Let's go back to our place-

"You said you wanted us to go out on a date tonight." Tiana said stopping him.

Naveen wrapped an arm around her as they started walking. "You are right. We will go on our date. How about a romantic…uh. A romantic-

"You didn't really think this through did you?" Asked a humored Tiana.

"Nope." Naveen admitted. "I just thought that-

"You thought that we would just go back to our place and renzi del y panza all through the night?"

Naveen shrugged as they walked pass a group of people. "Eh, a man can dream, yes?"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "I _would_ give you a hard time." The two stopped walking to face one another "…but since you made such a cute effort in us spending some time together tonight then I will give you a break."

Naveen wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

Whistling could be heard from the background.

"A new year treat!" One man said.

Naveen and Tiana started walking as the small group of people said 'Aww'

"Come on! We wanted you to give us a show!" Another man said.

The last thing Naveen wanted to give those strangers were a show, so he rested his hand on his wife's back a little, getting in his protective mode. "Let's leave before trouble starts."

Tiana knew how her husband felt. Some people would act very differently, especially at night. And with alcohol being legal again trouble could definitely be at their door, if they stayed any longer.

Harry was part of the small group and watched the couple as they walked on. "The royal couple just passed us."

Another man, who was drunk heard what he said. "That nigger bitch and foreigner ain't no royals here."

Harry smirked. "The foreigner thinks he's a big shot. Always looking down at everyone who passes his way."

"Oh yeah?" The drunk man asked, getting jealous. "Well let's give the foreigner a reminder of where he stands in these parts." He pulled out a pocketknife.

Harry grinned. "This is going to be fun."

"Finally we are near our private getaway." Naveen said, rubbing his wife's side.

Tiana leaned her head on her husband as they were walking closer to their home. "Tonight turned out wonderfully. Especially at the restaurant with all the-

"We'll talk about the restaurant after I get my new year kiss..." Naveen stopped to face his wife again.

She put her hands on his chest. "But you already got a new year kiss."

"Then I will like a second one." He leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped when he felt someone nearing him.

Tiana frowned. "Naveen?" Noticing her husband's behavior.

Out of instinct, Naveen quickly turned and pulled the man, kicking the knife out of his hand.

"What in the sam hill?" The drunk man asked with widen eyes. Harry made sure to stay away in the back. He was shocked at how quick Naveen reacted to the man. "What a disappointment." He said before walking down the street to his car.

Tiana rested her hand on her chest, her heart racing at what just happened.

"Go inside Tiana." Naveen instructed, ready to fight.

"But Naveen-

"Listen to me." He said.

She followed his instructions, but stood by the door.

The man backed away as he knew the fight was over before it began. "Look here, I-I-I don't wanna fight…"

"Then why…" Naveen picked up the knife without his eyes leaving the man "…were you trying to attack me with your pocketknife?"

"That wasn't mine!" The man lied, still backing away. "Look here, you have a happy new year. You and ya lady-

"Wife." Naveen corrected.

"Yeah, ya wife. Who is very pretty by the way…uh you ain't bad ya-self! Actually you're a nice looking fella!"

Naveen sighed. _'This man is pathetic.'_ He thought.

"Happy new year!" The man said before making a run for it down the sidewalk.

Naveen made sure the man was gone before going inside the house himself. For one he didn't want the man to know where he lived and he thought he saw Harry while defending himself.

Once he made it up the stairs, he saw his wife waiting for him. He saw the concern look in her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. The bottom door is lock and that man would be a fool if he ever came back." He walked inside the home.

Tiana locked the second door before wrapping her arms over her husband's shoulders. "How did that just happen?"

Naveen smirked. "I don't know..." He pulled from the hug to see tears in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry. I have the knife and I scared the daylights out of that man." He wiped the tears from her face. "It's a new year. Let us celebrate it like we originally planned."

Tiana shook her head. "I can't believe you want to celebrate after what just happened."

"I'm not hurt and the man isn't hurt." He smiled.

"How did you know he was coming from behind? Even I didn't see him coming." Said Tiana.

"Being a member of the Maldonan military at a young age helped, along with some wrestling lessons. It's required that we know how to fend for ourselves in situations like that." Naveen bragged.

"I already knew about your _impressive_ history, King Naveen." Tiana smiled, knowing she was in good hands when it came to her husband. "You didn't have to brag about it."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Brag? Who said anything about bragging? I was just giving you a refresher course of my greatness."

"Well I didn't need one." Tiana said. "But I was impressed at how quick you were." She brushed her lips on his. "You did good."

Naveen loved the compliment. "Yes, I did _very_ good. But I bet you didn't know that I could fight five men at once. No, six, no seven. Yes, seven men! No one can stand a chance against _me_." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, regretting her decision to even give him a simple compliment " Just give me a kiss."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers.

Tiana pulled from the kiss, giving him slight tease.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

She slowly took off her jacket and started up the stairs.

Naveen followed her up. "You're just going to kiss and run?"

"Mmm-hmm." She said, walking in their room.

Naveen continued to follow her in the room and stopped when he saw his wife undressing. "Achidonza." He said in a normal tone, undoing his tie and taking off his jacket.

Tiana slowly made her way over to her husband as he was finish unbuttoning his shirt. "You're so big and strong…" She went behind him, taking off his shirt. "And so brave…" Her hands ran up and and down his toned chest and abs. She slowly walked around until she was facing him, eying him up and down. "Mmm…" Her lips then touched his chest, her eyes never leaving his.

Naveen was fully aroused by her sensuality. It took all of him to not just throw her on the bed and have her right then and there.

She then took his face in her hands, putting his mouth onto hers. Her tongue dancing in his mouth.

Naveen trousers were now feeling tight so he unbuttoned it, making it fall onto the floor.

Tiana sucked on Naveen's bottom lip before slowly pulling away from him again.

Naveen frowned. "What? Why are you stopping?"

She gave him a seductive smile and pushed her husband onto the bed. "I think I may need a refresher course."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"On human anatomy." She answered, unsnapping her bra and getting on top of him.

Naveen evilly grinned at her. He loved it when his wife took charge. "A refresher course on human anatomy?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded her head.

"In order to _receive_ a refresher course on the human body itself…" He carefully rolled them until she was under him, between her legs. "I will have to be on top, yes?"

()()()()

A/N: To see how Tiana's outfit look go to my profile page. So now you have two new pictures to see. Harry and of Tiana's outfit!


	28. A Surprising Bond And Sighting

A/N: I think its about time I take a break from writing Naveen and Tiana sexing it up...they are still having it, but they need rest from your reading eyes. So for now, they are going to keep it private and behind closed doors. lol. Anyway, this chapter will feature Derrell, who is Tiana's restaurant manager and a very good friend. She's still the owner, but when she's away he's always looking out for the business. I'm debating whether I should do a double update or not because I may not be able to update next week. I don't like leaving anyone hanging so this is why I'm telling you all about this now. Well, here's the latest chapter! If you see another update today or tomorrow then you know the deal. Oh, and I do not own that 'Lollipop' song. lol.

Queen of Maldonia II

A Surprising Bond And Sighting

Tiana and Naveen made it back to Eudora's the afternoon of, feeling tired but satisfied. Their night was full of passion, but were aware of Tiana's _condition_ was in so they worked around other ideas.

Naveen plopped on the couch. "I wonder where the kids are."

"It is quiet." Tiana said. "James? A'lia?"

Naveen picked up a piece of paper that sat on the coffee table. "Looks like they took a trip to church."

"On a Monday?" Tiana asked, taking the paper. "Oh, it says they are at the Russells, by the church."

"It's still early." Naveen said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It's a little after twelve. I'm going to go shower and then stop by the restaurant. You wanna come?"

"I think I'll start the first day of 1934 resting." Said Naveen. "You should do the same."

"I still have a business to run."

"You also have my son growing inside of you right now." Naveen reminded her. "Rest and go there later."

Tiana knew her husband meant well, but she had to take care of business. "I'm going to shower, then get dressed, go to the restaurant and later I'll see if I can sleep. You got that?"

Naveen gave her a salute before standing. "Fine, but remember to take it easy when you're tired."

She sighed, walking up the stairs. "Yes...daddy!"

"I only want you to be careful." Naveen put his hands on her derriere as he followed her up the stairs. "These hips do not lie."

"Naveen…" Tiana said.

"What? I am only touching your hips."

"No, you are touching my behind."

"Its no wonder they felt incredibly well in my hands." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows.

()()()()

"Oh that's swell! I love it." Tiana said to Derrell, the manager of her restaurant. She always loved good publicity about the restaurant. "The news papers are always always good to us."

"Yes they are boss!" Said the gentleman. "How did you and Naveen enjoy your new year's eve?"

"Very romantic but for the most part we relaxed." Tiana answered with a smile.

Derrell gave her a wink. "Or you two were at it like rabbits."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "How did you and Tony spend it?"

"The day off came in handy. I slept the entire day and spend the rest of it with him. He was asking about you for the entire day!"

"Aw." Tiana folded the newspaper.

"He is obsessed with you! But I think you know this already!"

Tiana laughed a little. "Yes, he is adorable. Well, I'm going to go get some fresh air. Keep up the good work."

Derrell smiled. "Will do boss!"

Tiana walked down the stairs feeling very pleased at open with his sexuality. Tiana has never been a person to judge because she knew first hand about getting looked down on as a person of colour and as a woman.

Just as she walekd out the door she bumped into a woman with bruises on her arms.

"Oh excuse me…" She said, but then frowned when she saw who it was. "Georgia?"

The woman widen her eyes. "Tiana?"

Tiana was surprised to see her friend looking so bad. Her dress looked as if it hasn't been washed in days and her hair was all over the place. "Are you alright?"

Georgia put on a fake smile. "I'm fine. I-I needed to get some fresh air from that house…"

Tiana honestly didn't know what to ask so she went with the basics. "How is Franklin?"

"My baby is doing fine. He's doing good in school and getting big…" Georgia smiled.

"And Big Franklin?" She asked.

Georgia got quiet. "There is no more Big Franklin. He left."

"Oh." Tiana said. "I didn't know."

Georgia held in her tears. "He'll be back...he's never gone for long."

Tiana didn't want to get into her business but she couldn't help but to notice the bruises on her old friend's arms. "Your arms?"

"Mosquitoes bites." Georgia lied. "You look beautiful, and happily married."

Tiana put her hand on her growing tummy. "I am."

"Prince James and Princess A'lia grew a lot…you and Naveen make pretty babies."

"Thank you…" Tiana said. "Well I best get back in-

"Yea me too. It was so good to see you."

"Same here." Tiana nodded before walking back in the restaurant. Seeing her old friend in the state that she was in was tragic. _'I wonder what happened to her?'_

()()()()

A'lia sat on the livingroom floor with her new puppy. It was the only friend she had in New Orleans besides Jane and the first pet she actually cared about. There was her koala back at home, but all it wanted to do was eat and sleep. She was never a dog person before but now all she want to do is spend her time with it, and she finally accepted that her father would never see her on the same level as James. This new puppy was her way of moving on.

"Would you like for me to play you a song?" The princess asked the pup.

The pup rubbed her head under the princess' arm.

"Okay!" She got up to go up the stairs. "I'll be right back!" She opened the door to her parent's room and saw the ukulele sitting on dresser/drawer. The puppy followed her up. "Oh Roxie! I told you I'd be right back! Come on!" She got the instrument and ran down the stairs.

Naveen and James were stacking the dishes in the cabinet. Naveen offered to help clean the kitchen after dinner instead of having Eudora, Tiana or A'lia do it. James hated the idea.

"I'm so tired papa." James complained as he handed a dish to his father.

"This is nothing!" Naveen said.

"This is servants' and woman's work!" Said James. "This isn't meant for us!"

Naveen shook his head. "You should always remember where you come from."

The prince was confused. "But I'm from Maldonia."

"No, I mean here in New Orleans. Your mother, your azuganos-pleyas. Your other family."

James groaned. "I didn't grow up poor." He handed his father the final dish. "I was born into wealth."

"James listen to me." Naveen closed the cabinet. "Life is a lot more than being rich, my son. Family is very important and will be there when you have nothing."

"I will always be rich papa. I will make sure of it." James was so sure of himself.

"Money is amazing, yes, but what about sharing it with everyone you love?" Naveen asked his son.

"But it isn't their money. It's mine."

"Money is wonderful, yes, but being alone isn't. You might have all the money in the world but can they make you laugh? Tuck you in at night? Love you in return?" Naveen asked.

James thought about what his father said as music started playing. "I guess I can share some of it…"

"Trust me. Family is more valuable than money..." Naveen stopped when he too heard the music from the other room. "Who is playing my ukulele?" He walked out the kitchen and saw his daughter singing and playing his ukulele to her pup.

...On the good ship  
lollipop  
its a sweet trip  
to the candy shop  
where bon-bon's play,  
on the sunny beach  
of peppermint bay  
Lemonade stands,  
everywhere  
crackerjack bands,  
fill the air,

and there you are,  
happy landings on a chocolate bar.  
See the sugar bowl  
do a tootsie roll  
in a big bad devils food cake,  
if you eat too much,  
oh, oh,  
you'll awake,  
with a tummy ache.

On the good ship  
lollipop  
its a nice trip,  
in to bed you hop,  
and dream away,  
on the good ship  
lollipop...

The princess finished by posing to her her pup, whose tail was wagging with excitement.

Naveen clapped once his daughter was finished. Amazed at how naturally talented she was. "A'lia…wow! Very good!"

The princess blushed when she saw her father. "I didn't know you were watching."

Naveen picked her up. "When your mother told me you would play I had no idea you were this good! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried telling you, but you and James would ignore me."

Navven felt bad when he heard his daughter tell him that, but he knew what he had to do. "Do you know how to play anymore songs?"

"Just three more, but I am a quick learner if you want to teach me more!"

"I bet you are!" He sat on the couch. "Let your old papa teach you some songs that'll make you go achidonza."

"May you teach me how to also dance like you? I love watching you dance."

"I saw you dancing and I think you already have your papa's flair!" Naveen smiled proudly at his daughter.

"But I would like to learn more!" The princess' was happy her father finally took notice of her.

"Why not?" He kissed her on the head.

James frowned. "But papa, I thought-

"Join us." Naveen said to his son.

"I think I'll go to bed early." Said the prince.

"No, you come here now!" Naveen demanded.

James knew not to say another word so he listened to his father and sat on the couch. He hated having to share his father with anyone.

"Can Roxie learn?" Asked an excited A'lia.

"Sure! Come on Roxie!" Naveen patted on the couch for the pup to jump up and join them. Seeing his daughter glow made him feel very proud. Because he made that happen "You have your mother's smile."

The little girl loved the attention she was getting from her father, but like always she expected it to only last briefly. Instead of dwelling about it she knew she might as well enjoy it while she have it.

()()()()

"Well isn't this the most beautiful cheesy creole tomato pie I've ever seen." Agnus complimented the pie as Tiana sat it down. "You sure know how to make 'em beautiful."

Tiana loved getting compliments for her cooking, no matter how many times she heard how beautiful and delicious her food was. "Derrell was about to have one of the other cooks prepare it, but I couldn't help myself. Who ever ordered this won't be disappointed." She said as Derrell walked in.

"The customer is anxious for that pie." Said the gentleman.

"Well here it is piping hot!" Tiana handed the plate to her friend and yawned. "I think I should sit down."

"Are you feeling sick?" Derella asked.

"No, just a little tired." Tiana answered, waving for him to get out of the kitchen.

Agnus looked at Tiana's tummy and noticed it looking a little bigger. "When are you due again?"

"August. Why you ask?"

"You look a little big that's all, but your husband is a very tall man."

"That he is." Tiana put her hand on her tummy. "I don't think I'm that big though. You remember how big I was with James?"

"Yes, I most definitely do." Agnus smiled and put her hand on Tiana's tummy. "I think you'll have another boy."

"Naveen must've told you what he wanted."

Agnus laughed. "He seems to know what he's talking about."

Tiana couldn't help but to agree.

"I thought by now you two would be having your fifth child." The middle age woman teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Well you two are very showy with your carrying on. At least Naveen is."

"He's a touchy-feely person." Tiana added.

"And that isn't bad if you ask me! All that carrying on got you two beautiful children."

Derrell walked in the kitchen with the pie still in his hand. Tiana frowned. "What's going on? Why are you bringing the pie back in?"

"The gentleman didn't want me serving him the pie." Derrell said.

"What? " Both Tiana and Agnus said together.

"He said that he doesn't want a fag serving his dishes." Said the gentleman.

Tiana grew angry. "Who does he think he is? Where is he?"

Derrell shook his head. "No it's okay Tiana. I'm use to this-

"He had no right to speak to you that way in MY restaurant!" Tiana took the pie before walking out of the kitchen with Derrell following her. "Where is he?"

Derrell caught up with her. "For a pregnant woman you move quick."

"Derrell where is this man?" Tiana asked, holding the pie.

"Right there." He pointed at the red hair man.

Tiana's eyes widen. "Harry?"

"You know him?" Derrell asked, surprised she knew the man.

She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" She walked over to him.

Harry smiled as Tiana approached him.

"How are you doing Mr. Williams?" Tiana asked with a blank face.

"Call me Harry." He flashed a smile.

"So I heard you didn't want my manager to serve you this pie?" She ignored his 'friendly' correction.

He noticed her stern tone, and thought it was cute. "I would rather have someone else serve me my dishes."

Tiana stood beside her friend. "And you have a problem with this gentleman-

"I don't want any nellie serving me food." He said.

"A nellie?" Tiana asked, wanting to throw the pie at him.

"Yes, a fag, a sick un-godly-

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Williams." Tiana cut him off.

"Not without my pie!" He demanded.

"Here's your pie." Tiana said putting it on the table. She now wanted to slam his head into it.

Harry angrily looked at Derrell. "That's all I wanted. A REAL woman to serve me what I want."

"Have a good evening Mr. Williams." Tiana knew she couldn't do anything more with Harry becauseit would cause trouble for her business and friend.

Harry stood up, picking up the pie and walked over to Tiana. "Can you at least put it in a box, or cover it up? I have to walk back home."

Tiana put on a fake smile, taking the pie back. "Yea." And started walking back to the kitchen.

Harry smiled as he watched Tiana. "Oh how I love a colored woman's sas. It always turns me on."

"Stop looking at her." Said Derrell.

"And what are you going to do fag? Pin me down?" Harry said with a laugh. "I can look at whomever I want to look at."

Derrell crossed his arms. "Not while I'm here you won't."

"Speaking of that, why _are_ you still here? Tiana has everything taken care of."

"I'm here in case you…try anything with her."

Harry walked over to Derrell. "Think you're slick huh fag."

"I know peckerwoods like you! Always using our women as if they're dogs!"

"Oh, so I'm a peckerwood, nigger fag? Can't handle the competition of a real woman?" He pushed Derrell.

Derrell pushed him back.

Harry laughed. "So now you're a knight in nigger fag." He shoved him.

Leni came over to the gentlemen. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing Leni." Tiana cut in. "Mr. Williams is just leaving."

As Tiana was handing him the box, Harry slowly rubbed his hands under her arms.

She quickly pulled her arms away and frowned. "You got your now leave!"

"I hope this pie goes down as sooth as your skin."

"Leave!" Demanded Tiana.

"You have a good night." He winked at her before leaving the restaurant.

"Ugh." Tiana shivered in disgust.

Derrell rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that question." She said.

"I'm more than okay. That man is trouble. His hate for me doesn't bother me, its his interest in you that does."

"You want me to take care of that fire head?" Asked Leni.

"No. He's no longer welcome here." Tiana said. "Or anyone else who hates...Let's get back to work."

"No you should leave for the night. We'll be fine." Said Derrell.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes go. You are pregnant with a prince. Plus, I don't want Naveen cussing me out for having you work for this long."

Tiana nodded her head.

"I also want you to look your best when Tony comes to see you tomorrow!" Derrell smiled.

Tiana loved how positive her friend was. He was always that way. "Fine." They hugged. "But call my mother's if something is wrong."

"I will do that, boss." He kissed her cheek. "You and that baby rest."

Leni made sure that Harry was gone before he and Tiana left the restaurant. "That man doesn't know who he's messing with." He opened the passenger door for the queen and closed it once she was in.

As Leni started the car Tiana heard what sounded like Georgia's voice. She turned and saw the woman speaking with Harry and another man. _'Why would Georgia be speaking with Harry? And is that her husband with her?'_

The man then pushed Georgia into the car with Harry sitting beside her in the backseat of the car. Harry slapped her as the car pulled off.

And before Tiana said anything about it Leni drove off. He noticed the look on her face before turning the corner. "Is there something you forgot?"

"No." Tiana answered, shocked at what she just saw.

()()()()


	29. A King's Heart Is A King's Strength

A/N: Okay, I might update once next week...might! Work is so hectic especially when you have to fly all the time. *sad face* but writing always makes me feel great so I will keep doing it for you all and for my sanity. lol. I really appreciate your reviews and personal messages, they really make writing worth it. Tiana and Naveen have already been through so much since getting married with crazy men, women, dictators, annoying scheming people. Plus the person tragedies like miscarriages, sexism in the family, disobedient children, egos...etc. So much and there's still more to come from there!

Queen of Maldonia II

A King's Heart Is A King's Strength

_February 1934_

A month has already passed since Naveen and A'lia bonded through their musical talents. A'lia enjoyed spending time with her father and learning more songs with him, but she would also love to play football with him like he does with James. Today was going to be the day she ask for this, and she was prepared if he said 'no'.

She at on the front porch with Roxie, the collie pup as her father was receiving the mail from the carrier. The two shared a short conversation before he came back to his daughter. "Sorry about that. You know how the carrier likes to talk."

Out of nowhere two young women walked down the street and waved at the king. One of them said, "Hello Naveen."

Naveen waved at the women.

"I love you!" She said

Naveen smiled proudly. "I know."

Both women giggled as they walked down the sidewalk.

A'lia frowned. "Papa why must you always respond to other women?"

"They're my fans, why not respond back?" Naveen asked with a smile.

"It makes me think that you do not love mama the same way she loves you." She said.

Naveen appreciated his daughter's concern. "But I do love your mother very much. You have nothing to worry about."

"Then why smile and wave at those other women?"

"Because I am being polite. I smile at all my fans, and those women will never be on the same level as my love for your mother. If they were then they wouldn't be just passing by to say hi. Do you understand?"

A'lia nodded her head 'yes'.

"Good." Naveen smiled. He admired his daughter's protectiveness over her mother. "What songs would you want to play?"

"I don't want to play any songs, papa." The princess answered, she had something else in mind.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked.

She was hesitant at first, but decided to blurt it out, "I want to play football!"

"A'lia-

"Papa...please?"

"No." He answered.

The princess frowned. "Why not? You and James play together all the time!"

"Because it is too dangerous for my sweet little princessa." He kissed her on top of the head. "And too rough! Remember when you hurt your ankle?"

"But I can handle the rough play papa! I played against James and won!" A'lia explained, really anxious to play the sport with her father.

Naveen just wasn't so sure about his daughter playing. "I don't know…yes you can play against James-

"I even beat Unkelo Kanad! He taught me some great tricks! Please papa, please?"

"You really beat your unkelo?"

She nodded her head 'yes'.

Naveen sighed again. He didn't want to let his daughter play, but the look in her eyes made it hard for him refuse. "Fine…we'll play."

"Achidonza! Graci papa!" She hugged her father. "But where would we play?"

Naveen picked up his daughter as he stood. Roxie the collie looked up at the two. "We'll play in your azugana's back yard like I do with James! I believe the ball is already back there." He said to his daughter. Seeing her blue eyes brighten with excitement really made him proud of his decision to have her play.

()()()()

_Charlotte's Estate_

"Tia I am glad you're here! Travis and I had a fight last night with him leaving soon after. I'm worried to bits because he usually come back hours later." Charlotte said, hugging her friend.

"You know how men get when fired up. He'll be back soon enough." Tiana tried to reassure her.

"I hope so. What if I get into labor and he's not around for support?"

Tiana shook her head. "Don't you think it's a little too early to get into any labor, Lottie? Did you call any of his family, friends?"

"I called his aunt but he wasn't there. Even Harry doesn't know and he's always with him!"

Tiana saw how worried her friend was and felt bad for her. "Aw Lottie."

Tears ran down Charlotte's face. "I don't know what to tell Jimmy and Jane. They think he's on another business trip. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to him."

"I'm here Charlotte." A tried Travis said, walking in the livingroom.

Charlotte covered her mouth and ran over to her husband. "Oh Traviy-poo!" She kissed him all over the face. "I've been worried sick! Where have you been?"

"I've been driving…and I've been doing some thinking." He said.

Charlotte's make-up was now running on her face. "Of what?"

"Us. We fight so much-

"Don't you dare try to leave me Travis." Charlotte cut him off.

"I'm not leaving you. I've been doing some thinking about us all moving up to Chicago." He said out of nowhere.

"Chicago?" Both Charlotte and Tiana said.

He looked at both women, who looked very pregnant and knew his announcement wouldn't end well. Especially with Tiana here, too. "There's more industry up there-

"New Orleans have just as much!" Charlotte added.

"Yes but the cost of living is higher. Yeah the country isn't really making much but in Chicago…they almost make double as much money as we do!"

"Oh Travis..how could you?" Charlotte couldn't handle the news so she ran out of the livingroom in tears.

Tiana knew how her friend felt and wanted to help her by convincing Travis to reconsider. "Are you sure about this Travis?" She asked. "Chicago does have more to offer but what about your family? If you move up to Chicago you are pretty much starting a whole new life."

"I know, but it's different up there! Even for you know...your people." Travis pointed out.

"I don't know about that." Tiana said, knowing he didn't mean any kind of offense. "But Charlotte's life is New Orleans. What about how Jane and Jimmy would feel about this? You should really talk to Lottie some more and think about how this could effect her...your entire family."

"But Tiana I...I know you are looking out for Charlotte, but...excuse me." Travis said before leaving the living room.

Tiana knew it was her cue to leave. The conversation was meant to be between Travis and Charlotte, but somehow she couldn't help but to cut in. His announcement came out of nowhere and to see her friend hurt and pregnant. The feeling really hit close to home when she had to put her dream on hold just to be there for her own husband.

"He's been wanting to tell her for months." Harry said, walking in the livingroom.

Tiana rolled her eyes and started walking out the room.

"If I were him I'd pack up and leave." Harry said.

Tiana stopped and looked at him. "Well you're not him. He has a family who's life is New Orleans, but of course you don't understand the value of family."

"I do." He began walking toward her. "But I refuse to let that ruin my chances of living a successful and very wealthy life."

Tiana put her hand on the knob to open, but Harry pushed the door close. "Can you get your hand off the door?" She asked.

"What if I don't?" He asked with a smile.

"You will have to deal with my husband." Tiana threatened.

Harry laughed. "A foreigner challenging me? Well I hope he likes jail because that's where he'll be going if he strikes me."

Tiana knew he was right. Striking a white man would guarantee jail time, even if it were the white man who started the confrontation in the beginning. One of the reasons she didn't want to tell Naveen about his past coming on to her.

Harry looked down at the queen and placed his hand on her growing tummy.

That instantly set Tiana off, causing her to slap him across the face. "Don't touch me!"

He grew angry and pushed her against the door. "You better watch who you're slapping, gal?"

"Take your hands off of me." She said, furious and nervous.

Harry looked into her brown eyes. "Not without a kiss."

"Ugh!" She turned her face away, trying to push him off her.

"I've had pregnant women. They would do everything in their power to please a man." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Mmm."

Travis walked in on the two. "Harry! What are you doing?"

The red hair man let go of Tiana, she quickly opened the door and exited he estate.

"What were you doing with Tiana?" Asked an angry Travis.

"I was only trying to get a kiss from her." Harry laughed.

Travis sighed. "You are a dead man. Naveen is going to kill you."

"And he will go straight to the parish jail." Harry said. "Tiana would be dumb to tell her husband what happened between us. Can you imagine the scandal? Her restaurant would be no more."

"Why don't you find yourself another woman who will give you the time of day. Tiana is too classy of a woman for you."

"Classy women are my speciality."

"Stay away from her, and this is coming from me."

"I thought we were friends Travis..." Harry gave the man a pat on the back. "Don't tell me you're willing to ruin your own reputation over another colored girl."

"We made a deal not to speak about her."

"No money in the world will keep that mulatto baby from looking like her daddy." Harry said. "Can you imiangine if Charlotte finds out, or better yet Big Daddy LeBouff?"

"Shut up Harry!" Travis said.

"Chicago will do us all some good. Don't you think?" Asked the red hair man.

Travis didn't say another word.

()()()()

Tiana ran to the car, Hester, one of the guards quickly opened the passenger door for her.

"That was quick." He said.

"Charlotte and Travis needed to talk." Tiana said.

He nodded his head and noticed her looking like she a lot on her mind. "Are you alright your majesty."

Instead of usually correcting him, she said. "Drive me away from here."

He grew concerned. "Did something happen?"

She remained quiet, debating whether or not she should tell Naveen bout Harry's forceful behavior toward her moments ago.

()()()()

Naveen watched his daughter kicking the ball and was impressed by her footwork. She really was good and better than James at the sport. Her dedication and passion made him think of how she is like her mother and her natural ability to move her feet and speed reminded him of…him.

"A'lia!" He called her name.

She stopped what she was doing to run over to her father, the pup following her every step. "Yes papa?"

He crouched down her level and pulled her in for a hug. "I am so proud of you."

The princess smile and returned the hug. "Do you think I played well papa?"

"Yes." He pulled back from the hug to look at her. "And you can play for as long as you want."

A'lia's smile grew bigger after hearing her father finally accepting her love for the sport. "Oh really, papa?"

"Yes!" Naveen answered. "You were achidonza!" He threw up up in the air and caught her.

The princess laughed.

James watched Naveen and A'lia from the backdoor and he felt left out. Whenever his father was spending time with his sister he would feel that way.

Tiana walked in the kitchen to get some water and saw her son standing by the back door. "James?"

He looked back at her, wiping his face.

She grew concern. "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, he simply ran pass her and out of the kitchen.

Tiana looked out the backdoor and saw her husband and daughter hugging. She figured James' tears were because of what she was seeing. Naveen bonding with their daughter.

A'lia opened her eyes and saw her mother standing at the door. "Mama!"

Tiana slowly opened the door, walking over to the two. "Hey! I didn't want to interrupt the father/daughter moment."

Naveen kissed her. "Oh that's okay. Right princessa?"

"Right!"

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "Well you go and wash your face and hands A'lia."

"Will you or azugana be cooking before you leave?" Asked the princess.

"What?" Naveen asked. "You do not like my cooking?"

"No." A'lia laughed before running back in the house.

Naveen laughed. "Perhaps minced dishes can get old."

Tiana shook her head. "I'll cook since I won't be coming in the restaurant tonight."

"The baby?" He asked, putting his hand on her tummy.

She nodded her head. "Plus my back has been killing me off and on and I'm pretty sure it's because of me being almost big as a house."

"I can call that doctor from across the street to check-

"I'm fine. Just a back ache, and having to deal with Harry again." She accidentally slipped out

Naveen frowned. "I guess he's ready to get his face pound in."

"You know I already banned him from the restaurant."

"Has he been back ever since?" He asked.

"No, but I did see him at Lottie's today." Tiana said.

"He tried anything with you?" Naveen asked.

"No." She lied, not giving her husband eye contact.

Naveen read her eyes and could tell she wasn't being truthful. "He did. You're not looking at me."

She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Tiana you have to tell me what goes on when I'm not around. I am your husband and it is my job to not only love you, but to protect you. Did he touch you? Did he assault you?"

"He did what he can do Naveen." Tiana said. "We are not in Maldonia where you can knock another man out just because he said something you didn't like. We are back in America, in New Orleans."

"But Tiana Harry assaulted you-

"Who do you think the law is going to look after if we went to the police or if you confronted him?"

Naveen shook his head. "This racism is your country's biggest downfall, not the economy. Hate seems to always win and I will be damned if some jackass think he can do whatever the hell he wants with MY wife!"

Tiana saw how furious her husband was and knew he would go ahead and get Harry anyway. She couldn't let that happen. "I don't want you going to jail over him. He isn't worth it. I've dealt with men like him before."

"Yes you have! Harry is a lot like Lucas and Reginald! I won't stand and have history repeat itself." Naveen said. "This is the kind of stress the royal doctor wanted you to avoid. I think we've stayed here far too long anyway."

"Then we'll leave." Tiana said, wrapping her arms around her husband. If leaving would avoid her husband of killing Harry then she was all for it. "I'll just come back here every two months and-

"Not until after the baby is born." Naveen cut in. "You're pregnant and it isn't safe to travel so much."

She knew Naveen was right. "I have to speak with Derrell about adding in newer dishes on the menus then."

"All I want is for you to be healthy." Naveen kissed her on top of the head. "I don't ever want anything to happen to you."

Tiana rested her head on her husband's chest and suddenly felt a little dizzy. Before she lost her balance, Naveen caught her. "You need to get off your feet...upsy daisy!" Picking her up in his arms.

"Naveen, I'm alright. Put me down I know I must weight a ton-

"You are as light as a feather." He walked them inside and up the stairs. "You will not do anything else and that includes preparing dinner. Let me mince dinner tonight."

"You need to put me down before your back gives out." Tiana warned.

"With these muscles, never." He sat her on the bed. "See?" He started taking off her shoes.

"I gained ten pounds since last month." She said.

"What's ten pounds? I out weight you-

"In muscle." She added.

"And weight. You're what? one hundred fifteen pounds?"

"Oh my god no! I'm more like one hundred twenty-why am I sharing this with you?" Tiana asked.

"Because I am your husband and love you no matter how many pounds you weigh?"

"So I am heavy?" Asked Tiana, feeling a little insecure about her weight.

"No, you are very light. You have to remember that I am over a foot taller than you, you shrimp. You barely reach my shoulders with and without your heels. So no matter what, I will always outweigh you and out height you."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Well this baby's definitely got me heavier than I've ever been. Even Theodore says so."

Naveen frowned. "Theodore?"

"Yes Theodore...the doctor across the street?" She mocked his accent. "We call him Dr. Williams. I didn't want to get him confused with Harry Williams."

"Don't say that bastard's name." Naveen said. "If I could I would crush his head like a watermelon."

"Anyway, Theordore thinks that this baby will be huge by the time its born. A little over ten pounds."

Naveen smiled. "Really?" He leaned forward and kissed her growing tummy. "Atta boy, Nicholaus"

Tiana snorted. "You have a name already?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's cute. But why Nicholaus?"

"It was the name of my grandmother's father, from my mother's side. He was king of Giodonia and one of the first men to marry outside his social rankings. In fact he made it legal for any future kings to marry whomever they wanted to spend their life with. Maldonia also adopted the law, and I was the first to marry someone without arrangements. Anyway, everyone in his family was against his new law, but he happen to fall in love with a beautiful woman commoner from Rome, who later became the queen of Giodonia."

Tiana smiled. She always enjoyed hearing Naveen tell her about his family, in a positive matter. "What a beautiful story. Nicholaus would be a perfect name for our son."

Naveen scoot up so that he could give his wife a kiss. "Our new son will be named Prince Nicholaus of Maldonia. We'll think of this other names later" He began rubbing his wife's tummy and felt the baby moving under his hand. His eyes widen. "Did he-

"Yes." Tiana answered. "He's only reacting to your touches."

Naveen was still amazed at the miracle his wife was carrying. "It never gets old. Feeling our children growing inside of you."

She smiled.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I don't thank you enough for being my wife and mother of our children." He kissed her again. "To have the woman of my dreams love me the way you do...I sometimes wonder after all the bad and selfishness I've caused in the past, how could I end up with someone as selfless, beautiful, pure and courageous as you?"

"There you go putting me on this pedestal. I'm not perfect Naveen." Tiana said to her husband.

"You're perfect in my heart." Naveen said, caressing her face. "The most perfect person I've ever met." He put his hand back on her growing tummy. "You carrying my children makes you perfect, you being my wife makes you perfect, you being yourself makes you perfect. I know I can be a stern bull at times, but I will never forget what you've done for me. Made me become, and that's why I love you. My perfect Tiana."

"I love you too, Naveen." Tiana put her hand on his handsome face.

Naveen looked into his wife's eyes and thought about their daughter. "You know, this afternoon for the first time in my life I felt a true connection with our daughter."

Tiana listened on.

"A'lia is a mixture of us both down the line. I thought I was proud at the fact that she can play the ukulele almost as good as me, but that changed when I saw her playing football." Naveen's eyes began watering up. "I can't believe it took this long for me to really see _her_, you know?"

Tiana opened her arms for her husband. He rested his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his thick and beautiful hair as they grew quiet for a moment. "A'lia know you love her. She was still glowing after I told her to wash up."

"I saw that." Naveen said, sitting up. "You know what I want for us all to do tomorrow?"

"What is that?"

"Have a day with just us four….five. You, me, James, A'lia and this little one can go..." He put his hand on her tummy again. "Its about time we all finally come together as a family before we leave for Maldonia."

"Sounds like a plan." Tiana smiled, rested her hand on his.

Eudora opened the door "I'm sorry for interrupting ya'll, but Naveen baby someone from Maldonia is on the phone for you. They said it's really important." Eudora said.

He frowned and got up. "I'll be back." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Who is it?"

Eudora shrugged. "A baron? I don't know."

He walked pass her and down the stairs to answer the phone. "Naveen speaking?"

"Naveen, this is Eduardo."

"What is it?" Getting back in his king mode.

"You are needed here immediately. My brother came back to the country but was shunned away from the guards at the boarder. That of course pissed him off, and he threatened to have his soildiers invade the country unless you let him in. And not too long after that the chancellor of Germany called wanting to speak with you."

Naveen sighed. "I'll be there by the weekend."

"I'm sorry for cutting your vacation with this news, Naveen." The baron apologized.

"No, I told you to contact me if something were to happen and I've been here long enough anyway." Naveen said.

"Will you and the family be arriving?" Asked Eduardo, he really wanted to speak with Tiana about the kiss he gave her before leaving.

Naveen thought about the possible stress this could put on Tiana. "No, I'll be arriving alone." He hung up the phone. Since being married to Tiana he had his share of keeping secrets and promised to never keep anymore from her, same with her…unless it was too dangerous to share and in this case it was. Naveen also couldn't risk his family in the country in case of a possible invasion. Alberto's threat was dangerous and the last thing he wanted was to have a nut job leader ruin his country.

"Duty calls." Naveen said before walking up the stairs.

He could only hope Tiana would understand.

()()()()


	30. A Long Goodbye

Queen of Maldonia II

A Long Goodbye

Tiana saw that her husband's face changed dramatically when he returned to their room, and knew the news from Maldonia wasn't good.

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

"We aren't. I am." He answered.

She frowned. "Why?"

"I have some unfinished business to take care."

"And what exactly is this unfinished business?" She asked.

Naveen sat beside her on the bed, ignoring the question.

Tiana wanted to know. "What is this-

"Tiana I will take care of it, okay? You and the children can stay here for the time we originally planned."

"I want to know the real reason for you suddenly leaving without us?" Asked a concerned Tiana.

"It's nothing!" He looked down at her.

"I don't believe you." Tiana said.

Naveen sighed. "Just take care of yourself, the children and our unborn son. Please?"

Tiana could read her husband's eyes and knew something wasn't right. "Is someone threatening Maldonia?"

"Let me take care of this, and I will tell you as soon as I get back." He said. "For now, I want us to spend our last night together before I leave."

"A'lia and James aren't gonna take this lightly." Tiana said.

"I know, but as king I must do everything in my power to make sure my country is still standing strong."

"So something did happen." Tiana said.

Naveen got back off the bed and pulled out his trunk from the closet.

Tiana got off the bed. "I think I have a right to know about my country as well. I am the queen of Maldonia."

Naveen knew she was right, but he also didn't want her to worry. "Okay, I am going back because Alberto is causing problems." Naveen said.

Tiana knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. "What sort of problems?"

"Political." Naveen took his clothes out the dresser/drawer. "Once everything is clear I'll arrange for you all to come back. I just need you here for now."

Tiana sighed this time, having a feeling that what Naveen just told was more than just a problem. "Let me help you pack." She took out the last of his clothes and put it in the trunk.

Naveen took his wife's hand. "You don't have to help me-

"My husband is leaving for Maldonia in the morning. I want to help you at least pack."

He kissed her hands. "You in my arms is your way of helping me." He then wrapped his arms around her.

"When do you want to tell the kids?" She asked.

"As soon as possible." He answered.

()()()()

_Early the next morning_

A teary-eyed A'lia held onto her father's legs tightly as he stood by the door.

"Mi princessa I promise to be back once I'm done." Naveen promised his daughter.

"But we just started playing football together papa." She poked out her bottom lips.

Naveen hated having to leave his daughter right when they were as close as ever. "I iwll make it up to you, I promise."

Tears started running down the young girls' cheeks.

Naveen wiped her tears. "Hey, hey. I'm going to need for you to stay strong for your mother. She needs you to help her out with the baby coming in several months."

"You're going to be gone for several months?" She asked with widen eyes. "How lonesome?"

"I'll be alright, but I do need for you to represent our country and show New Orleans and America how strong and brave our Maldonian princesses are."

A'lia nodded her head. "Okay, I will be brave."

"Give me kiss."

She kissed her father before he brought her back on the floor. She ran to her mother, hugging her.

Naveen looked down at his son.

James looked up at him. "Can I go with you, papa?"

He shook his head. "My answer was the same as it was last night. No. But I am going to need for you to be a respectable young man and look after your mother and sister for me."

James fought back his tears. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll know…" Naveen opened his arms and James ran into them. "Stay strong for our country. I'll be back."

"I hope the business arrangement is a lot shorter than several months." James said.

"I hope so, too." He kissed his son on top of the head. "Look after your mother and sister for me until then, okay?"

"I will papa." James answered and saluted to him.

"That's my boy." He let him go and saluted back. Then he looked at his wife. Reading her eyes told him how she really felt, even though she too was staying strong for all of them.

Tiana took A'lia's hand as she went to her husband.

Naveen caressed her face. "Mi benita."

She closed her eyes.

He then pressed his lips onto hers. "Try not to worry. Our son needs his mother to stay healthy. Oh—I almost forgot!" He pulled out a rectangular box. "Do not open this until Valentine's Day."

She completely forgotten about the romantic holiday. "It'll be our first Valentine's Day apart." Taking the box.

"Knowing how much we love each other is all that manners." He said.

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about all of this." She said low enough for only her and Naveen to hear.

"I do, too. Why do you think I'm heading to Maldonia?" He smiled.

"How can you be…" She rolled her eyes. "…I love you."

"I love you, too." He said before kissing her again. A'lia's arm around her father's and mother's legs caused the two to pull apart. "And I love you A'lia!"

"I love you papa." Said the princess.

James ran up the stairs.

"I will call when I get there." He told his wife.

"You better." Tiana said, taking their daughter's hand again.

He kissed his wife once more before walking out the door.

"Abinaza papa!" A'lia waved.

He waved back. "Abinaza and tell James that I love him, too." Understanding exactly how his son felt.

"We will!" She shouted, still waving.

The two stood at the door, watching Naveen getting the car. Three out of the four guards were in the car.

He turned back and waved. "Abinanza!"

They both waved as the car drove off. They remained at the door until they could no longer see the car. Tiana hated to see him leave.

A'lia looked up at her mother. "Papa will be alright mama. He said so himself!"

Tiana smiled at her daughter. _'What would do without her?'_ She then looked at the clock. "It's still early. Let me take you back to bed."

"But I'm still full from breakfast!" A'lia said. "Do you think papa will eat all those beignets you packed for him?"

"Knowing him, yes." Tiana answered. "But are you sure you're not tired?"

"It's only five-thirty!" The princess whined.

"Then let's go check on James." She insisted, walking up the stairs.

"James really took it hard when papa told us he was leaving last night. He didn't even speak to me at all." Explained the princess.

Tiana opened the door to the children's bedroom and saw her son laying on the bed crying.

"James baby?"

"Leave me alone." He said.

"I know you're upset that your daddy didn't take us with him but he will be back. You how unexpected things can get with him. One minute he's eating breakfast with us and the next he's on his way to do a press conference. In this case he is handling a business arrangement" Both Naveen and Tiana decided to tell the children that he was going back home for business, partly telling them the truth, but not the rest. In fact, Naveen didn't tell Tiana the full reason either.

James didn't say anything else.

Tiana sat on his bed and reached out to him. "James honey if there's anything you need just come to me." She got up off the bed. "Come on A'lia." The princess followed her mother out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"See? James doesn't want to talk to anyone." A'lia said.

"Let's go get Roxie." Tiana said, concern for her son, but figure him being this upset would eventually subside. It was Naveen who had her worried. She was aware of the rivalry between him and Alberto, but the promise they shared to never keep secrets also came in mind.

"Come on mama!" A'lia said, taking her hand.

Tiana knew she needed her children as much as they needed him right now, especially for her unborn son. She could only hope that whatever Naveen was keeping from her would not end the way she pictured it. In a tragic ending.

()()()()


	31. A King's Challenge Part One

A/N: It's double update day! I haven't been doing much updating because of well, work, but here is the first update! There will be another one after this one! Enjoy and review! Yay to double update day!

Queen of Maldonia II

A King's Challenge (Part One)

_Five days later_

Naveen made it back to Maldonia a day later than he expected it. Unseasonal sea storms caused the delay, and all he could think about was his family in New Orleans. They always made the long rides back home seem quicker than they were.

On his way to the palace he saw his Maldonian citizens carrying on with their lives as if nothing ever happened. If only they knew of possible troubles could hit their way if he wasn't careful.

Once he was escorted to the palace he was greeted by different servants. All happy to see their king.

"It is a pleasure to see you back home your highness!" Said one of the male servants.

Instead of greeting back, he headed straight up the stairs. The only thing on his mind was the threat and Chancellor of Germany wanting to get in contact with him.

As he made it to the third level, he saw Eduardo leaving his office. He had his friend take over minimal duties while he was away.

"Naveen! Just in time! An adviser for the Chancellor of Germany wants to speak with you!"

Naveen frowned as he walked into his office, closing the door and picked up the phone. "Speaking."

"I am the one who direct reports to the Chancellor. We're looking to have access to your ports." Said the man.

Naveen didn't want the dictator or his followers using anything from him, but with having a neutral kingdom, and wanting it remain that way, he decided to agree. "You can use it."

"Good. The Chancellor certainly hope to not see his enemies-

"My ports are open to all nations." Naveen cut off the man.

"Hmm…" He hung up the phone.

Naveen shook his head while hanging up the phone. Surprised the man mentioned nothing on invasion. He buzzed for Eduardo to come in.

"How did the call go?" The baron asked, closing the door.

Naveen sighed. "He wanted to use my ports for his ships."

The baron raised an eyebrow. "That's it? No mentioning of Alberto's threat or the soldiers invading?"

He shrugged. "Nothing which is odd." He got up from his chair. "Do you know where Alberto's staying?"

"He's in Giodonia right now." Eduardo answered.

"Where in Giodonia?" Asked Naveen.

"He never said anything else. I tried-

"I'll have my people search for him." Naveen cut him off, picking up the phone. "I want you to find Alberto Amaya-Kosh. He also goes by the name Albert Kosh…Correct...Thank you." He hang up the phone.

Eduardo looked at the picture on his friend's desk. It was of Tiana with the prince and princess. "How is your family? Tiana? The children?"

"They're good. Oh, and that reminds me, I have to call them." He put the phone back up to his ear and dialed the number. "Ugh. I hate the way these phone tone sound nowadays." He complained.

"It's the newest and best technology." Said Eduardo.

Tiana answered the phone "Hello?"

Naveen smiled when he heard his wife's voice. "Mi benita."

"Naveen!' Tiana said, smiling. "James! A'lia! Your daddy made it back home!"

"Papa!" A'lia raced toward her mother.

"No, I want to speak with him!" Said James, running racing just as hard.

Naveen laughed. He was equally happy to finally hear his family again.

Eduardo watched as Naveen spoke with his children and couldn't help but to envy him. He had everything. A powerful kingdom, beautiful palace, beautiful children and a beautiful wife. Unfortunately, that life for Eduardo was taken from him as fast he received it. Making him sometimes wonder if he was meant to live a life of loneliness.

Then he thought about the kiss he gave Tiana months ago, and how soft her lips felt for those few seconds. At the time he regretted it but as the months went by his feelings for the young queen grew strong. He shook his head at that thought. He couldn't be in love with his good friend's wife. No matter how much she reminded him of his late wife.

"I love you, too princessa!" Naveen smiled. "Now let me speak with your mother again!"

Tiana got the phone again. "How was your ship ride back?"

"Too long but I am fine, for now." Naveen honestly said. "How are _you_ feeling? Has the baby been too hard on your back?"

Eduardo raised an eyebrow. _'So the rumors are true.'_

"Yes he's been good to me. I think he notice your absence." Said Tiana, rubbing her growing tummy.

"I will be back as soon everything has calmed down." Naveen said. "But if you happen to visit Charlotte or the restaurant make sure that you are accompanied by one or two of the guards. They are there for a reason."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Okay…daddy!"

"I would rather you stay inside, but you will not listen anyway so I had to remind you." He said.

"If I'm feeling too tired I know what to do. I've been pregnant before." Tiana said with sarcasm.

Naveen laughed a little. "Did you open the gift I left for you before I left?"

"It isn't Valentine's Day yet." Tiana said.

"That's correct." Naveen said back.

Tiana snorted. "What? You don't trust me now?"

"I trust you, but I also know that you probably told Charlotte about the gift and she is dying for you to open it."

"No, she actually find it romantic that you gave me a gift in advance and encourages me to not open it." She smiled.

"I guess everyone has hope of growing up then." Naveen joked. "Is there anything else you want me to send you, for Valentine's Day?"

"If it's six feet six inches then I would say yes." Tiana said with a yawn soon after.

Naveen laughed a little. "Tired?"

"Mm-hmm." She answered.

"Then I should let go to bed then, yes?"

"I should. It's five minutes after ten."

"It's that late? Why are the kids are still up?" He frowned.

"They got up late today. The lazy bums." She joked.

"Hey, they get it from their papa!" Naveen joked back. "I will call you later then, when I am about to settle down for bed myself."

"Alright. You take it easy." Tiana said.

"I should be telling you this." Said Naveen. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

"Bye" They both said before hanging up.

Naveen sighed. "I don't know what I'll do without them."

"You are very lucky." The baron said. "I wish I had your life."

Naveen got up from his desk to look out the window. "I don't think you do. My family is amazing, but being king puts a lot on the body. Trust me."

"I'm sure it does." Eduardo said. "But I was talking about your personal life. Having a beautiful wife, beautiful children…"

Naveen figured his friend was missing his late wife. "You can have all of that, if you just go outside. Staying in this palace with me isn't going to help you at all, my friend."

"Those women will never be like Maria." He said.

"You're still a young man. If you don't want to go outside then perhaps some of my female help could keep you company. Many of them are unmarried..." He hinted out.

Eduardo shook his head. "I'm not that desperate."

"What? Commoner women aren't good enough for you now? Wasn't Maria a commoner?" Naveen asked.

"Yes she was a commoner but she was different. These maids would do anything to please me."

Naveen shrugged. "And what is wrong with that?"

"Maria had spunk, much like Tiana has with you." Said the Baron, looking at his friend.

"I see your point." Naveen nodded his head. "It's not as if I'm pushing you out there. Just reminding you of the millions of women out there who happen to want the same thing as you."

"And I thank your many considerations, but right now I'm not ready for anything." Said the baron, wanting to change the subject. "So the rumors are true about you and Tiana expecting a new baby?"

"Yes, she's almost three months." Naveen said proudly. "And hopefully I can see her and the children very soon if all goes well here." Naveen said, just as the phone rang, he answered it. "Speaking."

"We found Alberto Amaya-Kosh just outside of Maldonia your highness. He should be at the palace in a half hour."

"Thank you." He hang up the phone.

()()()()

_New Orleans-Tiana's room_

Tiana has just gotten under the blanket ready to go to bed for the night. She was a little cold due to the temperature taking an unusual dip outside, leaving frost outside the window. It's been a while since she's seen snow since in Maldonia it snows during its winters from time to time having the occasional warm-ups.

Eudora opened the door. "Babycakes, are you asleep?"

"No, I'm up." Tiana said.

"It smells like vanilla in here." Eudora said, sitting on the bed. "I'm just checking up on you."

"I'm fine. Just spoke with Naveen not too long ago." Tiana said.

"Oh he finally made it back to Maldonia?"

"Mm-hm." Tiana answered, rubbing her tummy. "Ooh...so energetic."

"Is that baby moving around?" She asked, resting her hand on her daughter's tummy.

"Like crazy tonight." Tiana looked down at her tummy.

Eudora smiled when she felt movement under her hand. "Your little boy must be flipping over that gumbo you made for dinner tonight."

"It was good." Tiana yawned.

"I still cannot believe you're just three months! You're already getting so big!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Thanks for being supportive mama."

"Oh babycakes, you know it runs in the family. I was huge when I was carrying you. And your Aunt Liz was big in all her pregnancies."

Tiana laughed a little. "Aunt Liz and all her fifteen children."

"Remember how crazy it was to sit them all together at the wedding? Naveen could barely get his family to sit anywhere."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Yes, and how she thought that since I was married into royality she was considered one as well?"

"Your aunt was always a fool-

"Don't mind her." Both Tiana and Eudora said together before laughing.

"I still can't believe I got to live to see you get married." Eudora was proud of her daughter. "I thought it would never happen."

Tiana yawned again. "Things happen for a reason."

"Tired?" The middle woman asked her daughter.

Tiana closed her eyes while nodding her head.

Eudora then got up to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "You go right to sleep babycakes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mama." Said Tiana as she fell into a deep slumber.

()()()()


	32. A King's Challenge Part Two

Queen of Maldonia II

A King's Challenge (Part Two)

The guards walked in Naveen's office holding a handcuffed Alberto, who look very angry. Naveen and Eduardo watched the man fighting to get loose.

"I will make sure you dark beasts get what you deserve!" He yelled at the guards.

"And hello to you, too Alberto." Naveen said.

sAlberto looked at the king and grinned. "Oh so you finally decided to come back from your hiding?"

"What do you want from me?" Naveen asked in annoyance.

"If you would kindly tell your beasts to take their hands off of me then I would tell you." He said, still trying to pull out of the guards' hold.

"Eh, let him go." Naveen ordered his guards.

They did just that.

"I will be sure to tell my leader about this!" He told the guards.

Naveen shook his head. "Aren't you suppose to be speaking with me?"

Alberto turned to look at the king. "I want you to open your borders or my soldiers- er, people to get through."

"Soldiers? People? Which one is it?" Asked a now humored Naveen.

"My people! Who are pure, not mixed, not dirty, or cursed."

"Your people" Naveen mocked the man. "Everyone is welcome in Maldonia no matter what color they are, or how _pure_ they may be. The only reason to be denied from entering Maldonia is the person poses an safety issue. What did you do to cause that Alberto?"

"Threatening citizens." Eduardo cut in.

Alberto looked at his brother in disgust. "Ah my hypocritical half brother answers for me. I wonder if you will be answering me after a few bullets in your head" He warned.

"Try me." Challenged Eduardo.

"Threats are not allowed in my office, better yet palace...unless they are by me, of course." Naveen said. "Did you interrupt my 'hiding' just to play childish games with me? If so, you are wasting my time right now Alberto."

Alberto laughed. "Well you won't be thinking my people are playing childish games in a few months time."

Naveen sighed in annoyance. "Yes, words but no action with you."

"I am waiting on a telegram from the Chancellor of Germany himself. He is very busy at the moment-

"Threatening even more innocent people?" Asked Naveen.

Eduardo snorted

But Alberto didn't find it so funny. "I will NOT have you disrespect-

"And do you honestly think that I will have you of all people disrespect me in my own palace? And country?" Naveen cut him off.

"The king has a backbone." Said the blonde hair man.

"Are we back at the games?" Asked Naveen. He had a feeling that Alberto really had no connections with Germany the more he spoke with him. But didn't let go of the possible telegram Alberto could receive. "This is getting old, why did you attempt on making threats you couldn't back up and where are these people you so-call have with you?"

"They are awaiting the telegram."

"The same telegram you're waiting for?" Asked Naveen.

Alberto didn't have an answer for the king. "You might've won today with your animals as guards, but when I come back I will deliver you good news...of course for me. The news will not be so good for you or cursed kingdom."

"Get him out of here!" Naveen ordered his guards.

The men took hold of Alberto's arms.

"Let go of me you animals!" He yelled as the guards dragged him out of the office.

Naveen only shook his head.

"So now what do we do?" Asked Eduardo.

"We wait for this so-called telegram." Naveen answered. "If he really does have any connection with the Nazi Party then he will come back with it."

"And what would happen if he has that telegram?" Asked the baron.

"Then I will do whatever it takes to protect my kingdom and people." Naveen said, looking at the picture of wife and children. "And family."

()()()()

_New Orleans-Eudora's livingroom-A week later_

"…and he still wants us to move to Chicago! Oh, this isn't fair, Tia! I don't know what's gotten into him!" Charlotte whined.

"Oh Lottie…I wish there was something I could do to stop him." Tiana rubbing her friend's back.

"I wish there was too but with Travis being a bigger pushover for Harry I stand no chance. Plus, the money does sound better. He could be making double of what Big Daddy makes."

Tiana sighed. "But ya'll doing just fine down here!"

Charlotte began crying. "In three months I'll be gone from the only place I know!" She rested her head on Tiana's shoulder. "It isn't fair Tia!"

Eudora walked in the room. "Oh woman up and stand up for yourself."

"I tried!" The blonde whined.

"Well try harder." Encouraged the middle age woman.

Charlotte sat back up. "But that dang Harry-

"Harry doesn't go to bed with him every night, right?" Asked Eudora.

"No, I do." Charlotte wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Then don't give him what he want, and you know what I'm talking about." Eudora said with a wink.

Charlotte then smiled. "You're right! Today is the perfect day to do it, too! After he gives me my Valentine's Day gift along with the romantic dinner, we can go back in our bedroom where I lay in some smooches, and just when he's about to make his move, I will tell him I'm not in the mood. He won't be getting any of my friskies tonight!"

Tiana and Eudora looked at one another."Friskies?"

"Oh…" Charlotte blushed a little. "We have so many nicknames for our little parts. There 'Mr. Rattle Snake for Travis'-

"Okay!" Tiana cut in. "You do that, but he still have his hands for back up."

"Babycakes you of all people should know hands can only do so much for a man." Said Eudora.

"Especially for a man like Naveen…" Charlotte added. "I'm sure he'll do anything just to get between those legs of yours! " She laughed.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Lottie let's back to the main topic-

"No, no, no we can make Naveen the main topic! Remember that _very _spicy conversation we had about our husbands?"

"No." Tiana lied, getting emabrassed because her mother was around.

"Oh yes you do! Eudora, Naveen has turned your daughter into quiet the vixen! I remember Tia telling how he lifted her legs up so high-

"Lottie!" Tiana cut off her friend with widen eyes.

Eudora laughed, picking up her jacket.

Charlotte laughed as well. "Okay I won't tell her about that." She looked over at Eudora. "It's always the good girls who go bad."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"How is that handsome hunk of a man husband of yours doing by the way?" asked Charlotte.

"He's handling business in Maldonia right now." Said Tiana.

Charlote opened her mouth. "And I still can't believe you let him go alone. Leaving him by himself with all those chambermaids waiting to snatch him up."

Tiana shrugged. "I've been away from him before Lottie. Remember I come here every two months just to check on my restaurant?"

"I'm just messing with ya Tia." Charlotte teased.

"Mm-hm. I'm leaving." Eudora headed toward the door.

Both expecting mothers turend to look at the middle age woman.

"And where are you going mama? I thought you were helping me with James and A'lia today?" Tiana asked.

"Eli wants me to look at his new beach home." Eudora smiled.

Tiana frowned. "Beach home?"

"Well to just look over the blue print. He's going to have built on that Hawaiian island."

"Oh Big Daddy's finally going along with that? Oooh! I want to be there when it's finished!" Charlotte clapped her hands.

"Are you and Big Daddy…together?" Tiana asked her mother. She had to know.

"What? Oh no child! We are just good friends. James is the only man in my heart." Eudora said. Just then, a car horn could be heard outside. "I'll see ya'll later."

"Bye!" They both said.

Charlotte smiled from ear to ear, looking at her friend. "Tia, I think my daddy and your mama-

"Don't start with this again Lottie. She said they are only friends." Tiana said, relieved to learn about her mother's relationship status, but she had to wonder sometimes.

"But why does he always want her to come over to his estate? I think they are secret lovers." Said the bubbly pregnant blonde.

"Never gonna happen, Lottie…" Tiana said, getting up.

"Did you ever open that gift Naveen gave you for Valentine's Day?" Charlotte asked, changing the subject.

"No." Tiana answered.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Until he calls me? I haven't gotten not one phone call from him today."

"Then why don't you call him back?" Charlotte suggested to her friend.

Tiana sighed. "I tried but he was in a meeting, at this hour!"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "You do know that it's the afternoon?"

"I meant in Madalonian times. It's almost midnight there. Something is wrong. I've been feeling this way since the day he left."

Charlotte looked at how upset her friend look and felt bad. "Oh Tia and here I am complaining about Travis's bonehead idea of moving to Chicago."

"It's okay." Tiana said.

"Well I don't want you stressing yourself out, darling." Charlotte got up.

"I can't help it. He tries to sound like everything is alright over there but I know him…I honestly don't know what to think-

"He's just protecting you, honey. He doesn't want you stressed out."

"But him not opening up and telling me the whole truth is stressing me out." Tiana said as her eyes watered up. "It's so hard to stay strong for myself and the children."

"Oh come here, Tia!" Charlotte opened her arms out for her friend. Both hugged. "Naveen really loves you and will do anything to make sure that you and the children are safe. Don't stress yourself crazy girl! I may not have strong muscular arms, but I a good consolation price for being your sister."

Tiana was thankful to have Charlotte for the remaining time they had. "You'll never be a consolation prize. I wish you weren't moving in three months."

"I wish that, too! We still need to plan that baby shower!" Charlotte smiled.

Tiana pulled from the hug. "This early?"

"Why not?" Charlotte asked. "We won't be in the same city, or country by June and July and definitely not in August."

Tiana couldn't believe she actually liked the idea. "Let's do it!"

"Oh Tia! Really?" The blonde lit up.

She nodded her head.

Charlotte squeaked as they hugged again.

"Mama!" A'lia and Jane ran into the livingroom.

"A'lia what is it?" Asked Tiana.

"James and Jimmy got wet outside in the rain." A'lia said.

"After we told them not to!" Jane added.

James and Jimmy both walked into the livingroom dripping wet.

Tiana! gasped "James Kabir Christian Alexdandras Xavier Ghib!"

Charlotte found it funny. "Aw Tia they are just boys!"

"Lottie they can get sick!" Tiana took her son's and Jimmy's hands. "They are soaked to the bones!" And started up the stairs.

"Mama don't strip me! I'm not a baby!" James pouted.

"Well you're acting like one right now!" Tiana said, disappointed with her son.

Charlotte followed them up the stairs.

Tiana picked up some towels from the closet in the hall and threw them at both boys. "Do you two want to catch colds?"

"No." Answered Jimmy, who was a little nervous. "I don't wanna catch a cold!"

"Ya'll be fine! Tia is just a little overprotective right now." Said the blonde mother.

"Lottie you don't…" Tiana stopped. Realizing her friend doesn't understand why she reacted the way she did. "James take Jimmy to your room and find some clothes for you both."

James sighed and did as told.

Tiana turned to the pregnant blonde. "Lottie I know this might not seem like a big deal for you but for me I have a lot to worry about. James can catch colds easier than the average child and with a cold comes pneumonia-

"But it's humid out today-

"It doesn't matter Lottie." Tiana said

Charlotte saw the worrisome look in her friend's eyes felt bad. So she took her hands to hers. "James will be fine Tia. I understand how you feel."

James and Jimmy both walked out fully clothed.

"These clothes are too big for me!" Comaplined Jimmy. "You're not even taht much older than me!"

"It isn't my fault that I have good growing genes like my papa!" Bragged James.

"See? Both boys are dry and warm." Charlotte smiled.

"Ah-chew!" James sneezed.

"And here we go." Tiana shook her head.

()()()()

Later that night after tucking in A'lia, Tiana made sure to see if James had a fever. She was relieved that he didn't.

"Mama I'm not a baby so stop checking for fevers." Complained James. "All you women do is worry!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You really need to watch that big mouth of yours _young child of mine_."

"And what are you going to do? Spank me again?" Asked James, growing nervouse that his mother would do just that.

Tiana nodded her head. "Mm-hm. With a cold and all, too." She gave his thigh a light pat. "If you're feeling funny come to my room and let me know."

James sighed. "Okay."

"Goodnight mama!" A sleepy A'lia said

"Goodnight..." Said James.

"Goodnight babies." Tiana said, closing the door. She laughed when she heard both her child yell out _'I'm not a baby!'_

Eudora walked up the stairs to see her pregnant daughter heading down. "And you're still up?"

"Just said goodnight to my babies." Tiana answered, walking down the stairs.

"Calling for Naveen again?" Eudora asked, smiling.

"Mmm-hmm." She said, walking down the stairs. She picked up the phone and dialed his main number, no answer. Tiana sighed, hanging up the phone. "He can't be _that_ busy." She said, heading back up the stairs, where she saw her mother closing the door to her bedroom. "Mama? What are you doing?"

"Checking this doorknob." Eudora said, twisting it. "How can you not feel it's loose?"

"I never noticed." Tiana said, checking the knob.

"We'll deal with it in the morning. You and that baby get some sleep. Goodnight!" She walked to her room.

Tiana twisted the knob, not feeling anything lose. She shrugged it off as she walked n her room, closing the door behind her. Sitting on the bed she then picked up the box Naveen gave her weeks ago. She opened it and found a small note on top of another cover with the Maldonian print on it. She red the note:

_If you are reading this note then it already must be Valentine's Day! I'm sorry for not spending it with you but as you know, duty calls. I originally was going to set us up for a dinner, a massage—yes I can massage! Recite my love for you in terrible poems but recite them in French because they sound a lot better than in English and Maldonian—let me get to the point here. The gift I gave you this year to celebrate our love represents everything about us. You may open it, but return to the letter after you do so…_

Tiana did just that and smiled when she saw the gift. It was a golden bracelet with five heart shapes hanging from it. The hearts were covered in diamonds and emeralds. "Beautiful…" She picked up the letter and continued reading.

…_isn't it beautiful? Just like my wife. Now, open each heart and you will see a picture of our family with the final one being empty. That is left for our son's picture to fill that heart. I wish I could see your face right now…_

Tiana wiped the tears from her eyes.

…_But that isn't the only gift. Look under your pillow…_

Tiana did just that and saw another box, with a royal Maldonian print on it. She opened it and found a baby blanket. She shook her head and read the letter

…_for our son. Why didn't I wait until we saw each other again? I know how much of a perfectionist you can be with our children and I pretty much know your style. I hope you like it._

"I love it." Tiana said before reading the final part of the note.

_My love for you will never leave my heart, you are my one and only. Sure there will be struggles to overcome, but that makes our marriage more enjoying?—not the best rhyming but I did it for you. Happy Valentine's Day I love you, mi benita._

_Your husband,_

_Naveen_

Tiana folded the letter and kissed it. "I love you, too." She snapped on the bracelet before getting under the covers. "Happy Valentine's Day." She reached over to the lamp, turning off the light.

()()()()


	33. A King's Challenge Part Three

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now one of my reviewers asked me what is a baby shower and I actually smiled because no one's ever asked me that question before. I also had no idea that its still a growing trend around the world! A baby shower is party thrown for the expecting mom by close friends (and family) to celebrate the birth of the new baby. Some of the ones I were invited to were thrown before the baby was born, but I've been to some where they would throw the shower after the baby was born. My cousin had two showers, one for her United States family and the other from her in-laws where she had to sit in a tub during that shower(she called it 'old-school')!

A baby shower usually includes foods(snacks), games, music and you have to bring gifts for the new baby! Diapers, toys, clothes, etc...it's really cute. Even the father of the baby sometimes come to the shower and other male family and friends. But some people rather it just be women but I say why not have the dad there. It's his baby, too. I hope you have a better understanding of how baby showers work. Or at least understood what I was trying to say...I'm horrible at giving out descriptions.

Okay, here's the latest chapter. A new character is introduced in this one. His name is Gilles. I have his picture on my profile if you would like to get a better idea of how he look.

Queen of Maldonia II

A King's Challenge (Part Three)

_Maldonia- Two months later_

It's been two months since Alberto told Naveen of the telegram he was waiting to receive from the Chancellor of Germany and since then he haven't heard anything from the man. Naveen figured the man was full of it but he knew to also keep a close eye out just to be on the safe side.

Instead of waiting he moved on to ruling his kingdom and welcoming old friends to the palace. A king from the country of Genixia by the name of Gilles came to visit Naveen for the first time in years. Both their fathers were allies over the years making it very easy for the two of them to form a friendship themselves as children and princes. It was their first time they met one another as kings. They've always seen eye to eye on just about everything issue to even having a rivalry with Alberto.

Naveen was pleased to have more allies/friendships than enemies which kept the country away from many wars over the years. His friendships with Baron Amaya and Gilles meant a lot to him since he found it hard to trust anyone who wasn't his wife or children.

"Alberto has threatened my country plenty of times before, but I haven't received a single phone call from the German Chancellor." Said Gilles. "I guess I'm one of the lucky ones."

"I've gotten a phone call from his adviser about using my ports." Naveen answered. "But the thing with Alberto is his lies in the past. He could be connected to the Nazi party but still be a compulsive lair with his connections with The Chancellor of Germany."

Eduardo nodded his head. "My brother is very capable of manipulating into getting what he wants. To hell with everyone else. He's done it his whole life."

"My family stopped dealing with the Kosh family a long time ago. They are all backstabbing liars." Gilles said, looking over at Eduardo. "Of course you were fortunate to not carry on that trait of hate."

"I'm still awaiting this telegram he's suppose to be getting from the Chancellor of Germany" Naveen said.

"That moron was throwing you a fib! He could probably be rotting in someone's room right now." Laughed Gilles.

"One could hope." Said Naveen. "But enough of that right now, is there anything my servants can assist you with?"

"I've seen a few of your chambermaids." Gilles smiled at Gabriella as she walked by with another helper. "That one would assist me just fine."

"I meant refreshments; help with unpacking, you know, my servants doing their jobs?" Naveen said with sarcasm.

"What? Sleeping with the guest isn't part of their jobs?" Gilles joked.

Naveen shook his head. "Still the same, I see."

Gilles laughed. "Well I am not hungry nor thirsty quite yet, and you are stingy about your servants so I would like to see your cigar collection. I've heard that its very pleasing to the eyes. At least that's what my father told me."

Naveen couldn't agree more. "Its one of my favorite rooms of the palace." He started walking down the hall

"And Tiana's least favorite." Eduardo cut in.

Naveen laughed little. "Yes, my wife hates anything that involves tobacco and liquor."

"That's women for you." Gilles said, joining the men.

A guard opened the door to the humidor room.

Gilles eyes widen. "Amazing."

The room was filled with cigars neatly in their shelves. Furniture filled the room as well a bar.

"Impressive." Gilles said, amazed by the room. "This room is a man's paradise."

Naveen shrugged.

"What?" Gilles asked, looking at his friend. "Can't a king make a compliment to another king?"

Naveen shrugged again. "Eh, I don't make compliments." Taking out three cigars from one of the cases. "Think that Cuban cigars are the best, you haven't tried the Maldonian…" He handed both men the cigars.

A helper lit the cigars for them.

Gilles smell the cigar before getting it lit by a helper. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke, nodding his head in approval. "This is…magnificent!"

"Maldonian cigars are the best. I will give you that." Eduardo said before smoking the cigar. "But how do you get the chance to smoke without getting yelled at by Tiana?"

"My wife has been on your mind a lot lately, baron." Said a now stern Naveen.

"Oh..." Eduardo was taken aback by Naveen's comment. "...I don't know. She is a good friend-

"I'm giving you a hard time." Naveen pat his friend on the back. "I just do my smoking here…Tiana doesn't mind as long as I wash the smell off."

"Your wife should be more appreciative of you since you are a king." Gilles said.

"Really now?" Asked Naveen with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if my wife had a problem with my smoking I would reverse that, quickly." He responded.

"And that's why you don't have a wife, right?" Naveen said with sarcasm.

Gilles laughed a little. "I'll find her someday."

Naveen and Eduardo both shook their heads

"I will! As for now I am enjoying my youth." Gilles took another puff.

"You're pushing thirty." Naveen said.

The other king blew out the smoke. "I can always go your route. Marry a beautiful commoner; prep her up to becoming a proper queen for my country, and a wild sheba for my bed."

"I didn't prep my wife into becoming anything. Her parents took the time to actually raise her unlike ours." Naveen made sure to let his friend know that his wife isn't a force to be reckon with.

"Ah she's a good girl...the best kind." Smiled Gilles. "Attaboy Naveen!"

Eduardo laughed a little while Naveen shook his head.

"And speaking of...where is your beautiful wife? I would love to meet her." Said the Ginixian king.

"She's out of the country for now. Perhaps the next visit." Naveen said

"Perhaps. Does she have any unmarried sisters?" He asked.

"If she did I wouldn't tell them about you." Naveen said, smoking the cigar.

Gilles laughed.

"So how's that Maldonian cigar?" asked Naveen, he already knew the man's answer.

"It's very damn good, my friend. I can say it's the best tasting cigar I've ever had." Gilles extended his hand out.

Naveen shook it. "Yes, yes Maldonia has the best of everything."

"Ah my father always warned me about your family of braggers." Gilles wiggled his finger.

"Not bragging, simply stating you the facts." Naveen said with confidence.

"Oh do you hear that my friend?" Gilles asked Eduardo. "Naveen doesn't brag. He state facts now."

"I heard it." Eduardo said. "This is the same man who has been known to brag about EVERYTHING he has."

"Right pretend that I am not in this room." Naveen put the cigar in the ash tray a helper was holding.

"Whoever thought that you would be the one to end up married with two children, plus another one on the way!" Gilles laughed. "The last time we were all together we were young and had very different dreams. Let's see Eduardo would be married with six children then me married with…three children and you wanted living the life of partying and sin for the rest for your life."

"Life has a way of turning things around for the better." Naveen said. "I am very thankful to have my wife."

Gilles nodded his head. "She's definitely changed you from your old ways."

"Naveen is a very lucky man to have a woman as amazing as Tiana." Eduardo said.

"I wish I got to her first." Gilles joked. "Especially with my charming good looks thanks to my French and Ginixian bloodline."

"Yeah, yeah keep the jokes coming." Said Naveen, not finding it funny at all.

The guard guarding the room suddenly opened the door, Gabriella walked in the room. "Your highness Albert Kosh is waiting at your office." She curtsied.

He frowned. "What the hell does he want?"

"I don't know your highness, but he said its urgent news." Said the servant

"Excuse me" Naveen said to his friends before leaving the room.

"Naveen!" Shouted Eduardo.

He ignored his friend as he continued to walk down the other end of the hall where his office was located. He saw Alberto grinning as the guards stood by the office door.

"Your highness..." One of the guards started as Naveen walked pass him, entering his office. Alberto followed him in.

"Would you like for us to throw him out?" Asked one of the guards.

"No." Naveen answered and waved for the guards to close the door. He saw Alberto still grinning at him, "What the hell do you want?"

"You smell like the wonderful Maldonian cigar." Said Alberto.

"What do you want Alberto?" Naveen asked, already getting annoyed with the man.

"It's Albert for the final time."

"It's Alberto here." Said Naveen.

"You would learn to respect me." Alberto said, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "I got a telegram today. From my leader." He handed the king the letter.

Naveen raised an eyebrow as scanned through the letter about invasion, but didn't believe it until he read that was signed by _**The Chancellor of Germany**_. His heart dropped.

"So you see the 'soon-to-be' former king of Maldonia. My people will rule over this dirty country-

"This letter has to be a fraud." Naveen cut off Alberto. He couldn't believe that the letter was real, it couldn't be.

"So are you calling the Chancellor of Germany a fraud?" Alberto asked.

"Your whole mission to rule the world is a fraud." Naveen stated to the man.

"No Naveen, your kingdom's neutral standings are the true fraud." Alberto laughed.

Naveen looked at Alberto with no emotion in his eyes.

Alberto didn't know what to make of it as he grew nervous. "I should be leaving. I have to set up a meeting on how to clean up all the dirty animals who will be too proud to leave...will you be one of them?"

"Get the hell out of my palace!" Naveen snapped.

The man nervously laughed while opening the door. "I will enjoy watching the Maldonian kingdom fall into the pits of hell."

"Not before I throw you into it first." Threatened Naveen. "Get the hell out of my palace."

Alberto enjoyed seeing the king in distress. "Enjoy your kingdom for now, Naveen. Because once we take over, there won't be anymo-

Naveen quickly rose from his seat and grabbed Alberto by the neck.

Alberto started coughing. "Killing me will only make it harder for your...people! Ah!"

The king tightened his grip around the man's neck, who was beginning to lose consciousness.

Naveen let him go, causing the man to fall onto the floor

Alberto looked up at the king. Shocked at how fast he moved.

Naveen looked down at the man. "If you don't want a broken neck then I suggest you leave my palace."

The blonde man quickly got up and ran out of the office yelling praises of the chancellor.

Naveen sighed outloud.

A guard looked in the room to see the distraught king. "Your highness-

"Leave my office." He said.

The guard closed the door behind him.

"Damnit!" Naveen picked up a book weight and threw it against the wall. "Those bastards will NOT take over my kingdom!" He then went around to his desk and pressed his service button.

"Yes, your highness?" Answered an operating servant.

"Have the Prime Minister come into my office immediately." He ordered.

In less than an half hour the Prime Miniter walked into the office. Closing the door behind him, he asked, "You called your highness?"

"Albert Kosh came into my office today with a telegram from the Chancellor of Germany." Naveen handed the letter to the Prime Minister.

He then read the letter. "What do you want for us to do?" He handed it back to the king.

Naveen sighed. "Prepare our soldiers for war." He looked at the picture of his family. Knowing he had to defend and fight for his country. "And I will also fight."

The Prime Minister frowned. "But your highness-"

"It's my duty Peter, and tradition. I'm prepared for any battle if it will save my kingdom." Naveen said.

The Prime Minister stood and bowed. "I will have the General know you are serving your highness, but if you fall, who will take the place as king?"

"My wife will take over my duties until my son turns eighteen." Naveen said.

"A woman?" Asked the Prime Minister.

"Don't question my decision. You do your job and that's following my orders." Naveen said in a stern tone. "You may leave."

"Yes, your majesty." The Prime Minister bowed before leaving the office.

Naveen, now stressed picked up the picture of his family and felt heartbroken. He didn't know what was going to happen to him or his country once this war begin. The thought of his family in New Orleans brought relief to him but the thought of not seeing his children grow up, never seeing his unborn son, not growing into old age with his wife devastated him. He didn't want to fight in any wars, but knew it was tradition for every Maldonian king to defend his country and he had to follow through with it. His eyes never left Tiana on the picture, and he knew it was time to tell her the whole truth.

"I have to tell her." A distraught Naveen said, picking up his phone.

()()()()()

_New Orleans-_

Tiana couldn't sleep that night, not only was the baby making sleeping uncomfortable, but Naveen's lack of calling worried her. She had a feeling his return to Maldonia was more than just a threat from Alberto and she was aware of the man's ties with the Chancellor of Germany. She heard the conversation/conflict Naveen and Alberto shared the night of the royal ball. Even the private conversations she would overhear from when he was speaking with Baron Amaya. Whenever she would try to bring up the topic he would always tell her to worry and let him handle it. They promised to never keep secrets from one another, so why was this one any different?

Sitting on the livingroom couch she pondered whether she should call her husband or not. "What if he doesn't answer again?" She asked herself.

The baby growing inside her got her attention by tensing up or moving around vigorously, she rested her hand on her tummy. "I'm trying to not worry baby but your daddy isn't making it any easier." Just as she was about to pick up the phone, it rang. Without hesitation she picked it up. "Naveen?"

"Tiana? What are you doing up so late? I was expecting Louis or Eudora to answer." Naveen said. "Is the baby bothering you?"

"Just moving, but that isn't the only reason I'm up. I've been thinking of you." Tiana said, happy to hear her husband's voice.

"I've been thinking of you, too." He said, not wanting to tell her about him going into war. "Um, how are James and A'lia?"

"They've been doing swell. A'lia is teaching Jane and Jimmy how to play footballthat of course led them all debating on the name because here in the United States it's called soccer. And James has been taking his _man of the house_ job a little too seriously, but what's new with that? He already thinks he's grown anyway." Tiana explained, rubbing her tummy.

Naveen laughed a little. "And you?"

"Oh, well you know I'm still pregnant." Tiana answered with a hint of sarcasm.

Naveen laughed a little. He missed his wife's cute way of mocking herself.

"How has everything been with you and Maldonia? Alberto still making threats?" She asked.

Naveen looked down at the telegram. He couldn't share it with her. Not when she 's pregnant with his son. "Everything is the same. Actually a lot better!"

"Well why haven't you been calling me about everything staying the same?" Tiana asked, knowing her husband was keeping to himself.

"I'm sorry for not calling as much. It's been so busy here...I am a king."

Tiana was not satisfied with her husband's answer. "So we'll be coming home soon?"

"Uh…not right now." Naveen said.

"But you just said-

"Things are getting better, but you never know what could happen later on tonight or perhaps tomorrow."

She frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

He didn't want to answer.

"Naveen is Maldonia in trouble?" She said, getting worried again.

"Maldonia will be fine. Just know that I love you and our children, and you all will be taken care of." He said, his voice cracking.

"Taken care of?" Tiana was now getting scared, especially with his tone. "What are you-

"I love you, Tiana." He said before hanging up.

"Naveen!" Tiana said as the phone clicked off.

"Naveen?" Tiana repeated his name. She hung up the phone and tried calling him again. He didn't answer. Her heart started beating quickly as she called again. He still didn't answer. Tiana sighed in frustration as tears ran down her face. "What isn't he telling me about our country?" She quickly stood up, but a sharp pain from her lower abdominal caused her to fall back on the couch. "Mmm." She moaned as her stomach hardened. "No...uhh!"

()()()()


	34. Naveen's Luck

Queen of Maldonia II

Naveen's Luck

"Uhh…" Tiana moaned.

Eudora quickly walked down the stairs. "Babycakes? Is that you?" She stopped when she saw her daughter with her hand on her lower abs. "Are you in labor?"

Tiana shook her head 'no' as one of her guards walked down the stairs. "I'm just cramping."

Eudora sat beside her daughter, scared out of her mind. "What did I tell you about stressing yourself out? I'm calling Dr. Williams-

"No, I'll lay down." Tiana said.

"Well at least have Louis carry you up?" Eudora suggested.

"I can do that." Said Ghandet, one of the two guards that remained in New Orleans. He picked up Tiana, carrying her up the stairs.

"I'm still calling Dr. Williams." Eudora said, picking up the phone.

Tiana sighed as the guard carried her up the stairs. "You didn't have to carry me up Ghandet."

"It is my job to protect the royal family." He said, sitting her on her bed.

"I bet my mama is calling Dr. Williams." Tiana said, getting under the covers. "I'm just fine. I get cramps every now and then."

"She's being a mother." Pointed out the guard.

"But my cramps aren't that bad now!" Tiana told the man.

"Here she is…" Eudora said to the doctor, who had on his pajamas and a robe.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Your mother woke me up to tell me that you are having early labor pains?" Dr. Williams asked.

"I'm fine Dr. Williams." Tiana said. "I apologize on behalf of my mother."

The doctor went over to her. "Feeling overwhelmed as of late?"

"She's worried about her husband." Eudora answered for her.

"Mama!" Tiana frowned.

"Well you got to tell the doctor the whole truth! You don't want to have this baby too early!" Said Eudora.

"Is this true?" Asked Dr. Williams.

Tiana rolled her eyes again as Dr. Williams checked her pulse. "Yes, I'm worried about my husband, but it isn't anything to call the doctor about."

"You do not need to stress right now your pulse is racing!" Said the doctor. "You're due in August, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

The doctor examined her tummy. "Hmm…this baby has moved a little lower than expected."

"What?" Tiana asked.

"Don't be alarmed. Fetuses tend to move around or tense up when the expecting mother is stressed. You should be fine, if you relax." The doctor smiled at her. "I know Naveen doesn't want you stressed out."

Tiana sighed out.

"I want you to stay in this bed unless you have to use the bathroom. This is doctor's order." He said.

Tiana widen her eyes. "I have to get to the resturant in the morning-

"No to going down the stairs and cooking, and definitely no going to your restaurant." He pointed at her.

"But Dr. Williams-

"I will be back in the morning to check on you." Dr. Williams told her. "Take it easy for your baby's sake."

"Alright Dr. Williams. I'll walk you out." Eudora said, leaving the room with the gentleman.

Tiana groaned. "I can't believe this. All I had was a little cramping and now I'm ordered to stay in bed!"

Ghandet smiled. "Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to stress about preparing breakfast."

Tiana pulled the covers over herself and groaned.

()()()()

_Maldonia - Naveen's office_

"…this invasion can happen at any second. I don't want to take any chances." Said Naveen.

"But Naveen what about Tiana? Your children?" Asked Eduardo.

"This is very serious." Said Gilles. "Tradition is one thing but you have a chance to get out of here-

"I'm not abandoning my people." Said Naveen. "I'm fighting for their freedom."

"Naveen!" Nagina said, running in the room. "You cannot be serious!"

He sighed. "Why aren't you packing?"

"My oldest son is fighting in a war? I will not stand it! Tiana and the children would be devastated!" She cried.

Naveen got up from his seat, walking his mother out of the office. "You finish packing. I will be fine."

"I had to find out from Kanad that you're fighting?" Asked a teary-eyed Nagina. "I will not lose my son! You will leave with us!"

"I need for you to get ready and leave, mother." Said Naveen. "I don't want you or Kanad getting hurt-

"Have you told Tiana yet?" She asked.

"Go, mother." He kissed her on the cheek before closing the door and looked at his two friends. "I guess you two should start leaving."

Eduardo shook his head. "I want to fight with you, my friend."

Gilles bowed his head. "Well I wish you two luck. I wish my stay here was longer but-

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Said Naveen.

The Prime Minister walked in the office. "Um, your highness. There is some news I would like to share with you."

Knowing this news wasn't meant for their ears, Eduardo and Gilles both rose from their seats and left the office.

"Well, what is it?" Asked an impatient Naveen.

"A body was found in a ditch by one of the ports. It was identified as Alberto Amaya-Kosh."

Naveen's eyes widen. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes. I have photos of the body."

Naveen took a look at the photos and nodded his head. "It is him. I wondered who shot him?"

"A spy from Great Britain. We've caught him when he was leaving the border."

"And he's held at the prison?" Naveen asked, aware of the many spies from the country.

"Yes, your majesty" Answered the Prime Minister. "He has asked for you. He has some important information that he would like to share with you involving the Nazi Party."

That definitely interest Naveen. "Then bring him here."

The Prime Minister nodded his head. "I will take care of that right now, your highness."

()()()()

_New Orleans - Eudora's livingroom_

Tiana was brushing A'lia's hair when James walked in the house with his hands on his stomach. She looked at him.

"Mama…" He sat beside her.

"What's the matter, baby?" Tiana asked, noticing her son looking a little pale.

"I don't feel so good." He whined.

Tiana reached over to feel his head and face. "You are burning up." She lightly tapped her daughter's shoulder to get up. "You are going straight to the bed." Taking her son's hand as they headed up the stairs.

"Is there anything you would like me to do for James, mama?" Asked a worried A'lia.

"Yes, grab that small bucket from the bathroom and get some face towels from the towel rack. Wet one of them with some cold water."

"Okay!" A'lia started out the room.

"And make sure you squeeze out some of the water!" Tiana instructed as she helped her son to the children's room.

James frowned laying on the bed. "I don't feel good. My chest and stomach hurts."

"Mama's here, baby." Tiana said, remembering going through this with him many times before.

"Here are the towels and bucket!" The princess ran into the room and handed them to her mother.

Tiana put the bucket on the side of the bed and folded the wet towel before placing it on James' head.

"I want papa!" He cried.

Tiana wanted Naveen to be here as well, but knew he wouldn't answer the phone right now. What she needed to do was call Dr. Williams. "A'lia baby watch over your brother for me."

"Okay." Said the princess.

She headed back down the stairs to call the doctor. "Dr. Williams I need you here right now! My son has a fever and is complaining of stomach and chest pains…yes, his face is red…okay." Tiana said, hanging up the phone. She decided to wait up for the doctor by the front door.

When she saw him coming to the house she said, "Oh thank god. He's upstairs."

The doctor followed her to the children's room where he saw the pale young boy.

"My brother isn't feeling very well." A'lia said

The doctor immediately checked the prince's temperature. "He's very hot." He opened his bag and took out a thermometer. "Open your mouth, son."

James did that.

"Good boy." Said Dr. Williams.

Tiana put her hand on her chest, worried out of her mind. "What does it say?"

"He's one hundred six. How long have you been feeling bad?"

"Since this morning." Answered James.

Tiana frowned, surprised to learn of her son suffering for so long. "Since this morning?"

Dr. Williams unbuttoned James' shirt to listen for crackling noises. "Hmm…there's a lot of crackling in the lungs. Has he been this sick before?"

"Yes, he's had pneumonia a few times already since he was two." Tiana said, her eyes watery.

Dr. Williams nodded at her. "So you know the symptoms of pneumonia. Does it hurt when you breathe, son?"

The prince nodded his head. "My stomach hurts…" He then rolled to his side and threw up in the bucket.

"James!" Tiana said.

A'lia ran over to her mother. "Mama I'm scared for James!"

"Let him finish." Said the doctor, lightly patting his back. Once the prince was through Dr. Williams helped him back the bed.

Eudora walked in the room. "Tiana why are you up…what's wrong with James?"

"James is sick grandma." A'lia said.

"Mama can you take A'lia to my room?" Tiana asked her mother. "Please?"

Eudora took the princess' hand. "I think you need to come with us."

"I'm staying here with my baby." Tiana responded.

"But I want to stay with mama and James, gramdma!" Said a worried A'lia.

"Let's go pray in your mama's room, okay?" Suggested an equally worried Eudora.

"Tell Louis to get Mama Odie." Tiana said.

"Alright, baby." Eudora answered.

A'lia poked out her bottom lip before leaving the room.

James started wheezing a little as the doctor wiped his mouth with the wet towel that was on his forehead. "I'm going admit him in the hospital. I want to exam him some more before I can give you a real diagnoses, but I can say it does sound like he has pneumonia."

"Mama!" James reached out for his mother after the doctor picked him up.

"I'm here!" Tiana said, taking his hand.

The doctor was also concerned for the young queen. He knew she wouldn't follow his orders of staying home. The two walked down the stairs before he stopped her. "Tiana for your safety I want you to stay behind-

"I'm not leaving my baby's side." Said the young queen, noticing her son's lips turning blue. "His lips are blue." She opened the front door.

"He's not getting enough oxygen. We have to get to the hospital right away." Dr. Williams said, walking out. Tiana followed behind.

Just then, the phone rang…

()()()()

_Maldonia - Naveen's office_

Naveen hang up the phone just as he heard knocking at his office door.

"Come in." He said.

Eduardo walked in. "So, what happened?"

Naveen cleared his throat before asking, "Eduardo can you sit down for me?"

Eduardo frowned, sitting down. "Why? What is it?"

"I just received some devastating news about your brother Alberto." He said.

The baron raised an eyebrow.

"He's dead." Naveen said. "I'm sorry."

Eduardo sighed and smiled a little. "I knew his hate would kill him."

Naveen was a little surprised by the baron's reaction. "Wait, so you aren't at all upset? I mean he was still your brother."

The baron shrugged. "I'm sadden but what else can I do? He was a man of hate."

"So I guess you wouldn't mind meeting his murderer?" Asked Naveen.

"I would like to shake his hand actually." Eduardo said.

And as on cue, a knock was heard at the door.

"Guess that's him. Come in!" Said Naveen.

Two guards walked a brown haired man in handcuffs into the office. "Here is the murderer, your highness."

Naveen walked over to the man. "What is your name?"

"Colin Watson, sir." The man answered.

"Are you sure your name is Colin Watson?' Asked Naveen. "You can tell me your real name."

"Yes, sir. It is." Answered the man.

Naveen nodded his head. "I would like to speak with Colin, alone."

"Your highness?" Said both guards, frowning.

"Thank you." Naveen said to his guards.

The two guards walked out of the room.

Eduardo stood up.

"No, stay. I'm sure you would like to know why Mr. Watson killed your brother." Said Naveen.

Colin smiled at the baron.

Naveen noticed the man's grin felt something didn't match up. "Why did you kill him?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Colin.

"Why did you kill him? Alberto Amaya-Kosh." Naveen asked.

"Because he was a Nazi bastard." The spy answered. "Who also didn't know german for the life of him. What a joke, just like those telegrams he hid in his coat pocket."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Telegrams? What telegrams?" Hoping his ears weren't fooling him.

"Letters of invading smaller countries. He was impersonating the Chancellor of Germany in all of them. It was good, but not good enough. I caught him right he was denied by a couple of the Nazi soldiers who were leaving the port. When I tried questioning him he pulled out his rifle and I pulled out mine and shot the berk straight between the eyes. That's when I recovered the telegrams he written in his coat pocket."

Naveen couldn't believe what he just heard. He went around his desk to get the telegram Alberto gave him. "What about this telegram?"

The spy looked at the letter the king was holding and nodded his head. "That's as fake as his accent."

"Are you sure?" Naveen really wanted to be sure.

"He forged it. I have all the remaining letters in my coat pocket that look exactly like yours! Your guards have my coat." Explained the man. "The Chancellor of Germany have no interest in your country your majesty whatsoever. He's looking at his real enemies, and take no offense, but he is looking to control bigger countries."

"None at all taken." Naveen said, not so sure he should believe the man. "And you're a spy. Telling me all of this information?" He then looked at Edurado. "Excuse us..."

The baron nodded his head before leaving the room.

Colin made sure the door was shut before he answered the question. "I didn't want to say too much in front of your friend, but I recovered the real telegram from the Chancellor, stating that he have no interest in your country." He confessed. "You might not be on the Nazi party's hit list, but I know that you, like myself and my country want them all destroyed. It will happen—even if it take years."

Naveen wasn't so sure he could trust the man. "You said you have the actual letter from the Chancellor? Along with more of the fraud telegrams?"

"In my coat pocket, sir!" Answered the spy. "The official telegram is in my right coat pocket. Would you free me after I give them to you?"

Naveen still wasn't convinced, and knew that the real telegram would be the only way to save the man, so buzzed for the guards to come back in. "You may take him back to his cell."

The guards opened the door.

"And bring Mr. Watson's coat to my office." He ordered. "If he is telling the truth, I would have you release him."

One of the guards nodded before taking Colin out of the office.

Naveen let out a huge sigh.

Knocking coud be heard from the door.

"Come in Eduardo." Naveen knew it was his friend.

The baron walked in. "Do you think he's telling the truth? About the telegrams?"

"Not until I have them in my hands." Naveen explained. "If what Colin Watson said was true then Alberto's games kept me away from my family for nothing."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." He said.

A guard walked in with the coat. "Here is the suspect's coat, your highness."

"Check all but the right pocket." Naveen ordered the man.

The guard pulled out several envelopes from the pockets, placing them on the desk.

Naveen picked up a couple of the envelopes and opened them. His eyes widen when he saw that the telegrams were identical to the one he kept in his desk drawer. He checked more telegrams just to be sure and was relieved to learn that the telegrams were all lies. Now all he needed was that officail letter.

"Check th right pocket." Naven told the man.

The guard put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a telegram.

Naveen took the letter and read it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"He really was telling the truth." Naveen said, looking down at the real signature of the Chancellor.

All he could think about now was being with his family. "Release Colin Watson, immediately." He said to the guard.

The guard bowed before leaving the office.

Naveen smiled. "Colin was telling the truth!" He looked down at the picture of his family. "I'm coming for you, Tiana!"

Eduardo picked up an enveloped and opened it. "My brother was asking to get killed." He then looked at his friend and felt happy for him. "You can go be with your family. At least you have them waiting for you."

Naveen didn't hear a word Eduardo said as he went over to his phone. He couldn't wait to hear his wife's voice and tell her the good news, but instead he heard the phone's annoying tone. "Damn phone tones."

Eduardo laughed a little.

"Hello?" Eudora answered.

"Hi, Eudora is Tiana there?" He asked. "I would like to speak with her."

"She just got back from the hospital with James." She sniffed, wiping away her tears.

Naveen frowned. "Is there something wrong with James?"

"James is really sick, baby. He has pneumonia. Dr. Williams gave him an x-ray...and..." Her voice became emotional. "We don't know if he'll make it."

Naveen's heart stopped, as did everything else round him. "What?"

"Naveen hurry back here. Tiana is falling apart. Everyone is." Pleased Eudora.

A tear ran down his cheek as his voice also cracked. "I'm on my way there!"

()()()()


	35. A Mother's Angel

A/N: I do not own the song _Angel's Lullaby_ by Reba McEntire...nor do I own PATF. If you would like to hear how the song sound like I posted a link of it on my profile page. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

A Mother's Angel

Three days later…

Dr. Williams was checking James' ear to see if there were any infections. Since telling Tiana and the family about the young prince's declining health he's done everything he possibly could to make sure the young boy was comfortable. He assigned a nurse to watch over James so that Tiana could rest due to her pregnancy. She appreciated the extra help, but she wasn't just as quick to give up on her son as the doctor was.

Tiana anxiously waited for Louis to finally bring Mama Odie for help. She had no idea that it would take days just to find the woman, but was relieved when he did. She was her last hope in helping her son survive the pneumonia.

"Your ear is just fine, son." Dr. Williams said to James.

The prince put his hands on his chest; breathing was very painful for him.

"Earline, could you sit here with James?" Dr. Williams asked the nurse before looking Tiana's way. "May I speak with you outside, Tiana?"

Tiana looked at her son once more before stepping out in the hall. The doctor followed.

"There's really nothing else I can do from here." He said. "His ears aren't infected but there's no progress with his lungs."

"There has to be something else you can do. You're a doctor!" Tiana said, getting fearful.

"I'm sorry, Tiana. James isn't the only one catching this, there's pandemic across the country, hardly anyone is able to fight this form of pneumonia...I tried everything I could." Dr. Williams explained.

The young queen sighed.

"Tiana…" The doctor felt bad for the young mother. Helplessly losing a child right in front of her eyes in a matter of hours, days must've been hard... "If there is anything you need-

"Thank you." Tiana closed her eyes, holding in her tears.

Dr. Williams shook his head. "I would also suggest you prepare yourself-

"Don't say it." Tiana cut him off. "My baby will not die before me! No child should to die before their parents!" She said with tears now running down her face.

Dr. Williams put an arm around her. "There, there…you cry it all out."

Tiana pulled herself out of the man's semi-hug. "I have a second opinion."

The doctor frowned. "From who?"

"Someone I know…"

"Is it another doctor?" He asked.

"Just someone I know." Tiana kept her answer short, wiping away her tears. "I'm not giving up on my baby."

"If you are thinking of using voodoo then I will save you from the disappointment." Said Dr. Williams. "A sweet woman as yourself shouldn't deal with the Beaudelaire sisters. You can't be serious?"

"I'm not dealing anything with them, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so judgmental with my choices." Tiana said. "If I had to do voodoo it would be good voodoo for my baby."

Dr. Williams then thought of the only other person who does voodoo, but for good. Mama Odie. "My great-great grandmother…?"

Tiana frowned. "What did you say?"

"I mean—are you going to a woman by the name of Odie? Mama Odie?" He asked.

"Yes…" Tiana answered with a raised eyebrow. She heard him say 'great-great grandmother' when referring to Mama Odie. "Are you related to Mama-

"Voodoo isn't anything to play with Tiana. It's evil no matter how 'good' it might be, and never works. Especially with medicine." He explained.

"I don't think you'll ever understand what I'm going through Dr. Williams." Tiana said, growing defensive. "Now I want you to leave."

"But I don't recommend-

"There isn't anything else you can do for my son, correct?" She asked

"Yes." He answered.

"Then leave." She ordered.

Dr. Williams nodded his head before walking down the stairs. On his way out the door he saw a short older woman with a snake over her shoulders and Louis, the alligator walking toward the house.

"Hello, Theodore. Long time." Mama Odie smiled.

He simply looked away from the woman before walking on down the street.

Mama Odie shook her head. "He'll never learn."

"He was helping James with his illness." Said Louis, walking up the stairs to the front door.

Mama Odie snapped her fingers, making both her and JuJu go up the stairs without any hassle. "He wasn't doing a very good job at helping that baby."

Louis put his hand on his chest, startled by Mama Odie's way of getting up the stairs.

The older woman chuckled. "Jabberjaws I thought you'd be use to Mama Magic after all these years."

Louis blinked. "I don't think I'll ever get use to any kind of magic from you Mama Odie."

()()()()

_Later that night…_

"…and please protect my brother." A'lia prayed. "I love him so much and want him to feel better. Amen." The little girl then hugged her mother. "Do you think He will listen to me?"

Tiana rubbed her daughter's back, "I believe so." She kissed the princess on top of the head.

"Do you think Mama Odie will help as well?" The princess asked, yawning soon after.

"Baby, just try to get some sleep for me." She said to her daughter.

A'lia laid back on the bed. "Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight A'lia." She gave her daughter one more kiss before turning off the light and leaving the room. She wanted to check on James once more before going to bed herself. She did this every night since Dr. Williams' unfortunate news of James' declining health and it also gave her some relief that he was still with her.

After Tiana closed the door to her own room, she saw the nurse leaving her son's room.

"Hey Earline, is Mama Odie still in there?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes…" Earline answered. "She wanted me to leave the room for a second."

Tiana opened the door to the room and saw Mama Odie with her hands on James' chest and stomach.

Tiana frowned. "Mama Odie…?"

"Hush up." She said with her eyes closed.

The queen heard her son wheezing as the older woman rubbed some cream on his chest. Mama Odie began humming an unusual tune as she continued.

Out of nerves, Tiana rested her hands on her growing tummy taking in a deep inhale and exhale. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that whatever the older woman was doing work for her son.

Mama Odie then took out a small bottle. "Open ya mouth baby. I need you to drink this."

James slowly opened his mouth, breathing very slowly.

"It's a little sweet now…" She poured a little in his mouth

James began coughing.

"Swallow it. It'll help pull out that infection." She told the young boy.

James struggle to swallow, but eventually getting it down. Mama Odie then put a cup of water on his lips. "Drink some water. This remedy will also help relax ya while ya body is killin' out that infection. "

The prince coughed again as he laid back on the bed. Feeling some relief from the coolness of the medicine.

"That's a good boy." The older woman caressed his face before taking a towel.

"What did you give him?" Asked Tiana, watching Mama Odie wiping her hands with a wet towel.

"Something for his pneumonia." Mama Odie answered. "Now I want him to take this once before he goes to bed for the night, everyday for a month. He might be fully healed before the month, but it also help strengthening his lungs."

"Just once a day...night?" Tiana frowned.

"Once is good enough for him." Mama Odie explained. "Dr. Theodore Williams is smart, but doesn't know what he's doing by giving up so quickly. That's what he always did. Give up."

Tiana couldn't agree more, but only had one person her mind right now. "Will the medicine work?"

"It'll surely pull out that infection, and he will know it, but I think he'll be alright." The older woman explained with a smile. "All he needs is his mama's love right now."

Tiana's eyes welled up with tears, feeling relieved to finally hear some sort of good news regarding her son. "Thank you Mama Odie."

"Now, now, now…" Mama Odie took her hand. "Your son needs his mama for his healing"

She looked over at her son, who looked to be sleeping. "My baby…"

"Just follow my orders and he'll be back to his self." Mama Odie reassured her.

Tiana then thought about Dr. Williams and how cruel he sounded when he told her about preparing herself if something happened to James. "Dr. Williams looked so cold when he told me there wasn't anything else he could do for James."

"He cared, honey. He just didn't know what he was doing. Doctors will tell you things they learned from school, and not from where they came from." Explained Mama Odie."Let me tell you something about my great-great grandson. I taught him all that he knew, but he threw it all away by listening to those fancy, expensive professors…his own mama, my great granddaughter tried to get him to use his gifts, but he refused to..." The older woman found it useless dwelling about the doctor. "But enough of him. Ya little boy is fine, but won't be healed until you give him what he needs." Mama Odie said, walking her over to the bed.

Tiana took a seat on James' bed, taking his hand. "So Dr. Williams is your great-great-grandson?"

Mama Odie nodded her head. "He's one of my last living great- great-grandchildren who had my gifts. I have another one who was raised by his father and his wife."

"But Theodore looks so young….in his late thirties…" Tiana said.

"He'll be forty by the end of the year. I had my last child very late, and unfortunately outlived all my children, grandchildren, great grand children and very soon great-great grand..." She stopped. "I lived over two centuries and seen a lot wars, presidents, trades in people, lovers and they all lived and died on me. I don't regret my choice in eternal life, but it does hurt when you lose so much. Especially when they are your children." Mama Odie shook her head. "At least you and Naveen will never have to worry about that. You won't be as old as I am but you will see a lot of chances in the next several decades."

Tiana then thought about her miscarriage, and losing her child. It still hurt, but knowing that she was having another baby made it better for her.

Mama Odie knew what she was thinking. "Your little girl is just fine with your daddy, in the next world over..."

Tiana's eyes watered up. "Little girl? My daddy?"

Mama Odie nodded her head. "I talk to James every now and then. He knew you blamed the war for his heart attack, but he's been having heart troubles his whole life. He didn't want to worry you or your mother."

Tiana wiped away her tears.

"He said he's very proud of you for making your dreams come true." Mama Odie then let go of the young queen's hand. "I wish I was as fortunate to speak with my chil'ren from the next world, but dat's the only downfall in my curse of eternal life. I sure miss them, even if they remain in my heart."

Tiana watched the usually upbeat woman tell her story and felt horrible for her. "Is there anything-

"Be with ya little boy right now. I'll be downstairs." Mama Odie cut her off. "I'm sure JuJu is wonderin' what's keepin' me. I'll see ya when ya get down."

"Okay." Tiana said, but then thought about what she just said. "Mama Odie, how will you get downst-

Mama Odie disappeared.

The young queen shook her head before looking down at her son.

"Mama…" James whispered, with his eyes closed.

"Don't say anything else James." Tiana's voice cracked, trying her best to not cry in front of him.

"I want papa…" He whispered.

She closed her eyes, holding back her tears. "Your daddy is on his way here. Hopefully by tomorrow morning."

James slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. "My chest feels cool."

"My baby…" She caressed his face. "I want you to know that from the moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love, and it never stopped."

James closed his eyes. Hearing his mother speak so honest to him made him wish he never treated her so badly before getting sick again. "I-I'm- sor…"

"Shh…you don't need to apologize." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you love me just the same."

"I do love you, mama." He said, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Tiana helplessly watched her son with his eyes closed and thought back to when he was a newborn baby. Holding him in her arms, safe from all harm and spending so many hours together. Their bond never breaking.

"When you were a baby I use to sing you this lullaby...it was your favorite one." Tiana said to her son. "Do you remember it?"

The young prince remembered the song all too well. "May you sing it for me? Please?"

Tiana nodded her head and began singing:

'_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby…'_

James cracked a small smile as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. His mother's beautiful soothing voice always made him feel safe and loved…

'..._And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby…'_

Tiana leaned forward and kissed her now sleeping son on the forehead. "Goodnight baby." She looked at her sleeping son once more before leaving the room.

()()()()


	36. Naveen's Arrival

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I thought I did! (So much for trying to multi-task!) Watch out for fluff!

Queen of Maldonia II

Naveen's Arrival

Naveen knocked on the front door, anxious to get in to see his son. The four day ship ride back to New Orleans was a long one with his mind occupied on his sick son. He hoped and prayed that his son would somehow miraculously get better before his arrival and they can all leave New Orleans soon after. "Hurry up!" Naveen said, knocking again as Leni and another guard stood behind.

Eudora opened the door and moved to the side for Naveen. Understanding that the only thing on his mind was his son. Running up the stairs Naveen went straight to the children's room and saw a nurse wiping his son's face.

"James…" He said, walking his son's way.

James opened his eyes and saw his father nearing him. "Papa!" He said with a sore throat.

"Shh." Naveen leaned over to kiss his son on the forehead. "I will get the best doctors for you don't you worry about it!"

"Papa…" James laughed a little. "I'm not that sick now!"

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "You aren't?"

James shook his head 'no'.

The nurse decided to cut in the reunion. "James has been doing very well since taking the medicine that Miss Odie gave him lastnight."

"And mama's singing helped." James added.

"Mama Odie gave him some mdicine?"

"Yes, sir." The nurse responded.

Naveen closed his eyes and smiled. "Bless you Mama Odie."

"And mama!" James added.

"And your mother, too." Naveen said, feeling his son's head for fever. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yes, but mama wants me to stay in bed." James complained.

"She's right. We don't want you getting really sick again." Naveen hugged his son. "I'm happy to know that you're getting better."

"Papa! I don't want you to catch my pneumonia!" James laughed. He was glad to see his father again.

Naveen pulled from the hug wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Asked the prince.

"No, the humidity here always make my eyes watery." Lied Naveen.

Tiana and A'lia walked in the room just as the nurse walked out.

"James, look what mama and…" She stopped when she saw her father. "Papa!"

"Naveen?" Tiana watched her daughter embracing her husband.

Naveen cleared his throat when saw his wife. He didn't want her or A'lia to see him crying. "Well, aren't you going to give your husband a hug?"

Tiana walked over and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, standing on her tip toes.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her. "It's so good to feel you in my arms again."

James watched his parents holding one another and was thrilled to see the two back together. He missed seeing his parents this close.

"James…" A'lia said, handing her brother a card. "…mama and I went to the French Quarter today and thought you would like this card."

The prince looked at the card and smiled at his sister. "I like it. Thank you."

"Does your chest still hurt when you breathe?" She asked.

"Not anymore." James answered. "But my throat feels really scratchy."

"Mama Odie said that your sore throat will be the last to heal." Tiana cut in the children's small conversation.

"Thank goodness we have Mama Odie." Said Naveen. "So I take it that once James is well we can leave for Maldonia?"

"Mm-hm." Tiana smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to get home so that we can help mama set up the new baby's nursery!" A'lia said with excitement.

James looked up at his mother, "When the new baby is born, may I hold him?"

"Yes you may." Tiana told him.

"And I can change his dirty diapers?" James volunteered.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "How much of that stuff did Mama Odie give him?"

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"What?" Naveen asked.

"James can help me change the baby if he wants!" Tiana said.

"No son of mine..." He stopped himself when he saw his wife giving him 'the look' and smiled. "I'm only joking!"

"You better be!" Tiana slapped him on the chest. "Well we should be heading out." Tiana said to A'lia. "I have to get you ready for your play date with Jane. Your daddy and James needs to catch up anyway."

"But I want to stay with papa and James!" The princess pouted.

"Remember what I told you about breaking promises." Tiana told her daughter. "You promised Jane that you would be visiting today."

"Let her spend some time with her papa and brodonzelo." Naveen said.

Tiana hated when Naveen used 'brodonzelo' instead of 'brother'. It was one of the ugliest names any country could ever think of. "Why must you use the old Maldonian term for brother?"

"Because I know it drives you insane." Naveen said with a smile. "And using the current term 'lermano' as brother sounds boring."

"Have fun." She said, opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Naveen.

"To call Lottie..." Tiana said. "...and to prepare dinner."

"But it's still too early to prepare for dinner." Said Naveen "I just got here, and I don't like you on your feet for too long. Stay here with us."

Tiana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now you know I don't cook my smoked duck and andouille gumbo any kind of way."

Naveen licked his lips. "You're making smoked duck and andouille gumbo?"

She nodded her head, smiling.

"So that means you'll also be making okra and tomatoes?"

"Mm-hmm" She answered.

"Cornbread...extra buttery?" His mouth watered.

"Yep."

"Lemon glazed sweet potatoes?" He licked his lips again.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

Naveen didn't like her last answer. "What did I tell you about calling me _sir_, _your majesty_ and all of that servant talk?"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, making both James and A'lia laugh. "Look, I gotta go prep everything-

"Alright then get out of here! Have have my dinner ready by six or else woman!" He pretended to be demanding.

"Or else what?" She asked, with one hand on her hip.

"Or else I would...uh, uh..." Naveen struggled to make a comeback.

Tiana snorted, then looked Naveen up and down. "While you're thinking of your answer I'll be downstairs." Leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mama got you good." Said James.

"She showed you." A'lia agreed with her older brother.

Naveen nodded his head, agreeing. "Yes, she definitely showed me." He was more turned on by her snippy attitude.

()()()()

Later that evening, Tiana laid in bed rubbing her growing tummy. She ate a little of the big dinner she cooked, but couldn't bare sitting at the dinner table. Her back was aching again and on top of that she was exhausted. The past couple of months have really taken a toll on her body with stressing over Naveen, and this past week James catching the pneumonia. But at the end both her boys ended up fine and her stress-level lowered dramatically. She wish she could say the same about her back.

Naveen walked in the room with his hand on his tummy. "Tiana, dinner was achidonza! I don't think I can eat for a week."

"Not now Naveen." Tiana said before groaning.

He closed the door before getting on the bed. "Is it the baby?"

"It's my back. It's killing me. Remind me why I got pregnant again?" She whined.

Naveen laughed. "Once the baby is born you will be fine."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Right and you aren't the one who's carrying something as heavy as a watermelon on a daily basis for nine months."

"Would you like for me to massage your back?" He offered.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What now?" Naveen asked. "You know I've mastered the art of being a masseur!"

"Yes, you've told me about this..." Tiana said, already irritated about her back.

"Before my days of being an honest man-

"Just work on my back, mainly the lower part of it." She said, laying on her side.

Naveen saw the knot and put his thumb on the spot. "There?"

"Ouch!" She flinched and nodded her head.

He pulled his hands away. "I don't want to hurt you-

"No, it's fine. Put more pressure on it." She requested and flinched again when he did as told. She breathe through the pain and eventually felt relief. "Mmm…."

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said, letting out a small moan.

Naveen was pleased to hear his wife was finally enjoying his small massage after all the flinching she did. He could also feel the trigger point going down as his palm rubbed over it. "That knot on your back was causing your pain."

"I know…" Tiana said, already noticing the lack of aching on her back.

He continued to rub for a little while longer until he could no longer felt the knot. "How are you starting to feel now?" He asked, now rubbing up and down her thigh.

"Mmm…My back feels much better. Thank you so much for that." Tiana said, slowly rolling on her back and sitting back up. She kissed him on the lips before standing up.

"Hey, why didn't you have me help you up?" Naveen asked, watching his wife walk toward the dresser.

"It's okay." She pulled out another night gown and started unbuttoning the one she had on.

"Why are you changing out of that gown? It looks fine." Naveen said.

"I feel dirty in it." Said Tiana, taking it off.

Naveen looked down at her growing tummy and nodded his head. "We're having a big boy."

Tiana rolled her eyes as she slipped on the other gown. She noticed her breasts were too big for the top area.

Naveen's eyes widen when he saw his wife's breasts, which were looking even more fuller than the last time he remembered. He missed touching them.

"Ain't this some chitlens?" She asked herself as she took off the nightgown.

"No, there' more like melons." Naveen said

"What?" She asked, looking his way.

"Oh, nothing. Keep going." Naveen continued watching his wife on her search to find a gown that fit her and wanted her to keep at it, but to his disappointment, she found a nightgown and bra that could fit her. As she was working with her hair his eyes traveled down to her even more plump derriere. _'Two months is much too long for a man to not be with his wife.'_ He thought as his wife took her hair down.

"You look beautiful." Naveen complimented her.

"Thank you." Tiana said, sitting her hair clips on the dresser before climbing back on the bed. She turned off the lamp before laying on her side, now facing her husband.

"You're so beautiful mi benita." Naveen caressed her face and pressed his lips onto hers. "I've missed you." His eyes never leaving hers.

"I've missed you, too." Tiana smiled, knowing that look in her husband's eyes. She now regretted changing in front of him because it was the cause of his '_mi benita_' mood. While he was in the mood for sex, the only thing she was 'mooding' for was sleeping, especially after the back massage he gave her.

"Two months away from you has been torture." He said, slipping his hand under her gown.

"Naveen..." She started.

"Your mother is tucking the kids in...so that leaves us plenty of time to make up the two months we lost..." His lips found her neck.

"No..." Tiana said, stopping him.

He frowned. "What?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight."

"Does your back still hurt?" He asked, hoping it wasn't the reason for her not wanting to sleep with him.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not in the mood." She gave him one more kiss before turning away from him.

Naveen was disappointed, but figured she could always change her mind later. So he kissed his wife on the neck. "Then let's cuddle." He wrapped an arm over her, his hand on her growing tummy. Spooning behind her.

Tiana felt her husband press _himself_ on her and felt even more bad, but what could she do about it? Her drive wasn't there at the moment. The only good thing out of this him still lusting for her, even when her figure wasn't exactly an hour glass.

"I let that Earline nurse go." Said Naveen.

Tiana frowned. "Why? She still had two days left."

"With James almost fully recovered and with me being here why not let her go back to her family? Plus, I gave her some money on top of what we were paying her." Stated Naveen, rubbing her hand.

"She was nursing James free of charge." Tiana said.

"Oh." Said Naveen, now feeling like an idiot. "That's why she kept refusing my money. I thought she was just being humble." He shrugged. "Eh, I put it in her bag anyway."

Tiana couldn't help but to laugh. "That was really sweet of you, but I can't believe you did that."

Naveen shrugged again. "How should I have known if the nurse was here without pay I just got here today. At least she will know how much we appreciated her kindness in helping our son recover comfortably." He inhaled his wife's vanilla scent and exhaled. "Mmm, just as I want us to get more comfortable." And kissed her on the neck.

"Naveen..." Tiana said. Her husband's kisses on the neck felt good, but she still wasn't in the mood.

"I can't help it that I love kissing my wife." Naveen kissed her neck once more. "It felt good to come back knowing that James is getting well, and so quickly! His last round of pneumonia wasn't as bad but lasted for months.

"Only a couple." Tiana reminded him. "Mama Odie has done so much for us. I wish there was something we could do for her, you know?"

"If I know Mama Odie, and I believe that I do, she would respond with 'Seein' dat baby healthy is alls da rewardin I's needs.' " Naveen tried to imitate her voice.

All Tiana did was shake her head and laugh. "You do Mama Odie no justice."

"The accent ruined it for me, yes?" He asked.

"No, everything ruined it for you!" Tiana laughed.

Naveen acted as if he was hurt. "Fine! Torment me with your hurtful words of criticism." He rolled on his back.

Tiana rolled her eyes as she sat up, looking down at him. "Poor baby...did I hurt your feelings?"

He nodded his head 'yes' and looked down at her chest, raising his eyebrows. "Are your breasts leaking?"

"What?" Tiana looked down at her nightgown and saw that her breasts were indeed leaking. "Oh my goodness." She covered herself, getting off the bed.

"I guess I have that effect on women. Causing their breasts to leak out of guilt." Joked Naveen.

"And all over my silk gown!" She replaced the gown and soaked bra with clean ones. "This baby isn't even born yet and I'm already soaking up my clothes." She frowned at her appearance from the mirror that sat on the dresser.

Naveen got up off the bed to comfort his wife. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Your body is only getting ready for our son."

"But my breasts are leaking so early during this pregnancy. Everything is happening early!" Tiana said. "And I thought my body would be more forgiving after James and A'lia."

Naveen sighed himself. "I guess I have to take you back to this bed." He scooped her in his arms. Surprising Tiana.

"What are you doing?" She asked with widen eyes. "Do you know how big I am?"

"You aren't big...what is wrong with you?" He put her on the bed before getting back on himself.

"You can clearly see how big I'm getting." Tiana pointed at her growing tummy. "...Dr. Williams is even concern because he only wanted me to gain ten to fifteen pounds."

Naveen shook his head. "Dr. Williams doesn't know what he's talking about, and you are having the king of Maldonia's son. My second son to be exact! It's completely normal to be extra healthy for the new baby. Who ever seen a scrawny pregnant woman anyway? No one! So stop it with the nonsense already! You were never concerned about your figure before, so why start now?" He thought it was silly for his wife to fuss over gaining weight while pregnant. "You've been around Charlotte a little too much. Only women like her worry about their weight."

Tiana rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket over her. "You will never understand...you're just a man!"

"Well that was offensive." Naveen said with sarcasm, pulling the blanket from over her face.

"And you didn't the think 'women like Charlotte only worry about their weight' wasn't?" Tiana asked.

Naveen didn't want to argue with his wife. "You're right. It was offensive, and I apologize." He got under the blanket. "No matter how big you think you are, I will always love you."

Tiana leaned over to kiss her husband's lips. "Thank you for that. It was really sweet."

"I say it because its true." Naveen cupped her face. "While in Maldonia all I would about is you and our children. I thought I would never see you all again."

Tiana frowned. "What happened in Maldonia that made you feel that way?"

"Plenty of confusion involving Alberto, but all is over with and I am here with you." Naveen explained.

"What happened to Alberto?" Tiana asked.

"He's dead. A spy shot him." He answered.

Tiana's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but all of that is in the past now." Naveen said. "Our country is safe is in neutral standings."

"So all this time you really were lying to me about everything staying the same?" She asked.

"Tiana, I would love to spend my first night in peace with my wife." Naveen said. "We can talk about Maldonia in the morning."

"Fine we'll talk about it n the morning." Tiana rested her head on her husband's chest. "Can you at least tell me more about you always loving me, no matter how big I think I might be?" She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "Well, it IS my favorite subject...talking about how much I love you in general." His lips touched the top of her head. "My love for you is greater than any kind of love..."

()()()()


	37. Baby Shower And Fangirls

Queen of Maldonia II

Baby Shower And Fangirls

Today was the day of the baby shower and Charlotte made sure to invite all her circle of wealthy female friends and family to the celebration. The bubbly blonde couldn't be more happier. Tiana on the other hand wasn't so happy. She invited some friends and family, but knew most wouldn't be able to make it and what made it worse was having Charlotte _pinkified_ everything in it.

"So, how is it Tia?" Asked an excited Charlotte.

Tiana just blinked, and started walking out of the livingroom.

"I know you're speechless! It's the bee's knees!" She squeaked, following her behind.

"Lottie, there is a good chance that I'm having a boy and you just might have another one, too, so why in the…" She stopped herself and continued. "Besides it being your favorite color, why make everything pink? Including the dining room? No one's going to be in here!"

"Because pink represents good luck." Charlotte said.

"No it doesn't." Tiana said in return. "You know, we should've had someone else do all this for us. In normal baby showers the person throwing it isn't usually the expecting mothers."

"I threw my own baby shower when I was pregnant with the twins!" Charlotte said. "And this way we could get more gifts! I told everyone to bring more than one gift!"

Tiana shook her head. "So when is this shower suppose to start anyway?"

"Any second. I made sure to have my butler gift check all the guests. If they didn't bring a gift then go back to where you came from."

Tiana couldn't help but to laugh.

Charlotte laughed herself. "Do you think Naveen will be able to handle all four children together? Jane and Jimmy can be a bit much."

"Naveen is like a big kid himself. He'll be alright." Tiana said.

The butler walked in the diningroom. "The first set of guests are here."

"Oh Tia!" Charlotte took Tiana's hand. "Let's go see our guests!"

"I'm pretty sure it's just mama and a few of her friends." Tiana said, walking inside the room, but to her surprise she saw that it wasn't her mother. Six women who looked around her and Charlotte's age group were walking in the livingroom.

"Charlotte everything looks wonderful!" Said one her guests, holding a glass of wine.

Tiana noticed the young woman's failed attempt at trying to hide her twang.

"Oh isn't it Sandra? I made it extra pink for Tia and myself!" Charlotte explained, still holding Tiana's hand.

"Right…" The woman looked at Tiana before taking a seat.

"Well, Charlotte." Started a red hair woman. "I brought the gifts."

"Thank you Doris." Said Charlotte.

More and more women arrived all either blonde, brunette or red hair. Tiana wasn't intimidated, but it was quite obvious that she wasn't welcomed at her own babyshower. The stress and whispers said it all for her. Out of all the guests two actually introduced themselves to her.

"You look very familiar." Doris said to Tiana.

Tiana didn't remember this woman at all. "I think you got me confused with someone else."

"Did you ever work as a maid for my family?" Doris asked.

"What?" Tiana asked, getting offended. "I've never worked as anyone's maid."

"Oh, I'm very sorry. But you looked like someone I knew." Doris said before walking away.

Just then, Eudora and a few other women walked in. "Oh there are the mothers-to-be!"

Tiana couldn't be more happier to see her mother and 'color' joining the shower. She walked over to Eudora, giving her a hug. "Code seven." She whispered to her mother. "Code seven" was their way of telling each other that bigotry is around. They used this since Tiana was a child.

"Hello Miss Queen." greeted Agnus.

"Now you know I hate that." Tiana responded, hugging the woman.

Tiana's cousin, Anette was the next to greet her. "You are glowing girl!"

"Hey Anette, I haven't seen you in long time! How are the twins?"

"As crazy as ever. You know I had three more babies since then." Explained Anette, looking down at her cousin's tummy. "I see Naveen has been keeping you busy."

"I can say the same about you and Nathaniel." Tiana shot back. "Ya'll have a seat."

Doris and Tammy, Charlotte's guests whispered to one another as Tiana's guests sat on the couch across them.

Charlotte noticed and didn't like what she saw. "Excuse me Tammy and Doris? Would you like to share the discussion with us?"

Both women looked her way and smiled. "Oh it's nothing Charlotte. The baby shower is beautiful." Explained Doris.

"Yes, when do we get to eat?" Asked Tammy.

"How can we eat anything if the help are in the shower?" Said Sandra, still trying to hide her southern twang. She sipped on the wine one of the servers gave her.

"What did you just say?" Asked Agnus.

Sandra sipped on her wine before answering. "I'm very aware of the close relationship between the LeBoufs and their...servants-

"No!" Charlotte shouted. "Not today Sandra!"

"It carried onto Charlotte's marriage with Travis and that good for nothing backstabbing Harry Williams-

"Shut up Sandra!" Charlotte cut off the woman. "If you have a problem with my guests then you leave and take your gifts with you."

Sandra looked over at Tiana again. "So, who's the father your baby?"

Tiana raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "What did you just ask me?"

"I never seen you around here before…" Said Sandra. "...are you the woman who caught my ex-husband's attention?"

Charlotte frowned.

"Are you the pretty colored girl who's been all over town with Harry Williams?" She asked.

"Young lady you must've had one too many drinks before getting here." Said Eudora.

"I haven't had too many drinks!" Shouted Sandra.

"Sweetie, sit down." Agnus said to the woman.

"Yes, please do. Before you hurt yourself." Tiana added.

Sandra threw the glass cup toward the women's way, missing them. "I will not have coloreds tell me where to sit! I come from European sophistication, and I will not follow your orders!" She slurred out.

"Sandra sit down! You are nothing but white-trash. The reason Harry left you was because of your insecurities, and he walked all over you and took your money!" Said Charlotte. "And the only person in this room who has European sophistication is Tia here. She IS the queen of Maldonia!"

Sandra's eyes widen. "You're the queen of Maldonia?"

Doris was just as surprised herself. She walked over to Tiana. "I knew you looked familiar! You're Tiana? As in Tiana's Palace, Tiana?"

The young queen felt a little uncomfortable at how close the woman got to her, so she took a step back. "Yes, it's me."

She covered her mouth. "So you're married to Naveen? I mean King Naveen of Malodonia?"

"Oh lord have mercy Doris, yes!" Charlotte said, now annoyed at the guests she invited.

Sandra looked over at Tiana once more. "I will not be spoken to like this!" And left the room.

Eudora watched the woman leave. "That girl needs some help."

Charlotte pouted at the guest she invited. "You heifers ruined my baby shower! All of you! Whispering, judging-

Tammy walked over to the blonde. "We didn't know you were going to invite…_those_ women." Tammy said, low enough for only her and Charlotte to hear.

Charlotte squinted her eyes and out of anger slapped Tammy across the face.

Tammy covered her mouth, shocked.

"Lottie!" Tiana said.

"I always hated you!" Charlotte pulled the woman's haif.

"Charlotte!" Eudora and Anette went over to stop Charlotte. "Girl you're pregnant!"

"Get this crazy woman off of me!" Yelled out Tammy.

"I'm glad I'm moving to Chicago!" Charlotte was pulled away. "You're no friends of mine if you're going to disrespect my guests because they are a different skin color! This shower was for me and Tia! Our last days seeing each other and you had to ruin it with your hate for people you don't even know!" Charlotte said with tears running down her face.

"We wouldn't have a problem if you told us first!" Tammy shouted.

"Wait—I don't mind now!" Said Doris. "I love Tiana's Palace, the Maldonian culture and Naveen!" She smiled hard at Tiana.

"So…" Tiana said, cutting her eyes at her mother. Doris was freaking her out with her obsessed 'fan' stares.

Charlotte closed her eyes and shouted out . "EVERYONE BUT TIA GET OUT!"

Doris frowned. "But I would like to stay!" She nodded at Tiana. "Please?"

Charlotte gave the woman an evil look. "Get out!"

The women started leaving.

"And keep ya gifts here!" Charlotte demanded. Then turned toward Eudora. "Um, Eudora, Tia's friend and Agnus you can stay." Charlotte said, wiping away her tears.

"You're only moving because your husband couldn't keep his pants down from those voodoo women." Tammy said before leaving the room.

"Your husband can't keep his pants down for any women or MEN!" Charlotte shouted back!

"Lottie, she isn't worth it." Said Tiana, trying to calm her down. "None of them are."

Charlotte's makeup was running down her face as she hugged Tiana. "I'm sorry for inviting those whitetrash heifers! They ruined everything!"

"Aw Lottie you were only trying to make this celebration extra special for us." Tiana puleld back from the hug and wiped away the rest of her friend's tears. "You did good, girl."

Charlotte smiled. "I did. Didn't I?"

Tiana nodded and smiled back. "Mm-hmm."

"I've never seen a white girl fight the way you did!" Anette said. "You were pulling on that girl's hair."

Charlotte laughed. "Well I won't take all the credit." The blonde hugged Tiana. "Tia gave me so many pointers over the years. Having a tomboy as a friend really helped."

A servant came in with a cake and sat it on the table.

Tiana saw the cake. "Um, Lottie why don't we have some cake? I know you gotta be hungry after all that fighting."

Charlotte looked at the cake and licked her lips. "Let's do that!"

()()()()

Naveen kicked the ball to A'lia and watched as she kicked it in the laundry basket.

"Achidonza!" Shouted the princess.

James waved at his sister. "You have papa on your team!"

"You have Jimmy!" A'lia said.

James shrugged. "Eh, I was playing by myself! I needed more help than you did!"

"Am I chopped liver?" Asked Jimmy.

Naveen laughed at the children.

"You're just jealous because I beat you…again!" Bragged the princess. "I can beat you without papa!"

"I bet you can't!" Said James.

"I'm bored!" Said Jane, who was sitting with Roxie the collie. "Uncle Naveen can we all go for a walk?"

"Yea, can we?" Asked Jimmy.

Naveen picked up the ball. "I don't know…"

"Please papa. I would like to walk as well." Said A'lia, taking his hand.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He asked his daughter.

She nodded her head 'yes'.

"Why not?" Naveen said. He much rather go back in the house. "How about it, James?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind."

Naveen knew James was still upset by the game. "You win some, you lose some." He told his son, opening the gate for the children to walk out to the front yard. "So I take it that none of you want water?"

"No." They answered.

"Kids these days." Naveen said to himself.

"Naveen!" Shouted a young woman from across the street.

He looked to see who was calling his name and knew it was one of his 'fans' "Gladys, how are you this afternoon?"

"I'm doing just fine, but I do have a problem with the light bulb in the my ceiling lamp. Could you _unscrew it_ for me?" She flirted.

A'lia frowned at the woman. "Why are you looking at my papa that way?"

Gladys ignored the young girl. "I can't reach the ceiling. I'm much too short."

"Your brother can't help you with that?" Naveen asked, knowing what she was trying to do.

"He just moved out this morning. You know how young people are." SHe answered.

"But she's young than her brother." Said A'lia.

Naveen sighed. He hated having a conscious. "Come on."

"Aw!" Whined A'lia.

"It won't be for long." Naveen picked up his daughter. "James?"

The prince took his father's hand.

"I got your hand James." Smiled Jane. Jimmy took his sister's other hand as they crossed the street.

Gladys watched the king walking across the street with the children and couldn't help but to fall even more in love with him. "A man with so many children…" She giggled as she led them all to her home. "Here in the living room I can't reach the darn light. I even tried to use my chair with no luck!"

Naveen put his daughter on the floor. "I'll take care of it."

The children all watched in silence as Naveen unscrewed the cover of the ceiling lamp to get to the light bulb. "Do you have another bulb?"

Gladys didn't hear him the first time, as she was deep into the fantasy she was having about her and the king making love on the livingroom floor, with no children present.

"Gladys?" Naveen called her name again.

"Oh yes, Naveen?" She asked dreamily with her eyes closed.

"Do you have another bulb for me?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

She opened her eyes and heard the children snickering. Pulling the bulb from her pocket, she handed it to him. "Here you go…" She took his hand to hers. "Such strong hands…"

Naveen pulled his hand away and replaced the old bulb with the new one. "There you go…" He screwed the cover back on.

Gladys flicked the light switch as the light came on. "Oh Naveen you did it!" She ran over to hug him.

A'lia rolled her eyes.

"That lady really likes your daddy." Jimmy whispered to James.

"I know how she feels…" Jane grinned at the prince.

"Right…" Naveen pulled her away, sitting the old bulb on the coffee table. "Glad to have helped it. Come on kids…" They all walked out of the home. Gladys followed.

"Naveen, you're always welcome here." She said. "If you want to speak with anyone."

Naveen had a feeling that the woman was a little off. "Thank you Gladys."

She then ran to stop the man. "Wait-Naveen?"

He groaned and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Do you like the v-line on my dress?" She asked, making sure he catch her cleavage.

"It's a very pretty floral dress Gladys." Naveen tried his best to be polite to the woman. He's dealt with the 'obsessed' type plenty of times before.

The woman then stood on her tip toes and kissed Naveen on the corner of his lips.

All the children opened their mouths, shocked at what they just saw.

Naveen was taken aback by the move. "What do you think you're doing? I'm a married man!"

Gladys laughed. "I'm sorry, Naveen…I don't know what's gotten over me! What did I just do?"

"You just kissed me!" Said a now angry Naveen. He pick up his daughter and taking his son's hand. He was starting to get irritated by the woman and his protective mode was on full force.

"I thought you European men are open to kissing on the mouth." Gladys smiled.

"No, in Maldonia it's cheek to cheek, not mouth to mouth!" Naveen explained to the women. "Apparently your mother and father forgot to teach you how to respect yourself and others. Come on kids, let's go back in the house."

A'lia turned to look back at the woman and rolled her eyes at her.

Gladys gave her the evil eye.

The princess responded by sticking out her tongue.

"May I have some water uncle Naveen?" Asked Jane.

"Yes." He answered, opening the door for the children.

"Papa I hate it when women flirt with you." Said A'lia, her feet now on the floor.

James snorted. "She was only a fan, A'lia. No big deal."

Naveen sighed. He couldn't help it if women threw themselves at him. "I'll be back with your water, Jane."

"Thank you uncle Naveen." Said the blonde girl.

"Woo! Glad to be back home!" Eudora said, walking in with Tiana. Ghandet came in with boxes.

"Mama!" A'lia ran to hug her mother.

"Hey sweetie." Tiana said. "Jimmy…Jane, your mama is waiting out for you."

Naveen walked out of the kitchen. "Not before Jane gets her water!" He handed the girl the cup.

"Thank you!" The girl took the cup.

Naveen kissed his wife. "How was the baby shower?"

Tiana looked over at her mother.

"It was crazy." Eudora answered. "Definitely gonna miss that when ya'll leave this weekend."

"Bye!" Jane ran out of the door her brother left out of seconds ago. Ghandet closed and locked the door.

"Can we open the gifts?" Asked James.

"Not until next week when we get back home." Tiana said to her son. "Right now I am hungry. What's everybody in the mood for?"

"Some dark chocolate." Naveen pressed his lips onto her neck.

The children laughed with A'lia covering her mouth and James looking away.

"Mmm…I'm being serious here, and not in front of the kids." Tiana pointed on her husband's chest.

Eudora shook her head at the two. "Let me and the kids handle dinner, Tiana. Come on go in the kitchen and wash ya hands."

"Aw!" James pouted, walking in the kitchen. "Cooking is boring!"

"Okay!" A'lia followed her brother.

Tiana frowned, "But I want to-

"Take care of your husband babycakes." Eudora winked her her before looking at her son-in-law. "I know when a man is missin' his wife." She then left the two alone.

Tiana rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Naveen asked, following her up. "I'm missing my wife." He slapped her on the behind.

"Naveen!" She screamed, waddling into the room they were sleeping in.

Naveen made sure to lock the bedroom door before wrapping his arms around her, from behind. "You know I can't get enough of you…" His lips touching her neck.

Tiana loved the way her husband was holding and kissing on her, but at the moment, she wasn't in the mood. The baby shower drama drained her out, and she was still hungry. "I'm sorry Naveen it's just that with this baby…"

"We've renzi y del panza all the time throughout the other pregnancies." Naveen reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm not in the mood." She pulled away to face him. "I'm sorry."

Naveen took her hand and and kissed it. "Don't ever apologize for not wanting to sleep with me. I'll manage somehow."

Tiana smiled at her husband. "Thank you for understanding. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to lay down while mama is getting dinner ready." She climbed on the bed.

Naveen also got on and wrapped an arm around his wife as she rested her head on his chest. "But I thought you were hungry?"

"I have ginger cookies I can snack on until they're through." Tiana said.

"That's good." Naveen kissed her on the forehead. "I can't wait for us to be back home, in our own bed."

"I actually miss that big bed, too." Said Tiana. "But I'm definitely gonna miss mama and Lottie. I wish there was a way to change Travis' mind on moving to Chicago though."

"I'll think of a way to keep him here…" Naveen thought of an idea.

"They're also leaving this weekend." Tiana said.

"I will have everything taken care of. Trust me with this." He told his wife.

Tiana remained quiet on the subject as she knew she could trust her husband when it came to making deals. He is a king after all.

"So, how was your day with the kids?" Asked Tiana.

"I had a nice time." Naveen answered. "They all loved my peanut butter sandwiches."

Tiana laughed a little. "Did Gladys happen to bother you?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "How did you know-

"I heard her talking about how strong your muscles flexed while fixing her ceiling light." Tiana teased.

"That woman is insane." Said Naveen.

"Were you gonna tell me about that?" She asked.

Naveen nervously laughed. "It wasn't a big deal. I fixed her light."

"Mm-hmm and her brother was sleeping right upstairs, too." Tiana said.

Naveen's eyes widened. "What? But she said that he moved-

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Naveen." Tiana laughed.

Naveen sighed in relief. "You're going to give me a heart attack someday with your 'jokes'."

"I also heard your little speech to her about respecting herself and others." She put her finger on his bottom lip.

"What she did was disrespectful not only to me, but for you and our children." Explained Naveen.

"Can you blame her for trying?" Tiana asked, looking up at him. "I have the world's most handsome husband."

Naveen laughed a little. "Yes, you do..." And pressed his lips onto hers. "I have the world's most beautiful wife."

Tiana lightly bit down her husband's bottom lip. "Mmm..."

That always drove Naveen crazy, but she wasn't in the mood, or was she?

Tiana then blew into Naveen's ear.

"Tiana..." He breathe out, now rubbing from her derriere to her thigh. "What are you doing to me?"

She gave him a seductive gaze. "I don't know about you, but suddnely I'm in the mood for some panza."

Naveen couldn't believe what he just heard? "Did you just say that are in the mood for panza."

Tiana nodded. "Mm-hm."

Naveen was more than happy to hear this. "Achidonza..." He hungrily pressed his lips onto her mouth

"Wait-Naveen..." SHe pushed him back.

"What? Please don't tell me your mood has sizzled?" Naveen's eyebrow rose.

Tiana laugh. "No...I just need you to be a little more gentle when you're...in me."

Naveen cupped her face in his hand, "I promise to be gentle."

()()()()


	38. Harry's Dilemma

A/N: This will be the final chapter of the royal family in New Orleans. They will be back home in Maldonia in the next chapter, and I'm actually happy about that! Their anniversary chapter is also coming up as well as the birth of the baby prince...or princessa...usually Naveen's right so I'll go with prince! For now, enjoy this chapter. It's full of 'fireworks'.

Queen of Maldonia II

Harry's Dilemma

_Tiana's Palace…_

Naveen and Travis were at a table by the corner of the dining area of the restaurant drinking out of their minds—well at least Travis was. Naveen only had two shots. His plan was to talk the man out of moving by using alcohol, his weakness. The two were discussing business and family.

"So you see Naveen, this move to-to-to Chicago is veeeery hard for me, too." Said a drunk Travis. "Charlotte doesn't know how much I-I-I-I want to stay here."

Naveen shrugged. "Then what's stopping you?"

"I have some issues here." Travis explained to Naveen.

"With what? Do you owe money? You know I can always help you with that-

"No, it isn't money. It's women…this one woman I foo-foo-fooled around with…her voodoo bamboozled me. Those green eyes, the drinks she and her sisters ere serving! I should've left that night but I didn't." Travis said with blood shot eyes. "Harry was laughing along with them! He had two with him! I know she put something in my drinks."

Naveen wasn't understanding the issue. "So some woman got you drunker than you were use to. What does that have to do with you wanting to leave New Orleans?"

"I slept with her!" Travis confessed. "Her hips were addicting, I didn't want her to stop, but my heart wanted her to...to this day I'm still confused about the whole thing, but I know it was all a complete mistake…I didn't want to hurt Charlotte-

"But I thought Charlotte already knew about you sleeping with another woman?" Naveen said. "Is there more to it?"

"Yes! It's a mistake that changed my life completely." Travis explained. "Something I can't ever turn back, or get rid of."

"What could change your life besides getting this other woman pregnant?" Naveen with sarcasm, drinking another shot, but was shocked when he saw Travis nodding his head. "You got another woman pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes!" Travis put his face in his hands. "The only other person who know this is Harry, and he's blackmailing me into move to Chicago in the first place!"

Naveen was shocked to learn this. He didn't except someone Travis to ever cheat "Have you talked to this woman since then? Assisting her?"

"I offered to help her get rid of the baby but she didn't want to do it. A voodoo woman with a heart." Travis took another hot. "But she's long gone. Somewhere in New York."

"You said she had sisters?" Naveen remembered. "Perhaps you can talk to them-

"They aren't really her sisters. They call each other sisters." Travis explained. "They practice voodoo together as a hobby." He then looked around. "I can't fully blame Harry for this though, but I should've just gone straight home that night."

Naveen watched the man drink some more and saw how stressed he looked about hurting Charlotte. The plan he originally had backfired once he learned that Travis produced a child outside of his marriage. All thanks to Harry and his skilled way of pushing over the man.

"Where is Harry?" Naveen asked.

Travis shrugged. "I don't know…I don't care!" He took another shot.

Naveen snatched the glass away from the man. "You've had one too many drinks. Trust me, alcohol doesn't help any bad situation."

"Please Naveen. Whatever you do, don't tell Charlotte or Tiana about this! Eli would make sure no one would work with me again, and hurting his precious princess? Well, you know how he is with her!"

"I completely understand. I have a daughter myself. And the last time I remembered, so do you." Naveen said with a raised eyebrow. "You really messed up."

"Tell me about it." Travis said and extended his hand out. "So you won't tell my wife or Tiana about this conversation?"

Instead of shaking his hand, Naveen stood up. "It isn't my place, but if I were in your shoes, I would tell my wife everything. No matter how much it would hurt our marriage." He patted Travis on the back. "Secrets always come out, my friend." He left the man alone at the table. Still surprised at how much he learned in a short amount of time.

Travis looked out at the dance floor and watched the people dancing. "I bet I can do that." He got up from the table.

"Tia, I'm going to miss you!" Charlotte said to her friend.

"I'm going to miss you too, Lottie." Tiana replied, her hand resting on her tummy.

"And about that babyshower-

"Lottie the babyshower was beautiful and very pink. We still enjoyed it without your…heifers?" She said.

Charlotte laughed. "That's the last time I invite those white trash to any of my events! I wish I would've shown Sandra a piece of my mind."

"Just as you did with Tammy." Tiana laughed.

"She deserved it long before the babyshower." Charlotte said, looking over at a light skinned man and his wife. "Tia, is that Dr. Williams?"

Tiana nodded her head. "Yes. I see that Mrs Williams is out with him."

"They make a lovely couple. Her mother use to look after me until you and Eudora came into our life, remember?"

"I remember." Tiana answered, looking out on the dance floor. She did a double take when she saw Travis 'dancing'. "Is that Travis out there?"

"Where?" Charlotte asked, and widen her eyes in shock when she saw her husband jumping around the dance floor. "Oh my God!"

"Look at that dead hoofer over there!" People started laughing.

"He's a dancin' fool!" A woman shouted.

Charlotte turned away toward Tiana. "Oh Tia, I wish Travis would stop embarrassing me."

Tiana shook her head, watching the man in his awkwardness. "At least he's trying…or almost trying."

People continued laughing.

"Hey! I'm a hit!" Travis shouted as he began kicking.

"He's drunk." Charlotte said. "Is there another way out of this restaurant? I don't want to be seen leaving with him."

"Oh, Lottie." Tiana felt bad for her friend.

"Excuse me, Tiana?" A man asked from behind her.

She turned to see a man, dark brown skin, dress clothes, looking down at her.

"Tiana, is that you?" He asked.

She frowned, as she wasn't sure who he was. "Bradley?"

"Yes, I'm Georgia's baby brother!" He smiled.

"Oh!" She said.

He instantly pulled her in for a hug. "You look good!" Bradley complimented. "You look even more beautiful since the last time I've seen you."

"Why thank you..." Tiana answered, pulling away. "How is Boston treating you?"

"Just fine before I loved up to Montreal and got a big house out there." He looked down at her ring. "I see that royal is treating you well."

"Oh, yes. My husband is somewhere around here." Tiana said. "So you said you just bought a house? You gettin' married?"

"Unfortunately no, but until then I was hoping my sister and nephew would come stay with me until she gets herself together." He explained

"That's swell…" Tiana took Charlotte's hand. "This is my good friend Charlotte-

"La Bouff." Bradley finished.

"Actually, it's Neilsen now. It's have been for some time now." Charlotte patted her pregnant tummy.

"Well, well two beautiful, pregnant and married women. I'm honored." Bradley said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "How is Georgia? I saw her a couple months ago and…she wasn't looking too good."

"It's that no good husband of hers. He keeps leaving her and coming back in. Her son doesn't need that, and to make it worse he have some pecker wood—pardon me." He said to Charlotte before continuing. "Some pecker wood roughing her up. Now she's blown up with another baby and I'm ready to kill me somebody."

"You're not killing anyone in here." Tiana warned. She remembered how hot-headed Bradley could be.

"I'm looking for Harry Williams." He said. "He was married to Sandra Williams before he up and took her money with him."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Don't even mention that hag's name."

"You hate his ex-wife? Well I hate him for what he's done to my sister, and all the other colored women in this town. Best believe when he gets in here-

"He isn't allowed in my restaurant anymore." Tiana said as Naveen approached the group. "But I'm pretty sure he's around the area."

"Who's around the area?" Asked Naveen, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Harry Williams." Tiana said. "Anyway, this is Georgia's brother, Bradley. Bradley, this is my husband, Naveen."

"How do you do?" Naveen nodded.

"How do you do?" Bradley nodded back. "It's an honor to meet the man who actually talked Tiana into marrying him. I've been trying to get her to marry me since we were children." He joked.

"We've been married for almost eight years." Naveen said, taking the comment serious. He started rubbing his wife's lower back.

"She was the first girl...woman I fell inlove with. I believe it was her cooking that got me." He playfully winked at her.

Naveen didn't find his wink so playfully. "Yes, well it was her personality that got mine, and her swamp gumbo." He added.

"I thought it was my dancing that got you." Tiana poked at her husband's chest.

"You can dance now, Tiana? Man, I really have been gone for a long time!" Bradley laughed. "She had two left feet when before I left...with the body of a goddess."

"Yes, well she's now my goddess and her body is of a expecting mother. Thanks to me." He said.

Tiana shook her head. Her husband can be such a jealous man.

"Tia, I think I'm going to call it a night." Charlotte said

"Aw Lottie..." Tiana opened her arms to hug her friend.

"I still can't believe you're leaving tomorrow morning." Charlotte said.

"I still can't believe you're moving tomorrow morning." Tiana replied.

"I should be heading out, too. It was nice seeing you again Tiana and nice meeting you Naveen." The man said before walking away.

Naveen frowned. "I don't trust that man."

"He means well. You need to stop getting jealous." Tiana reminded him.

"Heeeeey!" Slurred out a drunk Travis. "Did ya'll see me out there? They loved me!"

Charlotte sighed. "If we're going to leave early tomorrow morning Travis then-

Travis fell onto the floor.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Naveen can you help me with-

"Already on it." Naveen helped the man up and threw him over his shoulder. "Just show me where your driver is and I'll throw him in the car."

"Isn't that my job, your highness?" Asked Leni. He was always far enough from the royal couple to give them their space, but close enough to help them when needed.

"You just get our car ready us." Naveen said.

Tiana followed the two out the restaurant with Leni not too far behind.

Naveen threw the man in the backseat of the car as the guard walked down the street to get their car.

"Thank you, Naveen." Charlotte said. "I'm going to miss looking at your handsome face."

"I'm going to miss you telling me how handsome my face is." He smiled, rubbing his wife's back..

"Well your face isn't the only handsome thing I know about…according to your innocent little wife here." She winked at her friend.

Tiana rolled her eyes and hugged Charlotte again.

"I love you, Tia!"

"I love you too, Lottie!"

"I wish there was a way for us to stay, but Travis is so determine to leave for Chicago." Charlotte pulled from the hug and looked up at the king. "You take care of my Tia, Naveen!"

Naveen took his wife's hand. "I will. You take care of Travis. Through all his imperfections, he'll always love you."

"I know." She said, getting in the backseat of the car. "Bye ya'll!"

Naveen and Tiana waved as the car drove off.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back to my mama's." Tiana said. "I'm gonna miss Lottie."

"Chicago isn't such a bad city. She'll adjust quick." Naveen said as he saw Harry grabbing Georgia down the street. "What the hell?"

"Let go of my sister you bastard!" Shouted Bradley.

"Get your own bitch, boy." Harry told Bradley.

"You call my sister a bitch?" Bradley pulled out a butcher's knife and stabbed Harry in the stomach.

Georgia screamed even louder when Harry fell onto the ground. The man kept at it with the stabbing.

Tiana covered her mouth, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Stay here." Naveen said.

"No, Naveen!" Tiana took his hand.

More people stepped out the restaurant to see what was going on.

"Bradley stop it! He's the father of my baby!" Georgia shouted.

Bradley kept stabbing away.

"Bradley" Georgia cried out. "Let's get out of here! The car is waiting!"

The men in the car honked the horn. "Get in hurry!"

"See you in hell!" He said to Harry before taking his sister's hand and getting in the car that was waiting for them. The car drove off.

A man went down to check on the bleeding man. "Is there a doctor?" He yelled.

"I'm a doctor!" Dr. Williams said, walking out of the restaurant. "What happened?"

"Some nigger stabbed him. What do you think?" Answered the man.

The doctor went down to check on the man covered in blood and frowned when he saw who it was. "Harry?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the doctor. "Theodore?" His eyes then rolled to the back of his head as his breathing stopped.

"Harry! No, Harry..." Dr. Williams cried.

Tiana covered her mouth as Naveen pulled her in his arms.

Dr. Williams took off his jacket, trying to stop the bleeding.

Naveen and Tiana both walked over. "Did you know each other?" He asked the doctor.

"He was…my brother." Dr. Williams said, standing up. His eyes filled with tears.

Tiana then thought back when Mama Odie told her about having two living great-great children and outliving one of them.

"Come on Tiana. A pregnant woman shouldn't be out here." Naveen said, took her hand.

"So sad how all of that happened." Said Tiana, walking down the street with her husband.

"He got what was coming to him." Naveen said, walking them both to their car. Leni opened the back seat door for them both. "What surprised me was Dr. Williams telling us that he and Harry are brothers."

"I don't see how." Tiana said. "I told you Mama Odie's story about her having two great-great grandchildren and outliving...Harry. She knew she would outlive him." She looked back as Harry's body was covered. Dr. Williams was now accompanied by his wife.

"Like I said, it was for the best." Naveen said . "He's hurt a lot of people, Tiana. I just hope Bradley and Georgia are out of town." He took her hand. "Tomorrow we'll be leaving here and back to our own lives."

She continued watching and out of nowhere saw Harry's body disappearing under the sheet. People gasped. Dr. Williams just looked up at the sky.

"Mama Odie must've taken him." Tiana said.

"Just sit down and relax in my arms." He requested. Not wanting his wife to worry since she is pregnant.

"How can I relax after what I just saw." Tiana sighed, laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

Naveen found it strange for her to pity for a man who saw her as a 'plaything'. "Please tell me that you're not feeling sorry for Harry?"

"No, I'm actually feeling bad for Mama Odie right now." Tiana said as the car drove away.

()()()()


	39. Reality Check

A/N: Thank you reviewers for actually taking the time to review and be patient with me. I know I don't update as much and I won't blame it on life now;I would just blame it on myself since everything is 'back on track'. The drama _is_ sort of lacking in the story right now. If you know how I write, then you would know it just pops out of nowhere and with the royal family back in Maldonia expect that. The anniversary chapter is after this one and the new baby will be with us the chapter after. Then what happens after that? *spoiler alert* ask Baron Eduardo Amaya and also Gilles (pronounced Jills) oh, and more chapters!

Anyway, here is a 'filler chapter' as CandyApple2011 would call it. I'm adopting your term and I so understand how you feel about Harry dying the way he did. It was very last minute! I would've had him try something on Tiana with Naveen beating the crap out of him but I didn't want our king to get in trouble with the law. spongtina013 and xXGlamorousGloraXx, your questions will be answered in this chapter. Georgia didn't leave her son after Bradley killed Harry. He was in another car far enough for him to not what happened. He's with his mother and uncle in Montreal. FUNxsize, I appreciate your OMG's! They make my day. lol. I'm glad that you like the story. xfantasia2010x and Nausicaa of the Spirits, I can't believe that Harry is dead, too. I mean, that was actually a last minute add-on. Bradley was also last minute, but don't think that creepy guys are all gone though. There will always be creepy guys in my story. They need love, too. *I'm kidding* Maybellineb3auty1978, Baron Amaya will definitely be back. I actually like him, even though he's in love with Tiana. An Unknown Foreign Beauty, yes Travis got another woman pregnant. I don't blame Harry for it because Travis is his own person, you know? Here's part one of the double update! Yay! Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

Reality Check

"I'm going to miss you so much babycakes." Eudora said, hugging her daughter. "I'll try to make it on time for the birth."

"You don't have to do that, mama. I know how you hate the ship rides." Tiana said, pulling from the hug.

"Seeing my new grandbaby is worth the constant rocking." Eudora then hugged Naveen, patting him on the back. "Don't know when I'll see you next. Just make sure you don't stress out yourself."

"It's hard not to when you're dealing with morons." Naveen said.

"Hmm. The Maldonian king is slowly returning." Said the middle age woman. Looking her daughter's direction.

"I'm going to miss you grandma." Said A'lia, hugging her grandmother.

"I'm going to miss you and that cute accent of yours, too." Eudora kissed her on the forehead.

James walked over to his grandmother and hugged her. "I love you, grandma."

"I love you too, James." She hugged back and patted Roxie's head. "I'm going to miss all of you! It's just me in that big house now. Louis is busy with the band, and he also met an alligator friend, and you know how that goes."

"So he finally had the courage to speak to her. Attaboy Louis!" Naveen laughed. "I wonder if he's going to go back in the bayou if they get serious?"

"I wonder if she understands human?" Tiana wondered as the ship horn blew.

"She will if she knows Mama Odie." Eudora pointed out.

"We should really be getting on the ship." Naveen said, picking up A'lia.

"Tia!" Charlotte said, waddling through the crowd of people as quick as she can.

Tiana was surprised and happy to see her friend. "Lottie, why are you out here? I thought you were leaving today?"

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Tiana. "Oh, Tia! Travis changed his mind! We're not moving!"

Travis caught up, all out of breath. "The kids wouldn't believe me if I told them how quick you made it over here."

"Oh, Lottie that's wonderful!" Tiana was happy that her friend was staying. "What changed your mind, Travis?"

He looked over at Naveen before answering the young queen. "My heart belongs here." Taking Charlotte's hand. "With my family."

The ship's horn blew again.

"We should be a boarding the ship." Said Naveen.

"We should." Tiana agreed, hugging Charlotte once more before walking up with her family. "I'll see you in a few months."

"Alright Tia. I love you." Said the blonde.

"I love you, too." Tiana responded, waving back at them.

"Ya'll have a safe trip! Call me when ya'll get there!" Eudora shouted at the family.

"We will mama! Love you!" Tiana shouted back as she made it up on the ship.

Eudora and Charlotte held hands, waving at the royal family as the ship started to move into sea minutes later.

()()()()

Four days later…

_Maldonia-The Royal Palace_

"Thank goodness we are back home, together!" Said a relieved Naveen.

"I'm so tired!" Tiana climbed on the bed and laid back on it. "I missed this big bed."

Naveen got on it himself. "I missed you in it." He pressed his lips onto hers.

"Mmm…we just got home and I'm exhausted." Tiana said through the kiss. "Plus we've done enough panza on the way here."

"Why can't I just kiss my wife in my bed?" Naveen asked, now kissing her on the neck.

"Because…" Nagina opened the door. "…I would like to see her first." Kanad also walked in the room.

Naveen groaned. "So you never heard of knocking?"

"I am your mother. I don't need to knock." Nagina smiled. "Hello Tiana."

Tiana got up off the bed to hug her mother-in-law. "Hey Nagina." She noticed the middle age woman didn't smell anything like alcohol.

"The last time I seen you all I could see was that tiny waist of yours, now you come back home and all I see is pregnant tummy. You're all baby for the third time." Nagina put her hand on her daughter-in-law's growing belly.

"Your highness." Said a male servant, the door was already open.

"Yes?" They all answered.

"I meant his highness, the king." The man said bowing his head.

"What is it?" Naveen asked, in annoyance.

"You have a telephone call from the King of Genixia." He responded and bowed again.

"I'll try to make this quick." Naveen kissed Tiana before getting off the bed.

"What?" Nagina asked. "I do not get a kiss?"

Instead of responding to his mother, he simply left the suite with the servant following close behind, closing the doors.

"How much alone time does he need with you? You're already expecting his third child." Nagina laughed.

Tiana sighed, all she wanted to do was rest and for the two to leave her room. "I don't know but I should be looking over my schedule."

"Not without my hug." Kanad said, hugging his sister-n-law.

"You're almost as tall as your brother!" Tiana yawned.

"Maldonian men have that gift, I guess?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "The ladies love it."

"I'm sure they do, Kanad." Tiana said, pressing the button on the wall.

"Yes, your majesty?" Asked an operating servant.

"Have Doris come in my room." Tiana ordered, she didn't mind her in laws but at the moment all she wanted was sleep.

"She's on her way." Said the operating servant.

"What do you need Doris for?" Nagina asked. "I thought you would be looking at your schedule from the study you barely use."

"What? " Asked the young queen.

"Naveen told me about spending a fortune on your new study...office and you barely use it." Nagina answered.

Tiana rolled her eyes before responding. "I never cared about getting an office for myself."

"You should tell Naveen this-

A knock was heard at the door. "Hold that thought, Nagina. Come in Doris."

Doris, Tiana's assistant walked in with four books. "It is wonderful to see you back your majesty. I was just speaking with his highness on his way to his office."

"I guess I'll see you later, Tiana. Come on Kanad." Nagaia said, leaving the room.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Doris." The prince took the woman's hand and kissed it.

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, Prince Kanad." As he closed the doors behind him.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. She's obviously been gone far too long if Kanad is flirting her assistant. The four books in the woman's arms also caught her attention."Why do you have so many books?"

"They're all your appearances for the next three months!." She answered.

Tiana's eyes widen. "Three months? I only wanted you to come in here just to get Lady Nagina and Prince Kanad out."

"I was ordered by his highness to come in your room, before you requested me." The assistant smiled.

"Were you now?" Tiana asked, not liking what she just heard.

"Yes, just a few moments before you called for me, his highness set up all the tailors to get your measurements, all the stylists to work on your hair and make-up, the-

"Wait a second!" Tiana interrupted he woman. "My husband set up all of this right before making it into his office?"

"Yes." Doris answered.

Tiana sighed. "Why today of all days?"

"He wants you to get ready for a special press conference. To announce your pregnancy to the country and world!"

"He JUST asked you to do this?" Tiana asked, with a raised eyebrow up. How was this even possible?

"Yes. The tailors should be in your suite in three, two, one-

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Tiana dragged out.

Four women all walked in the room with baskets, along with more make-up, dresses, shoes, etc.

"That was quick." Tiana said, as she was getting measured.

"Would you like for me to leave, your majesty?" Asked Doris.

"You might as stay in here. You still have to tell me about the places I have to stop by for the next three months." Besides all the work the woman does on a daily basis, Tiana liked Doris, in fact she was the only 'normal' Doris she's known. Especially after dealing with that crazed fangirl in the babyshower days before. "So I take it that you didn't have much of a vacation while I was gone away?"

"Not one day off." Answered the woman. "But it's fine. I enjoy working for you."

"How about the day of my birth you can rest for the remaining of the week." Tiana requested.

"I'd like that, but I have to write down the baby's name and write in all-

"You can take a vacation after you're done with that." Tiana cut her off. "And please call me Tiana. You can't be formal all the time."

"Your majesty?" Asked a stylist, holding two dresses. "His highness has picked out the two dresses for the press conference. Which would you like to wear?"

Tiana was about to correct the woman, but brushed it off. If they wanted to call her by title names after all these years then let them. She then looked at both dresses and had to admit, Naveen had a good sense of fashion, but hated when he picked out clothes for her. '_Guess some things won't change with him_.' She thought. "I like the blue one."

"But both dresses are blue, your majesty. Do you like the royal blue dress or the deep blue dress." The stylist asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "They're the same color!" She was getting annoyed. "…The right dress!"

"Royal blue. Very pretty on your beautiful skin." Said the woman.

"Would you like your hair up or down your majesty?" Asked the hair stylist.

Tiana stopped the woman from touching her hair. "I'll do my own hair."

"His highness wants you ready in fifteen minutes." Said the hair stylist.

"Well I'm adding in another five minutes!" Tiana was getting frustrated with the help. "Why can't you ladies follow my orders?"

"Because his highness' words are more powerful than yours..." The hairstylist stopped. "My apologies."

Tiana took the brush from the woman. "I'll take care of my own hair."

"The king wanted me to do it."

"Shut up!" Tiana snapped, startling the woman.

All the female help grew quiet.

Tiana placed her hand on her tummy, feeling her baby move. "Yeah, tell me about it." She was definitely going to have a talk with her husband later.

()()()()

_In the conference room..._

Naveen held on to his wife's hand as he was speaking to the reporters about the pregnancy, rumors and other typical questions. Tiana was quiet throughout the announcement and question/answer session. Her feelings have gone from annoyance to anger all in a short amount of time. All she wanted to do was recuperate for a while until she had some energy to continue her normal duties. She was also careful not to show her emotions since all eyes were on her and Naveen.

"…What will you be naming the new baby?" Asked a journalist.

"Tiana and I haven't decided yet." Naveen answered. He didn't want anyone to know the baby's name until after he was born.

"Your majesty, is it true that Maldonia will be banning alcohol?" The reporter asked.

"Jacob, tell me now. Would I EVER ban alcohol?" Naveen asked the reporter.

"No, your highness?" Said the man.

The king shrugged his shoulders. "Then why ask such a ridiculous question?"

The reporters all laughed.

"That is all." Naveen stood up, helping his wife up before leaving the conference room. "That wasn't so bad." He said, looking her way, noticing her not so happy expression. "What's wrong?"

"Your highness…" Said Naveen's valet, helper. "The President of the United States is on the telephone."

"Hold that thought." Naveen kissed his wife on the mouth before leaving with the man.

Tiana sighed.

"Your majesty it's time for you to change." Said Doris.

Tiana frowned. "What for?"

"You have tea with Lady Nagina and the Duchess of Theodonia in a half hour." She said.

"Oh my goodness." Tiana was now irritated. "Who set this up?"

"You did. Before you left for the United States, your highness." Answered her assistant.

The queen started walking toward the stairs. "Come on…"

()()()()

After her tea with Nagina and Duchess Catherine of Theodonia, Tiana dragged her way in the dinner room, where she had dinner with the children and Naveen. She didn't know if any of them were asking her questions because she was completely drained by the day she had. All she knew that once she was done she left the room and was back to her suite where she literally, but carefully fell back onto her side of the bed. "So tired."

As she rolled to her side she frowned with disgust. "Ugh. I need to take a shower..." Getting back up, she undressed, threw her clothes in the hamper while waddling into the bathroom.

Naveen entered the suite full of energy. He looked over at his bed and didn't see his wife in it. "Tiana?" He called out just as she turned on the shower.

The warm water massaged against Tiana's face and body. Immediately causing the stress and tension she build up today all washed away from her. Her stomach hardened due to the warm water running over it. And out of comfort, Tiana placed a hand over it before reaching over to pick the soap bar, making a lather. Thinking back on the day she didn't know she would have, she was thankful that all her appearances would take place at the palace. It was made last minute as Naveen didn't want her to do much traveling due to her pregnancy and privacy purposes. That was one thing Naveen did right for her.

In fifteen minutes, Tiana was out of the shower and in her robe. Now stress-free and ready for bed.

"Finally got out of the shower." Naveen said. He was in bed wearing only pajama bottoms.

"I needed it." She responded, pulling out a night gown from their closet. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at it. "I don't remember ever having this one."

"Oh, I got the maids to rearrange everything for you while you were in New Orleans." He stated.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I could've done it myself."

"We have paid help for a reason, Tiana." Naveen got under the blankets.

Tiana slipped on the gown and brushed her hair. "Yes, but now I may never see some of the other gowns I actually like again."

"I can get you new ones." Naveen yawned out.

"I can pay for them on my own." Tiana explained. Her annoyance slowly returning.

"You can do that, but I won't let you. I'm your husband and it is my job to provide for you. It also helps that I'm a king." He said. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me!" Tiana said, slamming the brush on the table.

Naveen's eyebrow rose. "What did I do now?"

"Just forget about it." Tiana climbed into the bed, covering herself.

"No, tell me…" Naveen tried to kiss her, but she turned her face away. "Something is bothering you, and please don't tell me it's about the maids changing the clothes from the closet-

"It's more than that, Naveen!" Tiana cut him off. "It didn't take you five minutes for you to become the bossy and controlling husband I thought left when we were in New Orleans."

"I'm not bossy and controlling." Naveen frowned.

"Yes you are!" Tiana said. "And you're so used to it that you don't even noticed. That press conference today came out of nowhere! All the make up, fitting, all of it was ridiculous."

"In a statement I promised my kingdom a press conference once I return home, Tiana. We've been married for almost eight years. You should be used to the unexpected by now!" Naveen explained. "Your hormones must got you feeling this way."

"It is NOT my hormones." Tiana spat.

Naveen didn't want to argue, but his wife's attitude wasn't making it an easy. "I honestly thought that tonight was going to be a good one for us."

"Right…" Tiana turned away from her husband. Her back facing him. "…tonight was going to end in panza. That never changes for you."

"Well, if you weren't so damn good at it then maybe I wouldn't always want it!" Naveen shouted.

Tiana thought about what her said and started laughing a little.

Naveen thought about what he just said as well and laughed himself. "That came out wrong."

"No, it was all you." Tiana rolled back over, facing him.

"I not trying to be controlling. I just wanted to make life easier for you." He said, caressing her face.

"I appreciate you trying to be helpful, but next time tell me what's going on first. Not everyone else." She smiled.

"I will do that." He said, leaning forward to kiss her, but Tiana turned her head away.

Naveen frowned. "What now?"

"Did you shower before getting in the bed?" She asked.

"Yes. I showered in the other bathroom…" Naveen answered. "And I tried to give you your space after you ignoring everyone during dinner."

"Thank you for that." Tiana leaned forward and pressed her lips on her husband's. "But no panza tonight."

Naveen poked out his bottom lip.

"That'll work if you were a five year old girl name A'lia." Tiana joked, running her hand over his chiseled chest. She kissed him once more before laying her head on his chest.

"Tonight..." Naveen pondered. "So that would mean-

"No panza tonight." She cut him off.

Naveen kissed her head before looking over at the clock that read "9:45" He reached over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand with a smile curled on his lips. _'Midnight mean a new day, yes?'_ "Then perhaps tomorrow?"

"Mm-hm." She answered, falling asleep.

"Then tomorrow it is." Naveen grinned evilly.

()()()()


	40. Caught In A Moment

A/N: I do not own Disney, PATF or Sugababes' song "Caught In A Moment" I have the song on my profile as well as Tiana's hairstyle, dress and Naveen's special gift. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

Caught In A Moment

Tiana sat in front of the mirror smiling at her reflection. Today was the anniversary of her marriage to her husband Naveen. Their eighth to be exact. She wondered what he would be coming up with this year?

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Tiana answered, fixing her hair.

"Good morning your majesty." Gabriella said, walking in the room.

"Gabriella I'm going to throw this brush at you if you call me that one more time!" Tiana joked.

"I'm still getting use to it. You've been gone for so many months and it's hard to adjust everytime." Laughed the servant. "So, today is you and his highness' anniversary?"

"Mm-hm." Tiana answered, checking her hair.

"What do you think he'll be getting you this year?" She asked.

Tiana placed the brush down before turning to look up at the woman. "You know, I've decided to give up on guessing after the second anniversary. All I know is that he wants me to dress really nice, meet him at the Rosa Gazebo, that new one he had got built and he'll take care of the rest. It's always something different every year."

"Yes, I know! I remember when he gave you an island!" Gabriella laughed.

"Oh my goodness." Tiana laughed in return. "And he had the nerve to name it 'Tiadonia'."

Both women laughed.

"Yes, and the time he had Leni and Donielvelli pretend to be kidnappers. That didn't end so well. You beat them to a pit." Gabrielle said.

Tiana shook her head. "They got what they deserved. Plus I was dealing with not one, but TWO toddlers! James and A'lia weren't a piece of cake. They still aren't!"

Without knocking, James walked in the room with a small box. "Mama, papa wanted to give this to you, but he left."

Tiana rolled her eyes, taking the box. "Right, and where is he going to this time? Giodonia?"

"He said something about Genixia." Answered the prince.

"Genixia? Do you know how long he'll be there for?" Tiana asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know?" He then ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Tiana frowned.

"What did he give you?" Gabriella was anxious to see the gift. She always enjoyed seeing the new jewelry the king would give to Tiana.

Opening the box, Tiana pulled out a diamond necklace.

Gabriella gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I wonder what he's up to?" Tiana wondered, not even bother looking at the piece of jewelry.

"His highness has excellent taste, as usual." Said the servant.

"Oh, this?" Tiana put it back in the box. "I have to see what he's up to."

"But I thought his highness left already? That's what-

"I would like to see for myself." Tiana sat the box on her table before walking out of the room. Gabriella followed.

As Tiana opened Naveen's office door, she found Eduardo in it.

The baron was surprised to see the queen. "Good morning, Tiana."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Where's Naveen?"

"He just left for business. He should be back sometime tonight-

"Sometime tonight?" Tiana cut him off. "Are you covering up for him?"

"No." Frowned the baron. "He got a phone call and out of nowhere he left for Genixia without saying a word."

"But if he's on his way to Genixia he won't make it back on time to celebrate our anniversary." Tiana said.

"He could make it back on time." Gabriella tried to reassure the young queen.

Tiana was confused as to why her husband just up and left. "Do you know why he left? Was it something serious like-

"It didn't sound serious." Eduardo said. "Naveen would never put you second to his title."

"You don't know Naveen like I do." Tiana said, leaving the office.

Gabriella followed. "Tiana, Baron Amaya is right. Naveen always puts you first, even on his busiest days. He would be gone from the country for an entire month and make sure that you are taken care of."

Tiana sighed. "Okay, you two are right…" She groaned. "It's my hormones. It has to be. I've never felt like this over Naveen, so needy…ugh!"

"I find it very romantic that you're yearning for your husband. It's called love, if I remember correctly." Gabriella smiled at the young queen.

She looked at the maid and smiled. "What I meant to say is that I never thought that I would end up being those type of women who can't live without their husbands."

"He feels the exact same way about you." The maid told the queen. "He's still lonco (crazy) about you after eight wonderful and blessed years of being together. The spark is still there if you are carrying another little one of his" She rubbed Tiana's tummy.

"Tiana!" Eduardo said, leaving out of Naveen's office.

She turned to look at the man.

"James forgot to give you the other gift Naveen left for you." He walked over to her, handing her another box. When his hand touched hers, his heart started racing.

"Thank you, Eduardo." She responded, now feeling bad for her behavior toward him. "I would also like to apologize for my outburst."

"No, I understand how you feel." He smiled at her.

She smiled back before turning to leave.

The baron disappointingly sighed, walking the opposite direction to his own room where he was staying.

"How could I still be in love with her?" He wondered, sitting on his bed bench. "I was doing just fine until I saw her again…" He looked back at a picture of his deceased wife. He remembered the day she told him she was dying, it happened right after they lost their own child. He stood up and picked up the picture. "Why was our love cut short? Why couldn't I have the happiness I deserved?" Sitting the picture face down, he quickly went to his closet, pulling out his luggage. "I can't stay here anymore. Too many memories…" Then he thought of Tiana. "…I have no right to love her."

()()()()

Later that day, Tiana with the help of Gabriella and A'lia assisted her on getting dressed for the anniversary with Naveen.

"Oh mama you're beautiful!" Said the princess.

"Graci, baby." Tiana gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"You do look stunning." Agreed Gabriella.

"Yes, but this big belly is quite obvious." Tiana said.

"Papa doesn't care about that!" A'lia laughed. "Plus that's my baby brodonzelo in there! He has to grow!"

Tiana rolled her eyes at her daughter using that word, but she brushed it off. "You're right about that!" She said, checking herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a simple, but elegant red sleeveless gown with a silk shawl that fell beautifully on her brown skin. For accessories, she wore the diamond necklace Naveen got her as a anniversary gift and a matching bracelet to complete the look. Her hair was loose curls that sat on her shoulders. She decided to cut her hair again after growing it out while in New Orleans.

"Where did he say he wanted to meet you?" Asked the princess.

"He wanted to meet me at the new Rosa gazebo…" Tiana answered. "Do you think this dress is too long?"

"No it's perfect mama." Said A'lia.

"Alright then if you think it's perfect in your eyes, then it is perfect for me." Tiana took her daughter's hand. "I'll tuck you in."

Tiana went to tuck her daughter and son in for the night before leaving. Both wanted her to sing lullabies and to kill time she did just that. By the time she was done it was already almost nine at night. Two of the guards waited for her as she left the prince's room.

The guard smiled when he saw the queen. "You look stunning tonight, Tiana."

"Thank you, Leni." She replied.

She was escorted out to the beautifully lit up gazebo. Rose pedals all trailed all the way inside where she saw a candlelit table for two. A pianist was also under the gazebo softly running his fingers over the ivory keys, but there was someone missing from the beautiful scene.

"I wonder where Naveen could be?" She wondered.

"His highness should be here, shortly." Answered the guard.

"And how do you know?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leni shook his head at the guard, he was new.

"His valet sent us a telegram, your majesty." He answered, extending out his arm. "May I?"

"Actually, Jovathan, I got this." Naveen cut in. Once he laid eyes on his wife, all he could say was, "You're an absolute vision."

Tiana smiled as she went over to hug her husband. "Mmm…I thought you wouldn't make it on time."

"I couldn't miss my own anniversary with my beautiful wife." He pressed his lips onto hers. "Let's have a seat."

She took his hand as they walked in the gazebo, and like a gentleman, Naveen pulled the chair out for his wife.

"It feels so nice out." Tiana said.

"It's May, it's suppose to feel nice this time of year." Naveen said, going around to his chair, having a seat. "So…" He looked down at her bracelet, and necklace. "Do you like the early gifts?"

"They're beautiful." She said. "But I have a feeling that these aren't the only gifts you have in store."

"Your feeling is right." He said, grin.

Tiana noticed his goofy smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Give me your hands." He requested.

She raised an eyebrow, slowly putting her hands on the table. "What do you want with my hands?"

"Open them up for me." His eyes never leaving hers.

She slowly opened them up. Wondering what he was up to.

Naveen took both of Tiana's hands and dropped something on the left one.

She frowned at her husband, "What is it?"

He smiled, letting her hands go. "See for yourself."

Tiana looked down and saw a diamond ring with an oval shaped blue diamond in the center. "It's beautiful." She responded. In all honesty, she was so used to getting diamonds from her husband, that it didn't really feel as special.

Naveen read her uninterested, and was pleased to see that. "Not liking your ring?"

She held it up. "It's really beautiful, but…" She sighed. "Sorry if I seem snotty, but you've always given me beautiful jewelry, and I really appreciate them-

"Say no more because that ring, the blue diamond alone means a lot to me and my family." He said. "Have you ever seen a blue diamond?"

Tiana looked at the diamond and shook her head 'no'.

"Most people haven't…it's very rare and worth a lot of money. But that isn't the reason why I gave it to you." He told her. "It's our eighth year wedding anniversary. As you know in Maldonian culture the husband give his wife a new diamond ring on their eighth anniversary as husband and wife. It could a diamond as much as 50 dontas to a million…just as long as it's a diamond."

"I know that…" Tiana said.

"But in Maldonian royal tradition kings give their wives a blue diamond on the first eight years of being husband and wife. Yes our Maldonian colors are emerald and gold, but in old Maldonia it was turquoise and gold. Every eight years I will give you one of the rarest diamonds in the world, I have them all stored somewhere in the palace along with my crown. Very rare and expensive. This diamnd you are holding had to make a quick trip to Genixia a couple of days ago." He took her hand that was holding the ring. "It looked a bit dated, so I had it shaped into an oval." He kissed her hand. "Our family has carried this tradition for several centuries."

Tiana felt more appreciative of the ring now that she heard the history behind it. Her husband has always done anything in his power to make sure she was happy, and it worked, again.

"So, how do you feel about this ring now?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, Naveen. I'm honored." She said, her eyes getting watery. "Thank you so much."

He kissed her hand. "It isn't just any kind of anniversary ring." Naveen took the ring to his own hand.

Tiana saw the attentive gaze her husband was giving her. She couldn't help but to laugh. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He took her left hand to his, "Tiana, will you marry me, again?"

Her eyes widen, emotions flooding her. "Oh my word…Naveen!"

"I know that you may not care for the ring as much as I do-

"I love it!" She said through tears. "It's beautiful. The story and history behind it. Everything is…" She wiped away her tears as new ones fell down her cheeks.

"So does that mean you will marry me again?" Naveen asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes!"

"Achidonza!" He shouted before replacing her old diamond ring with the new one. The guards were clapping their hands.

She sighed in relief when she felt the ring go through without any problems. "My fingers aren't swollen…"

Naveen laughed a little as he put the other ring in his pocket. "Perfect fit."

Tiana smiled. "Just like us."

He then got up, extending out his hand. "Would like to dance?"

Tiana took his hand, getting up herself.

"Beautiful dress…" Naveen spun her around.

"Slow down there." She warn, wrapping her arms over his shoulders

He did the same with her, except his arms were around her. "You know, Tiana. If you remain married to me for another eight years I will give you another color diamond..."

"Is that how it works?" Tiana asked. "Every eight years you give me a rare colored diamond?"

"That's how it works." Naveen said, waving at the pianist to play louder.

Tiana recognized the song right away…"I love this song..."

"Why don't you sing it to me." Naveen loved his wife's singing voice.

"Only for you." Tiana said and lightly tapped her finger on his nose. Her eyes never leaving her husband's honey colored orbs.

_'__...Your stare swallows me_  
_ And I can hardly breathe_  
_ I feel it's dangerous,_  
_ Could be deadly_  
_ Somehow I'm willing to do the things you want_  
_ Take me in your arms_  
_ Spoon-feed my heart and_

_ Drip by drip_  
_ I'll take it all_  
_ Sip by sip_  
_ I guess that it's_  
_ Make or break_  
_ Boy here and now_

_ We're caught in a moment_  
_ And I won't let it go_  
_ I am falling deeper, losing my control_  
_ Involved in a feeling_  
_ Like the blink of a eye_  
_ And the silence it belongs to you and I..__.'_

Naveen leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. "Your voice is intoxicating." He kissed both her cheeks. "Your beauty is intoxicating." He kissed her closed eyelids. "You are intoxicating."

"You like word intoxicating, don't you?" Tiana smiled up at her husband.

"When it's involving you, yes?" He flashed her his pearly white teeth.

Tiana took in on the romantic atmosphere that surrounded her and the king. She was blessed to have a husband as romantic as Naveen. She's heard so many stories from friends and family about the romance being dead after a certain amount of years. Not once has it happened between the two. The romance still remained. "Thank you for being my husband."

Naveen was touched by her words. He too was feeling the romance in the air. He was blessed to have a wife so open to romance as Tiana. One of his favorite things he enjoyed was making her smile, spoiling her with gifts and seeing his family grow. All because of her. He's heard stories from his own father and other male associates about how women tend to lose interest in making their husband's happy once the children were born, but that couldn't be further from the truth. The romance still remained "Thank you for loving me..." He took her hands and kissed them. "...and for being my wife."

She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating as they danced under the stars.

Naveen then cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her brown eyes. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Tiana responded before sealing their love with a kiss.

()()()()


	41. Warm Welcome

A/N: Updating today! Thank you for the reviews! I'm stuck in the midwest (USA) due to the blizzard they had which was horrendous! I've never seen or heard of thunder snow before and it was pretty cool. The blizzard is now over and it's blue skies and sunshine now!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Queen of Maldonia II

Warm Welcome

_Two and a half months later…_

Tiana laid back the bed sighing in relief. "Oh my goodness!" She kicked her shoes off.

Naveen unbuttoned his shirt. "A'lia's birthday party was crazy."

"Yes it was." Tiana agreed, rubbing her very pregnant tummy. "Giving a six year old three days of birthday parties are a bit much. Her birthday was a week ago!"

Naveen didn't see the problem. "Eh, she enjoyed them."

"James and A'lia's birthdays are a month apart! And this baby's due this month! Haven't you noticed the pattern here? All of our children birthdays are back to back. What's wrong with us?"

"It isn't THAT bad." Naveen laughed. "We can afford doing this for our children."

"We can, but we don't need too. They're already as spoiled as ever." Tiana explained, feeling her tummy tightening a little. "I already know this little one will be just as spoiled especially with all that you ordered for his nursery! What would a newborn do with a pair of skates?"

"He can learn how to use them by the time he's walking. Children are advancing a lot earlier these days." Pointed out Naveen.

She rolled her eyes in response. "And this is your reason for spoiling them all?"

"So what if I'm spoiling them? I want our children to have the best? If we were poor we'd wish we had the money that we have now! And I had three days worth of birthday parties growing up." Naveen answered, he took off his shirts exposing his perfect six-pack.

Again, Tiana rolled her eyes at her very fit husband. "Show off."

"I'm not showing off. I'm just taking off my clothes." Naveen threw his shirts in the hamper. "And I'm about to take a shower."

"Mmm…I'm too tired to do anything." Tiana closed her eyes.

Naveen wiggled his eyebrows while slipping off his trousers. "I can always assist you in the shower."

"I don't think I can even fit in that shower." Tiana said, trying to sit up, but failed. "Ugh! I'm ready for this baby to come out already."

"It'll happen any day. It is August first!" Naveen went over to assist his wife up and help with taking off her dress. He felt really bad for her since it seemed as if this pregnancy was longer. Unlike with the first two, this baby was actually approaching on its due date. Which is early August.

"Thank you." She said, unsnapping her bra.

Naveen saw how uneased his wife looked and wanted to change that. "The shower off still stands. It's been some months since we've showered together." He started kissing her neck.

Tiana snorted. "Now what would it look like if my big behind was in the shower with my legs up in the air?"

"Very sexy, yes?" Naveen grinned. "An your legs wouldn't be up in the air if I wasn't holding you for support." His lips found her neck again. "Mmm...your legs wrapped around my much fitted torso...

Tiana shook her head. "The last thing I need is sex."

Naveen looked at her in disbelief. "Are you losing it? Panza solves all issues! Without it the human race would be lost."

Tiana put her hand on her tummy, feeling it get more tight. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

Naveen noticed and grew concerned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her and stood up. "Let's shower together."

"Are you sure?" He frowned. "We can always call the doctor."

"The warm water always help with my cramps." She said with a shrug.

Naveen didn't agree with her sudden change of activity. "You don't have to shower if you aren't up to it."

Tiana didn't say another word as she took his hand and lead them to the bathroom.

She instantly felt relief as the warm water hit her body. They both lathered one another with Naveen sneaking in kisses every now and then. His lips felt so good that Tiana pressed her back against his front and instantly grew aroused. She didn't want to seem like a tease, but she knew it was best that she just shower.

"Mmm." She let out. The warm water running down on her was very therapeutic.

Naveen heard his wife moaning and _grew_ very excited, so he wrapped his arms around her again and began kissing her neck.

"Naveen, I just want to shower." Tiana tried to protest against giving in.

"We can fool around a little." Naveen cupped her breasts in his hands, her nipples between his fingers. Moving in a small circular motion.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned, and just as she was about to give in, she felt liquid running down her legs. She looked down.

"I want you…" Naveen breathe into her ear before kissing it.

Tiana quickly turned and looked down at her very_ extra large _ husband. He was ready for her, but she couldn't give him what he want. "I gotta get out." She quickly got out of the shower.

Naveen frowned. "Wait!" he called out, watching her put on a robe, walking back in their bedroom.

Tiana began growing worried as she knew her water just broke in the shower with her husband. But there was a difference. She felt no cramps and her stomach was actually feeling soft. In her other pregnancies, she had contractions soon after her water breaking.

Naveen walked out in his robe with a questioning look. "Why did you leave the shower like that?" He then looked down at his wife's hands on her pregnant belly. "What's going on? Are you in labor?" He also saw the frighten look in her eyes.

"My water just broke in the shower…" Her eyes watered up. "… and I can't feel the baby moving."

Naveen's confusion was replaced with concern as he quickly pressed the intercom for the doctor. "I need a doctor in the royal suite. NOW!"

"Yes your highness." Said the servant operator.

Naveen ran back to his wife's side, walking her to their bed. "The doctor should be here. Just relax for now. I'll get you a gown." He went to their closet to get her a gown and helped her dress. He put on his pajamas.

Tears ran down Tiana's face as she still couldn't feel the baby moving. "I shouldn't have taken that shower."

Naveen wiped away her tears. "Don't blame yourself. If I haven't-

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" He said.

The doctor and two nurses, named Helga and Junishah walked in. "Good evening your majesties. What seems to be the problem?"

"My wife's water just broke and she can't feel the baby moving." Naveen said.

The doctor immediately went by the queen. "When and where did your water break?" He asked, checking her stomach for movement.

"It happened in the shower about five minutes ago." She answered, nerves getting the best of her.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked.

"A little cramping." Se answered. "Please help my baby."

The doctor nodded his head when he felt movement. "The baby is in position. The little one was only resting." He smiled at the queen. "I will have to check your cervix before I can do anything else."

Tiana was relieved when she too felt the baby moving around.

Naveen took her hand and kissed it. "The baby will be alright."

"I hope so." She said.

The doctor cleaned his hands before Junishah helped him put on some gloves. He soon began his examination smiled at the results. "You are ten centimeters dilated, and I can see the baby's head of curls."

Both Tiana and Naveen were both shocked at what the doctor just told them.

"But I don't feel any…ooh." She felt the baby's head pressing down on her. "Ahh…I can feel him."

"This baby is definitely ready to come out." Said the doctor.

Naveen swallowed the lump in throat as he grew even more nervous. "We should be taking her in the birthing room."

"There's no time your highness." Said the doctor. "I'm going to need for the queen to push now." Encouraged the doctor. "When I tell you to push, you push."

Tiana nodded her head, gripping her husband's hand. Helga quickly put towels between the queen's legs.

"Push!" Instructed the doctor.

Helga then went over to Naveen. "Your majesty, it is time you go outside..."

"Ah!" Tiana moaned, pushing the baby while her husband was literally getting kicked out of his own room.

"Naveen, darling. What is going on I heard moaning?" Nagina asked.

"Tiana is having the baby." He answered. Everything seemed to be happening very quickly making him feel just as nervous as his wife.

"Oh really? We must wake up the children!" Said the excited woman.

"No!" Naveen took her hand. "Stay out here with me." Just then, he heard a newborn baby crying.

Nagina hugged her son. "She just had the baby!"

"It's a boy!" Said the doctor, carefully cutting the umbilical cord and handed him off to Junisha, where she dried him off with clean towels before checking him up.

"I think the doctor said it was a boy!" Said Nagina as the doors opened to one of the nurses holding the baby.

"Here is your son, your highness." She handed him the baby wrapped in blue blanket.

Naveen held his son in his arms. He kissed his forehead. "Hello Nicholas."

"He's beautiful..." Nagina looked up proudly at her son.

"He's handsome." Naveen corrected. "Just like his papa." He then tried to walk in the room, but the nurse blocked him.

"Her highness is still recovering." Junishah said.

Tiana continued feeling contractions and had the urge to keep pushing. "Why am I still feeling...ahhh!" A dull pain pushed down on her.

Naveen handed the baby back over to the nurse. Growing concern over his wife. "What's going on in there?" He asked.

"Junishah, I need you in here!" Ordered the doctor.

"I'm sorry your highness." She went back in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wait!" Naveen put his hand on the knob, but Nagina stopped him.

"Don't, darling." She tried reassuring him.

"I just need to know why my wife is in pain?" Naveen asked; now worried to the pit.

Nagina rubbed his back. "She will be alright, son."

The doctor looked down in the queen and gasped when he saw another baby with a head full of curls pushing out. "There's one more baby in here!"

"What?" Tiana asked; shocked out of her mind.

"Push your majesty! Push!" The doctor instructed.

Tiana did as told and pushed, feeling the baby getting lightly pulled out of her. "Ahh!" Out of relief, she fell back onto the pillows. Hearing to the baby screaming at the top of its lungs.

"It's a girl!" Announced the doctor before cutting her umbilical cord and handing her over to Helga for her to clean and check up.

Naveen heard a baby crying and assumed it was his son. "I can't wait anymore..." He opened the door right as the doctor was cleaning his wife. "Tiana? What's going on?"

Both nurses walked over at the king with both babies. One in a blue blanket and the other in a pink blanket. "Congratulations, your highness! The queen has just given birth to twins!"

Nagina put her hands over her mouth. She was thrilled.

"Twins?" Naveen asked, feeling light-headed.

"Yes!" Both nurses answered.

Helga was holding the new princess when she was approaching the king. "Would you like to-

"Faldi faldonza…" Naveen fainted onto the floor. Tiana opened her eyes after hearing the thud and looked down to see her husband on the floor. "Naveen?"

Nagina shook her head as she had a similar memory about her own husband.

"Both are seven pounds, your highness'!" Announced Junishah.

Helga handed the young queen the princess before checking on the unconscious king and laughed. "He will be just fine." She then got back up to grab a pillow for him. "The king will wake up shortly. I have to check on the princess once more." She carefully took the baby from the new mother.

Nagina saw the baby girl and rested her hand on her chest. "She's beautiful." Walking to the new mother where she kissed her on the cheek. "Naveen will be okay."

Tiana looked down at Naveen and even though she was exhausted, she couldn't help but to giggle at her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful.

The doctor stood, taking off the gloves. "After pushing out two babies you didn't tear not one bit."

"Thank goodness." Tiana said. The last thing she wanted right now was stitches.

Junishah approached the queen, handing her her screaming son first. "The prince is very hungry." Seconds later, Helga handed the queen back her daughter. "The princessa is also very hungry."

"Oh my word..." Tiana's heart felt as if it dropped when she saw her curly haired babies together for the first time. She was in love.

"How are you feeling?" Nagina asked.

Tiana kissed her son and daughter on the foreheads before looking up at her mother-in-law with teary-eyes. "I don't know how I feel...I guess I'm overwhelmed right now?"

"They are beautiful, just as you and Naveen are." She said. "But it is time for me to go to bed. I will see you all in the morning." And with that, the woman left the room.

Tiana wasn't sure what to do with feeding two babies. "I've never fed two babies at once." She watched the twins cry.

The nurses showed Tiana how to properly breastfeed twins. She quickly learned and was glad to see them latching on to her nipples.

Naveen groaned on the floor. "What happened?"

The doctor laughed. "You fainted, your highness." He helped the king up. "Right before you got to meet to the new prince and princessa."

Naveen rubbed the back of his head as he looked over at his wife holding their children. It was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen—tied with the other times he's seen her holding their other children, but this time was different. She was holding not one, but two babies. Who looked a lot like him from where he was standing.

"Come Helga and Junishah. The royal couple would like to spend a few minutes with the new prince and princessa." Advised the doctor. "I'll be back to check on her majesty." He said, closing the doors behind he and the women.

Tiana was breastfeeding both babies when she looked over at her husband, who was still standing by the bed from her. She saw the look in his eyes, and knew he was very proud and shocked at what he saw.

"Don't you want to meet your new son and daughter?" Teased Tiana, her voice a little hoarse.

Naveen remained quiet, nearing the three. The back of his head was in a little pain, but nothing to worry about. It was the sight of his new children that got him flabbergasted. "How did—what happened? Did you know?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

Tiana laughed a little. "We have twins, Naveen! Twins!"

He nodded his head as he looked down at the two babies feeding from their mother. A smile cracked on his lips. It was finally sinking in now, and emotions replaced his shock and confusion. "We actually have twins!" He laughed hysterically causing Tiana to laugh as well. "And you are holding them like they're footballs."

"The nurses said it was one of the easier ways without my arms getting tired." Tiana said. "I'm just glad that I can finally get rid of this milk."

Naveen sat on the bed, feeling the stacks of sheets underneath. Looking down at the baby in the blue blanket. "Nicholas."

The baby was startled by his father's touch and slowly turned his shaky head away from his mother's breast.

"May I hold him?" Asked Naveen.

Tiana nodded as her husband brought the baby boy in his arms.

"Hello Nicholas. We meet again...my second boy!" The king said to new prince. "In case you forgot, my name is papa." He kissed his son on the forehead and smelled that new born scent. "I was expecting you since the moment your mother told me she was pregnant." Naveen started lightly patting the baby's back. He remembered all too well about babies and spitting up their meals. "You are going to be another successful Maldonian royal gentleman. Much like your papa."

Tiana watched her husband bonding with their son and couldn't help but to worry a little. It was as if he forgot about their new daughter and the last thing she wanted was for Naveen to ignore this daughter just as he did with A'lia for so long.

Once Naveen heard Nicholas finally burping he gave him a kiss him and handed him back over to Tiana. "I would love to meet our nameless daughter." He grinned at his wife before bringing the little princess in his arms. He kissed the sleeping newborn on the forehead. "Hello, my beautiful princessa." Running his index finger over one of her curls. "I'm your papa." And out of nowhere he became overwhelmed with emotions. "You're the best surprise a father could ever have gotten." He kissed her forehead again. "You have no idea how much of a mircale you are. Both you and your brother."

Tiana was glad to see her husband bonding with their daughter. He really did learn from his mistakes afterall.

"You were both eager to get out." Naveen said as tears ran down his face.

She watched Naveen cry she couldn't help but to join in. The twins were a miracle, after all the heartache they encountered. "They knew they overstayed their welcome." She joked.

Naveen leaned over to kiss his wife on the forehead. "Thank you for bringing in more life to our family."

Tiana smiled. "You also had your part in creating this family, Naveen."

"After all we lost…" He sat back on the bed, looking down at his daughter before returning his eyes back to his wife's. "We've lost one child and was blessed with two more." His eyes watered up. Then the thought of him almost fighting in war came to mind. "During my time in Maldonia, I remember praying that I wouldn't have to fight in any wars. The fear of not seeing you or our children was the most painful and lonesome time in my life."

"But everything turned out for the best." Tiana tried to reassure her husband. "We're all together…" She yawned.

"You're right. No threats, no wars, no invasions. Nothing." Naveen answered. "I thought was I free from heartache until I heard about James being sick. I don't even remember leaving the palace that day."

"But once you arrived, he was already getting better. Thanks to Mama Odie and her healing remedy." Tiana explained, watching her husband gazing at their daughter.

Naveen kissed the princess on the forehead and sang. _"A boy for you, and a girl for me. Oh can't you see how happy we will be…"_

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Singing that old song."

"I think our nameless daughter like it, yes?" He looked down at the baby, who burped out a little milk.

Tiana laughed, feeling tired. "She hates that song." She teased.

"It'll grow on her." He wiped the baby's mouth with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "So what would be a good name for our daughter?"

"Natalia…" Tiana answered.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Why Natalia?"

"I thought about the name for a while now." Tiana smiled. "I put both our grandmothers' names together. Mine was Natalie and yours was-

"Aetaia." Naveen finished, he was touched that Tiana even thought about having their grandmothers' name as apart of their new daughter's. "Prince Nicholas and Princess Natalia of Maldonia." He leaned forward to kiss his wife, but this time on the lips. "Good Maldonian names."

Tiana smiled. "Yeah, they are."

()()()()


	42. Children Of The Royals

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe Tiana gave birth to twins! But I gave out small hints in some of the earlier chapters about what she'll have. No one caught on to them. LOL!

Anyhoo, I will definitely have James and A'lia spend time with their new siblings in upcoming chapters. See what kind of trouble they walk in to on this chapter. R&R! I do not own Disney or PATF!

Queen of Maldonia II

Children Of The Royals

Eight weeks have come and gone already and Tiana couldn't be anymore exhausted. Taking care of twins were almost as time consuming as running her restaurant back in New Orleans. Between the feedings, changings and rockings, they drained all her energy. Even with help from the nannies, Nagina and Eudora. Her mother arrived a week after the children were born, and right away she bonded with the babies. Nagina was pleased to have her return so the two could catch up. James and A'lia would also help, but with them going to their daily lessons and having their own lives with activities, all Tiana could count on were her mothers and the nannies. Naveen being king had to go on with his duties and that meant spending hours in his office, press conferences and leaving the country for business. He would try to help out when he could.

Rocking back and forth on the rocking chair, Tiana looked down at her sleeping son in her arms. Through all the feedings, changing and bathings, this was her favorite moment. Spending quiet time with her new babies.

Eudora, Nagina and a nanny name Helina were all making faces and baby talking to the princess Natalia, who was trying to figure out what the women were actually doing.

Tiana rolled her eyes at them. "Ya'll need to stop teasing my baby."

"Oh babycakes you hush that mouth of yours and take care of that fussy crybaby you're holding." Eudora joked.

"Nicholas is sleeping now, as you can barely hear any cries from him." She responded with sarcasm.

"Mm-mm-mm." Said Eudora. "It's amazing how strong that Maldonian blood is. All your children look like Naveen, well maybe except A'lia, but she has his skin color and hair."

"And my eyes." Nagina added. "But everything else all come from Kabir's side. If you seen the portrait of his azugano you would think it was Naveen himself. The resemblance is striking." She explained. "I think Nicholas looks somewhat like Tiana."

"Just a hair." Said Eudora. "But that can always change."

Tiana gave Helina the prince before standing up.

Eudora shook her head at her daughter's figure. "Those babies did your body really good, babycakes. COuld your waist get any tinier."

"My waist might be smaller, but my hips are wider, and my breasts." Tiana said. She looked down at them. "I could barely fit them in my dresses."

"That comes along with the territory. You're a mother of four now, and those are child bearing hips. They never lie" Explained Eudora. "And I don't think Naveen will have any problems with them extra curves."

"Like you know what my husband wants." She crossed her arms.

"Oh he told me he hoped you gain some extra in the back." Eudora and Nagina laughed. "He got his hands full now."

"Mama…" Tiana said.

"All my son wants to do is spend 'time' with you, darling. He makes sure the entire kingdom hears it." Nagina joined in and laughed.

"Nagina...you, too?" Tiana took Eudora's hand. "Anyway, I want to show ya'll two something."

"What is it?" asked Nagina.

"Follow me." Tiana said, opening the room and leaving the nursery.

Eudora looked back as the nanny waved at them.

"You trust these nannies a little too much, babycakes." Eudora said.

"Helina is fine." Said Tiana, walking down the hall. "She's a mother herself."

"So I've heard. She told me about having children, and she still have time to watch over someone else's?" Asked Eudora.

"She has help with her children." Tiana said.

"All the nannies who are mothers have younger nannies for their children. Everything is taken care of." Nagina told Eudora.

Tiana opened the doors to her suite. "There's something I want to show ya'll so I need your honest opinions."

Eudora crossed her arms. "Well I hope it has nothing to do with shoes. Those heels Charlotte gave you were ugly enough."

"No, it isn't shoes." The young queen went in the closet and pulled out a pants suit. "It was a gift from a dear friend of mine in Paris, well technically she's from Grasse, but have a home out in Paris where she usually stays. Isn't the design to this pants suit beautiful?"

Eudora and Nagina both widen her eyes, surprised to see Tiana with pants.

She smiled at the two shocked expression. "I've got plenty more! I can't wait to show Naveen-

"Naveen wouldn't allow you to ever wear trousers, Tiana." Nagina cut off her daughter-in-law.

Tiana frowned. "And why wouldn't he?"

"My daughter doesn't allow any man to walk all over her!" Eudora got defensive for her daughter, but didn't like the idea of her wearing pants neither. "But pants are meant for men."

"Says who? Men?" Tiana asked, getting annoyed. "Naveen is very open-minded. He wouldn't mind me wearing this for the children's charity event. And this gives me the chance to not worry if my dress is raising up or not."

"Tiana, dear." Nagina took her hands to hers. "I know you would love to wear these trousers and they look very feminine, but it isn't the way a queen should dress. Especially for any charity event."

"The jacket is tight fitted and feminine." Tiana said. "Good enough for a man's eyes." She hated having to add that in.

"Babycakes, wear a dress to the event. Men can be a funny about these things." Warned Eudora.

Tiana waved her hand at the two. "It's the thirties, more and more women are wearing pants."

"You're not just any woman." Explained Nagina. "You are the Queen Of Maldonia!"

"Nagina has a point." Eudora agreed.

"But queens have been wearing pants...trousers for centuries! All over the world!" Tiana pointed out.

Eudora shook her head. "You your daddy's daughter. As stubborn as a bull."

"I rather be stubborn then seen as this weak helpless queen who say absolutely nothing while her husband does all the talking. Do you know how frustrating it is when I can't say anything without being told to stay in my place and put on a fake smile?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Being weak has nothing to do with it, it's picking the right time to be smart and correct." Said Eudora. "You wear a dress and call it a day."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

Nagina sighed. "Naveen loves you, but he will not approve. Trust me from experience" She remembered when her husband striking her for even wearing pants, but knew Naveen would never do such a thing with Tiana. "You have been married to my son for eight years now and I too believe in equality between men and women, but the trousers issue is still too fresh. Just wear a beautiful dress for my son."

"Fine…" Tiana said. "I won't wear the pants suit to the event, but it will be worn." She only said this to get them off her back.

"We are only looking after you, dear." Said Nagina.

"Yes, we are." Agreed Eudora. "And if Naveen is as open-minded as you say he is, then all I will say is that you're one lucky woman." She opened her arms out for her daughter.

"Oh, mama..." Tiana hugged her mother. "We can all agree to disagree."

Nagina watched the two and couldn't help but to envy their relationship. Seeing the two as close as they are reminded her of how much of a relationship she lacks with her sons. But she appreciated their bond.

"Now I know you want to get freshened up for when Naveen arrives. Knowing him...any man at that. He would want to see his wife happy when he gets home." Eudora lightly patted her daughter on the back. "We'll leave you be."

Tiana gave the two a smile before they left the room. She thought her mother would at least support her decision, but all she got was lecture. Why would Naveen be against with what she wears? He finally accepted their daughter's love for football.

As she went to her closet to hang her suit back in the closet, she felt arms around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck.

"Mi benita." Said Naveen.

Tiana turned around to hug her husband. "You're here early!"

Naveen picked her up and pressed his lips onto hers. "I've missed kissing those soft lips."

Tiana laughed at his gesture. "Put me down! I still have this baby weight on me."

Naveen lifted her up higher, causing her to scream a little. "What weight?" He put her back on the floor. "You're as light as a feather, Tiana. I will never understand your sudden concern over weight."

Tiana lightly slapped him on the arm. "Well first off my hips are wider."

Naveen shrugged. "I love your curves. Reminds me of how sexy my wife really is." He started kissing her on the neck, pulling her against him. "Did the doctor give you the okay?"

Tiana was so caught up in her husband's affection that she didn't hear him. All she wanted was to get him in bed.

"Tiana..." He said.

"Hmm?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Did the doctor give you the okay?" He asked again.

"Yes…mmm" Tiana moaned, tilting her head back so that she could feel more of her husband's kisses. Feeling his toned body pressed up against hers along with his very strong arms around her waist always drove her wild.

Naveen scooped her in his arms, carrying her over to their bed. He then unbuttoned the front of her dress and slowly pulled her breasts from her bra. "I've miss kissing on this beautiful body." He began kissing on her bosoms.

"Ouch…" Tiana jerked a little. Her breasts were still sore from feeding the babies.

"I'll be gentle." Promised Naveen as he kissed both breasts. "These have definitely grown. Achidonza..."

She didn't bother rolling her eyes at her husband's comment. At the moment, all she wanted was for her husband to give her what she want, and that was him inside of her.

Naveen's lips trailed down pass her navel, pulling down her panties. "I missed tasting you..."

"No Naveen. I want you now." Tiana moaned, running her fingers through his thick brown hair.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Naveen. Wanting her just as much. So he unbuttoned his shirts and undid his trousers before getting between his wife's legs. He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly entered inside of her.

Tiana moaned, and deepened the kiss.

This excited Naveen so he started working faster in and out of her.

"Mmm..." Tiana moaned a little louder.

Just then, knocking could be heard at the door.

"Not now!" Yelled Naveen, enjoying his intimidate moment with his wife.

"Mmm…Naveen." Tiana said. "It could be something-

He cut her off by pressing his lips onto hers.

Knocking could be heard again and soon after the knobs twisted.

"Papa!" Both James and A'lia said, busting in to the room. They both gasped when they saw their father on top of their mother.

Both Naveen and Tiana looked over at the children. The queen turned her head away.

James took A'lia's hand. "Um…sorry." And ran out of the room, the doors closing behind.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Tiana pushed her husband off of her while quickly getting up to button up her dress.

Naveen laughed, pulling back on his pants and shirt, but stopped as soon as he saw how angry his wife looked at him.

"You find this funny?" Asked Tiana, getting up off the bed.

"They didn't see anything." Naveen said.

"What are you talking about? They saw enough to look frightened. I can't believe they walked in on us!" She put her face in her hands. "This is humiliating! Our children just saw us having sex!"

Naveen didn't think it was such a big deal. "It was bound to have happened."

"Excuse me?" Tiana blinked. "This wouldn't have happened if your sneaky begind didn't lock the doors before slithering your way-

"Alright!" Naveen cut in. "We'll speak to them in my office."

"I still can't believe they caught us." Tiana said. She was embarrassed and didn't understand why Naveen wasn't. "How can you be so calm about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Like I've said before. It wasn't a big deal. At least they didn't catch me when I was about to taste your-

"Okay!" Tiana cut him off this time. "Let's go get this over with. I don't think they can look at us the same way after this."

Naveen put his hand on the small of his wife's back as they left the room. "I think you are overrating."

()()()()

James and A'lia were both escorted by their nanny to their father's office still flabbergasted at what they just saw earlier. A'lia was so concerned for her mother that she immediately ran over to hug her. "Oh, mama!" Tears ran down the princess' cheeks.

Tiana looked over at Naveen for support and all he did in return was shrug his shoulders.

"Oh baby why are you crying?" She asked her daughter.

"Papa hurt you." She poked out her button lip.

"Your daddy didn't hurt me." Tiana said.

James shook his head. He knew what his parents were doing and tried to explain to his sister earlier. "A'lia is just a kid. She doesn't know what you two were doing."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "And you did?"

"Yes, you were clearly wrestling against mama." James said.

Naveen snorted, trying his best to not laugh. "Wrestling?"

"You want my opinion, papa? I think it wasn't an fair fight since you're so much bigger than mama." Said the prince.

A'lia looked back at her father with teary-eyes. "Papa, why did you hurt mama? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Your daddy did hurt me, baby. Tiana tried to tell her again.

"Yes, and we weren't wrestling." Naveen added.

"Then what were you doing on top of mama? She looked like she was in pain?" James asked, now confused.

"We were making faces…" Naveen lied. "She was winning and I picked her up, threw her on the bed and made an ugly face at her. She found this to be a challenge so she made one in return." He looked at his wife, and noticed she was giving him the 'look'. "…of course she wasn't winning since there is no possible way for her to make an ugly face and that's when you two walked in the room. After not waiting for us to tell you to come in…"

"Oh." Said both children, now feeling guilty.

"The moral of this story here is to be patient." Explained Naveen.

Tiana rolled her eyes. She thought that was the worse fib he's ever told.

"So you two were only making faces at each other?" Asked the prince.

"Yes." He answered his son.

A'lia walked over to her father and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, papa. I will be patient for now on."

Naveen picked up his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "That's my girl."

The princess then frowned as she thought about what her father just told her and James. "Papa I'm still a little confused."

"What about?" He asked.

"If you and mama were just making faces at each other, then why were both your clothes almost off-

"And it's almost time for your ballet lessons." Naveen cut her off. "James, don't you have to get ready for football practice?"

"Yes." He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Then don't you think you should be getting ready?" He suggested.

James sighed, taking his sister's hand. "Alright we're leaving…"

"Good children." Naveen opened the door for the two and saw a nanny standing outside the door. "Be sure they get to their activities."

"Yes, your highness." Said the nanny.

Tiana watched as her husband closed the door and gave her an evil grin. "That lie was awful. I've heard more creative ones." She said as he neared her. "What are you up to?"

Naveen wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know…how about we find out together on that couch across the room?"

Tiana stopped her husband by putting her hands on his chest. "Not now."

"Come on, its been two months already..." He pressed his lips on her neck. "We didn't even finish..." And began sucking on her neck. "...mi benita."

"No, Naveen..." Tiana moaned, giving in.

Just then a knock was heard at the door.

Naveen groaned. "Saved by the knocking, again...Come in!"

Gilles walked into the office, escorted by guards.

Naveen frowned. "Gilles? What are you doing here?"

"You invited me here for business, remember?" He said, looking over at Tiana. His eyebrows rose. "And this must be your beautiful wife, Tiana?"

She saw the look the man was giving her and knew right away he was one of Naveen's _old_ friends.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You are very beautiful."

Naveen also saw the way the man was looking at his wife and didn't like it at all. "Yes, she beautiful, but don't let her looks fool you."

Gilles laughed. "An exotic rose with a thorn…"

Tiana didn't find anything funny about his comment. "It was very nice to meet you Gilles, but I should be leaving now."

"Checking on the twins?" Asked Naveen.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I'll see you later then." He kissed her.

Gilles nodded his head while watching Tiana's derriere as she left the office.

That definitely set Naveen off. "You can stop lusting after my wife."

"You know that I love beautiful women." Gilles said.

"Well that beautiful woman is off limits." Warned Naveen.

Gilles noticed his friend's stern tone and decided to respect his wishes. "Very well."

Naveen didn't fully trust Gilles' word. Especially with the smirk still on his face. "Let's get to real reason you're here." He walked over to hsi desk. "Funding for your museum. Now as I was suggesting this with my finance team..."

()()()()


	43. Who REALLY Wears The Pants?

A/N: I know that actress Katherine Hepburn's movie came out in 1940 (she wore pants) but I had Tiana use her as an example in this chapter.

Queen of Maldonia II

Who REALLY Wears The Pants?

Another week has gone by and Tiana was alone with both her babies in her arms nursing them both. She was humming a lullaby for them and always enjoyed this. There would be times when she would do them individually for bonding time but for the most part she would be feeding them at the same time because one would wake up the other.

Naveen slowly opened the door to see his wife rocking their children to sleep and he couldn't help but to smile. Watching Tiana spending time with their children always made him love her more than he did before. He quietly entered the nursery, closing the door behind him.

Tiana opened her eyes to see her husband walking over.

"Are they asleep?" He asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Your daughter is, but your little greedy son here is still trying to suck up all the milk he can get out of me." She told him.

Naveen picked up the sleepy princess and lightly patted her on the back. "Well keep feeding my growing boy. He will be as tall as his papa while this little princessa will be as sweet and beautiful as her mother."

"I'm not that sweet." Tiana said before lightly patting the prince's back.

Naveen gave her a wink just as he felt his daughter burp. "She might be a girl, but her burping is as heavy as a boy's."

"She gets that from you." Tiana said with a hint of sarcasm.

Naveen laughed a little.

The royal couple spend more time in the nursery with the babies before leaving them with the nannies. Today was the day they visit terminally ill children and others with disabilities at the Maldonian hospital. It has always been close to Naveen's heart to always appear and interact with the children.

"Are you just as excited as I am about seeing the children at the hospital today?" Naveen asked, opening the doors for his wife.

"Mm-hmm." Tiana said.

"I know it has been a while since I've visited the hospital and-

"I know how much this means to you. They'll be happy to see you!" She cut him off, going straight to the closet to pull out her pants suit. "Do you mind if I try something different for the event?"

"I don't mind." Naveen answered, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm going to shower before I get into some fresh clothes."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You just showered this morning."

"You know how I am…I think you should join me." He held her in his arms. "Kill two birds with one rock?"

"It's stone and I don't think we should. You know how we get." She pulled from his hold.

"That's the main reason why I want us to shower." Naveen walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Release any tension we may have before going out in this very public event."

Tiana closed her eyes, getting aroused by her husband's sensual kisses. After having the twins the two have been at it every night. Three to four times a day when he wasn't out on business. "Mmm...Let's do it!"

()()()()

Tiana rested her head on her husband's shoulders as her back was against the shower wall. Both were breathing heavily as the water was running down on them after the wild sex they just had in the shower. She unwrapped her legs from his waist before standing back on her feet.

"That was good." Naveen said, still catching his breath.

"Yes, it was. But do you always have to moan out 'achidonza' everytime you climax?" She began making a lather.

"You have no idea how good you feel inside." Naveen took his soap bar and made him a lather.

"Well can't you say something else like, nothing."

"Right, and you moaning out 'Ah Naveen, oh-oh-ooooooh..."

Tiana slapped him on the arm, making him laugh.

()()()()

Naveen quickly put on his clothes and started on his hair. He checked to see if there were any grays and was pleased that he didn't.

"Still checking for grays again?" Tiana teased, pulling on her pants. It fitted nicely on her frame.

Naveen smiled at his reflection and watched his wife putting on her heels. His eyes move on up before realizing what she was wearing. He grew furious. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Tiana caught on his tone "What did you just ask me?"

"I asked you what the hell are you wearing?" He asked again. Leaving the mirror to look at his wife's outfit.

"I'm wearing pants, what do you think?" She said in sarcasm.

"I think that you should take them off!" Said an enraged Naveen.

"I most certainly will not!" She spat back.

"Tiana, it isn't appropriate for women to be wearing pants. Now go change into a dress so that we could leave. We are already running a little late here." He ordered.

"What is wrong with me wearing pants? Lot's of women have been doing it for years! Look at Marlene Dietrich and Katherine Hepburn!"

"Marlene or Katherine are neither the queen of Maldonia!" Naveen said. "Either you take them off, or I'll take them off for you!"

"I dare you to take them off. Watch me knock that big Maldonian head of yours right off those broad shoulders!" She warned.

Naveen couldn't stomach ever trying to force his wife into doing anything, or force himself on her so he sighed. "Take them off."

"What do you have against me wearing pants?" She asked.

"It's wrong and unlady-like. You don't see me wanting to wear any of your undergarments or dresses." Naveen said.

"There are men who wear dresses!" She pointed out.

"Yes, they are called drag queens! I meant REAL men." He stated.

Tiana was shocked to hear what her husband just said. "So drag queens aren't real men?"

"Don't try to change this into something that it's not." Naveen warned. "Men who wear dresses only do it as a mockery!"

"Right! A mockery!" Tiana said back. She was disgusted by his demeanor.

"Yes, as a joke and not as a fashion statement. Now take off the pants and put on a dress or a shirt." He ordered again.

"No." She simply said.

Naveen raised up his arms in defeat. "Oh Faldi faldoniza woman! Why do you have to make things so difficult? You are a woman, a wife, a mother of four now! It's the proper way of acting here as a queen!" He explained. "Now for my approval you must put on a dress, look stunning by my side as the press take photos of us while we spend time with children who are thankful to be alive."

"Oh, I see. You want me to 'look good' for your approval?" She asked.

"You are a public figure, Tiana. Let me remind you that you are _my_ wife, a queen, a mother, a role model. All you have to do is smile and stay quiet just for an hour. While wearing a dress!" Naveen said.

"You really are a pig!" Tiana said, poking on his chest. Also causing her earring to drop. "Ugh!" She bends over to pick it up, quickly catching the king's attention.

Naveen tilted his head to the side, watching his wife's derrière…he nodded his head in approval.

"You know…" She rose back up to face him. "…there are things about you that will never change."

"You're right." Naveen answered quickly. He looked over at a watch on the nightstand and purposely knocked it on the floor. "Oh…can you get that for me?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious?"

"Please?" He smiled.

Tiana rolled her eyes before bending back over. "Not only are you a pig, but you are such a lazy bump on the log…" She turned her head back and caught her husband staring at her behind with a goofy grin on his face. "Ugh!" She slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"You slimy snake-

"Frog…" He corrected. "We were frogs with mucus. Not slime nor snake."

She slapped him on the arm again. "You knocked that watch on the floor just so you could look at my behind!"

"Well can't you blame me? It's a very beautiful derriere." Naveen pointed out.

"First you tell me that it's unlady-like that I wear pants, and now you're drooling all over me as if I'm some sex object." Tiana rested her hands on her hips.

"I've never said that-Now you're putting words in my mouth!" Naveen laughed, now finding her cute in the trousers.

"So not only do you have a problem with me wearing pants, you also don't mind if I'm pleasing your eyes with them?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with me finding you attractive? I mean, you are my wife."

"There isn't anything wrong with you finding me attractive. I just have an issue with...

Naveen smiled at his wife, not really paying any attention to what she was really saying right now. He thought she looked good in her suit, and was more than ready to make up with her and admit his wrong doing. He just needed a way for her to stop speaking just so he could give her some sort of an apology.

"...I thought you would understand what I'm trying to say-

Naveen pulled her into his arms.

"Take your filthy off of me!" Tiana tried getting out of his hold.

"Shut up and kiss me." Naveen grabbed her and pressed his lips on her mouth. "I was wrong about everything I said."

She put her hands on his chest. "What did you say?"

"I was wrong about everything. I apologize." He said, now looking serious.

She was astonished at what she was hearing from her husband. Even his expression was sincere. "But just a few seconds ago you hated the idea of me wearing-

"You can wear the trousers, or pants under one condition." He said.

"And that is?" She asked, noticing his light tone.

"I get a look at that derreier fof yours." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Alright!" Naveen laughed. "Can I at least get a taste of your sweet lips?" He requested, leaning forward to kiss her.

Stopping him from getting closer, Tiana put her hands on his chest. "No."

"But I apologized." Naveen's eyebrows rose. "I was wrong."

Tiana looked into his honey colored eyes and knew he was true with his words. "Come here" She connected her lips with her husband's.

Knocking interrupted their make up bliss.

Naveen groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's Leni, your highness. The car is waiting outside."

"Faldi faldonza." He stopped kissing his wife. "We will finish what we start later."

"Mm-hm." Tiana agreed.

Naveen caressed his wife on the cheek. "And I will make sure no one mentions a word of you wearing pants." He promised.

Tiana kissed him once more. "Thank you."

()()()()

Later at the event Naveen was busy reading to the children while Tiana smiled and watch. That was one of the misfortunes of making a duo appearance anywhere. Naveen normally does all the speaking while she stays silent. At least his big heart made this appearance worth going to. Ever since she's known him, Naveen has always been sensitive to people who didn't seem 'normal' to others. She thought back to the first time she notice his sensitivity and protectiveness of when Louis almost broke Ray's heart while singing to Evangeline. Yes it was a star, but to Ray she was more than that. She was the love of his life. Now for eternity. It was the first time she saw Naveen as a selfless individual, and not the spoiled prince she was introduced to. He was always protective of the ones he loved. She get a taste of it first hand almost everyday.

His protection over her was sometimes unnecessary, but she knew he meant well. She also noticed that no one mentioned a word about her wearing trousers. Including the reporters outside. A king's order is always respected.

"…and the goat and rabbit lived happily ever after." Naveen smiled at the children as everyone applaud, cameras flashing. "So, what was your favorite part of the story?" He asked the children.

Tiana watched all the children raise their hands either speaking in English or Maldonian, trying to be the first to answer. It was adorable how they all admired her husband.

"Tiana?" Naveen asked for her.

She took his hand as the children either curtsied, bowed or nodded their heads.

"Thank you your majesties." The children all said.

"No, thank you. And don't forget that you are my inspiration with all your strength and bravery. Abinanza!" He and Tiana waved.

"Abinanza!" All the children said as the royal couple was escorted out of the room and building. Easily making it into the car.

"Ahh…" Naveen said, scooting closer to his wife. "So much reading for a good cause."

Tiana crossed her legs and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "You did good. I wish you could do more of these."

"I wish I could, too but being king basically takes over most of my social time. We barely spend time together except at night, or during events like these." He kissed her on top of the head as the vehicle drove off. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." Tiana responded.

()()()()

Before they made it into the palace Naveen was needed in his office and in the conference room. So that left Tiana to checking on the twins alone. As she made it up to the third level she caught Gilles flirting with some of her servants. Caressing Gabriella's face.

While he was a guest in her home, she found it disrespectful to do such a thing.

One of the maids saw her and curtsied. Gilles turned to look the young queen and nodded his head. "Good evening, Tiana."

She walked over to the small group, annoyed. "Ladies you may leave."

The women followed her order. Gabriella ran down the hall.

Judging by Tiana's face, Gilles already knew he was going to have a difficult time getting on her good side.

"Gilles, I would appreciate it if you do not interrupt my help from their daily chores for your pleasure." Said Tiana.

"I apologize." He replied.

Tiana simply turned to walk away, knowing his eyes were on her. She always wondered why her husband stayed in touch with some of his old friends. They were all basically the same. Sick, perverted pigs.

The Genixian king smirked, turned on by the queen's sternness. He was also watching her walk down to the nursery in the much fitted trousers. Her derriere catching his eyes. _'How did Naveen find such a woman?'_

()()()()


	44. A Warning Eye

Queen of Maldonia II

A Warning Eye

"You can't ever beat me!" Said a sweaty Naveen. He and Gilles just finished playing a rough game of football. Both had two servants on their teams.

"You might've beaten me this time, but don't expect the next game to be so easy. Eduardo will be on my team." Gilles said.

"You must be speaking of another Eduardo because the one I already have on my team for the next game said yes a week ago." Naveen took a seat on the bench, a helper handed him and Gilles a towel and water.

Just then, Gabriella walked in the sportsroom, looking around. That caught Gille's attention. He quickly got up and took her hand "Hey there beautiful. Do you need help with anything?"

She grew nervous and shyly looked away.

Naveen noticed the young woman being uncomfortably and decided to help her out. "What do you want Gabriella?"

Gabriella pulled her hand away before walking over toward the king. "Your highness…" She curtsied. "The queen will like to speak with you."

"Tell her I'll see her in a half hour." He told the woman.

She curtsied before leaving the room.

Gilles watched Gabriella leave and shook his head. "How can you just speak to her without trying anything? She's stunning."

Naveen got up. "She's just a servant."

"They weren't just servants eight years ago." Said Gilles, walking beside him.

"I'm past all the games Gilles." They both walked out of the room. "Why would I take glass when I have a diamond waiting for me?"

"Ah the stern, but beautiful Tiana." The man smiled. "She is what I call a real woman. Especially in the trousers she wore the other day." He shook his head.

Naveen did take too kindly of his friend's comments about Tiana. "Keep talking about my wife-

"I'm just teasing you, my friend!" Gilles said. "My heart is my kingdom and you supporting it. If I found a woman as beautiful and independent as your wife then you will be the first to know."

Naveen opened the door to his suite. "If you do find yourself a good woman, pigs will fly." With that, he closed the door behind him. Heading straight to the shower.

A servant apporached the royal suite and began knocking on the door. When got no response, he started to leave

"Wait! Jacob!" Tiana called out to the male servant. She heard him knocking on her way out of the nursery.

He bowed before handing her a note. "His highness' guest is in the waitroom, your majesty."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you." Tiana said before heading down the stairs. She figured it was for a charity project her husband was speaking with er about a couple of weeks ago. Naveen originally wanted her to work with him on the project, but their schedules didn't make it happen at the time so Naveen moved on and started working on it with others. Now that she was free, she decided to finally pitch in. She also felt that her husband have so much on his plate already. So why make it more difficult to spend family time with more work?

The guard opened the door to the room for her where she saw the back of the man.

"Hello…" She said, but frowned when she saw his face. "Eduardo?"

The baron's heart skipped a beat when he saw Tiana. He tried not to be obvious with his gaze.

"You're doing the charity event?" She asked.

"Well it is my school." Eduardo answered.

"Oh, so it's for your school?" Tiana didn't know which school was participating before today.

"Yes. I wanted the students to explore out of their comfort zone since most has never done any sort of charity work." He sighed, trying not to give the queen eye contact.

Tiana could feel the baron's uneasiness. "Would you like to sit down?"

'_No, I would rather feel your body in my arms.'_ The baron thought. "No, I'm fine. I was suppose to go over this with Naveen, and-

"You can still do that." Tiana tried to ease his tension by asking questions about the school. "How have the children in the school been doing?"

"Wonderfully. The children are all very serious about their academics. I visited one of the language classes and all the children welcomed me in Spanish!" He smiled. Feeling proud about it. "I wasn't expecting much. Perhaps four or five sentences, but they proved me wrong. Our entire conversation was in Spanish!"

"Aw. That's swell!" Tiana smiled back. "How have you been doing?"

"You know, one day I'm as happy as a wildflower on a rainy day and the next I'm falling…failing to get back up to a normal life." He hoped she didn't catch his slip.

"I know how you feel." Tiana thought he was talking about Maria. "Losing someone you love could be very hard to get over. My daddy was the most important person in my life…I couldn't imagine ever living a day without him because he was a part of me."

"Yes." The baron responded, checking out her figure.

"...he taught me everything I needed to know in order to make my dreams come true." Tiana explained. "After he died. I thought that my world ended..."

Eduardo listened on as Tiana told him more about her father. It took all of him to not take her in his arms and kiss her. The dress she was wearing fitted her frame perfectly. Her hair was down just touching her shoulders, and she was wearing the bracelet Naveen gave her earlier this week...He was there when he gave it to her_..._

"So you see, Eduardo." Tiana walked over to him. "You don't have to be alone." She wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm here for you."

He grew surprised at her sudden gesture. "Tiana? What are you doing?"

She gave him a seductive glare. "What do you think I'm doing?" She brushed her lips on his.

"We can't do this." Said Eduardo, not bother fighting her away.

Tiana smirked at him. "Do what? This…?" She pressed her lips onto his mouth, moaning along the way.

Her lips felt so soft on his and without thinking, Eduardo picked her up and laid her on the coffee table.

"Mmm...Eduardo. I want you so bad." Tiana put her hands on his face, pulling his lips on hers.

Eduardo couldn't believe this was happening, and he was definitely not stopping it anytime soon. So he got between her legs while he moved his lips on her neck.

"Baron Amaya…?" She asked.

_…_"Hmm?" He shook his head and looked over at Tina, who was standing on the other end of the room.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? I can have someone-

"No, I'm fine." He answered, licking his lips. Did he just fantasize about sleeping with Tiana?

"You were staring off for a while." Tiana said, opening the door. "I hope my story about my daddy didn't bore you."

"No…" He let out a small smile. "Your relationship with your father was a beautiful one."

She smiled back. "Thank you. I really hope you follow my advice on holding on to the memories as much as you can, but don't let it hold you back from moving on with your own life. Maria is watching over you and I'm sure she's proud of what you've done for so many children in need."

Eduardo looked adoringly at the young queen. "Thank you."

She nodded before leaving the room.

The baron sighed in relief after Tiana left the room. He cursed himself at his behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Eduardo asked himself. "I can't control myself around her."

()()()()

Tiana slowly opened the door to her husband's office and saw that he wasn't there. She walked in the room going straight to his desk where she found a folder that read 'Amaya Project'. Just as she opened the folder, Naveen, Eduardo and Gilles all walked in the room.

Naveen saw his wife at his desk. "Tiana? What are you doing at my desk?"

Tiana turned the page to the folder. "I was looking over the school project you and Eduardo were doing."

"But why?" Naveen asked, walking her way.

"You wanted me to also work on the project, remember?" She reminded him.

Eduardo decided to jump in. "Yes, Tiana and I were discussing about it downstairs."

"Were you?" Naveen raised an eyebrow. "No further discussion was necessary. Everything is already set and done."

"Oh..." She closed the folder before rising up. "I thought we were doing this together?"

Naveen waved for his friends to leave the office. "We've decided to move on without you. Which is understandable since you are taking care of the twins right now."

"Who are _'we'_ exactly?" Tiana asked, approaching his way.

"You know. Besides the financial and legal teams I had Gilles also help out. His country is doing a similar program for the schools out there, too and it all worked out for all of us." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Naveen scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think it was a top priority for you right now."

"You didn't think it was a top priority for me right now?" Tiana asked, growing a little irritated. "You were the one who asked me to do this with you! Yes, I was busy with the twins, but I still could've done something! I've been multi-tasking my entire life."

"Don't try to make everything so personal." Naveen said. "Everything is said and done."

"Yeah. Now that your boys lend a helping hand." Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Time is money and money is time, Tiana. If I waited for you to go along with this then we would've lost millions-

"Forget it." Tiana cut him off as she headed to the door.

"Tiana…wait." He took her hand. "Don't be angry with me. It was only for business. Nothing more."

She looked at her husband's eyes and wished she never did. Her anger was replace with forgiveness by the look he was giving her. Walking back over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He completed their embrace by holding her. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Naveen kissed her on top of the head. "No apologies. You're simply a woman with a huge heart. One of the many reasons why I love you."

Tiana exhaled after hearing her husband speak so sincere to her. Yes, what he did was for business and his intentions were also for a good cause. It was she who got personal about it. "Well I should let you get back to whatever you were about to do."

Naveen looked down at her. "It wasn't business related. There's a game this Saturday and-

"You want to know if it was alright if you can go with the boys?" She asked with a neutral expression.

He smiled. "So, can I?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your mama."

"But I learned from many mistakes to never underestimate a woman." He said, slipping his arms around her waist. "Especially a woman such as yourself."

Tiana pressed her lips onto his. "You can go."

"Achidonza!" Naveen shouted, picking Tiana up in the air.

"Naveen!" Tiana screamed.

"Sorry…" He lowered her back down and kissed her on the mouth. "Is that better?"

"You're nuts." She laughed a little. "But I do need to go see how James and A'lia are doing."

"Getting them to help you with the twins?" He asked.

"Mm-hm." Tiana responded, pulling from their hug. "My mama and Nagina left for some get together and that only leaves Helina and myself, and the kids did promise they'll help out-"

"I can always help out." Naveeen suggested.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Oh can you?"

Naveen looked at his watch. "Not right now-

"Not right now is you always your answer..." She opened the door and walked right into Eduardo. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Eduardo felt as if the world stopped when Tiana looked into his eyes, taking her hand.

"Eduardo?" Tiana asked, looking down at his hand hold hers.

He pulled it away once he realized what he was doing. "No, I apologize. I shouldn't have been in your way."

"Let's just call it a draw." She said before walking on down the hall.

Gilles witnessed the whole exchange and noticed how the baron was looking at the queen.

Baron Amaya was the first to enter in the office. "She gave you the okay about the game?"

"Yes she did." Naveen sat at his desk with a goofy grin on his face.

"She must've promised you some wild panza!" Gilles teased, rubbing his hands together. "Sounds like a good deal for you."

"I don't need to make any kind of deal to get my wife in bed." Naveen bragged.

"Brag while the rest of us gets nothing." Said Eduardo.

"No you're alone in this, baron." Gilles smiled. "I got Naveen's servants to keep my nights hot and spicy."

Naveen frowned. "What did I tell you about sleeping with my female help?"

"Hey, somebody's got to do it!" Said Gilles. "All I need to get is that pretty brunette who is always with Tiana."

"Gabriella?" Naveen asked. "She's taken by one of my gardeners."

"I will get her sooner or later." Gilles folded his hands.

"Sounds like love." Joked the baron.

"What do I need love when I can just give a simple proposal?" He grinned.

Naveen shook his head. "You're a king now. Don't tell me that you still have to pull out that 'marriage card' in order to get a woman?"

"Works well here. Back in Genixia all I have a line of young beauties waiting for me." Gilles laughed.

"You're going to end up old and alone." Said Naveen, putting his folder in a basket.

"Women are like toys. Use them until they worn out, or bored. Just simply throw them away. Making room for the next one." Gilles stated.

"Damn." Naveen said. "I can't believe I use to think that way..."

"I could never do that to any woman. Use her and throw her away." Eduardo said. "I hope when you finally get to Gabriella you fall and hard."

"Falling for a woman who is taken…?" Gilles looked over at Eduardo. "I could never do that."

The baron saw how Gilles looked at him and realized he knew about his feelings for Tiana.

"Alright let's get started with these bet amounts." Naveen cut off the two.

"I'm siding with you for the Maldonian team, Naveen. I would never want to steal, or take anything that isn't rightfully mind." He said, looking at the baron. "Twenty thousand dontas."

"Okay?" Naveen raised an eyebrow. Noticing the man's choice of words. "What did you mean by that?"

"Why don't you ask Eduardo here." Gilles suggested.

Eduardo took a seat. "I think he meant me actually going against you on this, Naveen. I'll bet twenty thousand dontas, but for my country of Spain."

Gilles smirked. "I thought you would bet in euros since that is your currency."

Naveen felt the heated tension between the men. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing." Said Eduardo.

Gilles remained silent.

Naveen looked at the two men with questioning eyes. "I don't know what you two have against each other, but now is definitely not the time." He looked at his watch before getting up off his seat. "I'm going put in twenty thousand dontas and call it a day. I have some time before dinner to actually help Tiana with the twins. You can stay for dinner if you like, Eduardo."

The two men got up as well.

"Thank you Naveen." Said the baron.

All three men left the office to see Tiana, Helina and the children with the babies. Naveen grinned, heading their way.

"Hello mi benita." Naveen greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Oh, so you've decided to come help me with the babies?" Tiana responded in sarcasm.

Eduardo smiled when he saw Tiana.

"Could you be anymore obvious?" Asked Gilles.

The baron looked at the man. "What are you talking about?"

"Your pitiful stares. The way you lit up when Tiana accidentally bumped into you. You are stuck on a woman whom you can't ever have." Said the man.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Even from you." Eduardo said, trying to avoid the conversation.

Gilles snorted. "No, it's the truth, and if you're not careful you could end up dead, or worse."

"What could be worse than death?" Asked Eduardo.

"Living a life of hell. Naveen is very capable of making that happen." Gilles warned the man.

"I've seen you looking at her, too." Baron Amaya pointed out.

"Why shouldn't I? She's stunning! But I happen to also know my place and respect my friends." Giles responded back.

Eduardo grew irritated with the man. "Am I hearing the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Tiana isn't just any beautiful woman, Eduardo. She's the wife of the king of Maldonia. One wrong move and it's all over for you. I wouldn't take the risk." Warned Gilles.

"You just worry about the state of your country and mind your own damn business." Eduardo warned in return before looking back over at Tiana. "Tiana is a grown woman. She can do whatever she wants."

"Keep telling yourself that." Gilles laughed before walking the opposite end of the hall.

()()()()


	45. Womanomics

Queen of Maldonia II

Womanomics

"Mmm…I want some beignets!" Said a hungry A'lia, watching her mother take the pastries out of the oven.

"You'll get some when they cool down a little." Tiana sat the tray on the counter.

"But you gave those gentlemen and ladies some fresh out the oven in New Orleans!" A'lia said.

"That's because they're adults who can handle eating it that way. It is much too dangerous to give you beignets this hot."

"But I'm so hungry!" The little girl on her hands on her tummy. "Ugh!"

Tiana rolled her eyes and put a beignet on a clean handkerchief. "Here you go."

"Graci, mama!" The princess wrapped the beignet before climbing off the stool.

Tiana watched her daughter walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to eat my beignets right in front of the other girls!" Replied the princess.

"That isn't nice, baby." She told her daughter

"Okay then I won't do it! Could Roxie come to the tea party?" The little girl asked.

"Ask Gabriella to bring her down for you." Tiana said.

"Okay!" A'lia started running out the kitchen. "I bet Roxie will love to eat some more beignets!"

Tiana chased behind the girl, but she was too fast. "Don't feed the dog sweets, A'lia!"

"Well if that's the case then I shouldn't eat any either."

Tiana rolled her eyes as she knew it was Gilles standing behind her. "Naveen is out of the country."

"I wasn't looking for Naveen." He said, walking around her. "I wanted to try some of those beignets he always told me about."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. Unsure of his motives. "I just got them out of the oven. They're pipin' hot."

"Just how I love my sweets." He grinned at her.

Tiana pushed the kitchen door open with Gilles following close behind. He looked around and nodded his head. "The kitchen is even more impressing."

She put three beignets in another hankercheif and handed it to him. "There you go."

"Why aren't there any cooks in here? I could've sworn you had some working here." He said.

"I gave them some time off while I bake." She told him.

He looked her up and down. "Oh, so you're those chefs who like to keep the kitchen to themselves."

Tiana crossed her arms. "You can say that."

"Naveen has told me a lot about you. From being this sexy-eh, ambitious waitress to having a restaurant." He smiled. "Guess that old saying 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' speaks the truth."

Tiana didn't feel like talking. All she wanted was for the man to leave. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not at the moment." He took a bite of the pasty and moaned. "Mmm…melts right your mouth."

"Thank you." Tiana started putting the beignets in a large basket.

"Where are you taking all those beignets?" Gilles asked, noticing her stern attitude.

"To a princess tea party." She answered, walking past him.

He followed her down the hall and up the stairs. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I think you'll get bored very quickly."

He grew annoyed at her witchy attitude and had to know something. "Do you not like me?"

Once she made it to the second level she stopped and look at him. "I don't know you enough to not like you, Gilles. Now do I trust you? No. Should you expect me to trust you anytime soon? No. You enjoy the rest of your day now." And with that, she started back down the hall.

Gilles exhaled; his ego definitely taking a dip after getting rejected by Tiana. But that mood changed quickly when he saw Gabriella walking up the stairs. "Excuse me?"

The servant saw the man and hurried up the stairs; pretending to not hear him, but Gilles was much too fast. He took a hold of her hand. "Where have you been all my life?"

She grew nervous at the man's aggressiveness toward her. "I'm sorry your majesty-

"Call me Gilles." He grinned.

"Gilles, but I have to get going." She tried pulling her hand away, but with no luck at all.

"I need you to do something for me." He grinned.

The servant saw the look in his green eyes and didn't know what to think of them. "I'm sorry, but I am needed at the princess tea party." She tried pulling her hand away. "Please…I'm only picking up the princess's collie!"

Gilles gripped his hold. "The nanny will take care of that. I just need you do something for me." He started walking the two down the hall.

"What is it exactly?" She asked as he walked them to the room he was staying in.

Gilles immediately wrapped his arms around the woman. "I can make all your dreams come true…" He kissed her neck.

Gabriella shivered at his touch. "I'm already spoken for-

"That gardener can't ever give you all the jewels in the world." He kissed her again. "All the beautiful gowns made from the best material."

She froze as his hand ran over her bosom. "He can give me the love I've always yearned for." She pushed his hands away from her.

He turned her around to face him. "I can give you love and everything your heart desires."

She looked away.

Gilles cupped her chin in his hand. "Why shy yourself from me? You're beautiful."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt his lips on the corner of her mouth, but then thoughts of the gardener came to mind. "No…" She pulled herself away.

"If you would give me a chance…" He caressed her face. "…you could be queen to an entire kingdom. In my home country of Genexia."

Gabriella looked up at him and saw compassion in his eyes. Then she thought that if Tiana could come from being a commoner to a queen then why not she? The dream of always being pampered and showered with gifts everyday didn't sound; but could she trust his word? "You won't hurt me?"

"I will never hurt you." Gilles smiled, knowing he finally got to her.

She knew that her choice would be a life changing one either way she goes, and being the hopeless romantic herself, she also had to know his real intentions. "Why me? There are dozens of maids who would do anything for you."

"I only want you. I love you, Gabriella." He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. "Those other women mean nothing to me..." He kissed her once more before walking them over to the bed…"I will always take care of you…"

It sounded so good hearing it from such a powerful figure such as him. But she didn't know if what she was doing was the right thing. "Y-you promise that you won't hurt me at all?" She asked, her eyes now watery.

"I promise." He said. "I will buy you a ring to complete our engagement, if that's what you want."

Gabriella laid back on his bed. Gilles began kissing her neck while slipping his hand under her skirt. When she felt his hand on her area she gasped, putting her hand on his arm.

He frowned. "What's the matter?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "Please, be gentle...this is my first time being with a man."

He looked into her eyes and saw how nervous she was. "I'll be gentle."

()()()()

"Simon says freeze!" Tiana shouted to all the girls.

Four remaining girls, including A'lia pretended to freeze.

"Simon says...jump up and down!" Tiana started jumped up and down herself.

Naveen quickly opened the door and put his finger on her lips to tell the girls to keep playing the game.

"Simon says put one finger on your nose and hop on one foot!" She told the girls.

The girls did just that.

Naveen stood behind his hopping wife.

"Simon says stooooop!…ah!" Tiana screamed as Naveen picked her up and spun her around.

All the girls began laughing.

Naveen laughed as he sat his wife back on the floor before hugging her.

"Alright game over! You all win!" Tiana said, feeling a little dizzy.

"Yay!" All the girls cheered.

Tiana smiled up at her husband. "What a nice surprise."

He kissed her. "I could've let you have all the fun."

"So, what you really doing here?" She asked.

"I'm going to need for you to join me in another press conference." He answered.

She widen her eyes. "Now?"

"I already have some of the nannies coming down to look after the tea party for you." He looked into her eyes and understood how she felt. "I don't like doing these either, but it is our duty. Plus this is about the charity event for Eduardo's school." He started walking the two toward the door.

A'lia saw her parents and caught up with them. "Papa! Mama! Where are you going?"

"We're doing another press conference, baby. Go play with your friends." Tiana told her daughter.

"But I don't really like it here. Too much pink-and I wonder what's taking Gabriella so long. I want Roxie!" The princess poked out her bottom lip.

"I'll have one of the nannies or maids get her for you." Naveen said, patting his daughter's head.

"Try to have fun." Tiana kissed her daughter before leaving the room.

()()()()

At the press conference Tiana quietly listened as Naveen explained the end of the event...

"…I can guarantee that the children will not only make me proud, but Maldonia proud." Naveen pointed at another reporter to ask a question.

"Your highness, just recently we've seen her majesty wear trousers at a previous event and it was a bit of a surprise. Is the royal family pass the traditional standards of women attire?"

Naveen and Tiana looked at one another. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, encouraging her to answer the question for him.

"I will answer this question…what's your name?" She asked.

"Tomas, your majesty." The man answered.

"Tomas I can wear whatever I like. There isn't a rule against not wearing pants, slacks or anything that isn't a dress or skirt." Tiana said.

"Since your trouser appearance, many Maldonian women have been in all the shops requesting a similar style. You looked stunning your majesty...I mean, you look stunning right now-

"I understood what you were saying, Tomas." Tiana said to the young man. "And I believe that women should wear whatever makes them feel comfortable. Forget that only wearing dresses nonsense."

"Thank you, your majesty." He said.

Tiana nodded her head before looking back at her husband, who gave her a supportive nod. He then pointed to the next reporter.

"Your majesty, if you do not mind answering again. How do you feel about United States and other nations being incredibly cruel to fellow left-handers such as yourself?"

"I think it's a bit silly, but everyone have their superstitions. Maldonia isn't so innocent with frogs being goodluck if you kiss them." She looked at her husband.

Everyone laughed.

"That superstition was around way before I existed." Naveen laughed at he and his wife's 'inside joke' and pointed at another reporter.

"Your highness name five simple words that would describe our queen."

"Just five?" Naveen raised an eyebrow while looking at her. "Hmm..."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes at her husband. "Now how hard can five simple words about me be?"

Naveen's thumb rubbed over her hand as he answered. "Hard-worker, charming, funny, smart and beautiful."

Tiana smiled. "That was cute." She crossed her legs, catching Naveen's attention for a second.

He then looked out at the reporters. "Who ever thought that simple words could be so hard to think of?"

They all laughed.

More reporters raised their hands. "Your highness, when will the next royal ball be?" "Your majesty, will you bring beignets to the events?" "How are the new prince and princessa?"

Naveen leaned over toward his wife and whispered. "Would you like to answer more questions?"

"Just one more." She whispered back.

Naveen raised up his arm; silencing the crowd. "One more question from…Cody."

"Thank you, your highness." Said the younger reporter. "Um, your majesty will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Everyone laughed.

The queen laughed herself. "I'm sorry Cody, but you are eight years too late on that question. How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen your majesty." He answered.

"And so young!" Tiana giggled a little.

"You're a brave man to ask for my wife's hand in my presence." Laughed Naveen.

The reporters and camera crew all laughed.

"Will you be expecting any more children?" Another reporter asked.

"Thank you!" Naveen rose up, assisting his wife before leaving the conference room. As she walked in front, he looked down at her derriere and grinned.

"That went well." Said the valet. Doris closed her book.

"Yes, it did." Naveen said, looking up and down at his wife. "You alright?"

Tiana saw how her husband was looking at her and she too wanted the exact same thing. "Mm-hm."

The valet then closed his book. "Is there anything else…" He stopped when he saw the two kissing.

Doris linked her arm with the man. "We should leave the two be for now."

"Will they ever get tired of each other? They've been married for eight years!" Said the valet.

"I find it very romantic that the two still act like newlyweds. I suppose you forgot what being a romantic mean. We married when we were fourteen and fifteen." She reminded him.

"We've been married for twenty years. We know how we feel." He said, watching to the two walking hand and hand up the stairs. "We don't need kissing and flirting to remind us of our marriage."

Doris sighed after seeing Naveen scoop his wife in his arms. "Why can't you effortlessly pick me up that way?"

"Because I have a bad back." Complained the valet.

Doris sighed again. "Oh, to be the queen for a day..."

()()()()


	46. A King's Phobia

A/N: Happy double update day! The cheesy little lullaby is by me, but it's only a tiny portion of it. The full version itself is much longer. I don't own Disney or PATF though! Read and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

A King's Phobia

Naveen opened his eyes from his slumber and the first person he saw was his sleeping wife. She was laying on her tummy under the very cushioned blankets. She had a curl sitting perfectly on her over her forehead as the sun's rays were sitting just above her head. Naveen caressed her soft and smooth face as she slept on. Fascinated by the sleeping beauty before him. He slowly sat up and carefully pulled the covers from over Tiana's naked body; he loved every inch of it. Putting two fingers on her upper back, he slowly rubbed them down until it got to the small part, her waist. Where he replaced his fingers with his lips.

"Mi benita..." He continued kissing.

Tiana slowly woke from her slumber just as she felt her husband's lips on her back. She stretched her arms. "Mm...Naveen what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing your back." He answered, his lips now at the lower part. "And now here are my perfect mounds." His lips touched her buttocks. "So round..." He kissed them again. "So perfect..."

Tiana pulled the covers over her. "Go back to sleep..."

Naveen pulled them back off. "I was in the middle of kissing my dark chocolate mounds."

"You can kiss them later." Tiana said, trying to pull the covers back over her, but Naveen thought otherwise.

"Are you jealous of my infatuation for your derriere?" Joked Naveen.

Tiana didn't answer as she tried to roll on her side, but Naveen's used his strength to keep that from happening. "Naveen!"

He rubbed her behind once more before giving it a hard slap...

SLAP!

Tiana screamed, rolling on her back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naveen laughed and raised his arms up.. "I couldn't help myself!"

She grabbed a pillow and hit him right on the face with it. "I couldn't help knocking that goofy grin off your face." She then sat up, putting on her robe.

"Don't be mad at me, mi benita." He hugged her from behind, kissing the side of her neck.

"Get off of me!" Tiana said, pushing him from her.

Naveen frowned. "But I thought you loved it when I give you a small spanking."

"That wasn't a small spanking...that was a hard slap!" She stood up. "It's time we get up anyway. Today is the day we get our shots-

His eyes widen as he remembered. "Shots? Faldi faldonza."

Tiana snorted. She knew her husband hated needles. "It's only two shots."

"Why do we need shots? They are useless." Said Naveen, getting out the bed, naked and all. "We can spend our day in this suite making panza all day. We did it before!" He pulled her in his arms, leaning forward for a kiss.

She put her hands on his chest, stopping him from. "That was when James and A'lia were on their week long study trips in Giodonia and before we had twins. It'll be a while before we can spend full days in our suite." Tiana explained. "But we do have to take showers."

Naveen pressed his lips on her neck. "Right after we're done with our next panza session-

"I'm sore, Naveen. The last thing I'm doing today is panza." She said.

"How sore can you be? We've only done it three times lastnight!" Naveen said.

"You must've forgotten the other three times we did it yesterday morning." She reminded him. "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me, but remember no panza." She leaned forward and kissed him walking in the bathroom.

Naveen was somewhat disappointed that he wasn't getting any panza this morning, but not as disappointed about getting not one, but two shots. He sighed as he walked into the bathroom. "Damn needles..."

()()()()

Naveen held the infant twins in his arms singing an old Maldonian folk song. He remembered hearing it from his servants and nannies growing up and even his mother every blue moon. It was one of his favorites. What made hm think of the song is when heard Tiana humming it to the babies earlier this afternoon.

_Catch a butterfly_

_Way up high_

_Down the meadow stream_

_Fluttering it's beautiful wings_

_Oh, what a scene_

_Catchia en floratenas_

_Supens jontivas_

_Medowa achifentana viez_

_Flutterite ey winginas benita!_

Both babies cooed at their father.

"Ah! You like the song! Yu ejoanbli songas!" He kissed the infants on the forehead.

A'lia opened the door. "Papa!"

"Shh!" He shushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are they asleep?" She asked.

Naveen turned to show her the wide awaken babies.

A'lia covered her mouth. "Aw! How adorable! May I them?"

"Sit at the rocking chair." Naveen instructed.

The princess skipped over to the chair before climbing up to sit on it.

He carefully handed her both babies. "Be sure to not let them go. Nicholas is a hard kicker."

"I won't, papa!" She said, kissing her siblings. "You two are so adorable!"

Both babies were just as happy to see their sister as they squealed with widen eyes.

Naveen decided to pick up some toys there were on the floor. "Where is James?"

"Hiding in his room." Said A'lia.

Naveen frowned. "From who?"

"The doctor! Today we all get shots!" Said the princess.

Naveen groaned. He forgot about getting the shots.

A'lia saw her father's face and knew he forgot. "Mama was talking about it last night during dinner! Don't you remember?"

"No." He grew nervous. "But I will definitely have to speak with her on this."

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Papa, are you afraid?"

"Me? Afraid? No!" Naveen laughed. "I don't need to get any shots right now! As a matter of fact, I already got them separately from you all."

"Oh." A'lia said, feeling uncomfortable. "Can you take the babies? My arms are tired."

Helina walked in the nursery.

"Just in time!" Said Naveen. "Helina can you take the babies from A'lia? Thank you." He ran out of the room where he saw his wife walking his way. "Tiana!"

"What is it?" Tina asked, noticing her husband's serious expression.

"You have got to cancel these shots you have scheduled today." He said.

Tiana rolled he eyes in annoyance. "It's only two shots, Naveen! We got to take them if we don't want to get sick."

"I refuse to get shots." He said in a stern tone. "I never get sick anyway!"

She sighed and shook her head. "You are worse than James, and he's seven!"

"He's smart enough to know that they are painful. The needles!" Naveen said, taking his wife's hand. "I promise to shower you with diamonds and emeralds everyday if you can get me out of this."

"Naveen...just suck it up, and be a man." Tiana said.

"What does being a man have to do with me not liking shots?" He asked as A'lia walked out of the nursery.

"Mama I am ready for my shots!" Said the princess.

Tiana put on a smile. "Good girl! Now James is taking his shots right now-

"Could I be next?" A'lia cut off her mother.

Tiana gave her the 'look'.

"I'm sorry, mama." She apologized.

Tiana nodded her head before continuing. "Now after James's shot, A'lia will be getting hers and Naveen-

"Can I go last?" He asked...begged.

She rolled her eyes.

A'lia frowned. "Papa are you afraid of getting a shot?"

Naveen looked down at his worried daughter and knew he could lie to her. "Yes." He sighed out.

"Aw! If you want, I could hold your hand." Offered the princess. "Mama always holds my hand whenever I'm afraid of something, right mama?"

"That's right, baby." Tiana said. Ready for this whole thing to end.

Naveen smiled at his daughter and loved how innocent she was. "Thank you mi princessa." He kissed her on the forehead. "Hopefully your mother could hold my hand for, you know. Support?" He looked at her.

Tiana shook her head. "You are such a baby."

()()()()

After the nurse wiped Naveen's arm with rubbing alcohol, the doctor squirted a little of the medicine from the needle. "Are you ready?"

Naveen looked over at the smiling doctor and instantly thought of the Shadow Man. That day was still very fresh to him, and he knew that his selfishness and carelessness was the cause of his dealing with the man in the first place. The only good thing from that situation is him falling inlove and marrying Tiana.

"You'll be okay, papa." Said A'lia, with a bandage on each arm.

Naveen nodded at the doctor before closing his eyes. The first needle went through his skin and he didn't feel anything but a tiny pinch. A bandage covered the small wound. Soon after he felt the nurse rubbing alcohol on his other arm. The second needle hit his other arm and he felt the pain there, but it didn't last very long.

"All done, your highness. All of you are now updated with your vaccines." Said the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor." Said Tiana.

The nurse put the bandage on the king's other arm before following behind the doctor to leave.

"Yay papa!" Cheered A'lia.

"I can't believe that you're afraid of needles." Said James. "I felt nothing."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Right, and I had to calm you down just so the nurse could rub the alcohol on your arm."

The princess laughed.

Naveen patted his son on the back. "Like father, like son."

"I guess..." Said an embarrassed James.

()()()()

After dinner was over, Tiana and Naveen thought of spending a romantic evening in the Rosa garden.

The late evening air was cool and the clear skies showed the stars appearing from above.

Naveen had an arm around his wife as they walked around the lit garden. "So, what would you like for your birthday?"

"Hmm…I don't know. A pot? A pan?" She joked.

Naveen laughed. "You've got plenty of pots and pans. I meant something nice like..." He pulled out a bracelet from his pocket. "…here's the bracelet I got you for Valentine's Day earlier this year."

Tiana's heart skipped a beat when she saw the newly made bracelet. "I was looking all over for this!"

"I took it the day you day birth to the twins." He explained, stopping the two. "I never thought at the time that we would have twins."

Tiana put her hand on her husband's face. "I know what you mean."

The two hugged before pressing their lips together. They continued their lip lock for few minutes more.

"Excuse me…" Interrupted Naveen's valet.

He waved his hand at the man as he continued the kiss.

"Giodonia needs you, your highness." Said the valet.

That caught Naveen's attention. "What's wrong with Giodonia?"

"The Prime Minister is in failing health. He collapsed in his home this evening, your highness."

"What?" He was shocked by the news. "How long ago this evening?"

"Just a few moments ago. His wife just called." Explained the valet.

Naveen looked over at his wife.

Tiana nodded her head. "Go to him."

He gave her one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said before the two walked back in the palace.

()()()()


	47. Lose Myself

A/N: In this chapter you will get a much understanding of the Eduardo character, and how his love for Tiana is also his biggest heartbreak. The song featured in this chapter is call 'Lose Myself' by JC Chasez. If you're interested in listening to the song then it is posted on my profile. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia II

Lose Myself

Tiana chased James and A'lia in a game of hide and seek. It's been a while since the three played and now that she isn't pregnant she had the opportunity to let loose and have fun. It was also a way to cheer the two up due to Naveen's sudden leave the night before.

Eduardo stood far enough for Tiana to not see him. He was here with the royal financial team going over his school project and thought he would have a word with Naveen, but learned he wasn't available for personal reasons. This gave him the perfect time to get some alone time with Tiana, or at least enjoy her presence with the children.

"I got you, mama!" James took his mother's hand.

"Ah James! A'lia was behind the bushes!" Tiana laughed.

"Hey!" Said the princess, popping her head frm behind the bush.

James laughed himself.

"I'm just messin with you, Alia." Tiana said.

The princess poked out her bottom lip as she got out of her hiding spot. But that changed as her face lit up when she saw the baron watching them. "Uncle Eduardo!" She ran over to him.

Baron Amaya returned the hug. "Hello A'lia! How are you doing today?"

Tiana crossed her arms as she and James walked toward the baron. "What a surprise. What brought you here?"

The baron smiled at the queen. "Just to go over some more finananchial agreements for school charity. I had no idea Naveen left."

"Yes, he had to leave for Giodonia. He should be back later today." She said.

"Mama I'm tired." Said James.

"Are you feeling sick?" She asked.

"No, just tired." Said the prince.

"Alright then go lay down and ask for your nanny. I'll be in shortly." Tiana told her son.

"Okay." James said. "Abinanza, Uncle Eduardo."

"Rest well, James." Said the baron.

"Mama I would to play hide and seek again." Said A'lia.

"Aren't you tired?" Tiana asked. She was ready to get back inside.

Eduardo found this as a chance to spend some time with Tiana. "I would like to play."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Yay! You're it then Uncle Eduardo!" The princess took her mother's hand. "Come on mama! I know a great hiding spot."

"Wait-are you sure you want to play? A'lia loves to push-

"I would like to play." Said Eduardo, smiling at the queen.

"Okay..." She said, walking away with A'lia. "Then you better get to counting..."

The baron covered his eyes and began counting to ten. When he uncovered his eyes he saw no sight of the two. "Hmm…Come out, come out where ever you are!"

A'lia snorted and Tiana shushed her. She couldn't believe the baron wanted to play this game right when she was ready to go back in to look after the babies.

"Do you think he'll find us?" The princess asked her mother.

Tiana put her finger over her lip as she ehard him coming near them.

A'lia covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. This game was getting fun for her. WHen she heard foot stepps she turned and saw two legs. She then looked up and saw Eduardo.

"Ah!" She screamed, catching Tiana's attention.

"I got you!" A'lia got up and ran as fast as she could.

Tiana slowly stood up and backed away from the man. "You wouldn't…"

Eduardo was smiling when he neared her and just as he was about to grab her, she dashed away.

Tiana ran through the garden as fast as she could. Not expecting the game to turn this way.

Eduardo ran faster and grabbed the queen by the waist and spun them around.

"Eduardo put me down!" Tiana laughed.

The baron stopped spinning and realized that it was just him and her in the middle of the garden.

"You made me so dizzy." Tiana put her hand on her head, almost falling until the baron caught her in his arms. She looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

Eduardo looked into her eyes and got lost in them. Without thinking he leaned over to kiss her, but Tiana quickly stepped back. "What are you doing?"

The baron snapped back into reality and apologized. "I'm very sorry...I lost my balance for a second."

Tiana then thought back to that night he kissed her. Since that time she's gotten over her lustful feelings for the man, but sympathized for him. "Still thinking about Maria?"

Eduardo's eyes widen after hearing his deceased wife's name come out of Tiana's mouth. They spoke on her before, but this time was different. Different because he wasn't thinking of Maria this time—he was thinking of Tiana.

"Yes." He lied. "I truly miss her."

"It's hard. I know exactly how you feel. But it's best that you move on and be happy with yourself. Maria would want that, Eduardo." Tiana said.

"I want to move on but my heart is holding me from my happiness." Said the baron

Tiana gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Just take it one day at a time. Now if you would excuse me, I am going to see where A'lia is." She said before leaving the garden to look for her daughter.

Baron Amaya sighed in frustration because he knew that Tiana didn't feel the same way he felt. Her eyes said it all. Her touch said it all. Their friendship said it all.

She belonged to one man, and that was his good friend Naveen. Whom he could never betray. Too bad it was exactly was he was doing, and it hurt so much. To be inlove with a woman who didn't love him in return. Walking out of the garden, he saw Tiana and princess A'lia holding hands and walking back into the palace.

'_She's so beautiful.'_ He thought as he watched the queen walking. _ 'But I can't have her.' _He tried to convince himself. But he knew he couldn't. His broken heart said so…

_She loves Daffodils, and  
She keeps 'em on her window sill  
When the wind blows her smell fills the room_

_She dreams in color  
But does she know that I love her?  
I'm swimming in my abyss of insecure blue, yeah…_

Once Tiana made it in the palace, he walked out of the garden as quickly as he could. He was ready to leave the palace once again because of her…

_And I'm losing my head  
And I can't get no sleep  
(No sleep)  
But if I reached out  
(Reached out)  
Would you reach out for me, yeah_

_Knocked unconscious, walking on water  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
And don't you know that love's intoxicating and I need the abuse  
(Need the abuse)  
Because I'm endlessly falling  
And we're destiny calling what you're making me do  
(Destiny calling what you're making me do)  
It's all because I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you…_

By the time he made it in the car his exhaled as he was trying to catch his breath. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would fall in love the way he did with Maria, but with Tiana, it was a lot more deeper. He actually felt alive when he saw her…

_I don't wanna be invisible  
(Invisible)  
I just wanna be compatible  
Longing for something that can only be filled by you, yeah_

_Cause I'm fighting with my confidence  
(Confidence)  
Build up my courage, give myself a chance  
Because the only thing I think about is you_

_Do you know that I'm here?  
Do I even exist?  
I'd dance on velvet skies  
For just the thought of one kiss, yeah_…

By the time he made it back to his Maldonian home, he skipped past his butler and maids just to go up to his bedroom where he stared in bloodshot eyes out the window. There the palace stood many miles away, where the woman he loved reside…

_Knocked unconscious, walking on water  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
And don't you know that love's intoxicating and I need the abuse  
(Need the abuse)  
Because I'm endlessly falling  
And we're destiny calling what you're making me do  
(Destiny calling what you're making me do)  
It's all because I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you  
_

While laying in bed he fantasized what life would be like to have Tiana as his wife, the mother of his children. Living with him back in Spain.

"Here's the beignets. Pipin hot" Tiana said, holding a tray of the pastries.

Eduardo rose from his chair with a grin. "Are those all for me?"

"Not all…" She sat the tray on the nightstand. "But I can think of something else that you can have all of."

"Hmm…" He pulled her in his arms. "I'd like to see for myself…"

Eduardo smiled at the fantasy, but then realized what he was doing again. Dreaming of a fantasy once again. A fantasy that will never come true. His heart breaking again…

_I see the beauty in your strength, baby  
And you fight to keep it in you, yea  
But I break down your walls  
(Break down your walls)  
With my army of love  
(Army of love)  
_  
_Take a journey through my heart  
It's a test of fate  
(Test of fate)  
As we hold each other close our spirits gravitate  
(Gravitate)  
Let's drift into forever  
As our boundaries melt away_

_Thinking of you, thinking of you, thinking of you  
Oh...  
_

Eduardo sat up on the bed and cursed at himself for falling inlove with a woman who was already taken. Taken by a man he called his friend…friend? His heartache turned bitter when he thought about Naveen holding Tiana in his arms anytime he wanted. Day and night. Naveen getting to see the light in her eyes whenever she saw him. Naveen getting to hear Tiana tell him how much she loves him. Naveen living the love and life he's yearned for his entire life.

"…why were you blessed to have love while I was cursed to lose mine?" Tears ran down his face. "Why can't I have her?"…

_I found myself intoxicated by this drug  
Sent to my knees cause I'm addicted to your love  
All because I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you_

_All because I lose, I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you_

_If you share with me  
Then I'll find you  
And I'll meet you there,  
Down in nowhere_

_If you share with me  
Then I'll find you  
And I'll meet you there,  
Down in nowhere_

_Baby my life is yours  
Just open up the door  
I can't believe I found you, yeah-yeah_

_'Cause if you share with me  
Then I'll find you  
And I'll meet you there,  
Down in nowhere_

_Down in nowhere_

_Yeah-yeah, oh  
Lose myself, yeah  
Yeah...  
Oh..._

Eduardo then opened his eyes, looking back at the Maldonian palace. "Te amo, Tiana."

()()()()


	48. Love Bonding

Queen of Maldonia II

Love Bonding

Naveen returned home with a heavy heart. Losing the Prime Minister was hard, but seeing his wife and children in deep despair made it worse. He was reminded of the pain he felt from losing his own father—a man he once respected a long time ago.

In some ways the Prime Minister was like a father to him. He was a lot older than him and his late father, but he was very caring and always looked out for the best of him and the surrounding countries around Maldonia. Naveen just wished his final goodbye was made when the man was still alive.

A maid was the first to greet the king. "Your highness would you like any refreshments?"

"No." He answered, walking up the stairs. All he wanted was to be in his wife's arms.

While making his way up to the third level, he saw Gilles and Gabriella together, but didn't bother stopping the two. All that's on his mind right now was his wife. As he opened the doors to his suite he found Tiana on the telephone.

She turned to see her husband with a look of devastation. "Lottie, I'll call you later. Kiss Jimmy and the girls for me ." She hung up the phone before walking over to him with open arms. Naveen wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Tiana knew what happen just by the look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Naveen's face was on her shoulder as tears ran down his face. "I had no idea that he was sick."

"I know, baby." Tiana led them to the bed where he laid his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as they remained silent for a few moments.

"He was like a father to me. A very good man who did his job well, and took it very seriously." Explained Naveen, breaking the silence. "If I haven't worked him so hard then perhaps-

"He was eighty-seven years old, Naveen. Very active man, but it was his time." She explained. "He got to serve four powerful Maldonian kings."

"He will always be honored. I will make sure of it." Naveen slowly sat up. "His last words were of me…his wife said that he wasn't worried about the state of the kingdom because I was doing my job and keeping the peace."

"His words couldn't be truer." Said Tiana. "You are an excellent king, Naveen. You made our people happy; allies trust you…and so much more. Your father would've been proud of you."

Ignoring the comment about his father, Naveen took his wife's hand and kissed it. "It's all because of you."

She gave him a small smile. "I won't take all the credit. You were the one who wanted to change for the better, and look at you. One of, if not, the most respected king in the world."

Naveen kissed her hand again. "Never leave me."

Tiana frowned. "Leave you? I will never leave you." She knew he was upset about the Prime Minister when he said that. "You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you."

"You're my heart, and I don't know what I will do if you ever did." He said.

()()()()

Later that day, Naveen and Tiana decided to lighten the mood by going horseback riding. They both rode their Lipizzaner stallions on the warm November afternoon. It's been a while since the two went horseback riding and Naveen's mood has already changed dramatically.

He looked over at his wife as the wind blew through her curly hair, she looked like an angel as she was careful to stay on the horse. She's been riding horses almost her whole life due to taking some private equestrian lessons with Charlotte in New Orleans when they were children and teens. Her grandmother owning a horse in her farm also helped. Like his wife, Naveen has been an expert at riding horses since he was a child, as required for being a royal.

The two stopped by a large tree for the horses to rest. Naveen got off his horse to help Tiana off hers before finding a spot to lay their picnic blanket under another large tree where they laid in the shade. A stream flowing not too far away.

Tiana opened the basket, taking out beignets, a bottle of wine, cheese and bread.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you made beignets?"

"I did it when you were working out. You had to have smelled them." Tiana said, taking out two wine glasses.

"I guess I was very busy in my exercising. But, I love that you can fry and bake beignets with no effort. Remember when Cook tried to bake them his way?" Asked Naveen.

"And they came out smelling like dirty socks and tasting like raw dough? I remember. Not everyone can bake beignets since most people only hear about them getting fried." Tiana shook her head. "But how could you not smell my beignets? They always light up the entire palace!"

"A'lia would've let me known, if she wasn't gone with our mothers." Naveen said, taking the already slice of bread. "Why didn't you pack more food in here? Where are the po'boys, the muffulettas, or your grandmother's calas fried rice fritters!"

"I only make my grandmother's fritters for breakfast and I thought about us eating a little lighter for this picnic. Maldonia has a lot of fresh dishes and desserts that impressed my taste buds over the eight years I've been living here." Tiana said, taking out a small carton of blueberries.

Naveen groaned. "You should've stuff those blueberries in the beignets!" He put the whole pasty in his mouth. "Bread and cheese are good…with MEAT!"

She shook her head. "You are as worse as James."

He swallowed the beignet down before responding. "At least he has his father's sense of taste! Maldonia is too bland for me! Why do you think I wanted to go to New Orleans in the first place?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I thought it was because you wanted…" She saw her husband opening the bottle of wine. "…to live through the music?"

Naveen poured some wine in his glass and drank it. His eyes widen after he realized what it was. "Water!"

"You know I don't drink alcohol, Naveen." Tiana said.

"You could've at least got juice…why water?" He asked, getting frustrated. "Faldi faldonza!" Naveen set the bottle back in the basket before getting back up. Walking over by the stream.

Tiana figured his mood was still down due to the lost of the Prime Minister. So she waited a few minutes before getting up herself to check on her husband.

"Naveen?" She called his name.

He wiped his face before looking down at his wife, who had a look of concern in her eyes. "It's not you-

"I know." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "Just hold on to me."

Naveen did just that, as the breeze blew on them. Feeling his wife in his arms always made him feel hopeful. It was actually a strength builder for him and he knew that the picnic wasn't meant to be a main dinner course. She was only looking out for him, as she always did.

He kissed her on top of the head. "I'm sorry for my behavior towards you. You didn't deserve it."

Tiana looked up at her husband, noticing his watery eyes. "You're upset, Naveen. You just lost someone very important to you."

"I know, but I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. The picnic you prepared was perfect. I love cheese, bread, wine water…wine water…" He laughed a little as a tear ran down his face.

Tiana wiped it away. "I guess I should've picked up juice for me and wine for you."

"Everything is fine." Naveen looked down at her lips. "I would love to taste those lips of yours." He pressed his lips to hers. "Mi benita."

Tiana slowly pulled back from the kiss. "Let's go and at least eat some of the beignets. The bread and cheese have been out a little too long."

"What are you talking about? I love stale bread!" Naveen joked as the two walked back over to their picnic destination.

()()()()

After finishing eating, the two laid outside reminiscing on their years together and favorite memories as children. Then the subject moved to their own ancestors.

"This wasn't even our land seventy years ago." Naveen said. "Mi azuguno-greatonas, my great-grandfather made a deal with a farmer who refused to even move after the reconstruction of the palace."

"King Malik was your great-grandfather's name, right?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, the great king Malik, or as my mother would tease, my 'mirror image'. She also thinks I look exactly like my azugano, but I don't see it with neither one of them." He shrugged.

"I do." Tiana said. "But the outdated mustaches wouldn't look as good on you."

"Ha ha." Naveen said with sarcasm. "Anyway, he just paid the farmer off and covered for all the expenses of his new farm. Including animals!" He said proudly. "He was also the only person to have faith in the late Prime Minister. He was a much younger man at the time, around my age, and everyone preferred an older and more wiser person to take the position."

"How old was your great-grandfather at the time?" Tiana asked.

"I believe he was in his mid-forties?" Naveen answered. "He's been king for almost his while life. Since age fifteen."

Tiana nodded.

"He had to rule the kingdom again after my grandfather died unexpectedly. The main reason was that He didn't want my father to go through the stress as a child." He sighed.

"How honorbale." Said Tiana.

"Yes, I agree. Growing up I remember wanting to be exactly like him. He was always so brave and well aware of things going on...effortlessly."

Tiana enjoyed listening to her husband speak about his family in a positive manner. To hear the pride in his voice, his body language, the way his face lit up. She could tell he loved respected his great-father. "I wish I got to meet King Malik. He sounded like a great man."

"He was, and I'm sure he would've loved you." He smiled at his wife. "Malik lived a long life and his illness was very well-known as he wanted the country to be aware of his health. About a year before getting cut-off by my parents on his death bed, my great-grandfather told me that a beautiful woman with skin as smooth as dark chocolate and a mind as sharp as a blade will change my selfish ways during the lowest point of my life." He caressed her cheek.

"So that's where you get your psychic skills from." Tiana joked.

"You can say that." He joked back.

"But you were wrong with the last pregnancy." She teased.

"Partly…" Naveen leaned forward toward her.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked, leaning away.

"About to kiss my wife." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him.

Tiana tried to get out of his hold. "Naveen…"

"Just kiss me." He said before touching her mouth with his. He carefully lowered Tiana onto the blanket as they continued their liplock.

Tiana didn't fight as she felt her husband's tongue in her mouth, and his hand running up her thigh. Then the sound of the horses snapped her back to reality.

"Wait—wait." She pushed him back.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I don't want to do this right where the horses can see us." Tiana said.

"They don't know what we're doing." Naveen looked back at the animals. "They're far enough to not even see us anyway."

She looked over at the horses, who were facing away from them.

Naveen took her hands; pulling her on him. "Or I can simply hold you in my arms as we watch the sunset."

"I like that idea better." Tiana kissed her husband on the lips.

The two watched as the sunset slowly went down for the day and appreciated the beauty around them. Tiana looked up at her husband who was looking up at the orange and purplish sky. Stars were already appearing and the cool night air was slowly sneaking up on them.

"I think we should be heading back inside." Tiana shivered a little.

Naveen looked down at his wife and rubbed her arm up and down. "Are you getting cold?"

She nodded her head.

"Alright." He got up, helping her up as well. "Then we will go back inside our warm and comfortable palace."

"Mmm…sounds like a plan." Tiana said as Naveen wrapped the blanket around her. "We should walk back home."

He frowned. "Walk all four miles back?"

"Why not? I've walked triple when going to school." Tiana pointed out.

"But it's getting dark." He helped her on the horse. "We could walk some other time. I'm ready for some alone time with my wife."

She snorted. "Lazy bum."

Naveen got the basket before climbing onto his horse. "Not lazy, smart."

The two rode back to the palace.

()()()()

After returning the horses to the royal groomer they made their way in the palace and upstairs to the third level.

"…you actually wanted to walk all the way back." Naveen teased.

"It was a good idea at the moment." Tiana laughed. "But I wish I could find my missing earring."

"I'm sure it's out there by that tree." Naveen said. "So many mistakes from much a perfect woman." He teased again.

"Stop it with the teasing." Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "It won't ruin my moment. Especially after seeing that beautiful sunset."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her. "The only beauty I see is the woman in my arms."

Their lips touched as the kiss deepened.

Eduardo was walking up the stairs when he saw the two in the middle of kissing. He grew jealous.

"Mi benita..." Naveen said, kissing on her neck.

Tiana giggled a little. "Not out here."

The sound of a throat cleaning could be heard. Both looked over and saw Baron Amaya.

"Eduardo? What are you doing here?" Naveen asked, surprised to see the man.

"You invited me for dinner…" He said, trying not to look at Tiana.

Naveen slapped his palm on his forehead. "Faldi faldonza. I forgot about that!"

"It's okay. I see that you and Tiana had a romantic evening…out." He looked over at Tiana who wasow holding her husband's hand.

"Yes, we had a picnic." Naveen said.

"Not much food in the basket though." Tiana added.

"We will definitely make up for it soon." He looked down at her.

"The chefs are already preparing everything." She said to him.

"I didn't mean the actual dinner." Naveen gave her an evil grin.

Eduardo saw how Naveen was looking at Tiana and grew even more jealous, but his face didn't show that. As what else could he say...or do? "Dinner in your suite?"

"Yeah." Naveen answered, still looking at his wife before opening the doors to their suite.

Tiana walked in the room. "I'll freshen up while you and Baron Amaya talk about the-

"No, I'm joining you." Naveen said, looking back at the baron. "I hope you enjoyed dinner tonight. I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast, or brunch. Abinunzo."

"Goodnight to both." Said the jealous baron, just as Naveen closed and locked the doors.

Eduardo slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to overcome his jealousy, but with no success. Without paying attention, he walked down the stairs and slipped on Tiana's missing pearl earring. Causing him to fall down the stairs. By the time he hit the floor, he was already unconscious.

()()()()


	49. A Lover's Misfortune

Queen of Maldonia II

A Lover's Misfortune

"…Someone was looking after you while falling down all those flight of stairs. Not one sign of a concussion. You are lucky to be alive." The doctor said to the baron. "Only your right leg is broken and you have a sprained wrist."

Eduardo tried moving his leg, but felt pain instead. "When will I be able to walk and use my wrist again?"

"Give it time. It will take several weeks for you leg." The doctor zipped up his bag. "You just try to relax, Baron Amaya. His highness will give you the best of everything while staying here. Try to not be too proud to call for assistance."

"Thank you, doctor." He said before the doctor left the room. He mentally kicked himself for letting his jealousy cause him to end up in a very preventable accident. Just knowing that Naveen get to make love with Tiana whenever he wanted made him lose it for those few seconds.

Just as he was about to lay back onto the pillows to get the image out of his head; there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The baron said.

Tiana walked in the room with a look of guilt. "Eduardo?"

The baron was surprised, but very pleased to see the woman he love coming in his room. "Hello Tiana."

"Hi, um, I wanted see how you were doing since it was my fault that you fell down the stairs." She said.

He gave her a smile. "It wasn't your fault. If I wasn't so clumsy then I would be back at home in my own bed just getting up."

Tiana saw the bandages around his wrist and leg. "You weren't being clumsy. If the stairs weren't the same color as my pearls then you wouldn't have any broken bones. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Eduardo looked up at her and saw her looking concern for him. "Just seeing your beautiful face is enough to make me or any man feel as good as new."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You and Naveen are too much with that."

"Well it's true. You're beautiful. Inside and out." He complimented her.

Tiana shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an old man." Eduardo answered, closing his eyes. "But with the doctor just checking on me this morning, I'll live."

"I'm sorry about that. The doctor had to do an surgery with two of the maids. Both had cesarean births." She explained.

"No, it's alright. He did the right thing by taking care of them first." Said Eduardo.

"And of course the other doctor was in Giodonia, and you know how Naveen feels about the doctors in Theodonia." Tiana pointed out.

"He hates them, and the nurses who assisted me were more than enough help for me while the doctor was busy." He smiled at her. "A little pain isn't such a bad thing."

Tiana being the caring person that she was, asked, "Did the doctor give you anything for the pain?"

"Just aspirin which isn't helping much." Said Eduardo.

"Well…" Tiana smiled, taking out a small bottle of lotion from her purse. "Today is your lucky day. I have some cream that actually relieves pain in seconds."

"Cream relieving pain in seconds?" The baron looked at the bottle. "How is that possible?"

She sat the bottle on the table beside his bed. "Because it is."

He watched her every move. "Will you rub it on me?" He partly flirted, trying to start slow with her.

"Well you have bandages around your wrist and leg. I don't want to break anything else." Tiana teased, not noticing his flirting.

"Naveen told me you aided him when he sprained his wrist last year, and when James twisted his ankle." He said.

"True but, they didn't have broken bones, and I don't want to cause anymore pain for you." Said Tiana.

Eduardo laughed a little and took her hand with his healthy hand. "You don't have to be shy…I trust you."

"I'm not shy..." Tiana smiled, slowly pulling her hand away. "I'll call for the doctor to rub the cream on you."

"Why can't you do it for me?" He asked, looking her up and down.

This time she noticed his flirting and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Eduardo...?"

"Yes?" His lips cracked a small smile. Feeling more confident.

"Eduardo!" Naveen said, walking into the room.

That quickly changed the baron's flirtatious tone.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Naveen.

"Exhausted." Eduardo lied, now disappointed that his friend interrupted his 'moment' with Tiana.

"You looked very alert when I walked in here." Said Naveen, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"I left him the cream Mama Odie gave us last year." Tiana told her husband.

"After my accident." Naveen remembered, picking up the bottle. "This is a life-saver. You won't feel any pain once rubbed on."

"Tiana has already informed me of the lotion. Who is this Mama Oda?" Asked the baron.

"Odie." Naveen corrected. "She's a dear friend of ours." He explained, rubbing his wife's side.

Eduardo closed his eyes as he couldn't stand to see Naveen's arm around Tiana. He didn't even want the man beside her, but what could he do? She didn't belong to him.

Naveen assumed his friend really was tired after not opening his eyes. "We'll leave you alone." He and Tiana both started at the door. "I will have one or two of the female servants to assist you with that cream."

The baron looked over at the two. "Thank you."

Naveen closed the door behind the two.

Eduardo closed his eyes again as he thought about holding Tiana's hand for those couple of seconds. Two seconds that felt like an eternity to him. And her pulling away and joining Naveen as soon as he interrupted their moment was more painful than breaking his leg. He sighed. "Oh, Tiana why is loving you such a misfortune for my heart?"

()()()()

"He'll be okay once that cream hits him." Naveen kissed his wife on the cheek. "I have a meeting to get to."

Tiana frowned. "I thought you already had the meeting?"

"No, after breakfast was the press conference." He said. "The financial meeting for this weekend is soon after."

"And I thought the press conferences were going to be on a weekly basis-

"After Eduardo's school charity." He reminded her. "We spoke about this after dinner lastnight, and what a dinner that was." He wrapped his arms around her.

She began feeling guilty about the situation. "While Eduardo was falling down the stairs."

"Stop being hard on yourself. It was an accident, and he didn't seem so angry with you when I walked in." Naveen tried to reassure her.

"But he did seem distance when you walked in." Tiana said, thinking about his mood change when her husband entered the room.

"Eh, he's tired..." Naveen kissed her again. "I will see you later."

Tiana didn't think Eduardo's sudden mood change had anything to do with being tired, especially after the flirting and gazes he gave her. Could he really have feelings for her? That night he kissed her came to mind...

_..._

_Tiana then felt Eduardo's arm pull her in closer with him. The baron's bold move reminded her lot of her husband and how he would ease her on him. The way he held her almost took her breath away, but there was something he was lacking. He wasn't Naveen. Her husband. The one and only man who could take her breath away just by being in his arms. She had feelings for Eduardo, but they weren't genuine like with Naveen, it was…confusion._

_Tiana looked into Baron Amaya's eyes, seeing passion in them. The same passion Naveen had whenever he's looking at her. That passionate gaze always excited her. Making her yearn for more…could her feelings for the baron be lust?_

_"You have a way with your arms…" Tiana slipped out, and regretted her choice of words. "I mean…You're a very good dancer."_

_Eduardo smiled. "So are you…" He said as the music ended. They just stood there for a moment, reading each other out._

_The baron's feelings for Tiana were love and of lust. He was very aware that she was taken by his bestfriend, but his selfishness seemed to get stronger and stronger when she was around him. He wanted her and bad._

_Looking down at the queen's lips, Eduardo could no longer resist._

_Tiana saw how close the baron was getting and just as she was about to react away, his lips briefly touched hers. Her eyes widen as she pulled away. "Eduardo. What are you doing?" She put a hand over her lips._

_Breathing hard, the baron shook his head. "I'm sorry Tiana. Please, forgive me." He ran through the ballroom and the many guests before making it out in the palace halls._

_Tiana was shocked at what just happened. Resting her hands on her tummy she took a seat on the bench. Thinking. 'What just happened?' She looked up at the stars. "Please tell me what happened was a simple mistake?"_

...

She shook her head. "No, he couldn't have been flirting..."

"Mama!" Said A'lia, accompanied by James and a guard.

Tiana took her daughter's hand. "What are you two doin dwn here?"

"We wanted to see Uncle Eduardo." Said the prince.

She looked back at the door. "He's asleep right now. Why don't ya'll help me with the twins?"

"Okay!" Said A'lia.

"I guess." James said.

()()()()

James and A'lia sat on the mat holding their brother and sister while Tiana was close by with Doris discussing her appearances for the upcoming days.

"…and your stop for Theodinia has been rescheduled for next week instead of tomorrow."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "What did my husband change now?"

"It overlapped with the scheduled moment of prayer for the late Prime Minister." She said.

"Oh, right." Tiana said. She completely forgot about the Maldonian moment of prayer for the Prime Minister. The actual service would take place at the end of the week and was much longer than the prayer which only last a minute. She remembered for Naveen's father the prayer was everyday for a week. With a fallen Prime Minister it fell two days before the service. She never understood why such an odd arrangement, but she didn't get a lot of the tradition from the country even after living in it for eight years.

"Now, for your birthday you will make a couple of stops-

"I thought I didn't have to go anywhere for my birthday?" Tiana cut off the woman.

"Yes, but his highness got a call from the President of the United States. He and the First Lady are both visiting here-

"Alright." Tiana cut her off and sighed in annoyance.

Doris saw the queen and knew how she felt. "His highness didn't want to do this and it was last minute."

"Isn't it always last minute?" Tiana said with sarcasm just as one of the baby's started crying.

"Mama! Natalia's crying!" Said A'lia.

"Here I come." Tiana walked over to pick up her youngest daughter.

James shook his head at the three. "Keep her voice down. My brother is trying to get his rest. Like his big brother, he will outgrow all you women."

"James…" Tiana said, giving him a warning look.

"I was only joking, mama." Said the prince.

"You better be." Tiana lightly tapped the prince on top of his head. "How is Nicholas doing anyway?"

"He's just staring at me. Is that all babies like to do?" He looked down at his brother who then cooed at him. "And do that gargling noise thing…"

"Cooing?" Tiana smiled. "He's only telling you how much he loves you."

A'lia rolled her eyes. "Or to tell him that he's ugly."

"A'lia, watch your mouth now." Tiana warned.

"Sorry, mama." Said the princess.

Tiana looked down at Natalia who was sucking on her fist. "Hey sugah plum."

Doris then closed her book. "Okay Tiana." She walked over to her. "Is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

"No, not right now. Thank you." Tiana walked to her chair while feeding the baby.

Doris curtsied before leaving the room.

"Mama, may we walk the twins outside again? That was so much fun!" Said the princess.

"Not today." Tiana said. "You and James need to get ready for your lessons anyway."

"Aw!" Both children pouted.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now you two need to stop complaining. There are a lot of children around the world who will never get to go to school."

"Well all the children of Maldonia go to school." Said James.

"True..." Tiana got back up. "...but I meant in other countries and kingdoms like Carmatasilia." She took the other baby from her son. "You two should count your blessings."

James took what she said literally. "We could count them right now-

"After class." She finished.

James groaned.

Tiana laughed a little. "Ya'll go and try to learn as much as you can."

"Abinaza mama." They both said

"Abinaza." She responded as they left the nursery. "Well I guess it's just you and me now babies." Tiana said, now feeding both babies. "You two will appreciate your education." She continued feeding the twins several minutes more before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in."

Gabriella opened the door. "Tiana?"

"I'm here." She said.

The servant quickly closed the door with all smiles.

Tiana noticed, putting the twins in their cribs. "I don't see much of you anymore."

"I know…and I'm sorry about that. It's just that I've been taking your advice with doing more things for myself."

"Such as?" She asked.

"Falling inlove." Said the servant.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You finally got the courage to tell Lathan?"

"No, not Lathan." Gabriella smiled. "It's Gilles of Genixia."

"What?" Tiana frowned, surprised at what she just heard. "Gabriella, I hope you're joking."

"Oh he's the sweetest man I've ever met. He said that he loves me, too!" Gabriella beamed.

A knock could be heard at the door.

"Come in." Said Tiana.

Helina walked in the room.

"Just in time!" Tiana walked over to the woman. "I just fed and burp the babies. Nicholas needs changing."

The nanny went over to check on the twins.

"We are going to have a talk." Tiana took the servant's hand as they walked out of the room and to her suite.

Gabriella didn't think it was necessary to be lectured about Gilles. She felt that she already knew about him personally. "You don't have to be concern, Tiana. Gilles said that he would take care of me." She pulled out her hand. "He bought me a bracelet!"

Tiana was all too familiar with rich men buying attractive and naive women gifts. She had friends in New Orleans who had it happened to them. Even she was offered money and gifts but she would decline. Men like Gilles would use 'I love you' to only get what he want, and once he got it, he moved on to the next. "Gilles isn't the right man for you Gabriella. Lathan is."

The servant shook her head. "No, he loves me. He told me on our first time together."

"Oh no you did not, Gabriella!" Tiana said, even more surprised that the woman was easy to give her virginity up to the man.

"He was so romantic. His promises. His gentle touch…" The servant sighed as she thought about that afternoon.

Tiana couldn't believe how delusional her friend was. "Did he say when you were leaving with him for Genixia? If he loves you so much?"

Gabriella paused for a second before answering. "He said that he was leaving at the end of the month."

"Are you going with him?" She asked.

Gabriella didn't answer.

"How long have you two been…together so far?" Asked Tiana.

"Just a month, but it feels like we've known each other our entire lives." She explained.

Tiana shook her head. "You really need to think about what you're getting yourself into. I'm sure Gilles told you that he would make you queen of Genixia, buy you the best of everything from dresses, to jewels…"

Gabriella couldn't understand why Tiana hated Gilles. "Why can't I have a powerful man love me just as one loves you?"

"How do you even know if his feelings for you are genuine?" Tiana asked, avoiding her question.

"Gilles is a good man, Tiana. Please give him a chance. He really wants to be friends." Gabriella tried to explain. "He said that he really likes you."

Tiana opened the doors to her suite. "I think you need time to think."

Gabriella knew that the queen didn't approve of her relationship, and felt horrible. "I hope that someday you will approve."

"I doubt that I will ever accept you getting taken advantage of by a man like Gilles. He might be a king, but to him, you are nothing but a slave." She said.

Gabriella held her head down as she walked out of the room.

Tiana watched the servant walking one way just as Gilles out walking another way with a different servant from his room down the hall.

"I love you so much." Said the female servant.

"And I love you, Tiffany." He kissed her hand.

"You promise me a life as your only queen. Back in Genixia?" She asked.

He took her hand. "Of course." And kissed it.

Tiana closed the doors to her suite, not surprised at what she just saw. Gilles was fooling another woman into bed with him. She knew it wasn't her place to get involved, but she also didn't like seeing her friends get hurt. But who was she fooling? She hated Gilles and knew it wouldn't be like her to not get involve and to confront him. It was the least she could do for her friend's misfortune with love.

()()()()


	50. A Spouse Divided Part One

Queen of Maldonia II

A Spouse Divided Part One

Naveen's office...

"I have confidence that the children will do quite well today." Said Eduardo. His crutches leaning on a chair beside him and Gilles.

"Of course they will do well. They are children. They listen to us." Said Gilles.

"You talk about them as if they're animals." Said Naveen. "Eduardo, I think that you should be there for support. Your leg is getting better and perhaps I can have Tiana and my mother also join you."

Gilles snorted. "Why waste a day with these children? They have people there to help them."

The baron frowned. "Spending time with children is never a waste of time. But of course a heartless person as yourself will never understand that concept."

"Alright you two." Naveen stopped the argument before if started. "You go to that event. I will speak with Tiana and Doris about it and I know my mother will say yes since she opened a school herself."

Just then, Tiana opened the office door while knocking. "Naveen?"

"I'm here." He said, looking at her.

"Naveen, oh…" She saw Gilles and Eduardo. "I didn't know that you were in the middle of a-

"It wasn't a meeting." He got got up from his desk. "We were actually talking about you."

She raised an eyebrow.

Naveen laughed a little. "About you participating at the charity event for Eduardo's school."

"Oh." Tiana said. "When is the event again?"

"Today." He answered.

"Today?" She frowned, knowing he wanted her to be there.

Eduardo chimed in. "It'll only be for a couple of hours. I wanted the students to get a taste of what's it like to help others and an appearance from the queen wouldn't be so bad either."

Tiana crossed her arms. "What time is this…event?"

"Two o clock." Answered Naveen. "Could you show up for an hour or two?"

"Are you going to be there?" She asked him.

"I have to be in Giodonia for a couple of hours." He said. "But I will try to make a brief appearance."

Tiana sighed. "I'll be there." Even though she would much rather have Naveen be there with her.

"Then that settles it." Naveen clapped his hand before giving his wife a kiss. "My mother will join you."

Gilles looked over at the baron, knowing how he felt about Tiana coming along. "Are you sure you need more people at this thing?"

"Why not?" Tiana asked, in a stern tone. "Do you have a problem with me being there?"

He just smirked at her.

Eduardo stood with the support of his crutches. "I should be getting ready. See you there Tiana." He said, opening the door. "Goodluck Naveen." And left the office.

Gilles decided to get up himself. "I just remembered that I have a phone call." He nodded at Naveen. "See you, Tiana." He winked at her.

Tiana gave him a dirty look as he left the office.

Naveen noticed. "Look, I know you hate him, but-

"He's using Gabriella." She cut him off.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "It's their problem. Not ours."

"Gabriella happens to work for us so it is our problem. You know he's going to leave and not even bother taking her with him." Tiana said.

"Gabriella's a smart girl." Naveen pointed out. "She knew exactly what she was getting herself into when dealing with a playboy. He's flirts with women on a daily basis. Just let her deal with this without you getting involved."

"I cannot believe you're standing up for him."

"I'm not doing that-why are you putting words in my mouth?" He asked, not seeing what the big deal was.

"I'm only telling you what's truth about your _friend_." Said Tiana.

Naveen groaned out of annoyance. "He's leaving soon and will probably not be coming back here anytime soon."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Excuses."

"And with him being an ally of mine-

"Who cares if he's an ally-

"I care!" Naveen cut her off, looking at her dead in the eyes. "What he and Gabriella does is none of our business unless it's life threatening for our family and kingdom. Now I suggest you get ready for that event and not speak on this topic with me again, at least not at this moment."

Instead of fighting anymore about the subject, Tiana opened the door to the office. "We're not done with this." She said.

"Come back here." Naveen said, taking her hand.

Tiana didn't want to look at him. "I have to get ready..."

"I know that you are upset with me, but you have to understand that Gilles's country is an important ally for Maldonia." He tried caressing her face, but she moved her face away. "I'm not taking sides here. You're my wife and he's an ally."

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Tiana-

"You never seem to care what your male guests do to any of the female help here. I'm tired of it." Tiana pulled her hand away and left the office.

()()()()

Instead of Nagina joining Tiana, Eudora tagged along with Tiana to the charity event instead as guards were close behind.

"I don't like these men following us. Where's Leni?" Asked Eudora.

"Leni is with Naveen and it's the guard's duty to serve and protect us. You should be use to this." Tiana said.

"I would be if we didn't have to walk all over the place. My feet are hurting." Eudora complained.

Tiana rolled her eyes and took her mother's hand. "We are _almost there_!" She sang.

Eudora laugh a little. "You should've been a gospel singer like that young woman in Chicago name Mahalia Jackson."

"Um, no thank you." Said Tiana.

The guards escorted the women over to a table where the baron was already seated.

"Tiana!" He said as she and Eudora walked over. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Eduardo's eyes never left Tiana as Eudora noticed. "Hello Eduardo."

He looked over at the woman. "Oh, my apologies, Eudora. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm fine." She said with a blanket expression.

He noticed her response and tried to lighten her mood with a compliment. "You look lovely."

"So I've heard." She responded to the man.

He heard her sarcasm. "Again, I apologize for the delay. It's just that-

"You saw how beautiful my daughter is and couldn't help yourself." She cut him off. Not really caring for the man.

"How is your leg?" Tiana asked him.

"It's getting better. That cream you gave me is a miracle worker." He said.

"Mm-hm." Said Eudora. More like a _breathtaking_ miracle worker." She mocked Eduardo's compliment to her daughter a minute ago.

Tiana could already tell that Eudora didn't like the baron and to keep anymore of her 'sas' talking she decided to cut in. "I know you must be very proud of the students here, Eduardo. They all look like they are enjoying themselves."

"Yes, I've given them a prep speech that somehow worked. So far we have raised over forty thousand dontas today alone. The big donors helped."

"And you know this donor will definitely be generous." She said.

"A very generous and beautiful donor at that." He winked at her.

Eudora watched as the baron looked at her daughter and knew he was in love with her. She also noticed how friendly her daughter was with the man and didn't understand how she could see right through some men and not others. "What is your overall goal through this?" She asked.

"One hundred thousand would be a very good goal." Answered Eduardo.

"Baron Amaya!" called out one of the students.

He then took Tiana's hand. "Would you like to meet some of the students?"

"Yea! Come on mama." Tiana said walking with the man.

Eudora raised an eyebrow as she followed the two. She was not liking how close her daughter was to a man who wasn't her husband.

The young girl gasped and curtsied after seeing Tiana. "It is such an honor to meet you, your majesty."

Tiana then saw that the girl had tears running down her cheeks. "No, it's an honor to meet the future of Maldonia." She wiped the tears from the girl's face. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it, your majesty." The girl said in a very strong Maldonian accent. "I've always wanted to meet you and his highness. My mama and papa will be proud when I tell them."

Tiana hugged the young girl.

Eduardo was amazed at how motherly Tiana was to the girl To children in general. A quality he always loved to see in any woman—especially the one he love.

Tiana pulled from the hug. "You are doing such a wonderful job here. You and all the children! Now I want you all make me and Maldonia incredibly proud by continuing to help for those in need." She moved the hair from the girl's face. "Now you go back and help your classmates and keep up the good work."

The girl, now smiling from ear to ear curtsied once more before turning back to her classmates.

Eduardo stood by her side. "You are a natural with children."

"Yes, she is." Eudora cut in, taking her hand. "May I have a word with you?"

"We'll be back." Tiana said to the baron as she and her mother walked away into another room. "What is it?"

Eudora rested her hands on her hips. "Why are you leading that man on?"

Tiana frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see that that baron wants you, girl?" She asked her daughter.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Mama-

"Don't mama me! You know I've never been one to sugarcoat or hide anything to myself. Eduardo is inlove with you."

"No he isn't. He's still mourning his wife's death."

Eudora shook her head. "He ain't mourning for his wife. He's mourning for you..."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Do you still love Naveen?" Asked Eudora.

"Mama what kind of question-

"Do you?"

"You know that I never stop loving my husband." Tiana said.

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" Eudora frowned.

"Mama-

"Are you inlove with that baron?"

"Are you crazy?" Tiana asked her mother, but quickly realized what she just said. "I'm sorry, mama. But I am not inlove with him. He's a friend of the family."

"He's a friend of Naveen's, and a man at that. You be careful now..." Eudora warned her daughter. "...and you know I only get involved in your life when I'm concerned for ya."

"There's nothing to be concerned about. His life is dedicated to this school, in honor of Maria's memory. His wife who he loves."

"You keep telling yourself that." Eudora said. "Just remember who your husband is, and know what he's capable of when he sees another man trying to invade what's already his."

Tiana stopped to think what her mother was telling her. Eduardo did seem a little affectionate toward her lately; way before he broke his leg and the night he kissed her at the royal ball. She had to admit that she had feelings for him before her trip back home, but that all dissolved when she left Maldonia for all those months.

"You're a bright woman, Tiana but with men...most of them they will get attached. And it seems like he's been attcahed at your hip for some time." Eudora said. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She raised her eyebrow and looked over at her mother. "He's not inlove with me, mama."

"Mm-hm." Eudora crossed her arms. Knowing her daughter was confused.

Eduardo approached the two women who looked to be in a heated conversation. "Excuse me ladies, but there are more students who will love to meet her highness." He extended his hand for Tiana to take it.

Tiana noticed the adoring look in Eduardo's eyes. Could her mother be right about him? She was always right about everything else.

"Alright." Tiana responded, not taking his hand. Eudora followed behind.

Eduardo was a little hurt by her not taking his hand, but what else could he do? She wasn't his.

()()()()

Later that evening...

"This event was very successful. I thank you for staying to entire time." Eduardo said to Tiana as they walked through the crowd.

"No, it was my pleasure. I enjoyed seeing their happy faces when they found out how much money they all raised for the charity." Tiana smiled, trying to be careful to not lead the baron on anymore.

"Two and a half million dontas is definitely more than enough to help the children of Flukais on finishing their school." Eduardo said, holding on to his crutch.

"Naveen will make sure that only the school gets the funding, not that corrupted government they have there." Said Tiana.

Eudora cleared her throat, letting her daughter know she was ready to go.

"That's my mama, I'll see you sometime. Abinaza." She said, walking away.

Eduardo watched the queen walking away with her mother and exhaled. Once again it took all of him to not pull her his arms, hurt wrist and all and kiss her.

Tiana scooted over as her mother got in the car.

"Mm-mm-mm that man has got it bad for you." Eudora shook her head.

"Not now, mama." Tiana crossed her legs.

"You know it's true." Eudora said proudly. "Take my advice, stay away from him. Because you may not see it, but I think you kind of like him, too." She teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama..."

"I'm only teasing ya, babycakes." She said.

"Eduardo is just a friend-

"Of Naveen who happen to be inlove with you." Eudora finished for her. "How would you feel if a friend of yours was inlove with Naveen?"

"Not a thing because a lot of women including old friends of mine are inlove with him." Tiana pointed out.

"I don't understand why you aren't you taking this serious." She said.

"Because it isn't. I trust my husband and he trusts me, mama. And Eduardo is one of the few friends Naveen has who isn't a sex-obsessed pervert."

Eudora shook her head, as she was not convinced. "He may seem like a gentleman, but my mama always told me that _even a gentleman can slither like a snake_. Remember the story I told you about Eli LeBouff's brother. A southern gentleman during the day and a criminal during the night. I believe you had a similiar experience with Harry Williams and was very close to getting hurt by Reginald. Unless you forgot about that."

Tiana sighed, not saying anything else as she knew her mother was right.

The chaulfuer opened the cardoor for the women as was escorted to the palace by two guards. The women remained quiet as they walked up the stairs.

Naveen just walked out of his office when he saw his wife and mother-in-law making their way up the third level. He saw how quiet they were.

"Hello, Naveen." Said Eudora, before walking to her room.

Naveen watched the woman before turning to his wife. "Is the world ending?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You two were as quiet as mice." He wrapped an arm aroudn her. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She said, not wanting to bring up her conversation about the baron.

"Did something happen at the chairty?" He asked.

"No, she just wore the wrong shoes." Tiana said, hugging him. "Did the kids return home yet?"

"They will be here much later." Naveen said.

She looked up at him. "I'm in the mood for a shower. How about you?"

Naveen gave his wife a questioning look. "Don't you want to talk about-

Tiana pushed him against the door and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him, pressing her lips on his. Her tongue dancing in his mouth.

A moan escaped out of Naveen's mouth as Tiana moved her lips on his neck. Tiana taking charge always turned him on and instead of questioning her move, he opened the doors. Taking them both in the room, locking the doors behind.

()()()()


	51. A Spouse Divided Part Two

Queen of Maldonia II

A Spouse Divided Part Two

Three weeks later...

Tiana frowned at her reflection when she saw herself wearing a purple dress that didn't fit quite right on her curvaceous figure. "It feels tight around the hips." She said to both stylists.

The stylist then pulled out another dress. "Then try this one on, your majesty."

The second stylist helped Tiana out of the dress before helping her with another purple colored dress. She didn't approve again. "This dress is loose around the waist."

"Try this one on, your majesty." Said the second stylist.

Tiana tried on the dress and nodded her head in approval. "This is perfect." She checked herself out.

"You look stunning, your majesty." Said the first stylist, zipping up the dress. "His highness will be very pleased when he see you."

"Pleased he will be." Tiana said, still looking at her reflection.

"Would you like for the hair stylists to come-

"No." She said, leaving the mirror. "That's all I need from you ladies."

Both women cleaned up their mess, curtsied and left the suite.

Tiana then went by the mirror to do her hair which didn't take much time since her short style was already done. She put on a little make-up before getting up to put on her shoes. Going back over to the mirror, she checked herself out once more just as Naveen walked in the room.

"Tiana are you ready..._achidonza_." He said with an evil grin, walking over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look ravishing."

She smiled at them both through the mirror. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Eh, it's only a tux..." He unwrapped his arms to step back to get a better look at her. "...this is what I call a vision of all visions."

"Why thank you, my _very_ handsome husband." Tiana said.

Naveen folded his hands behind his back as he stood proudly. "I am very handsome, yes?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What? You just said that I am _very_ handsome." He reminded her.

"That you are, but do you always have to get big-headed about it?" She asked.

"Well I cannot help it that my dashing good looks is the real reason you fell hard for me." He joked.

Tiana knew he was joking, and she knew her next comment to him would be a low blow return to him. "I didn't marry you for your looks. All I had my eyes on was your money."

"Yes, my none existence money." Naveen said, knowing where she was trying to head at. "At that time my parents cut me off. You feel inlove with the me the same way I fell inlove with you which happened under the stars."

"Hmm. I don't know about that." Tiana said, wrapping her arms over her husband's broad shoulders. "You could've been lying to me about getting cut off. Your parents were quick to unlock your account the day you called them about us being engaged."

"If I told them that we were married, which we already were then that 'unlocking' wouldn't have happened." Naveen said, wrapping his arms back around her again. "But enough games..." He started kissing her neck. "...let's have dinner in the suite-

"No..." Tiana stepped back and gave him a seductive gaze.

Naveen licked his lips, loving the way she was looking at him. "Why tease me?"

"Because I can." She gave him a wink. "But we should get going."

"Not without a kiss from your husband." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what if I don't-

"Come here." He cut her off by pressing her lips to his.

Tiana felt her husband's hands trying to unzip her dress so she pulled out of his hold. "I'm hungry."

"So am I..." Naveen tried to pull her back in his arms, but she moved before he could touch her again. He sighed. "Fine, let's leave before I make violent love to you."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know what I am capable of making you do." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't know." She said.

He put an arm around her. "Oh, yes you do. And so does my back with all the nail scratching-

"Stop it!" Tiana cut him off.

"And let's not forget the lock hold with those magnificent thighs of yours-

"Naveen..."

"And the way you seem to go crazy when my tongue renzi y hontas aviliba-

Tiana covered his mouth. "Let's leave before I have to wash your mouth out with soap."

Naveen laughed.

()()()()

The two walked hand and hand out of the suite just as Naveen's valet approached the two.

"Your highness I was just about to get you-

"No interruptions starting tonight, Vincent." Said a now annoyed Naveen. All he wanted to do was spend some romantic time with his wife.

"I know you told me that, your highness, but the new Prime Minister is on the line."

The king sighed. "Faldi faldonza." He looked over at his wife.

Tiana knew what that meant. "I'll meet you in the old Azalea Garden."

"I will try to return as soon as I can." He kissed his wife before leaving with the valet.

"Well Leni, it's just us again." Said Tiana, looking up at the big man.

"Like always." He responded, pulling out a smaller book.

()()()()

Azalea Garden - 45 minutes later...

"I don't think he'll be back." Said Tiana, who was sitting on a bench.

Leni looked around. "Well you know how his meetings can go with the Prime Minister."

"This new Prime Minister is just as worse as the last." Tiana rested her chin on the back of her hand.

The guard extended out his hand. "Would you like for me to walk you back to your room, your majesty."

She sighed as she took his hand, helping her up. "Thank you for at least keeping me company tonight, Leni."

"Being in your presence is always a dream come true." He said.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Mm-hm and I'm pretty sure that book you were reading was better company."

"A book is good, but your beauty-

"Stop it, Leni." Tiana cut him off.

The guard laughed as they walked back into the palace. "I was only trying to make you feel better."

"Hey, I'm married to a king. I'm use to this." They walked up the stairs. As they passed the rooms, she saw the garden room and stopped. "I'll go here...thank you."

"In the garden room?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I will be close by, Tiana. You have a goodnight." He opened the door.

"You too, Leni." She walked in the room and saw her florist checking out her favorite flower. "How are my other babies?"

"No doing too well." Said the florist.

"What's wrong with them?" Tiana asked, looking at the wilting flowers.

"I believe there's a fungus in the soil. I'm trying my very best to save them, but it looks as if they aren't going to make it."

"Oh that's a shame." Tiana said.

"I will grow more for you, your majesty." She said.

"I know you will." Tiana opened the door to leave the garden room. "My poor gazanias" She headed to the twins nursery where she found Helina rocking Natalia. "How's my baby?"

"She's still asleep."

Tiana looked over and saw Nicholas fast asleep in his crib.

"Nicholas is a hard sleeper." The nanny smiled.

"Just like his daddy." Tiana said, caressing her sleeping daughter's cheek.

"Going out on another dinner date with his highness?" She asked.

Tiana sighed. "You can say that."

The nanny nodded her head, understanding what she was saying. "I believe that his highness will make it to this dinner date."

"Thank you." Tiana said, opening the door to leave. "If not tonight then sometime this weekend."

"Goodnight, Tiana." Said Helina.

"Goodnight." Tiana said before leaving the room. She was use to spending evenings without her husband because of his position and usually it didn't bother her so much, but tonight it did. They planned for this night weeks in advance and had their children spend a weekend with their friends just to have this for themselves.

Sitting on a chair in the hall she hugged herself out of comfort, not in the mood for more confusion.

"Hey you."

She looked up and saw a handsome Spaniard baron smiling at her. _'Could this night get any worse?'_

"What are you doing here, Eduardo?"

"I've been staying here for the past several weeks to recover my broken leg." He said, standing in crutches.

She sighed, not really paying much attention.

The baron noticed her upset mood and knew it had something to do with Naveen. "What did Naveen do?"

"Something he can't control." She answered.

"A business call?" He asked.

Tiana didn't answer. Instead, she stood and began walking down the hall and away from Eduardo. She wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone about her husband. And the fact that she was keeping her distance from him after her mother questioning her relationship with the man.

She walked down the hall until she reached the peach room. Hoping the baron didn't see where she went.

Eduardo followed behind with a questioning look. "Tiana?"

She hugged herself, looking away from him. "Why are you following me?"

"You just left my presence so quickly. I was only concern. This night with Naveen must have been very important to you." He leaned on one of his crutches while looking at the back of her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Tiana turned to face the baron who had a look of concern on his face. "No, but thank you anyway."

"Are you sure?" He asked, stepping up closer to her.

Tiana noticed how close he got and she took a step back. "Um, Eduardo..."

"I'm sorry." He apologized, stepping back, but stepped on his injured leg. "Ouch!" He fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Eduardo." Tiana covered her mouth. "Are you alright?"

The baron laughed a little. "I'm okay."

"You shouldn't be on your feet anyway." She helped him up.

"I'm fine, Tiana. No worries." He used his healthy leg to stand up with.

She handed him his crutches. "Sit down and I'll call for someone to help you to your room."

"No don't." He took her hand. "I will have someone help me once I know that you are feeling better."

Tiana pulled her hand away. "I will be fine."

Eduardo hated using the 'f-word', but just to be close to Tiana he had to use it. "We're friends. Why are you being so distant with me?"

"I'm not being distant..." She looked at him. "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

He scooted closer to her. "Could it be something else?"

She looked down as the baron caressed her cheek. "What is it?"

"I don't get why I'm like this." She looked back at him. "There's nothing new about me getting stood up by Naveen."

Eduardo didn't exactly want to hear that answer. "Right."

"I guess this time it affected me since we've planned this weekend together" Tiana then shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, there's nothing new about this." She got up. "I should get going."

"Same here." Eduardo tried getting up, but fell back. "Damn it."

"I'll get someone to help you." She went to open the door and saw Gabriella walking down the hall. "Gabriella."

The servant walked over to her. "Yes, Tiana..." She stopped when she realized the queen wasn't alone. "I mean, your majesty?"

"It's okay." Tiana said. "Can you help Eduardo to his room for me, please?"

The servant nodded her head before going over to the baron.

Eduardo watched as Tiana exit the room and wished it was her who was helping him instead.

()()()()

Tiana walked down the hall and passed a room where she saw Kanad. She decided to go check out what he was doing and gasped when she saw him drinking out of a whiskey bottle. "Oh my god. Kanad."

The prince choked a little on his drink when he heard Tiana and quickly placed the bottle down on a table. "I'm only drinking some ginger ale."

She disappointingly crossed her arms. "Ginger ale looks like hard whiskey now?" She walked over to him. "Is there something you would like to share with me?"

Kanad smiled. "There is nothing wrong with me except that my heart has been broken into a billion pieces."

"Girl troubles?" She asked.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Do I know this girl?"

"She's the nanny you hired last year to be exact." He looked down.

"Mariah?" Tiana frowned.

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she a little too old for you?"

"Only by a couple of years, and I thought we were doing great! I even asked her to marry me but she shot me down saying that I can't take care of her." He grabbed the bottle again.

"Put that bottle down, now!" Tiana ordered.

He did just that.

"Alcohol is only going to make you feel worse." She said.

He shrugged in return. "It's always made me feel good before."

"I think..." She took the bottle. "...that you need to call it a night."

He snorted. "That's the last thing I need."

"Kanad, you will be okay. Just go to bed and with a clear head we can discuss this in the morning." Tiana said.

Out of nowhere, the prince broke down in tears. "I loved her and she left me hanging." He wrapped his arms around Tiana.

She was a little taken aback by his hug, but also felt bad for him. So out of comfort she patted him on the back; even with him towering over her just as Naveen does with her due to their height difference. "You will be alright."

He held her tighter. "I've never had a woman leave me before...she was the first woman that I cared about."

Tiana pulled from his hold. "Get some rest, Kanad."

He looked down and at her smiled. "My brother is lucky to have such a good woman like you, Tiana."

"Thank you..." She said. "You too will have someone who cares for you someday."

He shook his head. "I think I'm done with falling inlove."

Tiana gave the prince a small smile. "You're still young. You've got plenty of time for love. Just fun and enjoy being a young adult that all the girls are swooning over."

"Well..." Like his older brother, Kanad enjoy getting a compliment.

Tiana shook her head.

The prince then leaned forward and kissed Tiana on the forehead. "Thanks, big sis."

"Anytime." She said, and wiped away his tears. "Now go to bed."

"I will." He said, before leaving the room.

Tiana left the room some time later and thought about going to her suite, but went straight ahead to Naveen's office. Instead of knocking she went right in and found him standing by his window. She frowned. "Naveen?"

He turned to see his wife. "Hey, I was just about to ask for you."

As she walked pass her husband's desk, she saw a photo of a woman.

Naveen flipped the image over before she could get a better look at the image.

"Who was that a picture of?" Tiana asked, noticing the word 'Code 435' on the back of the photo. "What's a code 435?" She asked with a questioning look.

"It's nothing." He answered. "Let's begin our romantic weekend together. I'm starving." Naveen said, taking her hand.

Instead of asking about the photo again, Tiana decided to remain quiet about it. Her evening had already been full of mixed emotions. She didn't want to ruin it by asking hundreds questions. '_Maybe later_' She thought, as they headed out of the office.

()()()()


	52. A Spouse Divided Part Three

Queen of Maldonia II

A Spouse Divided Part Three

Tiana and Naveen sat in the hot tub in the royal spa suite they had in the palace. Both were pleased that they agreed to do tis.

"This is the good life..." Said Naveen with his eyes closed. "Spending the night with a beautiful woman and making love all night and before breakfast-

"Got massages and facials." Tiana added.

"Yes, they were good." Said Naveen. "You also got your little toes done."

"And fingers." She added.

"The usual treatment, of course." Naveen bragged. "And now we're in this hot tub. Our brand new hot tub in our newly made recovery room."

"Spa suite." Tiana corrected him.

"But it sounds so...feminine." He frowned.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You didn't think it was so feminine a few moments ago."

"Well that was because you had me, a man to..." He pulled her in his arms. "...make things more manly."

"Adding in more masculinity?" Tiana said with sarcasm.

"If you would like to get technical then, yes." Naveen said, looking down at her breasts, which were under the water. "I'm very surprised at how open you're being today, my queen."

"You took off my bathing suit, remember?"

Naveen shrugged. "What can I say? You looked damn good in it. I only wanted to see how you look without it on." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana shook her head. "Once I saw you walking all naked and free I should've ran."

"No need to. I would've caught you anyway." He teased.

Tiana always enjoyed her husband when he was himself. Laid-back, carefree, playful, romantic, sexy...the Naveen she fell inlove with.

Naveen watched his wife and always enjoyed seeing her smile. She was still serious, but toned down a lot over the years and falling inlove with her personality at playing along with his teasing but still remaining herself, it always reminded him of how he fell inlove with her. She was his perfect balance. "I wish I had my camera here to take a photo of you right now in that shot." Said Naveen.

"Hmm?" Tiana asked, laying her head on his shoulder. "Not without a top on a least."

He kissed her on top of the head. Being with his wife was always a pleasure for him. Especially with them spending the weekend together. And with their older kids gone out of town they couldn't resist to take advantage of this weekend.

"I'm pleased that we chose this weekend to spend some much needed time together." Naveen said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm. Me too." Tiana agreed. "We don't even have moments like this for our birthdays and anniversaries."

"Unless we make it happen." He added, cupping her chin in his hand. "Mi benita..." He pressed his lips on hers.

Without separating, Tiana got on her husband's lap, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, pressing her soft breasts against his hard chest.

()()()()

Eduardo stood outside the spa center thanking the servant who escorted him to the room.

"Keep walking straight ahead until you reach a room that looks a lot like a hideaway cave. That is where his highness is." Said the servant.

"Thank you, Tiffany." The baron said before walking in the room. The first thing he saw were wild flowers and other plants. It was his first time in the room and already he wanted to relax. There were small streams and a man-made waterfall flowing feet away. He was amazed how how realistic everything looked. The next room he walked into had beds and that of course got him in the mood to receiving a massage—particularly from Tiana. As he walked through more rooms he could hear voices, but he wasn't sure what it was. So he kept walking.

()()()()

Both Naveen and Tiana were recovering from another round of love making. Tiana had her head pressed against Naveen's not wanting to get off of him.

"Panza in the tub is good, but panza in a hot tub is always achidonza. Especially when it's our own hot tub." He pressed his lips on hers. "Who taught you how to move like that?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

He grinned, rubbing his hands down her back and on her hips, moving them. "Like this."

She laughed, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I think we should be getting out of here."

"I think we shouldn't." Naven pulled her closer to him.

"We just had sex in here." Tiana reminded him.

"We didn't spill anything...if you know what mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I'm ready to get out. My hands are straing to wrinkle up from being in this water for too long." SHe said.

Naveen groaned. "You're no fun for me."

Tiana climbed out of the hot tub, covering her breasts. "We had enough fun in here today." She looked around for her robe. "What happened with my robe?"

He looked over at his robe that was sitting on a chair. "I don't know?"

"And yet your robe is on a chair?" She asked, her back facing him.

Naveen saw her behind and reached his arm up to pinch it.

Tiana screamed, "Naveen!"

He laughed. "I couldn't resist!"

Eduardo saw the cave opening straight ahead and caught a glimpse of a very nude Tiana. His eyes widen and a grin cracked on his lips.

"I'll be back." She strutted like a super model into the changing room.

Naveen whistled at her and got out of the hot tub. Putting on a robe that was on the chair. Just as he was about to join his wife, he felt someone watching him. He frowned. "Who's there?"

The baron walked into the room "I thought I'd never find this room."

"Eduardo?" Naveen was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and wanted to see how my good friend was doing." He was really looking for Tiana, but he knew he couldn't just up and say that.

Tiana walked out of the room wearing her bathing suit. "I couldn't find any other robes..." She stopped when she saw the baron, who was eying her from head to toe. "...oh, hello Eduardo."

Naveen saw the way the baron was looking at his wife and didn't like it one bit.

"Hello Tiana." Said the baron, looking her up and down.

Tiana felt his eyes on her and couldn't believe that he had no shame in what he was doing right in front of her husband. She was actually offended herself.

Naveen felt that his friend's gazes a slap in the face to him which angered him. He was willing to see how far he would go in his presnce so he reached how his hand to his wife. "Tiana? Come here."

She went over to her husband, feeling awkward because of the baron still watching her as well. "Yes?"

He then put an arm around her waist and pressed his lips onto hers. "You look really good in this bathing suit." He looked over at the baron. "Don't you think?"

Eduardo was surprised by the question, but he answered. "Yes," Trying to not look at her for long, but he couldn't help himself. "That's some bathing suit, Tiana."

Naveen gave his wife's side a small squeeze.

Tiana was beginning to feel uncomfortable about her husband's sudden change in mood and Eduardo's gazes at her. She knew when her husband was being protective when he would give her a squeeze. Tiana didn't need the squeeze for her to be ready to leave. "Naveen, we should get going-

"You know what, Tiana?" Naveen interrupted her, looking at the baron. "I'll meet you in our suite. I would like to speak with my friend here."

She gave him a questioning look.

He then looked down at her with a smile. "I know that this is our weekend alone and I promise that I will make this short."

The two kissed before she started out of the room.

Eduardo watched the young queen leaving the room as Naveen shook his head.

"My wife looks beautiful, doesn't she?" He asked the man.

Eduardo looked back at his friend. "Pardon me?"

Naveen smirked. "You heard my question."

The baron sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. So he decided to be open and honest with his answers. "Yes, she's a vision."

"I agree." Said Naveen, walking his way. "That bathing suit can give a man an idea of how she looks without it."

The baron remained quiet.

"I feel as if this is Déjà vu all over again." He said to the baron. Not wanting to play anymore games.

"What makes you think that?" Eduardo asked.

"Do you want my wife?" Asked Naveen, giving his friend a stern look.

The question caught the baron off guard, but he played it off. "Back to this again?

"Why not?" Naveen asked. "Your gazes, your flirting, the obviousness over the past several months." Naveen explained. "You don't think I trust any men alone with my wife?"

"But we're all good friends." Said Eduardo.

"I know you're inlove with her." Naveen said. "You don't have to lie to me about it."

Eduardo frowned. "You must've been in that hot tub a little too long."

"No, you must've thought I was an idiot to think that I wouldn't catch on to you lusting for my wife in my own palace. You do realize that I have people here all the hours of the day."

Eduardo remained quiet again.

"All you have to do us to tell me the truth, Eduardo." Naveen said. "Are you inlove with my wife?"

"No." He lied. "Tiana is like a sister to me. I enjoy her company and-

"The way you look at her isn't how a brother would look at his sister." Naveen pointed out. "If you want to remain in my circle then you have to be honest with me and to stay away from my wife. I've warned you once. Try anything inappropriate and you're cut from no only my circle, but from my kingdom." He warned him.

"I think you're warning the wrong person here." Said Eduardo, feeling offended. "Gilles is the person you should be giving out warnings to."

Naveen's face remained stern. "Stay away from my wife or our friendship is through." He then started out of the room.

Eduardo exhaled after hearing that warning. The words he just heard didn't scare him, it was the look on his friend's face that did. It was the same look he would give to all his enemies and he knew he couldn't afford to be on Naveen's bad list. Not after all he and NAveen been through with their friendship. He knew what he had to do next. "I've got to tell Tiana how I feel about her."

()()()()

Naveen made his way to his suite where he found Tiana, now in a floral dress. He walked right by her to his closet, still feeling angered by his conversation with the baron.

Tiana noticed his silence and grew curious. "What were you and Eduardo talking about?"

"Some business." Naveen answered, buttoning up his shirt.

She knew her husband all too well. _Some business_ meant two things, a warning for a enemy, or a warning to a friend. "Naveen-

"I just told him where he stands and we're done with this topic, okay?" Naveen cut her off and looked at his reflection through the mirror.

She saw the jealousy in his eyes and knew the conversation with Eduardo was a warning indeed. Crossing her arms, she asked. "Why are you so quiet? Talk to me."

Naveen looked back over at her. "You were very comfortable today in your bathing suit."

She frowned. "Where are you getting at?"

"There were plenty of robes in the changing room for you to wear when Eduardo was around." He said.

"No there weren't! You made sure to hide all the robes just so that I wouldn't have anything to wear for your over-sexed imagination. I had no other choice but to wear my bathing suit." She knew he was jealous about the baron's gazes. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

"But I wasn't jeal..." He looked at his wife and knew that he wasn't fooling her. So he sighed. Everything she told him was the truth. "Fine..." He walked over and held her in his arms. "I was jealous, but can't you blame me?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

"When other men look at you it does things to me...I want to break their necks..." He said.

Tiana shook her head. "Mr. Man of a thousand dates. You have nothing to worry about. And please don't ever say the word 'piss'. It sounds very funny coming from you."

"Yes, and you saying achidonza doesn't sound very funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it." She pressed her lips to his. "No more jealous behavior?"

"No more." He kissed her back. "Now, let's make up..."

Knocking from the door interrupted the two.

Naveen groaned. "Open."

The valet walked in and curtsied. "You have an important phone call from your office."

"Why couldn't you just buzz me from the intercom?" Naveen asked, now annoyed.

"Because you turned them all off?" The valet responded.

"And why didn't you just hang up the phone?" He asked.

"Because the call is from the Maldonian Secret Detectives."

Naveen looked at Tiana. "Come with me to my office."

She raised an eyebrow.

"It won't be long if I am bringing you with me." He said, walking them out of the room.

()()()()

Tiana sat at the desk as Naveen spoke to the detectives on the phone. She then saw a folder on his desk with 'Code 435' on it and opened it, seeing photos. She frowned when she saw who was on them. It was of her and the baron at the school charity event, the garden, the library and other various places. She grew furious.

"Thank you, gentlemen" Naveen said, hanging up his phone. He then turned toward his wife and was shocked to see her going through his folder. "Tiana."

She got up. "Were you spying on me?"

"No, it's not that-

"Are you that insecure about our marriage that you had to hire somebody to follow me?" Her eyes watered up.

"It isn't just that. You know that I don't trust that many people, Tiana." He tried explaining.

"So you don't trust me alone with the baron?" She asked, throwing the photos at him. "Do you honestly believe that I would cheat on you?"

"No, Tiana..." He took her hand.

Tiana yanked her hand away. "Just stay away from me, Naveen!"

Naveen tried taking a hold of her, but she stepped away. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Sorry that you got caught?" She asked.

He grew silent, looking her way.

"You don't trust me? Your own wife?" She asked him, tears running down her face. "I thought you changed...I thought that you would go back to the Naveen that I fell inlove with, but now I can't even look at you..." She opened the door to his office and slammed the door behind her.

"Tiana, wait!" Naveen opened the door and ran after her.

()()()()


	53. A Spouse Divided Part Four

A/N: Princess Tricia, I honestly don't know how many chapters are left in this story. I mean, I have an idea of how many are left and I will say between five to ten more but I'm not so sure. Once I know for sure how many are remaining I will definitely let you all know via author's note. I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story. Didn't think it would be this long. lol. I appreciate all the reviews and comments, personal messages. They've all be helpful. Here's chapter 53!

Queen of Maldonia II

A Spouse Divided Part Four

Tiana was so angered over finding out that Naveen had detectives spying on her that she went to the baby's nursery to calm her down. In the room, she noticed that there were no sign of any nannies watching over the babies, making her even more angry. "Helina? Rashina?"

Helina walked out of the bathroom, "Here I am, Tiana." She saw the young queen's face and knew she was upset about something.

Tiana picked up Nicholas and began rubbing his back.

"Is there anything wrong?" The nanny asked.

"I will be watching over the babies for the rest of the day." Tiana told the woman, refusing to answer the question.

The nanny curtsied before leaving the room, where she accidentally bumped into Naveen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your highness."

"It's alright, Helina." He said, walking in the room. "Is Tiana in the room?"

The nanny nodded her head before leaving.

Naveen walked in and found his wife holding his youngest son as she looked out of the window. He knew he let his jealousy get the best of him this time, but his trust issues have been a problem from him for some time.

"Tiana-

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She said, facing away from him.

"I know I am at fault for all of this. But I-

"Not now!" She said.

Naveen leaned against the dresser watching his wife holding their son. He couldn't stand to be in a room with her and not speak with her. "Tiana, speak to me."

Tiana turned to look at him. "In our vows did we not promise to always trust each other?"

"Yes." He said, feeling even more guilty when he saw his wife's wet cheeks. "But you know how many of my friends and family have tried to go against me since I was crowned king-

"And I am not those people!" Tears ran down her face. "You let your insecurities take over your life, Naveen."

"I know." He admitted.

"If anyone should be insecure it's me! You are a king, a very good looking, powerful and respectable one at that. You have beautiful young women throwing themselves at you all the time!" She looked down at her sleeping son. "I don't want us fighting around the babies." She put the baby back in his crib before going over to the intercom.

"I don't want to fight either-

"Have Helina return to the nursery." Tiana ordered before leaving the nursery.

Naveen quietly followed her, trying to not attract attention to the help on the way to their suite, a room where they shared plenty of memories of fights and compromising. Once he closed the doors, he watched his wife taking a seat on the bed bench, hugging herself. Throughout their entire relationship he knew that she only did that out of comfort. Something he was suppose to do for her. "Tiana, I wasn't trying to hurt you..." He sat beside her. "...my trust issues are a problem..."

Tiana stood up and turned away from him.

He then got up, trying to take her hand, but she pulled it away. "Tiana I know that my jealousy and insecurity got the best of me. I know what I did was wrong and I will apologize for the rest of my life just for you to not be angry with me." He then ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not that I don't trust you around Eduardo. I feel this way when you're around other men. You're beautiful, witty, intelligent..." He sighed out of frustration when she remained silent. "I will break any man's neck if he even tries to touch you." He frowned, but remembered the main purpose of his wife's disappointment of him. "I know what I did was wrong If only you could find it in your heart to forgive m of my childish actions."

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed herself. Her love for Naveen was still there, it was her heart that felt broken with him not trusting her no matter how many times he say he's in the wrong. After being married for eight years she thought that she would never have to worry about him having to look over his shoulder with her, but she was proven wrong by those photos. She then turned to look at her husband and wanted to slap him across the face for his stupidity. But she knew that it wouldn't help her with her feelings. "I never had any romantic feelings for Eduardo. I care for him as a friend, but that's all that there is between us. Friendship." She explained. "For you to think otherwise is truly hurtful for me and our marriage."

"I realize that now." Naveen said. "But there were times when I felt his eyes on you. I'm a man myself so I know that I could have not been over exaggerating." He stepped up closer to her. "I'm sorry for my distrust in you and insulting our marriage because of that. But I will not lie and say that I am not fond of you and Eduardo's friendship-

"You had me until the end." Tiana cut him off. "So you apologize for not trusting me and turn right around to tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with?"

"It's not that, Tiana-

"Then what is it then Naveen?" Tiana asked. "Because all you're doing is going around in circles."

"It's just that I have a hard time trusting people who are too close to what's mine." Naveen said. "I trust you, but when you're around other people such as Eduardo and even male help I can't get past at how friendly you are to them. I know you don't mean to flirt, but it comes naturally for you and you may not notice." He tried taking her hand but she pulled it away again.

"And you do understand that if there's no trust between us, then there's no marriage." Tiana said, her hands on her hips.

Naveen was surprised at what his wife just said. "What are you trying to say?"

"You don't trust me around other men because of me being a natural flirt? What kind of talk is that?" She asked, feeling offended. "Who do you think I am? One of your old flames? The women you always belittle just because they voluntarily open their legs for you. You claim that you're nothing like your father but more and more I see him in you. And what Nagna told me you are actually thinking and speaking a lot like him."

"I am not my father but I will not lie and say that his words have a lot to do with how I think for the past several years." Naveen admitted. "He always told me to never trust women while praising how wonderful they could benefit in a man's life." He sighed again. "His words have been somewhat outdated and there were some that actually made sense. I use to think that his nonsense on how to never trust a virgin bride, as they will hurt you more than an experienced one was ridiculous until Baron Amaya came to Maldonia."

Tiana shook her head while not giving Naveen eye contact. "Have you always felt this way about me?"

"What? I've never thought of you as any of the women of my past-

"I mean have you always felt that with me being a virgin when we married that you can't ever trust me around men?" She looked over at him with watery eyes full of anger. "We've been married for eight years and not once have I even thought of sleeping with any other man. Or flirting."

Naveen groaned at his own stupidity. "I was wrong to think that way. I don't feel that way anymore and I know that it was just my ignorance thinking for me."

"I'm not going to apologize for having good manners. If you have a problem with how I treat people then you're obviously not the Naveen I fell inlove with. Your heart just as big as mine since I've known you. Ever since you've been crowned king you've changed dramatically. I don't know if it's the title or the fact that you've been living a lie for eight years."

Naveen was about to say something when Tiana cut him off again.

"Please don't make all of what we fought for a waste..." Tears developed in her eyes. Her angry now replaced with sadness. "I don't want to end up in a marriage similar to your mother and father. I won't live that life."

Naveen saw how hurt his wife looked it too hurt him. The last thing he wanted was to have their marriage compared to his parents. "We are nothing like my parents. My father's actions were what caused their marriage to not be a happy one."

"And what about your actions with the spying and going behind my back?" She asked.

"I was an idiot, okay. All of this was idiotic thinking and you now I always admit my wrongdoings." He picked up his phone and began dialing out a number.

Tiana watched as her husband spoke with the detective.

"Abort code 435...all of it." He then hang up the phone and looked back at her. "See? It's all over now."

Tiana shook her head. "Do you honestly think that a phone call is going to immediately bring things back to normal?"

Naveen frowned. "What?"

"I can trust you around women while you're out of the country for weeks and months at a time and you have the nerve to hire spies on me?" She frowned.

"Tiana it's all over now. The secret photos, the spying, going behind your back...all of it is over." He took her hand, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please, let's start over."

Tiana tried holding back her tears, but they easily slipped from her eyes as she saw the desperation in her husband's own eyes. The apology in his orbs were more powerful than his own words from his mouth.

Naveen noticed the delay. "Tiana?"

She closed her eyes, now in a crossroads with how should she feel. One minute she's furious with him the next she's upset and another is forgiveness. She didn't know how should she feel. "I don't know if I want to do this. Not right now."

His heart dropped when he heard her what she said. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're going to have to prove a lot to me before I can accept any apology from you." She said.

Naveen then wiped the tears from Tiana's face. "I will do everything in my power for you to forgive me. You are worth fighting for." He said, caressing her face.

She felt her husband's lips on forehead, making her open her eyes.

"I love you." He said.

Tiana looked up at Naveen, feeling his heart beating on her. "I love you too, Naveen." She then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her, very pleased to hear her respond to loving him.

Tiana then looked back up at her husband and pressed her lips onto his.

Naveen was surprised by her move, but returned it, making it become even more passionate. He scooped her in his arms, walking them over to their bed...

()()()()

Later that day, Tiana woke up in her husband's arms really kicking herself for giving up herself so easily to him after learning that he doesn't trust her alone with men. Guess she was still weak to his charming nature.

Naveen was on cloud nine to have his wife in his arms in their bed. Feeling her soft body pressed up against his masculine and tone physic made him feel made him thankful to have her. He was surprised at how quick they ended up this way after she learned of him going behind her back with the spying.

"Tiana, are you awake?" He asked, rubbing her arm.

She remained quiet for a few more seconds before responding. "Yea, I'm awake."

"What would you like to do for the rest of our weekend together? I was thinking that perhaps-

"I think we should postpone the rest of this...romantic weekend." Tiana said, getting up, picking up her dress.

Naveen frowned, sitting up. "But we planned-

"I'm not in the mood for anything romantic right now." She wrapped the dress around her.

"But what we did was just romantic." He said, watching his wife getting off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower and see how my mother is doing." Tiana answered, walking to the bathroom. "She is leaving tomorrow and I would rather spend the rest of the day with her."

Naveen sighed in disappointment. He knew he was at fault for what he did, but for how long was she going to treat him like dirt?

()()()()

Eudora's room...

"Oh Eli you know that I won't be too busy once I'm back in town. You can come by the house at anytime." Eudora said while on the telephone with Big Daddy LaBouff.

"I look forward to seeing my sugaplum much sooner. I'll have my boy pick you up-

"Nah-uh. We made a deal. No special treatments." She said. "Plus I've got my own car."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Excuse me, Eli. Come in!"

Tiana walked in the room and Eudora knew right away by her daughter's face that something was wrong. "I will call you later, bye-bye." She hang up the phone just as Tiana sat on the bed. "What is it, babycakes?"

"I just found out that Naveen hired secret detectives to spy my every move for the past several months." Tiana said.

Eudora widen her eyes. "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head. "He has trouble trusting me around Eduardo...or any man at that."

"Well can't you blame him?" Said the middle age woman.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Naveen is a powerful king, honey. Please tell me that you forgave him after you quickly got over your anger."

Tiana was surprised at her mother's attitude about this. "Mama, I can't believe you aren't mad about this as I am."

"Well that's because it isn't worth being upset about. The man clearly love and trust you. He's only marking his territory. Go find him and make up. And within a couple of months you come call me telling me that you are having more of his beautiful babies."

Tiana rolled her eyes before getting up. "I am not giving him a slap on the wrist."

Eudora looked at her daughter's red mark on her neck and shook her head. "Mm-hm you ain't foolin' me chile. I know you gave him a lot more than a slap on the wrist already."

Tiana crossed her arms, facing away her mother.

"Tell me that I'm wrong." Eudora smiled.

When her daughter didn't respond Eudora laughed.

"I knew it!" She teased.

"Mama, he's hired people to follow me." She reminded her.

"Serves you right. That baron wants you and I knew that Naveen wasn't dumb enough to not notice." Eudora said with a smirk.

"If he had an issue then why didn't he talk to me about it?" Tiana asked her mother.

"Because he's a man!" Eudora said. "Now stop talking to me and go make up with him."

Tiana sighed. "I feel betrayed, mama."

"Oh, get that stick out of your behind! Life is too short to be angry over something as silly as what he did. He apologized for his stupidity and owned up to it, right?"

Tiana hated having to nod her head, but she couldn't lie. "Yes, he did."

"Okay then go make love, then take a break, make more love, and while you're on that break ake more beautiful babies-

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama..."

"I'm not through yet. You continue to make more love and wake up with a bittersweet heart knowing that you have to bid me my farewell once again in the morning. It's as easy as that."

Tiana sighed, sitting back on the bed, now resting her head on her mother's shoulder. What her mother said made sense as silly as she sounded and it actually helped her feel better about the situation. Which she was stubbornly trying to avoid. "Why did I even bother coming in here to you?"

"Because you know that ya mama knows best." She kissed her daughter on the head. "Now go get ya man."

Tiana rolled her eyes and couldn't help but to smile. "Yes, ma'am."

()()()()

Naveen sat in the gazebo smoking a Maldonian cigar, trying his best to not go to the bottle to drown away his sorrows. Since learning that his mother suffered from alcoholism he's done a thorough research on his family's history and learned that many more of his relatives from his mother's side suffered the same problem, but brushed it under the rug to secrecy. The last thing he needed was to disappoint Tiana and their children.

While exhaling out the smoke, he felt arms around his waist which startled him a little.

"It's me." Tiana said.

"Oh!" He responded and quickly put out his cigar in the golden ashtray. He turned to look down at his wife who was partially smiling at him. He didn't know where to start.

She only shook her head at his habit. "Still smoking to relieve stress?"

"I...uh..." Naveen scratched the back of his head. "You know that I smoke every blue moon."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why do I have a feeling that I don't believe a single word you're saying?"

Naveen laughed a little. "Perhaps I can be a _little_ distrusting on every blue moon?"

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "You can't ever be distrusting..." And brought her hand to his. "...but I can always be forgiving."

Naveen's eyes widen as he saw the genuine smile on his wife's lips. Nothing else was said as he wrapped her his arms. Knowing that his wife forgave him made him thankful and re-think his relationship with her. Through all the years they've been married not once has she ever doubted his love and trust while he did just that with her. And the more he thought about his actions, the more he realized how much he was like his father. He knew that had to change before it got worse.

Naveen then pulled from the hug and got down on one knee.

Tiana raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "What are you doing?"

He took her hand to his. "I promise to never doubt anything else of you. Our marriage will be nothing like my parents. I will love and honor you for the rest of my life."

Tiana shook her head. "Get up..."

Naveen did just that as he felt Tiana's hand on his cheek.

He smiled at her gentleness.

"And don't think that you're the only imperfect person in this marriage." Tiana said. "I sometimes feel a little insecure when I see how friendly you can be with your fans and supporters, but then realize that they are just that, fans and supporters."

Naveen's smile was then replaced with a more serious expression. "Yes, they are my fans ad supporters, but my heart will always belong to only you."

"Just as mine belongs to you." She finished for him.

Naveen was once again on cloud nine now that his wife has truly forgiven him. "It took my insecure heart and getting busted to realize that again, my father was wrong and so was I." He said, taking her hand from his face. "Thank you for putting sense back onto my head."

"Good because if you try to pull what you did again then I'm going to have to knock some sense in you using one of my fryer pans." Tiana said, giving her husband a neutral look.

Naveen laughed. "A fryer pan...you are a very funny woman." He looked over at his wife and didn see her smile not once. "You were joking, right?"

"Mm." She looked him up and down before leaving the gazebo.

He raised his eyebrows and followed her out. "You were joking? Tiana?"

()()()()


	54. A Baron's Honesty

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. PocahontasJohnSmithForever I never thought about 'Tangled' when I was writing that line. I just wrote what I've been seeing/hearing growing up from various family members. I think that the fryer pan is a good weapon to use against any man who dare to step out of line. Just kidding!

Queen of Maldonia II

A Baron's Honesty

A month later...Piano Room

Tiana listened as James played the piano and was amazed at how quickly he learned the song _The Studies on Chopin's Études_. She always knew he was very smart for his age so the advance education he was getting also challenged and helped him strive at his studies harder.

James concentrated so hard that at times he would forget that he was even in the palace; more like his own world. It took his fingers hitting the final keys and his mother's clapping to bring him back to reality.

"That was beautiful, baby." Tiana said, seeing how red his fingers are.

"Thanks, mama." He sadly said, closing the piano.

Tiana watched as her son's usually exciting mood after playing was replaced with a heavier one. She knew why. "Your daddy's trip won't be that long."

"The end of the month is three weeks away, mama. He won't make it to my recital on time." Said James.

"Honey I know you're upset, but this is very important for Maldonia! The United Kingdom has been a strong ally of ours for years. And he'll be visiting three more countries during his trip."

The prince sadly sighed.

"He will make it to your recital on time. I already warned him if he did. Oh, why am I even telling you this." Tiana rolled her eyes.

James looked up at his mother holding a serious face. "You can tell me everything as I will be king someday."

Tiana shook her head. "Yes you will be king, but today you are a seven year old prince who will be supportive of his father's departure." She then got up. "Let's go take care of your fingers then pick-up A'lia from her football practice before meeting with your daddy downstairs."

James slowly got up, looking down.

"James..." Tiana said. "...keep your head up."

"Okay." The prince held his head up high and followed his mother out of the room.

()()()()

The nursery...

Naveen was on a mat playing with the twins, Nicholas and Natalia. Both babies were laying on their backs with all smiles at their dad making funny faces and blowing light raspberries on their bellies.

Naveen then covered his eyes with his hands, making both babies react with cooing noises. Then he uncovered his eyes and said, "Peek-a-boo!"

Both babies squealed, finding their father's gesture funny.

He laughed along with them. "I am going to miss you two while I'm on my trip."

Just then, Natalia frowned at her father and poked out her bottom lip.

Naveen noticed. "Aw, I promise to return as soon as I'm..." He stopped when he heard the princess passing gas in her diaper. "That was a loud one mi princessa." He then saw her eyes getting watery and he groaned. Knowing what that meant. "So you wanted to dump your treasures on me before I leave?" Scooping both his children in his arms, he walked them both over to the changing table.

"Ugh." Naveen said, changing his daughter's messy diaper. "What were you eating this morning?" He cleaned the princess and put on a fresh diaper. He checked to see if Nicholas was wet, but to his relief he wasn't. "If you keep this up you will beat your older brother's record at the most dirty diapers."

Tiana along with James and A'lia all walked in the nursery, surprised to see Naveen in the room.

"I thought you were already downstairs." Tiana said, closing the door.

Naveen readjusted the babies in his arms. "No, I was just saying abinaza to the twins beforehand." He looked at his wife and smiled. "You look beautiful."

She smiled back.

James groaned.

Naveen noticed. "What's the groaning about?"

The prince crossed his arms. "Why do you have to be gone for so long?"

"You will understand once you're king." Naveen simply said.

"Papa, will you write to us everyday?" Asked A'lia.

"I will call you everyday as promise and will be back as soon as everything is done." He said to the curly haired princess.

She walked over and hugged around his long legs. "I love you, papa."

He got down to her level and kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you."

"Um..." Tiana rushed over. "You're holding babies."

Naveen laughed a little. "I'm not going to drop my own children." He said, looking at the wide awake babies. "Natalia has James for a run in his money."

"With the dirty diapers, yes." Tiana agreed, taking the babies from her husband.

"I would actually like to speak with you for a second." Naveen said. "Alone."

Tiana then put the babies in their cribs and told the children to watch over them while she speak with their father on the other end of the room. "What is it?"

"I just got a letter from Eduardo this morning, giving me the rights to his school." He handed her the letter. "The contract is in my office and I was wondering why would he give me the rights to his school?"

Tiana shrugged. "I don't know..."

"I'll speak with him about it on my return." He then changed the subject. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Is that the _real_ reason you've pulled me over for? I've managed without you for months at a time before."

"I know, but it's different. We have four children-

"Who will be just fine with the help of the nannies, and I'm not exactly too dependent on the help. I still got arms and legs." She explained with a smile.

Naveen knew his wife was in good hands. "Good to know." And wrapped an arm around her. "I'm going to miss not getting to hold this body in my arms."

"You'll manage." Tiana said with sarcasm.

He smiled at his wife before leaning forward and pressing his lips onto hers. Tiana wrapped her arms over his shoulders to deepen the kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She responded.

Naveen kissed her once more before taking her hand and walking them back over to the children.

"What were you two talking about?" Asked A'lia.

"Nothing." James answered for them. "All I've seen were two people kissing as if they're courting young adults."

"James, act your age." Tiana said.

A knock was then heard at the door.

"Come in." Naveen said.

Helina and Naveen's valet both walked in the room.

"Your car is awaiting, your highness." He said.

"Well, I guess this is abinaza for now." Naveen said.

"Abinaza, papa." The princess hugged her father again.

"Abinaza, papa." Said the prince, now hugging him.

"You two take care of your mother and help her out with the twins, okay?" He instructed the two.

Both children nodded their heads.

Naveen then went back over to his wife and kissed her one more. "I will call you once I make it there."

"I know you will." She said, as she watched her husband leaving the room, followed by his valet.

"Mama, may I go in my room?" Asked James.

"Yes you may." She said. "A'lia-

"I'll stay in with Helina and the twins." Said the princess.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

The princess nodded her head.

"Okay..." Tiana said. "I'll be in my room."

"Okay! See you later, mama!" A'lia said.

Tiana left the room and the first person she saw was the baron, along with some male servants carrying his luggage.

He saw Tiana and quickly walked over to her, with the help of his crutches. "I would like to speak with you, if you don't mind?"

She was hesitate of his request. "Well, actually I-

"I'm leaving Maldonia today." he said, cutting her off. "Please?"

Tiana was surprised by what he said and nodded her head. "Let's go in the Peach Room."

He followed behind her in the room where he closed the door. Once he got to look at her again, he smiled. Trying to lighten the atmosphere. "That's some dress there. You look beautiful."

"So, you're leaving today?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Where to?"

"My first stop will be London."

Tiana nodded her head. "But what about your school?"

"I gave it to Naveen."

She remembered Naveen showing her the letter. "Just like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"But why are you suddenly leaving?"

"I would be lying to myself if I didn't say that you were the true reason for me leaving." He said. "You also being the reason why I moved out of the palace."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tiana, I have been inlove with you for over a year." Eduardo confessed.

Tiana put her hand on her stomach when she heard his confession.

"You are an amazing woman." He said, slowly walking her way.

"But Maria-

"Maria will always be an important person of my past, and I thank you for helping me move on from the hurt of her departure." Said the baron. "She will always be somewhere in my heart, but she is gone from my life as I need to move on. I did...by falling inlove with you."

"Eduardo...I don't know what to say, I mean, you-I had a feeling that you cared about me but..." Tiana stopped what she was saying when she saw the look in his eyes. The look he was giving her was much like how Naveen gazed at her. "...when you say you were in love with me for over a year. Do you mean-

"I believe that it was our first greeting together. You reminded me so much of Maria, everything. Your big brown eyes, your beautiful smile, the curves in your body...the way you treat people; so gently, so good...like a woman should be." He closed his eyes to compose himself before continuing. "I know that your heart belongs to Naveen and that is another reason for my departure. The last thing I need is to lose years of friendship over my selfishness."

Tiana had a newfound respect for the baron after hearing how honest he was about his feelings for her. "Thank you..." So she gave him a small smile and extended out her hand. "...you really are indeed a good man."

Instead of shaking it he gently took it and kissed it. "And you are a good woman. I will always envy Naveen for having your heart."

She slowly pulled her hand away and nodded her head. "You will find a wonderful woman who will love you as much as you will love her."

The baron then gave her a smile. "If she is anything like you then I will know that I've found perfection."

"How sweet of you." She put her hand over her chest. "Good luck with everything, Eduardo."

"Thank you." Eduardo said, before arranging his crutches. "Adiós mi bella Tiana."

Tiana watched as the baron walked out of the room feeling very overwhelmed. All that her mother has told her was correct, and what Naveen saw was what she didn't see. _'How could I have not seen this?' _ She thought to herself.

()()()()

London...A day later...

Naveen made it back to the home the Maldonian royal family had in the country and was thankful that it was a gated and highly secured area. Today he spoke with the Prime Minister of the country, made several press appearances and met the Queen. It took up most of the day and all he wanted to do was sleep, after making a phone call to Tiana. Just as he was about to go upstairs, he heard Leni opening the door and seeing the baron coming in. Naveen questioning looked over the baron's way and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I left Maldonia for good."

Naveen walked back down the stairs. "Why?"

He looked over at the guard before returning back at his friend. "Could we-

Naveen waved for the guard to go to another room. "So why did you leave Maldonia?"

"It's time for me to fully move on with my life." He said. "I need to see more of the world."

"When did this suddenly came about? After my questioning your feelings for Tiana?" Naveen asked.

"Tiana had a lot to do with it, yes." He honestly said.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "What do you meant that she had a lot to do with it?"

"Our friendship means so much to me. I think of you as a brother more than anything else and I respect you-

"You're leaving because you're in love with my wife." Naveen said. "Just say it."

Eduardo was taken aback by getting cut off.

"I knew you were in love with her. Which is why I questioned you when I did." Said the king. "I knew she was the reason for you leaving my palace. I just wish you would've told me when I asked you."

The baron scratched the back of his head. Now feeling like a moron. "I was too proud to admit anything to you, and our friendship-brotherhood is way too meaningful to ruin just because I felt that your wife reminded me of Maria."

"I figured you saw the similarities. I did, too, but is that the only reason why you feel for her?" He asked.

"No, they have their differences, but it's all over now. Whether I like it or not." Said Eduardo.

"Where are you heading?" Naveen asked.

"New York, I have an uncle from there and it could be my first step at moving on." Eduardo stated. "I could always open a new school there."

Naveen extended out his hand. "Goodluck, my friend."

Eduardo returned the handshake. "I thank you for not knocking my teeth out."

"No, I appreciate your honesty and I wish you all the good fortune with your new life in New York. You are always welcome to the palace."

"Thank you for all the help, my brother." Eduardo said, as they separated their handdshake. "Send the children my love. ANd tell them to expect plenty of gifts from uncle Eduardo."

"Will do." Naveen said to his friend. "Abinaza."

"Abinaza." Smiled Eduardo.

()()()()


	55. A Broken King

A/N: Five chapters remaining! I forgot to put that on the last author's note.

Queen of Maldonia II

A Broken King

A month later...

"...one ninety-nine, two hundred!" Said the Yalia, the personal trainer.

Tiana simply fell back onto the mat, breathing heavily.

"You needed the extra hundred sit-ups, your majesty!" She smiled.

"But it was only two slices of cheesecake!" Tiana whined, she was in excellent shape, but recently she's been asking the trainer push her harder. Regretting it later.

"You will be thanking me later and Naveen will also thank me for getting those thighs of yours ready for him."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Hiking...he wants for you and the children to go on a hiking trip sometime in the future."

"Not happening." Tiana said, getting off the floor. "But thank you for pushing me extra harder. After giving birth to four kids that includes twins it's hard to get my figure back."

The person trainer shook her head. "You definitely had your figure back for a while, but it is always good to keep your insides in shape. Your body will thank you in forty years."

Tiana took a sip of water.

"And your genes are another thing. Your children are very blessed to have two parents with excellent physic." Said the trainer.

Tiana smiled. "Well I'll see you around the same time tomorrow. Abinaza!" She started leaving the gym.

"Abinaza!" Said Yalia.

As Tiana walked down the hall she saw an upset Gabriella walking into Nagina's room. She figured that Gilles finally broke it off with since he was to leave in a couple of days. Instead of calling for her she went straight to her bathroom to shower.

()()()()

Once Tiana was done showering she went straight to the Azelea Garden where an all women charity celebration was held. Tiana was hosting the event that included guests from around the world.

"...and in closing of this momentous day. Let us all raise our glasses and salute to all women! Whether we are rulers, teachers, mothers, wives, business owners and all of the above, we are strong, we are powerful, we are wise and we are women!" Tiana said with a raised fist.

All the female audience members applaud at the queen as she left the podium.

"Tiana that was such a beautiful and inspirational speech!" Said Jasmine, hugging the young queen.

"Thank you for being apart of this, Jasmine." Tiana said.

Nagina approached the two and also hugged her daughter-on law. "We wouldn't have miss it." She smiled at the young queen. "I am very very proud to a daughter-in-law of such grace, beaty and leadership."

"Thank you, Nagina." Tiana smiled back.

Tiana thanked all the guests before parting ways with them and went straight to her room to change out of the pants suit she wore. It was stiff and heavy and all she wanted was to get into a dress. Just then, her phone rang. She kicked off her pants before answering the phone. "Speaking?"

"Why must you answer the phone like ya high and mighty?" Asked Eudora.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "For my safety? And why are you calling me right when I'm in the middle of changing?"

"You _just_ finished that charity dinner? I'm sure it was beautiful in that garden."

"It was. So why'd you call?" Asked Tiana.

"To check on my babycakes and my other babies. How are James and A'lia doing?"

"A'lia is is ballet practice while James is in his piano lessons. Later is his recital"

"Recital? I thought that was last week?" Eudora said.

"They had to cancel because of that bad storm last week." Tiana said, taking off her pants.

"Oh, that's right. At least Naveen won't be missing it."

"He better not be. He's suppose to be here right before it starts. He got lucky last week." Tiana began taking off he jacket and blouse.

"Naveen will make it on time. Now back to James, that boy has got some fingers on him. Wish him luck for me." Said Eudora.

"Will do." Said Tiana, looking in the closet for a dress.

"Tiana? Are you sitting down?" Eudora asked.

"No?" Tiana began to worry. "Mama is there something wrong?"

"No exactly." Eudora smiled.

"Then what is it?" Tiana began to grow antsy.

"Eli proposed to me."

Tiana's mouth dropped. "What did you say?" Hoping her mother would tell her 'no'.

"I let him down easily." Eudora answered. "He took it well after telling him no at least four or five times. I swear you can't hold a friendship without having someone wanting to jump the broom on you."

Tiana shook her head. She never understood the relationship between her mother and Big Daddy. "Are you inlove with Big Daddy, mama?"

"We are dear friends and will continue to being that way."

"Mm-hm." Tiana said. "I bet ya'll friends alright."

"Stay out of grown folk business." Eudora joked with a smile.

"Grown folks buiness." Tiana rolled her eyes. "I should get ready for James' recital. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You do that, babycakes. I love you and please send all my love to the babies and Naveen. Bye!"

"Bye!" Tiana hang up the phone and slipped into a yellow floral dress.

Knocking could be heard at the door.

"Come in." She said, walking into the closet to get her shoes.

Gabriella walked in with her head held down. "I really need to speak with you."

Tiana stepped back out of the closet and saw her friend with a tear stained face and red eyes. "Giles broke up with you, didn't he?"

Gabriella sighed. "You were right about him."

Tiana took the woman's hand as they sat on the bed bench. "I hoped he could prove me wrong because I care about you." She wiped the woman's tears.

"He was so cold." Said Gabriella. "I guess that old saying is true. Only fools rush in."

"You are not a fool he is." Tiana said.

Gabriella then covered her hand and started crying again. "I thought he loved me. The gifts, the sweet talks...how could I've been so dumb."

Tiana rubbed her back. "Would you like to tell me what exactly happened?"

"He asked for me to come into his room in the morning since he had a headache the night before. So I did just that. Early that morning I woke up, dressed and headed straight to his room...

_…_

_Gabriella slowly opened the door to Gilles room. She smiled as he looked so peaceful in his slumber. She quietly tiptoed over to him before sitting on the bed. "Gilles, darling." She whispered._

_He groaned._

_"It's me. Gabriella." She whispered, giving him a kiss on the lips._

_"Mmm..." moaned a female voice from the other end of the bed._

_Gabriella widen her eyes after hearing the woman. "Who are you?"_

_The woman shot up and waved at her. "Goodmorning, Gabriella."_

_The serveant quickly got off the bed, covering her mouth. "Oh my goodness! Tiffany?"_

_Gilles opened his eyes and looked over Tifany. "What are you still doing here?"_

_She frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Gilles how could you?" Asked a distraught Gabriella._

_Gilles then looked over at the woman and staretched his arms. "Goodmorning, Gabby. Come into the bed."_

_Tifany got out of the bed in disgust. "You nickenamed her?"_

_"Why not?" He asked with a smile.  
_

_"Because you said that you hate nicknaming women?" Tiffany said.  
_

_"It's only a nickname it isn't as if you're my wife." He responded.  
_

_"I will be as soon as we leave." Tiffany reminded him.  
_

_"Not going to happen." He said.  
_

_Tiffany frowned. "What? I thought that you were going to marry me."_

_"I never said that." Giles said. "Now get out of here before I call in the guards."_

_Tiffany quickly slipped on her dress. "Muya Juadonte!(Mother fucker)" She said before leaving the room._

_Gabriella was still shocked at what she just saw. The man she loved was sleeping with another woman and didn't seem to care that he was caught. "How long have you been with her?"_

_"For as long as being with you." He answered._

_"You promised to marry her?" She asked.  
_

_"No, she's full of nonsense. Now get over here and spend the morning with me before I leave tomorrow." He said with open arms.  
_

_"You're just leaving by yourself?" She asked, resting her hand on her chest.  
_

_"Yes. I have a kingdom I wasn't around for months. Genixia, remember?"_

_"But I thought that I would be joining you-_

_He began laughing. "Gabriella you are a very sweet woman, but you're not fit to being a queen."_

_"But I was fit to sleeping with a king?" She asked with watery eyes._

_He smirked.  
_

_She knew it was too good to be true. "Did you ever love me?" She asked with tears running down her face.  
_

_"Why would I love a servant?" He asked coldly._

_She began feeling lightheaded after hearing his confession. Why didn't she see past him?_

_He saw the tears and didn't pity her at all. "Gabriella we had fun but now it's time to move on and get back to reality."_

_She turned away, not wanting him to see her tears. "I gave you my virginity."_

_"And I will forever thank you for that." He said. "If you would like, I can bring you back wih me as a concubine-_

_"No. I will not be any man's whore." She cut him off._

_"Isn't that what you were while my stay here?"_

_Gabriella turned to look at him. "How can you be so cruel. I loved you Gilles-_

_"You will be fine either way." Gilles got out of the bed and found his pants. "Good luck with life, Gabreilla. Who knows, perhaps we'll cross paths again someday."_

_…_

"...I immediately left his room and never looked back." Said Gabriella.

"Oh Gabriella." Tiana felt bad for her friend, but wasn't surprise that it ended the way it did.

"I wish I listened to you, Tiana. How stupid could I be?" She cried.

Tiana rubbed her friend's back. "He will pay for his wrong doings someday, Gabriella."

Gabriella quickly got up. "I should be heading to Nagina per her request.

Tiana also got up. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" They opened the doors to leave the suite.

"If only I stayed with Lathan." Said the maid.

"He still loves you, Gabriella." Tiana said. "Now you keep your head up and remain strong."

She shook her head. "I don't think he'll want me now."

"Now why is that?"

"There was something that I didn't tell you."

Tiana raised an eyebrow

Gabriella put her hands on her tummy. "I-I'm with child."

Tiana's eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

"My last menstrual cycle was suppose to come a month ago, and it hasn't-

Tiana closed her eyes. She hated having to learn this news. "I'll call in for the doctor."

"No don't." She rested her hands on her stomach. "I don't want to jinx anything."

"But you have to know if you and this baby are healthy." Tiana said. "Are you going to tell Gilles?"

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know…"

Tiana felt even more horrible for the woman as she opened her arms for a supportive hug.

Gilles stepped out of his room and saw the two women hugging.

"If you need anything and I mean anything. Just come to me." Tiana said.

"I will." Gabriella said. "Abinaza."

Tiana nodded her head, watching her friend walking away. She then headed to Naveen's office. Gilles following her.

Tiana felt someone behind her and quciken her pace to the office. Once she got in she heard the door closing behind her.

"You finally talked some sense into her?" Gilles said.

She frowned and turned around. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I was concerned." He smiled.

"You didn't seem too concern while you were sleeping with my help." Tiana put her hands on her hips.

Gilles laughed. "We're on this again? They're only servants."

"Who also happen to be human beings with hearts." Tiana said. "How could you even think of treating women in such a manner?"

Gilles smirked. "Naveen's done one hell of a job on you..." He stepped up to her. "Marrying a commoner such as yourself and look at you. One of the most inspirational women in the world. heard your little speech on women." He tried caressing her face, but she stepped back. "I won't hurt you."

"Oh, I already know that." Tiana said. "You just need to back up away from me."

"And if I don't?" He asked, stepping up closer.

"Pack your junk and get the hell out of my palace!" Tiana ordered.

"Isn't that your husband's job? I'm afraid you don't have that kind of power to do such a thing." He caressed her face, but Tiana slapped him across his.

"Don't touch me!" She warned.

"Quick reflexes and a heavy hand." He laughed while rubbing his jaw. "But if you were my wife I would've already shown you where you stood in the company of a man."

"Oh would you now?" Naveen asked from behind.

Gilles eyes widen as he turned to see Naveen. "Ah Naveen. I didn't know you would be returning-

"No, continue to tell my wife how you would put her in her place if she struck you in the company of men. Which she just did...but I would like to see what you would do to her so that I can break every bone in your body starting with your skull." Naveen warned with no emotion on his face.

"I would never hit Tiana. I was simply tell her what I would do to my wife. If or when I have one..." Gilles nervously laughed.

"Why are you in my office?" Naveen asked.

"I asked him to exact same question?" Tiana asked with her hands on her hips.

Gilles remained quiet.

"You'll be escorted from the palace as soon as you leave my office." Naveen said to the man and the guards who were outside the office. "And as of now whatever business we have will only be on professional terms."

Gilles knew he couldn't win any fight with Naveen and couldn't afford to lose Maldonia as an ally. "As you wish." He walked out of the office as two guards followed him down the halls.

Naveen then went over to his wife "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse days." Tiana answered. "But why were you so soft with his departure? He should be getting thrown out of the palace along with his junk."

"We have an exchange that is very important for both our kingdoms, Tiana." Naveen said to hsi wife.

"He hurt Gabriella."

"Whatever he's done with Gabriella is between the two of them."

"He broke up with her and got her pregnant."

Naveen sighed. "Does he know about her pregnancy?"

"No."

"I think it's best that it remains that way." Naveen said. "And as for now we have to get to James' recital."

Tiana then noticed her husband's facial hair, it wasn't too much but enough for her to notice. "You are going to take care of that, right?"

Naveen touched his face and shrugged. "I'll take care of it later."

She raised an eyebrow. "Before the recital?"

"After. Now come on..." He put his hand on her lower back.

"Why do you always grow out your stuff like this." She grabbed a hold of his handsome face. "You look like your great father."

"Faldi faldonza! I will get it shaved, later." Naveen said.

"Right, just like the last time you-

He pressed his lips onto hers before slowly pulling away.

Tiana playfully slapped his arm. "A simple shut up would've been fine." She joked.

"Now where is the roamnce behind that?" He asked before scooping her in his arms.

Leni walked in. "You two lovebirds ready?"

"Yep. We're ready." Naveen said, walking out of the office.

Tiana waved at the guard as her husband walked down the halls.

Leni shook his head at the two before following them.

()()()()


	56. A Prince's Intuition

Queen of Maldonia II

A Prince's Intuition

James watched as the royal barber finished shaving his father's face. Wishing he had facial hair like his father.

"You are as good as new, your highness." Said the barber, now polishing Naveen's shoes.

"Thank you, Monku." Naveen responded, looking at his much smoother appearance. "You are a man of magic, my friend."

Monku swept the hairs into the dust pan before standing. "Graci, sir. I will see you again next week?"

"We'll see." Said the king, getting out of his seat. "Come on, James." He said, leaving the room.

James ran behind his father with a head full of questions to ask. "Papa, how do you make hair grow out of your face so quickly?"

Naveen shrugged. "Genes? I don't know."

"Why doesn't mama have hair in her face?" Asked the prince.

"Didn't you ask these questions before?" Naveen asked.

"No, but can you tell my why mama doesn't have hair on her chest either?"

"James..." Naveen said, getting a little annoyed.

"Why can't I have hair on my face and have it shaved off?"

"Faldi faldonza." Said the king, heading down the stairs.

"Why are your legs so hairy while mama's isn't?"

Naveen sighed.

"Papa, why aren't you answering any of my questions?"

Naveen went straight to the kitchen where Tiana was. "Hey you." He kissed her on the cheek while she was mincing vegetables.

"You're back to lookin' like my fresh faced man." Tiana said, taking a bowl of washed fruit from another chef. "What brings you and James to my kitchen?"

"You have to answer his questions while I go take care of business in my office." Naveen said.

Tiana frowned. "What?"

Naveen kissed her once more. "Abinaza, mi benita."

Tiana then gave her son a questioning look. "What is he talking about?"

"Papa didn't answer any of my questions so I'll ask you instead." Said James.

Tiana rose both eyebrows. Not understanding what was going on. "Okay?"

"Why can't you grow a beard like papa?"

"Well-

"And why do papa have hair on his chest while you don't?"

"Um-

"Why can't I have hair on my face like papa? I am a man as well!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "James-

"Why are papa's legs hairy while yours aren't?" He then looked down at her legs and touched them. "In fact, they are so soft and smooth."

"I'm going to get Naveen for this." Tiana muttered under her breath.

"Why can't I grow hair on-

"James baby?" Tiana asked.

"Yes?" Answered the prince.

"Have an apple." She handed him the already washed fruit from the bowl.

"What am I suppose to do with an apple?" He asked, looking at it.

"Put it in your mouth." She answered with a smile.

()()()()

Naveen sat at his office desk reading the mail. He didn't mean to cut his son short, but he had a lot to take care of today which included passing or vetoing bills, conference calls, signatures, press conference and ending the day with Tiana.

Knocking could be heard at the door, catching Naveen's attention. "Come in."

"Your highness." Said Vincent, Naveen's valet.

"I'm busy what is it now, Vincent?" Asked Naveen, not looking up from looking through his mail.

"You and her majesty the queen received a gift from Madam President of Vilia. She was very grateful for your visit, your highness."

Naveen looked up to receive the package which was a vase made out of gold. "I enjoyed her and the first gentleman very much. Tiana will definitely feel at home when we visit there next month. It reminded me so much of New Orleans. The jazz, the people, the culture." He handed the gift back to the valet.

"Missing New Orleans again, your highness?" Vincent asked.

Naveen nodded his head. "I feel somewhat homesick...it is my second home."

"And what a beautiful city it is! At least that's what my wife Doris told me."

"Oh that's right. You've never been there." Naveen said. "Some day I guess? For now take that vase to the vase room."

"Yes, your highness." Vincent bowed just as Kanad walked into the office.

Naveen stood. "Do you not know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry Naveen but I really need to speak with you about something." Said the out of breath prince.

Naveen waved for the valet to leave. "Is this something you want to speak about life threatening?"

"No...well, yes." Kanad responded as the valet left the office.

Naveen sighed annoyance. "What is it then and please don't say that it's about a woman."

"It is about a woman." Kanad said.

Naveen sighed in annoyance again. "Make this quick because I have a press conference to be at."

"I proposed to this woman and at first she refused. But out of nowhere when I thought I moved on with my life she called to tell me that she wants to marry me after all." Explained the prince.

"Wait—what?" Naveen frowned. "You proposed to someone? Who is she? Do I know her?"

"She use to nanny A'lia and James before getting let go."

Naveen shook his head. "There have been plenty of nannies that come and gone. I don't know who you're talking about."

"Mariah."

Naveen's eyes widen. "That fruitcake?"

"Hey, she's my girl!" Kanad said, taking offense.

"Kanad what the hell is wrong with you? You first tried your hand at drinking and now you're involved with someone like Mariah?"

"She's a good woman."

"No, she is trouble and will remain banished from this palace." Ordered the king.

"I've had her in my room several times after she was fired." Kanad responded.

Naveen shook his head as he walked over to the door. "Bring her back here and she will be arrested for trespassing."

Kanad frowned. "What?"

"I have somewhere to be-

"How can you banish my fiancee?" He cut off Naveen.

"Because I can now get out of my office and we'll speak on this later."

Kanad got up from the chair before leaving the office.

Naveen closed the door behind him and saw his brother waiting for him in the hall. "What is it now?"

"You can't keep her away from me." He said.

"I'm not stopping you from being with her. She's just not allowed to step foot in this palace. There's a difference. Now if you would excuse me..." Naveen started walking down the hall as Kanad followed.

"You can't banish my fiancee forever!" Yelled out Kanad as he watched his brother continue down the hall without a response. "You'll be sorry, Naveen. I won't have you ruin my only chance at true love."

()()()()

Later that night...A'lia bedroom.

"...and today I even got to feed the baby tiger. Papa may we adopt it?" Begged the princess.

Naveen laughed a little while looking over his his wife who didn't find what their daughter said at all amusing.

Tiana knew how much of a pushover Naveen can be when it came to their children so she answered for him "No. We already have two tigers in our zoo."

"Oh please, mama! I will take care of it." Pleaded A'lia.

Tiana looked over at the collie who was asleep in her dog bed. "Then how will you take care of Roxie? She still needs your attention."

A'lia then poked out her bottom lip.

"Put that bottom lip back in." She said.

The princess did just that.

"Alright then." Tiana leaned over and kissed the her daughter's forehead. "A good night's sleep will clear all this nonsense out of your head."

A'lia whined as Naveen kissed her forehead.

"Papa..." The princess gave him the puppy dog look, flashing him her blue eyes.

Naveen shook his head before standing up. "Your grandmother's blue eyes won't work this time. Goodnight, princessa."

"Goodnight papa." She said, closing her eyes.

Naveen closed the door after leaving the room and saw how tired Tiana was looking. "She'll get over the cub."

Tiana leaned her head on her husband's chest. "Why do we have spoiled children?"

"They aren't spoiled. They're children of royals." Naveen corrected her as they walked down the halls.

"Yeah they're spoiled brats. They get everything they want and I don't think they'll grow up right if everything is handed to them." Said Tiana.

Naveen opened the doors for them. "You don't know how our children will turn out. It isn't as if they open all their gifts. They give most of them to charity."

"That's the only good thing they do. If only they knew how hard it was for me growing up." Tiana said.

"They will someday. Trust me." Naveen put his hands on her shoulders. "Once they live through the six months of Carmatasilia they will understand how you lived and people who lived much worse. Kanad and I have lived through it, my father, grandfather. It's tradition. But for now they will continue to live a life of privilege."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

He kissed her cheek. "They're children, Tiana. Let them enjoy it while they can."

"You need to be telling James this." Tiana said.

"He'll learn someday." He started kissing on his wife's neck. "Right now I will love to conceive more royals with you."

Tiana rolled her eye again. "No." And climbed on the bed.

Naveen frowned. "Why not? I got a proper grooming for you." He touched his smooth face.

"I would believe that if you didn't have conferences today." Tiana said, taking off her robe and getting under the blankets.

"That was part of the reason for my shave, but I did it mainly for you." He got in the bed.

"Mm-hm." Said Tiana.

Naveen flashed her his smile.

Tiana knew she couldn't resist. "You do look good."

"I do, don't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows before pressing his lips onto hers, slowly getting between her legs.

"Your highness!" Said the valet on the other side of the door, knocking heavily.

"Go away, Vincent" Yelled Naveen.

"It's an emergency that involves prince Kanad!"

Naveen groaned as he got off the bed and opened the door. "What is it now?"

"The prince eloped with Miss Mariah Balis tonight, your highness!"

Naveen's eye widen. Astonished by the news.

()()()()


	57. Lips Are Sealed

Queen of Maldonia II

Lips Are Sealed

Kanad and his new bride stood hand and hand before Naveen and Tiana, who gave the newly married couple blank expressions since they entered the king's office. Kanad waited for Naveen or Tiana to say something about the elope, but got nothing for several minutes. The silence was killing the prince and he could no longer take any of it. So he decided to be the one to break it.

"Naveen, what I did was the right thing-

"I will like a word with only you, Kanad." Naveen cut him off.

Tiana took that as cue to leave.

But Kanad took that as an offense and wrapped an arm around Mariah. "Whatever you have to say-

"I'll speak with Mariah." Tiana cut off the prince. "Come on, Mariah."

Mariah was surprised that Tiana wanted to speak with her after their last meeting together but followed along.

"We'll be in my office." Tiana told her husband.

Naveen responded with a nod as his wife and Mariah left the room. His eyes never leaving his brother's. Now furious as ever.

Kanad grew nervous as he was familiar with this look. His father would give the same expression if he did something he didn't approve. "Naveen, I love-

"You are a damn fool." Naveen spat. "A stupid, childish fool who will never learn anything."

"I love Mariah." He said.

"She doesn't love you, Kanad!"

"She's a good woman for me! She makes me feel like a man."

"You're only fifteen, Kanad. No where near to being a man. Especially with your recent actions." Naveen told his brother.

Just then, Nagina busted into the room breathing heavily. "Is it true, Kanad? Did you get married?"

The prince held his head low. "Yes, mother."

She walked over to him with watery eyes. "How can you be so stupid?"

"Mother, I got this." Naveen said, stopping her from getting closer to the prince.

"Where is this gold digging whore?" Nagina asked.

"Watch your tone about my wife!" Warned Kanad.

"You watch your wallet because you will not be getting anymore funding from me!" Nagaina snapped back. "Let go of me, Naveen!"

Naveen let her go. "You need to relax-

"Relax? My youngest son just married a gold digging slut! She will bankrupt us if she gets access to the accounts, Naveen. You must stop him from continuing-

"I love Mariah, mother." Kanad cut her off. "And there isn't anything you can do about it."

Nagina groaned and turned to her oldest son. "Oh why didn't you or your father ever change the rules of marriage in this country? If you've done so then irresponsible children wouldn't be marrying sluts!" She cried out to her youngest son.

"Mariah isn't a slut. She's a good woman!" Kanad repeated.

"I cannot stand to be in here for not another minute." She said and turned to Naveen. "Naveen, you have to talk him out of this mess. Please."

"Mother..." Naveen started feeling concerned for his mother. "You go back in your room and lay down. You're getting pale by this."

"I wouldn't be getting pale if my youngest son didn't marry such a tasteless young lady." Nagina said before leaving the room.

Kanad waited until his mother was out of the room before continuing. "No one understands. I love Mariah and she loves me!"

Naveen sighed. "There's no use at telling you to annul the marriage because you're going to go along with it anyway. So unfortunately I will have no other choice but to banish your from the palace."

Kanad's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Said Naveen in a stern tone. "I do not trust that woman under this roof and if you're willing to ruin yourself and connections then I will have no part of it."

"But Naveen-

"Goodluck with everything, Kanad. I love you and I hope for the sake of God that you are correct about Mariah." Naveen then left the office, leaving the helpless prince alone and concerned about his and Mariah's whereabouts.

()()()()

As Mariah took a seat she nervously watched as Tiana silently sat across from her in an office. It was her first time in the room and knew it had to been Tiana's since it looked more feminine than Naveen's yet very professional and organized much like his.

Mariah knew Naveen was upset, but she was confused about Tiana since she showed no emotion the entire time yet showed some compassion to want to speak with her alone and away from the king. "You have a beautiful office, Tiana."

Tiana didn't respond to the compliment, seeing right through Mariah's deceiving. Instead she asked. "What are your real intentions when you decided to marry Kanad?"

"Excuse me?" Mariah asked, taken aback from the question.

"Answer my question." The queen ordered.

"I love Kanad. He's very handsome, respectful and it's perfectly legal for us to marry as he is in age." Explained the woman.

"Yes that's true he is fifteen, but that doesn't mean he's ready. You're filling his head with lies just to try to get something you know you can't have." Tiana said, keeping her tone very stern.

"Like Naveen?" Mariah asked with a smile. "He is a very good-looking man, but Kanad can hold up long enough for me. Guess that's one good thing he seem to have gotten from his brother."

Tiana looked at the woman with disgust.

Mariah laughed. "The Maldonian male royals have a gift even the female help here are familiar with. Don't you agree?"

"You are sick young woman with no kind of class. Here you are, a nineteen year old grown woman marrying and sleeping with a young fifteen year old young boy." Tiana said.

"He can't get enough of me and there's nothing you or Naveen can do about it." Said the young woman.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at the woman. "That might be true, but someday he will see right through those green eyes of yours. And realize that all along you are nothing but a dirty, conniving tramp."

Nagina walked right into the office and the first thing she did was grab a hold of Mariah's hair.

"Ah!" Screamed the young woman.

Tiana quickly got up to stop her mother-in-law.

"You slut! How dare you take advantage of my son who is still a child!" Nagina's grip tighten as Tiana came near.

"Let go of my hair!" Cried out Mariah.

Nagina then slapped the woman across the face. "You stay away from my baby!"

"Nagina." Tiana managed to get the woman away from Mariah.

"He isn't a baby if he's constantly between my legs making!" Mariah laughed.

"You no good dirty whore!" Nagina yelled out.

Mariah continued laughing. "I rather be a whore than an old drunk."

That set Nagina off. "You! You! I'm going to kill you!" She was about to attack Mariah but Tiana held her back.

"She isn't worth it, Nagina." Tiana told her mother-in-law.

"She married my baby boy!" Nagina cried as tears ran down her face.

"I know." Tiana said, trying to comfort the woman. "You need to sit down."

Nagina hugged Tiana and began crying. "Oh, Tiana...this slut is trying to shame our family!"

Naveen then walked in the office and grew furious when he saw Mariah. "Get the hell out of my palace!"

Mariah held on to her hair as she saw Naveen standing by the door. She smiled. "I thought that I would at least have your blessing."

"If you want to play games then I will have my guards throw you out." Naveen warned as two guards who looked very familiar to Mariah walked in the office.

"I'm leaving!" Mariah said, running right into Kanad.

"How dare you speak to my wife this way?" The prince asked.

Naveen nodded his head at the guards; signaling them to throw out the newly wedded couple.

"What are you doing?" Kanad asked one of the guards who was holding him. "Naveen? I'm your brother!"

"Naveen, please." Nagina begged. "Kanad can stay."

"My wife stays if I stay." Said the prince.

"Throw them both out." Naven ordered, tired of the whole situation all together.

Mariah frowned as the guard pulled her out. "Kanad? Stop them!"

Kanad remained silent as he was escorted down the hall with his new wife.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Nagina asked, she couldn't believe what Naveen just did. "He is your brother."

"He broke the rules." Naveen said, without looking at his mother.

Tiana watched the two go back and forth, agreeing with them both. Kanad is Naveen's only brother but what he did was irresponsible and felt that he needed to learn a lesson. And if throwing him out of the palace would help then she was on her husband's side.

"I'll be in the suite, Tiana." Naveen said before leaving the office.

Nagina frustratedly sighed before looking Tiana's way. "Tiana, please talk some sense into your husband's head. Kanad is only a child."

"I'll see what I can do." Tiana said. "You need to go in your room and try to relax yourself."

Nagina took her daughter-in-law's hand. "You have always been such a good woman. My son is very lucky to have you. All I want is for Kanad to be as lucky as Naveen in finding a wife, a good wife...someday."

Tiana smiled before leaving the office and following behind her husband who looked upset. When she closed the door she saw Naveen sitting on their bed looking to be heavily thinking. She sat beside him, putting a hand on his thigh.

"If you're trying to talk me out of banishing Kanad then you're wasting your time." Naveen said.

Tiana shook her head while rubbing on his thigh. "Actually I came in here calm you down. I know how angry you can get even after a fight is over."

"I just can't believe my brother right now. Perhaps if I didn't have my mother and him move away to Aunt Jasmine's-

"He fell inlove and unfortunately its with Mariah." Tiana said. "All we can do is live our own life and if he's willing to make sense with his own life again then he'll know where to come back to."

Naveen understood what his wife was saying, but he was still upset by the whole situation. "He's put so much shame to our family by marrying that woman. I've had our security team do an intense background checking on Mariah after her termination and her record is as thick as a dictionary."

"But we have background checks on all our workers here. How did she manage to slip pass the first two?" Asked an astonished Tiana.

"Because she's a fraud who has been using a dead woman's information." Naveen then buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with my brother."

"He's a fool in love." Tiana simply said.

()()()()

Mariah sat with her legs crossed now regretting marrying the teenage prince. She thought that with accepting his hand in marriage that she would live at the palace and to be closer to Naveen, but that plan failed miserably.

Kanad stepped out of the hotel bathroom with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a Maldonian cigar in the other with a smile on his face. "My brother is only testing me. I tell you!"

"He looked pretty angry when we arrived there together." Mariah said, now feeling irritated.

The prince sat beside his wife, scooting closer to her. "Let us forget about this day, mi princessa."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh that's right. I am a princess now aren't I?"

"After consummating you will be." He leaned over to kiss her, but she stood back up.

"I'm still bleeding." She lied. Not wanting to sleep with the prince.

He frowned, also standing. "You've been bleeding for two months now."

"Some women suffer longer than others." She explained.

"Then if you're still bleeding." He began unbuttoning his pants. "We can do other things. Remember the bath tub trick?"

Mariah looked at him in disgust. "I will not be doing anything with and on you Kanad. I am frustrated right now, and you're drinking again."

Kanad put the cigar in the ash tray and the bottle on the coffee table. "I will wait until you're ready for me again." He tried wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't..." She walked away from him, feeling even more disgusted. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows. "But why?

She shrugged. "You're obviously too young for me and can't stand up to Naveen-

"I can stand up to him!" Kanad said. He always admired and envied his brother. At the moment he hated him. "I will simply pretend that we got our marriage annulled and I will sneak you back into the palace with me."

Mariah raised an eyebrow. "But knowing Naveen he would want proof."

Kanad smiled. "I know some people.. Don't you worry your pretty little head, mi princessa."

()()()()

Later that evening...

Naveen looked over the annulment paper and saw that it was authentic. He then shook his brother's hand. "Glad that you still have some sense."

"You were definitely right about Mariah." Kanad said, shaking his brother's hand.

Tiana quietly watched the two.

"Well I better get back to my old room now." Kanad said.

"Yeah." Said Naveen, watching his brother leaving the office. He then checked out the paper once more and frowned.

Tiana noticed. "What is it?"

"Something doesn't add up." He said.

"Such as?"

"He got this pretty quickly."

"He is the prince of Maldonia." She reminded him. "And I remember reading that royals can get an annulment as quick as three to six hours."

"Very true, but I just can't trust my brother. Not after marrying so irresponsibility." Naveen said, rolling the paper. "I'm going to keep an close eye on him."

()()()()

Kanad closed the door to his room and locked with while holding a smile on his face. "Mariah?" He whispered out.

She stepped out of the closet before hugging him. "Finally! That security doorway in your closet has a draft."

"Welcome home, mi princessa." He said with open arms.

"Yes! He felt for it!" Mariah hugged the prince.

"He did, but you have to remain quiet if you want us to stay here in one piece." Warned the prince.

"My lips are sealed." Mariah smiled while pretending to zip her lips shut.

()()()()


	58. A King Knows Best

A/N: Only two more chapters to go...Oh, and the car partly featured on this chapter has a pic. It's on my profile page.

Queen of Maldonia II

A King Knows Best

Vehicle Room

Tiana rolled her eyes as Naveen was still trying to pick out which car the two should ride in today on their drive to the town. The valet patiently waited with two handful and mouthful of keys praying that the king would find the perfect car soon. To his disappointment he narrowed the cars down to twenty.

Tiana on the other hand wasn't so patient with her husband. "Oh pick the blue one. I'm getting tired of standing here bored out of my mind as you try to find the perfect car. They're all brand new!" Said the queen. Finding her husband to be ridiculous.

"Not all, but whose noticing?" Naveen said, still looking.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable."

He looked back at his wife and cockily grinned. "Yes, I already know this."

Tiana rolled her eyes again and snatched a car key with a silver tag away from Vincent and walked toward a silver rolls-royce.

Naveen frowned when he saw what his wife did. "What are you doing?"

"Picking about a car for you since you're having such a hard time choosing." She responded with sarcasm, then starting the engine.

"Hey!" Naveen ran over to stop her. "This car is very rare. I'm one of the first to have it!"

"It's only a car." Tiana said.

"I don't want you driving it. Can you drive?" He asked, knowing she can.

Tiana raised an eyebrow, turned off the ignition and handed him the keys. "How long have we've been married again?"

He smiled. "Fine then let me drive. I want to be the one to drive my wife around town with the company of guards driving surrounding us."

"All you had to do was ask." Tiana said, climbing to the passenger side.

Naveen watched as his wife sat on the passenger seat, noticing her thigh before she covered it back with her skirt.

Vincent was relieved that the couple had finally found a car to use. "Your highness I will get the guards-

"Tiana and I need more time." Naveen said.

Tiana frowned. "What?"

"Come back in a half hour." He told Vincent.

"Yes, your highness." The valet bowed before leaving the room.

Naveen evilly grinned at his wife. "This car is a bit spacious, don't you think?"

Tiana immediately knew he was up to. "No, it's too crowded." She smiled.

"I don't think it's crowded." He licked his lips.

Tiana noticed. "I do."

"You look good in this dress..." Naveen tried to get a peak by pulling up her skirt.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Tiana responded, slapping his hand away. "Do you always have to get in heat everywhere we go?"

"Look at what you're wearing!" Naveen said, leaning over toward her.

Tiana leaned away, opening the door and stepping out of the car.

"Why tease me!" Naveen said.

"I am not teasing you." She laughed.

"Get back in this car and give your husband some much deserved loving."

"You are no better than those young boys I had to deal with yesterday." Tiana said as Naveen also got out of the car.

"They saw what I'm seeing now. A beautiful, sexy woman who knows how to dress." He wrapped his arms around her. "The difference is that they don't get to see what's under this dress-

"Skirt." She corrected.

"Skirt, dress is like Tomato, To-_mah_-to!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "You're just noticing what I'm wearing today?"

"I was busy and focused on what to drive, but if you would much prefer us to spending our afternoon in the suite, or on an island..."

"You promised me an afternoon in the town." Tiana said.

"Gradinia can wait." Naveen said he tried kissing her.

But she stopped him. "I can't. It's been a while since we've got to shop and do things together."

"If that's what you want." Naveen said and opened the passenger door for her.

Tiana gave him a kiss before getting back in the car. "I cannot wait to see the town again!"

"We see it all the time." Naveen closed the door before making it over to the driver's side.

"When we're riding to somewhere like Giodonia." Tiana added.

Just then, knocking was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Naveen said.

"Your highness." Called out the valet. "You have a phone call from Baron Amaya."

Naveen frowned. "Baron Amaya?" And looked down at his watch. "Isn't it a bit early in the morning in New York's time?"

"Yes." Tiana answered, getting out of the car. "Maybe it's important?"

Naveen took his wife's hand as they followed the valet out of the room.

()()()()

"...congratulations on your quick adjustment." Naveen said. "How is New York holding up for you?"

"New York had definitely been interesting. Harlem, New York that is." Said Eduardo.

"Harlem? What are you doing there?" Asked Naveen.

"A cousin of mine has a client from there so out of curiosity I went along and let's just say that this client's daughter he worked for caught my eye..." He explained.

"Ah you already got women throwing themselves at you?" Naveen said.

Tiana rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior.

"Not throwing themselves at me. I've gotten plenty of offers, but this one woman particular was very different. She's a school teacher."

"What's her name?"

"Gloria." Eduardo answered.

"Gloria." Naveen repeated.

That caught Tiana's attention.

"Things have been going too well that we decided to go ahead and get married." The baron laughed a little.

Naveen's eyes widen. "You're married?"

"I know this doesn't sound like me, but she's incredible, Naveen. Very simple yet elegant. Her family welcomed me with open arms." Eduardo said.

Tiana then stood up and went over to where Naveen was. "What's the family's name?"

"Tiana wants to know what the name of Gloria's family?" Naveen asked.

"Richards." Answered Eduardo.

"He said their surname is Richards." Naveen repeated.

Her eyes widen. Surprised by the answer. "I have family name Richards who lives in Harlem if I remember correctly."

Naveen nodded his head. "That's right! She does."

Eduardo grew confused. "She does?"

"Tiana has family by the name Richards who happen to live in New York!" Naveen said. "Wouldn't it be something if Gloria and Tiana were related."

Gloria then walked in the room where Eduardo was. "Eddie, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Baron Amaya took his wife's hand. "Gloria, darling do you have any cousins from New Orleans?"

She frowned. "Yes...?"

"Do you know a Tiana?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. She's my very close cousin who married a European prince several years ago." She answered.

Eduardo's heart began beating quickly.

She frowned at her husband's expression. "Do you know her?"

"I do know her." He answered. "But are you sure she married a European prince?"

"Well if it's the same Tiana we're speaking of then, yes." She smiled. "She's the only cousin I know who married a prince from an unique sounding country." She chuckled a little. "If only I had her picture. I just have an old one in my jewelry box."

"I have a picture." Eduardo admitted, pulling from his pocket. It was a candid photo of her, taken from a magazine in the Azulea Garden. He handed the photo over to her.

"She's even beautiful since the last time I've seen her." Gloria said, looking at the photo.

"So Tiana is your cousin?" Asked Eduardo, now noticing the similarities in appearance.

"Yes." She handed him back the photo. "Is she alright? How do you know her?"

"Naveen, my friend who I spoke with you about is actually that prince-erm king who married Tiana. Your cousin." He confessed.

She smiled, resting her hands on her hips. "You don't say? But why do you only have that picture of her in your pocket?"

He didn't want to share with her about his feelings for Tiana. He finally thought he moved passed that part of his life. "Well, you see-

"Let me speak with her!" She asked, taking the phone. "Hello? Tiana?"

Naveen quickly handed Tiana the phone. Not knowing that he will be regretting it later as the two women began their two hour long 'catching up' conversation.

()()()()

Later that night...

"Who would've known that Eduardo would end up falling in love and marrying my cousin!" Tiana smiled, pulling off her robe before climbing on the bed.

"Who would've known that you two would be yapping on the phone for two hours." Naveen laid his head on the pillows. "How is it possible to talk on the phone like that?"

Tiana rolled on her side. "You do it all the time with your conference calls."

Naveen rested his head on his hands. "I also take breaks in between calls."

"Oh shut up." Tiana playfully threw a pillow at him. "If you miss Eduardo that much then why didn't you speak with him longer?"

"Because it doesn't take men a lot to get reacquainted." Naveen explained.

"Mm-hmm." Tiana said, throwing another pillow at him.

"Throw another pillow and I will-

He was cut by another pillow hitting his face. Naveen evilly grinning before rolling over until he was on top of his wife.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Tiana struggled to push him off of her. "Naveen!"

"Apologize for throwing those pillows at me." He playfully pinned down her hands.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"It's been a while since you've been tickled..." He began tickling her.

Tiana screamed before she started laughing.

Heavy knocking could be heard at the door.

"Go away!" Shouted Naveen.

"Come in!" Tiana shouted.

Kanad walked in and quickly covered his eye when he saw the two. "Whoa! If you two want me to wait-

"You're good." Naveen said, getting off of Tiana then who put on her robe. "But what do you want at this hour?"

"I'm about to go out with the boys and-

"No to bringing women in here." Naveen said with a stern face.

Kanad's mouth dropped open. "Why can't I? You had women in your room-

"I was young and dumb, too." Naveen said.

Kanad crossed his arms. "You're not papa-

"And I plan on not being him. Get out or you won't be going anywhere tonight." Naveen ordered.

"Oh come on Naveen-

"Goodnight." Naveen cut him off.

Kanad frowned and before angrily walking out of the room.

Tiana shook her head and gave him a hug. "You were a little too hard on him."

Naveen returned the hug and sighed. "Tiana..."

She stood on her tiptoe and kissed him on the lips. "Well, you were!"

"He wanted to bring home women." Naveen reminded her.

"And you did right by telling him no, but you should've said it in a more calmer manner?" She said.

Naveeen sighed again. "I don't trust him. Not after what he pulled. Any woman could mean Mariah and I don't want her in this palace."

"And she isn't." Tiana pulled back from the hug to take his hand. "Now let's go to bed."

"Alright." He responded as they got back in the bed. "I don't know if I'll be in good enough shape to handle James and god help me A'lia when they're Kanad's age."

"You'll be just as strict and strong as you are with your brother." Tiana said before giving her husband another kiss.

Naveen returned the kiss. "It's not as if I'm punishing him. It's just me wanting to make sure that our family is safe and away from conflict. I deal with enough of it as it is."

"I understand." Said Tiana, cupping his face with her hands. "That's one of the reasons why I love you. Always wanting the best for your family." She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his.

That made Naveen smile. "You always know how to calm me down. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be as grumpy as Ebenezer Scrooge." She kissed him again. "Or your valet Vincent." She gave him another kiss.

"Mmm...so many kisses from mi benita." Naveen said. "Perhaps I should complain more often. Mainly on your marathon telephone calls-

"Don't push it." Tiana said before moving her lips on his neck.

Naveen moaned as her soft lips touched his weak spot. The crook of his neck. "Oh mi benita..."

Mariah, who was wearing a maid's dress looked through the barely opened door to see the couple getting intimate. She grew jealous.

Naveen then opened his eyes to see that one of the doors were still open. "Mmm...as much as I don't want to interrupt. I have to."

"Why is that?" Tiana asked, kissing down her husband's collarbone.

"I have to close the door." He smiled at his wife.

Mariah gasped and quickly ran down the hall and back to Kanad's room. She rested her hand on her chest as she went over to the window to see her husband getting into the car with his friends. Ever since they married she refused to consummate it which frustrated him into going out with his friends. It didn't bother her because she didn't love him. What did hurt was knowing that Naveen was making love to Tiana at this very moment.

"He should be making love to me." Mariah said to herself and smiled. "But keep kissing all over him, Tiana. Because Naveen will be mine...much sooner than later."

()()()()


	59. Tensed Emotions

Queen of Maldonia II

Tensed Emotions

Naveen, A'lia and James all watched as the Maldonian football player kicked the ball away from an opponent and scored the goal. They all cheered along with crowd.  
"Achidonza papa!" A'lia shouted, jumping up and down with excitement. "Our team can catch up if they score another goal!"  
"I doubt it." Said James. "Maldonia is playing against one of the top teams of this year."

"Ignore your brother, A'lia! Hopeful fans are the most dedicated." Naveen tried reassuring his daughter.

"But there's less than a minute remaining. It's impossible for Maldonia to catch up and win now." James pointed out.

"Try enjoying the game, James." Naveen said to his son.

Just then, one of the players on the opponent's team scored the goal just as the clock counted down to zero.

"Aw!" Said a disappointed A'lia. "We were so close."

Naveen saw his daughter's eyes water up and felt bad. "You can't win them all mi princessa." He picked her up as the guards waited to escort them out of the stadium.  
"They had no chance. They've been slacking since mid-season. Or perhaps you jinxed them with your presence." James teased his sister.

But A'lia took it serious and poked out her bottom lip. "Is it true, papa? Did I jinx the team?"

"No, of course not." Naveen gave his son a look of warning. "James is being bad sport right now."

"I am not! They always lose when she's at the games!" Said the prince.

"He's right!" Said a sad A'lia. "I am the reason they lost! I will never go to any of their games again!"

Naveen helped his daughter and son in the car before getting in. He was very disappointed with his son's actions. "James, I will like a word with you when we get home."

James was surprised. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you're doing and it will not progress beyond here. Now you apologize to your sister." He ordered his son.

James sighed. "I'm sorry, A'lia."

"Say it like you mean it!" Naveen ordered.

"A'lia, I'm sorry for blaming you for the team's lost." James said.

The princess wiped her eyes. "I accept your apology."

James then shook hands with his sister. Also trying to change his father's mind on the lecture he had coming.

"Good. I want my children to always get along." Naveen said. "But I would still like a word with you, James."

_'Faldi faldonza.'_ The prince thought.

()()()()

A sleeping Mariah laid under the blankets in Kanad's bed when she heard the door opening, she opened her eyes and peeked to see who entered the room. It was Gabriella and another maid, picking up clothes off the floor.

Gabriella frowned when she picked up a dress "I don't remember Kanad bringing in any women last night?"

"I thought I saw him easing a few in one of the other rooms. I guess he brought one in his own room." Said another maid.

"He is slowly becoming Naveen when he was his age." Said Gabriella.

"Oh yes, I remember those days." Smiled the maid. "Naveen was quite the charmer."

Gabriella shook her head while throwing the clothes in the wheeled hamper. "Well, I guess that's it. Tiffany will be in here to make the bed."

"Let's not rush too quickly. You are with child. Three months pregnant today." The maid reminded her.

Gabriella looked down at her bump. "Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much on a very sender woman such as yourself. Now let's get out before Tiffany comes in." Said the maid.

Mariah sighed in relief when she heard the door close. She's almost been caught more than enough and felt that the safest place to be was in Kanad's bed. Just as she was about to get up she heard the door open again. She froze under the blankets.

"Mariah?" Kanad called her name.

She sat up and waved her hand. "Here I am."

He smiled and got in the bed. "In the mood for some lunch? You've been sleeping all morning."

She sighed. "Not necessarily. More like hiding."

"Hiding?" Kanad leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Ugh." Mariah pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" He frowned. "What did I do now?"

She wiped her mouth. "I'm just not in the mood for kissing."

"You're still bleeding?" Kanad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She lied.

"That's impossible." Said the prince leaning forward to Mariah, but she moved further away. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

"It's not that…" Mariah said.

"Then what is it?" Asked Kanad. "We haven't slept together since before we married."

"Is that all that matters to you?" Mariah asked.

"No, of course not. I love you, but it_ is _important for a husband and wife to have sex. We need it if you want to make this marriage work." He then moved quickly to press his lips onto hers. Pulling her in his arms.

Mariah struggled to get out of Kanad's hold but he was too strong for her. "Kanad! Stop it!"

He continued kissing her as she fought back.

"Stop it, Kanad!" She yelled.

"I want you, Mariah." He ripped her strap off her nightgown.

"No!" She began punching him. Feeling irritated. "Stop it!"

He did just that and pushed her away. Feeling just as irritated. "Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"Because you're not Naveen!" She cried out and gasped when she realized what she just said. "I'm so sorry, Kanad." She sat back up.

The prince looked at Mariah dumbfounded. "You won't sleep with me because I'm not my brother?"

"Kanad-

"Is that why you married me? So you can fulfill your fangirl fantasy of being closer to my brother?" He asked, even more furious.

Mariah got off the bed and ran over to the young boy. "No, that isn't the reason! I do love you."

Kanad pulled his arm away. "You don't love me! You never loved me!"

The woman then fell on her knees. "I do! I really do love you." She tried to convince him, but knew the damage was already done. "I will do anything for you."

"Now that you're caught?" Said the prince. "My brother was right about you. Everyone was!"

Mariah began faking her crying.

Kanad had no sympathy for the woman. "That's right cry! Because no matter what you've got planned in that head of yours I will no longer be fooled."

She had to think of a plan and fast. Then it hit her, Gabriella's three months pregnant.

"Please Kanad." She pleaded.

"No more, Mariah!" Said the prince.

"I'm pregnant!" She cried out of desperation. "You wouldn't want to leave me and our unborn child!"

He widen his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Mariah evilly smiled when she heard his voice of concern. She knew she had him again. "Yes. That's why I didn't want to sleep with you. I didn't want to hurt the baby."

Kanad didn't know whether to believe her or not. But he didn't want to do the wrong thing if she really was. "How long have you've known?"

She continued her fake tears as she looked up at him. "Since the day we eloped. I'm three months into the pregnancy."

"Then you should have a test done." Said the prince. "I will have my doctor-

"No! I already had a test done." She lied.

Kanad shook his head, not so sure that he could trust her. "Then at least have another one done. Just so that I can know if I'm going to be a father or not."

Mariah then rose up and pressed her lips onto the prince's. "Make love to me…"

Kanad stopped her. "Not until after the test. I want to be there for the results."

She sighed. "Fine. But won't bringing in a doctor in your room blow our cover?"

"I didn't think of it that way." He said. "But I will have to inform my brother and Tiana of this."

"No don't!" Mariah shouted, making Kanad even more suspicious.

"Why not? You are pregnant, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Kanad shrugged. "Then there shouldn't be an issue. Naveen and Tiana has to know."

Mariah thought about Tiana with _her_ Naveen and grew jealous. "But what if Tiana wants to take my baby away?"

"Tiana would never do such a thing. She's a good person." He explained.

"I don't think she is! How do you think she got Naveen?" She asked, her eyes widen.

"What…?" Kanad asked, noticing his wife's dazed expression. "Mariah?"

She shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry." And placed her hand on her abdominal. "Must be my hormones." She faked her giggle.

The prince honestly didn't know what to think after what he just witnessed.

()()()()

In the nursery…

_"…you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_ Tiana sang to a now asleep Natalia.

Helina smiled. "You have a voice of an angel."

Tiana smiled, putting the baby in the crib.

"You most certainly have a beautiful talent. Blessed with so many." Helina complimented.

"I only sing for my children." Tiana said.

"Do you think you'll be having anymore children?" Helina asked. "They're all beautiful."

"Whatever happens, happens." Tiana simply responded.

"Well, pregnancy always suits you. So I say, be fruitful!" Helina grinned at her.

"Says the woman h twelve children." Tiana joked. "You must've been talking to the triple three. My mama, Nagina and Naveen."

"Well, your mother loves for you to have more, so does Nagina, but his highness doesn't say much to me. But I do overhear him telling the twins to expect even more siblings in the future."

"I rest my case." Tiana gave the nanny a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Tiana!" Kanad called out, catching the queen's attention.

"What is it, Kanad?" She asked.

He stopped in front of her, out of breath. "I have a question about…pregnancy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pregnancy? What do you want to know about pregnancy?"

"Well…" Kanad was hesitate with his response.

Tiana then realized why he was asking. "Is Mariah pregnant?"

Naveen heard his wife's question as he and the children made it up to the third level. "What did you just ask?"

Tiana and Kanad both looked Naveen's way.

"Who's pregnant?" Asked A'lia as James already began walking down to his room.

Naveen put his daughter down. "Why don't you go and see if Roxie needs you."

"But-

"A'lia…" Naveen said.

"Alright." She said before giving her mother a hug.

Tiana hugged her back. "I'll see you in a few."

"Okay." Replied the princess as she walked down the hall.

"Okay what about this pregnancy am I'm hearing?' Naveen asked.

"Mariah told me that she's pregnant." Kanad said. "But I don't know if I should believe her or not. I mean, she did go to a doctor-

"She's lying." Naveen cut him off. He was very aware of women like Mariah who will do anything just to have a royal.

Kanad frowned. "And how would you know?"

"Did she provide you with any proof that she's pregnant?" Asked Naveen.

"No." Answered the prince

"Is she willing to take another test for you?" He asked.

"She was hesitate at first, but…she said that she would go to a doctor-

"Without you?" Naveen finished.

Kanad knew he was fooled again. "Yes." He said in defeat.

Naveen shook his head. "She got you again…or at least she thought she did."

Kanad knew that his brother was right. "So my marriage was a fraud." It was all sinking into him now. His heart was broken.

"At least you found out now before it was too late." Naveen patted his brother on the back.

Kanad sighed. "I guess you're right about that." He then looked at the couple who were holding hands. "All I wanted was a nice girl to spend time with. To be inlove with and to share a life with."

"You've got plenty of time for that." Tiana told the prince. "You're fifteen. You should enjoy your youth for now. Especially since you're joining the Navy in a few years. If that's what you still want to do."

"I do." Said the prince. "I was hoping that I could have a wife before then. My dream girl."

Naveen felt bad for his younger brother. "You'll have your dream girl." He went over to hug him. "Until then, you have your family who will be here for you."

Kanad hugged him back. "Graci, mi brodonzelo."

Tiana rolled her eyes when she heard that term.

Naveen side eyed his wife and saw her eye rolling. He decided to give her a hard time. "Anytime, mi brodonzelo."

"Don't you two know that it's called lermano nowadays?" Tiana told the two.

The brothers shrugged and responded, "Eh. Lermano is boring."

"Like brother, like brother. The apple definitely doesn't fall far from the tree." Tiana said, making the brothers laugh.

"I needed that." Said Kanad before giving Tiana a hug. "Thank you…"

She pulled from the hug. "It will get better. One day at a time."

The prince nodded his head. "Thank you both." He said before leaving the two to go into his own room to finally call it quits with Mariah.

Naveen wrapped his arms around his wife. "He'll be alright."

"His poor heart is broken. You can see it in his eyes." Tiana said, hugging him back.

He kissed the top of her head. "Things will get better for him. He is a prince of Maldonia and he isn't a bad looking kid."

"He looks exactly like you." Tiana said.

"Exactly so he will be just fine with the ladies." Naveen grinned.

"I am sorry, your majesty." Interrupted a maid, who curtsied before the two.

"What is it Nina?" Tiana asked, still holding her husband.

"You are needed in the royal kitchen. The chef is having trouble with New Orleans tomato sauce." She explained.

"Again?" Tiana asked and shook her head. "Naveen-

"Go ahead. I'm going to see how the twins are doing and I'll meet you in the suite." He smiled.

"Alright." Tiana smiled back before giving her husband a kiss. "Be quiet. They're asleep." She pulled from the hug.

Naveen winked at her before going in the nursery. He was surprise to not see Helina in the room. "Helina?" He called out.

Mariah walked out in Helina's uniform while holding both babies in her arms with a huge grin on her lips. "Oh Naveen! aren't our children beautiful?

Naveen was shocked to see the woman standing before him. "What the hell?"

()()()()


	60. Within A Child For Our Love

A/N: Tiana's dresses could be seen on my profile page.

Queen of Maldonia II

Within A Child For Our Love

Mariah walked out in Helina's uniform while holding both babies in her arms with a huge grin on her lips. "Oh Naveen! Aren't our children beautiful?"

Naveen was shocked to see the woman standing before him. "What the hell? How did you get in here?"

"Ask your brother Kanad." She grinned. "He's always looking out for his sister-in-law."

It took all of Naveen to not go up the woman and striking her, but knew he couldn't. She was holding his children and she was a woman. "Look, I know you're not insane so and I will actually give you no prison time if you would me my children or gently put them back in their crib." He tried negotiating with her.

"They are my children as well!" She said.

Naveen looked down at her arms and noticed blood on them which frightened him. "What have you done to my children?"

"Nothing. They're asleep." Mariah answered. "That nanny of theirs tried to get in the way but I took care of her."

"Helina?" Naveen said to himself. "What have you done to her?"

"I only knocked her out with the book weight on the book shelf and tied her up in the bathroom after she tried blocking my children from me. She had to know her place." Explained the crazed woman.

Naveen saw that the woman had no guilt for what she did. He knew he was dealing with a lunatic.

Just then, Tiana walked in the nursery. "Naveen I…" She stopped when she saw Mariah holding her babies. "…Mariah."

The woman frowned. "What are you doing in my children's nursery?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Your children?"

"Yes, my children. Naveen and I are still married you no good dirty slut!" She snapped.

Tiana didn't give the woman no response as she simply walked her way. "Give me my children you delusional bitch."

Mariah stepped back "No, these are my children! Naveen! Get her!"

Naveen took Tiana by the arm. "Stay away from our children, Tiana!"

Tiana frowned and looked his way. "Are you crazy? This is Mariah…" She stopped when he pulled her in his arms.

"Follow my lead." He instructed with a whisper.

Tiana then understood what he was doing. So she pushed him away. "How dare you leave me for her!"

Mariah watched the two.

"Mariah is my wife, and the mother of my children Tiana. It's best that you understand that now." Naveen explained, cringing inside.

Tiana slapped Naveen across the face, surprising him.

"What the…?" He put his hand on his jaw.

She gave him a wink and continued. "I gave up everything for you. My life in New Orleans, my career-

"I told you to stay there, but you didn't listen." Naveen said, still rubbing his face.

Mariah grinned, walking her way over to Naveen. "Hold our children…" She handed him the babies. "...I'll handle this."

Naveen gave her a grin.

Mariah grinned back before looking back over at Tiana. "Isn't my husband handsome?"

Naveen took a step back and pressed his back against the button that was on the wall, releasing the silent alarm.

"So you see, Tiana." Mariah started walking over to her. "I win. You lose."

Tiana rolled her eyes and uppercut punched Mariah. Knocking the woman unconscious onto the floor. "No honey. I won. You just got yourself knocked out."

Naveen nodded his head in approval. "Achidonza, mi benita."

Six guards ran into the nursery all looking around and very alert.

Leni saw Naveen holding the twins while Tiana was standing before an unconscious Mariah. "Everything seems all is taken care of."

Mariah then groaned. "Ugh. What happened?" She looked up and gasped when she saw Tiana, Naveen and six big men all looking down at her. "No…"

"Yes…" Leni said, picking her up. "It's time for you to go to prison."

"No!" She screamed as she was being carried out of the nursery.

"Help! I'm in the bathroom!" Helina yelled from the bathroom.

One of the guards went to rescue the woman.

Tiana quickly went over to Naveen and the babies. They could hear Mariah screaming down the hall.

"She won't be bothering us anymore." He said as he handed the twins to her.

"My babies." Tiana kissed them both.

The guard carried Helina out of the bathroom. She had a small knot on her forehead and even if she was in pain, she was relieved that the royal couple were with the twins. "Oh thank goodness the babies are fine. That monster-

"She's gone." Naveen smiled at the nanny. "And you can have the rest of the day off."

"I am alright, your highness. I just have a slight headache that can quickly go away-

"With the rest of the day off." Naveen said.

"I will make sure she is resting, your highness." Said the guard.

"Listen to your husband." Naveen told her.

Helina knew she couldn't refuse both men. "Thank you, your highness." She then looked over at Tiana. "Your majesty-

"Tiana." The queen corrected her.

"Tiana, you are a very blessed woman." She said before the guard walked her out of the room.

Nagina then ran into the room. "I just saw Mariah being carried out of the palace! How did she manage to get back within the palace's grounds?"

"It was all my fault." Kanad said, walking in the nursery. "I thought that I could fool Naveen by faking the annulment and caused all of this."

"Well it's over now and you still have time to annul. If you want." Naveen said.

Kanad was surprised. "So you're not angry with me?"

"I'm angry, but I have more important things to be concerned about right now." Naveen said, looking down at his wife and twins.

Nagina caressed Nicholas' cheek. "They look just fine."

"Yes they do." Tiana said.

"Where are the guards taking Mariah?" Asked Kanad.

"To prison." Naveen answered.

"Without a trial?" Asked the prince.

"She was trespassing and endangered children who happen to be the king and queen of Maldonia. She's not getting a slap on the wrist." Said the king.

"But she's mentally unstable." Kanad said.

"Your brother has a point." Tiana said. "While she was holding the babies she looked lost and confused. As if she was under a spell."

"Yes and Dr. Facilier is the Easter bunny. Mariah won't be getting a slap on the wrist." Naveen said.

"Admitting her to an institution isn't giving her a slap on the wrist. She's not there, Naveen." Tiana stated.

"I second what Tiana just said." Agreed Kanad.

Nagina shook her head. "Kanad you fool. Shut up! She's going to prison. Isn't that right, Naveen?"

Naveen sighed. Knowing his wife and brother were right.

His mother frowned. "Please do not tell me that you are going by this?"

"Mariah is a nutcase, mother-

"But she put my grandchildren in danger. Young babies who happen to belong to you!" Nagina tried to point out.

"I know and for her own safety as well as the other patients, she will be transferred to a mental institution until further notice." Naveen explained.

"She is fooling you all." Nagina said.

"Even if she is. She is in a heavily secured facility and has a special cell all to herself. So it's going to be pretty much like a prison for her." Naveen said.

"You're highness!" Interrupted Vincent, who then knocked on the door. "King Gilles of Genixia has arrived."

"Faldi faldonza! I forgot he was suppose to make a quick visit here." Naveen said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "And yet he's still welcomed in the palace."

"Tiana, I already explained that this is only for business." He said before giving her a kiss. "I will see you in a few."

"I'm bringing the babies in the suite." She said.

"Fine then I will see you there." He said, leaving the room with the valet.

()()()()

Naveen's office...

"I would like to personally thank you for all you have done for my country." Said Gilles.

"Glad to have helped your country from bankruptcy." Naveen responded. "So, what are other reason for your visit to Maldonia?"

Gilles nervously laughed. "What do you mean by that?"

Naveen shrugged. "I don't know. You could've sent your valet, or your other help here for you to personally thank me. Or a simple telegram would've do."

"I enjoyed my time in Maldonia-

"That you did." Naveen cut him off.

Gilles could feel the tension and he stood. "I should be leaving, again thank you for everything."

"Right." Naveen said, watching the man leaving the office.

Once Gilles walked out he saw a fuller looking Gabriella speaking with a man, who looked like the gardener she was with before.

Nathan too saw Gilles and frowned. Catching Gabriella's attention.

"Nathan, who are you looking…" She gasped when she saw Gilles standing there watching her.

The Genixian king approached the two. "Good afternoon, Gabriella." He looked down at her stomach.

Gabriella knew she couldn't possibly cover her growing stomach. "Hello Gilles."

"You're…" He stopped himself, knowing he was definitely the father... "Congratulations."

She nodded her head. "Thank you." Hoping he wouldn't say or do anything else. "This is my husband, Nathan." She introduced.

"Husband." Gilles said, a little hurt by learning this.

"We're expecting a new baby." Said the gardener; he was already aware of Gabriella and Gilles' past relationship.

"I see." He said, looking at Gabriella. "May I have a word with you, Gabriella?"

"Not without me!" Nathan said, getting protective of his wife.

"No, it's okay Nathan." Said the maid. "Come in here." She lead him into a room.

"I'll be waiting out here." Said Nathan.

Gilles followed the woman into the room that looked like one of guest waiting rooms. Watching her standing next to window he could definitely see the bump in her tummy. And the sun's rays hitting her hair. "You look beautiful."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"For business and for your forgiveness." He answered, walking her way.

She frowned. "What?"

"Once I made it back to Genixia I couldn't stop thinking about you." He confessed. "I've never felt like this for any woman before."

"Why are you doing this?" She turned away, putting her hands on her stomach. "You hurt me."

"I know, and I am sorry for all the wrong I have done to you." Gilles took her hand. "I want to do right by you. And for our unborn child."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she faced him. "This baby isn't yours."

"I know it is and I would like to be apart of this child's life." He said.

She shook her head no. "I'm married, Gilles."

"Nathan can't ever make you happy. Not the way I did." He said with a small smile.

"You made me happy under false pretenses." She said with tears. "I loved you."

"And I love you! I honestly do." Gilles confessed; speaking from the heart. "I was an idiot and learned from my mistakes. Please…" He kissed her hand. "I didn't come back here just to thank the king for saving my own kingdom. My nights have been lonesome. My days have been depressing." He then pulled out a small box. Opening it to show a large diamond ring. "Please, marry me. Be my wife, the mother of my child and queen of Genixia."

Gabriella looked into Gilles' watery eyes and knew how honest he was. But should she take the risk again? Leave her husband for another man who hurt her before?

Tears fell from Gabriella's eyes as her head started spinning with many thoughts on what was right for her and for her unborn child.

"Gabriella..." Gilles kissed her hand again. "Will you return to Genixia with me and raise our child there?"

The maid stared at the man as more tears ran down her cheeks.

()()()()

The royal suite...

"Mama, why are the babies sleeping in the suite?" Asked A'lia, holding Natalia.

"It's only for one night and the nursery is getting a little touch up." Tiana answered. She didn't want the children to know what happened in the nursery. Naveen already had his security team at work by adding even more protection for the children, including the older ones.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said James, holding Nicholas.

"Nothing makes sense to you, James." Naveen said, walking into the room, closing the doors behind him. He kissed Tiana. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good." She answered and kissed him again. "How did everything go?"

"With Gilles? He thanked me for saving his country, but I know that wasn't the only reason he returned." Naveen explained.

"Mmm-hmm." Tiana said, taking his hand. "Alicia should be here in a minute to help you two with the babies. Your daddy and I will be out on the balcony."

"Doing what?" Asked James.

"Don't question your mother." Naveen warned his son. "We'll be back."

"Okay!" Said the kids.

Naveen gave his wife a questioning look. "If this is about Gilles then you have nothing to worry about. The security team just called and told me that he left with someone. Perhaps his valet or-

Tiana put her finger over her husband's lips. "I don't want to talk about Gilles, Gabriella, Mariah or anyone else. We've been married for eight years now, and I am definitely use to all the craziness and surprises we've encountered over the years."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her. "And I apologize for putting you through so much."

"I've dealt with a lot of setbacks in my life." Tiana said. "I knew what I was getting myself into the day I met you."

"That magical kiss." Naveen remembered. "You're definitely the backbone of this royal family."

"I wouldn't take all the credit since your backbone is just as stern." Tiana poked him on the chest.

"You love my sternness." He kissed her. "But you never thought that your life would end up this hectic."

"I was prepared for a hectic life since the day I was born." Tiana said with a smile. "Thanks to my daddy."

"That you were." He was about to kiss her but stopped himself when he heard the bedroom doors closing. Alicia, the nanny came in the room. He was relieved and returned back to his wife. Where he then caressed her cheek. "Mi benita."

Tiana smiled at him and looked up at the stars. "Ray and Evangeline have been there through all our tragedies and blessings." Thinking about New Orleans.

Naveen looked up at the stars and that got him thinking. "It's about time for us to visit New Orleans again. Don't you think?"

She grinned. "I was just thinking that."

"The kids will be excited." He said.

"Yes, they will be." Tiana continued smiling. "Do you think they'll be as happy as their daddy in seven months?"

Naveen frowned, looking back down at his wife. "Seven months?"

"Yes, when the new baby is born." Tiana looked into his honey colored eyes.

His eyes widen along with his mouth dropping open. "You're…you're…

"Mmm-hmm." Tiana nodded.

"You're not joking, are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" She then put his hand over her small bump.

Naveen's face lit up and he lifted her up in his arms. "Achidonza!"

Tiana laughed. "This is getting old."

"Me being thrilled that my wife is having another child will never get old." Naveen said, sitting her back on the ground. He looked her up and down and shook his head. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" She asked.

"Turn the worse days into one of the best in my life." Naveen said.

"Speaking of that..." Tiana grinned. "...when do you think we should have this second-third wedding?"

"I was thinking in about a month?" Naveen said.

Tiana's eyebrows rose. "A royal wedding in a month?"

"Why not? Our first two weddings were prepared in a day in the bayou and a week in front of our family." Naveen pointed out. "So how about it?"

Tiana lightly bit down on her bottom lip before answering. "Here we go again..."

()()()()

A month later

Tiana walked down the isle in a long ivory wedding gown with an emerald coloured train with golden patterns sewed beautiful on it. The train was thirty feet long and made of silk. Her hair was in a neat bun with small strands of curls hanging on the sides of her face. Her queen tiara sat perfectly on her head. Naveen watched his bride nearing him as he wore his traditional Maldonian king uniform. It had military medals hanging on it and the buttons were all gold. He also had the traditional Maldonian sword at hand. He was in awe of his wife's beauty and knew that he had the best, like he always thought of his Tiana. He stepped down the stairs to take his bride's hand and walked right back up with her. The Maldonian priest nodded his head at the two, signaling them to get down on their knees. As he pray to them. The wedding was similar to their coronation except the crowing since they are the current king and queen of Maldonia. The priest would speak only in Maldonian tongue for which this time around, Tina completely understood. Neither had to make a speech or recite the entire Maldonian constitution in which Naveen was very grateful for. This wedding was also somewhat different from their first two. With this wedding, the princess or queen must wear tradition Maldonian colors which was emerald and gold. Tiana with the approval of Naveen and priest mixed it with her tradition ivory dress. He was very pleased with the final results.

As the priest spoke on, Naveen thought about the past eight years as a husband, king and father. How life has definitely changed him for the better and how blessed he was to have such a life partner as Tiana. Love was the reason why he had her and he was going to hold on to that feeling for the rest of his life.

Tiana also thought about the past eight years and how much joy and tragedy the two faced, but together they always made it work, which made them evenstronger. Through four children and another one on the way, she felt blessed to have all her dreams come true thanks to realizing that love was what she needed. She was definitely going to hold on to that feeling for the rest of her life.

The priest asked the two to exchange their vows to one another.

Naveen took both his wife's hands and smiled at her. While they stood back up again. "You are absolutely breathtaking." He grinned.

Tiana grinned back.

"Mi benita..." He started. "...what else can I say except that you are the most extraordinary person that I have ever met...that I know. Not only were you the main reason for me being the man that I am today, but you have also made me a husband, a father and so I've heard, a pretty good king. If I say so myself."

The guests laughed a little.

"I don't know where would I have ended up if I never met you in New Orleans. You wearing that blue dress. Looking up into the heavens. Much like an angel does." Naveen explained, and caressed her face with his hand. "Mi angelnia."

Tiana's eyes watered up.

"I would most certainly be lost without you. To not realize that handwork is very much important as having a good time. You made me see the light in that. To dig a little deeper and to understand that life comes as a compromise and no matter what you want, it's what you need that's the most important path to go through. You didn't see me as a royal or liked me because I was one. You saw me as your equal. An actual person and I finally saw myself as that when I realized when I fell in love with you." His eyes watered a little. "Thank you for being my wife, the mother of our children, my queen and for loving me."

Eudora, Nagina and Charlotte all wiped their tears with their handkerchiefs.

"True love never dies." Charlotte whispered.

"Ain't that the truth." Eudora agreed.

"They are very blessed to have each other." Nagina said. "Such a loving marriage."

Tears fell down Tiana's cheeks as she began. "Mi benito..." She started with a smile "I don't call you that all too often, but I should start."

"You don't have to." Naveen said with a smile.

"I know." Tiana smiled back, making the guests laugh. "You are the most amazing man that I've ever met...that I know, and my daddy would've also love you." She said. "You are the real reason for me to open my eyes and see the light. That it was okay to have fun every once in a while. I forgot fun even existed...I don't think I even knew it existed until I met you." She laughed a little. "You opened my eyes to a whole new world, to take a deep breath and view the colors of the wind and to see the beauty within the beast of me being such a stick in the mud."

Naveen listened on.

"I don't even know where or what would I be doing if I never met you back in my other home, in New Orleans. But I definitely don't regret ever kissing you on the first night we met. That kiss definitely changed our lives for the better." Tiana explained. "I would be lost without you." She choked up a little. "Thank you for being my husband, the father of our children, the greatest king that I've ever known and for loving me. A common woman who wasn't born into royalty or wealth."

"Your contrasts are what lead my heart to yours." Naveen said, pulling Tiana in for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms over his shoulder to deepen the kiss.

"Pardon." Interrupted the priest, making the guests laugh.

"Oh, right." Naveen said, taking both his wife's hands again.

Tiana shook her head.

"Rings?" Asked the priest.

Baron Eduardo Amaya handed Naveen the golden rings. Feeling very happy for the couple.

Naveen then handed Tiana a ring before taking her left hand. The priest began reciting the renewal vows, asking both if they would take each other as their loftily wedded.

"I do." They both responded, putting the rings on each other's ring fingers.

The priest raised up his arms. "I pronounce the king and queen of Maldonia as husband and wife, again!"

The guests all cheered as Naveen wrapped his arms around his wife and finally sealing their love with a kiss.

Kanad applaud at the couple before setting his eyes on a young teen girl who was clapping a couple seats over.

Gabriella clapped, feeling honored to be one of the bridemaids. She looked over and saw Gilles giving her a smile sitting on one side and Nathan checking on the flowers that were use as decorations at the wedding on the other end. The decision she made was hard, but felt it was the right choice for her and her unborn baby.

()()()()

Reception Brunch...

Naveen picked up Tiana and spun her around before putting her back down. "I'm sorry. I forgot that there's a little one in there." He put his hand on her tummy.

"Sure you did." Tiana said with sarcasm. She was now in her reception dress which was a lot more comfortable and her second wedding dress choice because she loved how the open back looked on her figure. So did Naveen.

"Mama! Papa! What a beautiful wedding!" Said A'lia.

Naveen then picked up his daughter.

"The wedding was beautiful. I will have a wedding similar to this one." Said James.

"You will have the biggest wedding Maldonia has ever seen, but I don't think you'll have the same luck in your coronation. If you have one that is" Naveen said, teasing his son.

James frowned. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"What makes you think you'll be king someday?" Naveen joked.

James's mouth dropped open, making his father laugh.

"Papa will you walk me down the aisle to my royal wedding?" Asked the princess.

Naveen then stopped laughing. "You won't be getting married for a long, _long_ time, mi prinessa."

"But you didn't have a problem with James getting married?" Tiana said with a raised eyebrow.

Naveen nervously laughed as he put his daughter back on the floor. "Go ask your brother for some juice."

"You're in trouble." Said the princess as she skipped away.

Tiana gave Naveen a blink. "So...?"

He shrugged. "Well, she is my daughter and I would rather her have a career first-

"Mmm-hmm." Tiana interrupted, wrapping her arms over her husband's broad shoulders. Giving him lusting eyes. "Now what were you trying to say?"

Naveen knew what she was trying to do. Too bad it always worked to her advantage. "Well...I-um. So, you see-

"What? What? I can't hear you?" She teased.

Naveen then pulled Tiana into his arms, pressing his lips on hers. "Let's continue to make this day of love what is really is."

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I want us to keep at it. Lovers are the best fighters..." Tiana pointed out.

"...and the best love makers." Naveen finished, taking her hand and kissing it. "I would rather for us to make up."

"But we have a lot of company." She said.

Naveen evilly grinned and scooped her in his arms. "It never stopped us before." And walked her out of the room. Some of the guests noticed the two leaving and raised their glasses.

"Hail to the king and queen of Maldonia!" The group chanted.

James curiously frowned and looked up at Eudora. "Grandma?"

"Yes baby?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Where is papa taking mama?"

"Ya daddy is taking your mama to the honeymoon suite." She answered, snapping her purse close.

"Honeymoon suite?" Wondered the young prince. "What's it like?"

Eudora simply gave her grandson a smile. Knowing she already said too much. "You'll find out when you grow up."

()()()()

A/N: There you have it! 'Queen Of Maldonia II' is over. Yay! All 60 chapters! Now I can read and review other stories until...yes, I said until I post another story. I have one final PATF story and it's similar to 'A Son For A King' and 'Queen Of Maldonia' but with no letter swapping or dead kings. Lol. This new fic will be titled 'Because He Loves Me' and I cannot wait to post it here! It's time to start fresh and I hope you all like it when it does get posted. So stay tuned and thank you all for reading and reviewing. I never thought that I would receive over 400 reviews! Thank you for your patience and again, thank you so much for enjoying the story!


End file.
